The Masters Tournament
by Sdrive
Summary: Its here, the 16 finalists have finally made it to the spot of the finals. The Duels are about to heat up. Who will end up being crowned the King of Games? The end is near and yet so far off. Soon the whole plot behind the tournament will be revealed.
1. The Letter

Sdrive: Ok Screw it, I'm going to make my Tournament Story. I have been wanting to do this for a long time now. I can't wait any longer. I am going to write it. Even if I have other stories to work on I am going to write this. I will need reviewers and I will also need deck structures. I hope you all enjoy this so here it is.

-------------

It was a beautiful day in Domino City. Sdrive was sitting in school bored out of his mind. It was a very slow day. The Teacher was babbling on about who knows what. It had been pretty rough for Sdrive the past few days. He had Shi to deal with and if that wasn't enough he had this funny feeling, yet he didn't know exactly why. He wasn't sure what it all meant but it was clear to him that sitting around in a school wasn't going to help him figure it out. Finally the bell rang and that could only mean one thing. Lunch. He wasn't excited about going to eat lunch. He was excited because he knew he would be able to go see his friends. He walked over to the Cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. He was sitting there for a while waiting when he got pushed down.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" He asked surprised.Standing over him was the bully of the school, Jack. " I want you out of hear. This here is the table for good duelists. And you certainly aren't a good duelist." he said.  
  
"Is that so? How about we have a duel. If I win then you have to leave me alone.""Ha, you don't stand a chance against me."Just then Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler came over to the table to see what was going on."What's happening over here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm about to take this weakling out." Jack responded."Hey fighting isn't good." Joey said

"You moron, I'm gonna beat him in a duel." Jack responded annoyed.  
  
"How about you face me instead?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, I can take him." Sdrive said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am better than everyone thinks." Sdrive responded.  
  
"Then let the Duel begin," Jack said They each set their dueling decks down on the table and drew their 5 cards.  
  
"I think I'll let the bully go first."  
  
"Whatever." Jack looked at his 5 opening cards He drew his next. 'Not a bad hand if I do say so myself.' he thought to himself. "Ok loser, I will place one card under the table and I will place one monster on Guard and then it is your turn you loser.  
  
Sdrive drew his card and looked at his hand 'a good starting hand' Sdrive thought to himself. "I will play La Jinn (1800/1000) in attack mode, and then I will attack your on guard card."  
  
"You loser, I played Cyber Jar (900/900)."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
"I also play my face down card, Crush Card."  
  
"That is really not good."  
  
"Now each monster on the field is destroyed, and we draw 5 new cards. We play any 4 star monsters or lower on the field. Unfortunatly for you, any monsters with over 1500 attack points will automatically be destroyed both on the field and in your hand."  
  
Sdrive drew his 5 new cards (Magical Cylinder, Horn of the Unicorn, Castle of Dark Illusions, Buster Blader, Harpies Feather Duster) He played Castle of Dark Illusion (920/1930) face down and then discarded, Buster Blader, Armored Zombie, and Dark Magician.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
Jack drew his new 5 cards (Ryu Kishin Powered, Cyber Jar, Trap Hole, Harpy's Brother, Trap Hole) He placed Ryu Kishin Powered (1600/1200), and Harpy's Brother (1800/1000) in attack mode and placed Cyber Jar on guard.  
  
"I play one card under the table and end my turn." Sdrive said.  
  
"It's my turn. I will lay 3 cards under the Table and I will place my Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode. And I will end my turn"  
  
"Fine Sdrive drew his card, "I play one monster on guard and I will end my turn."  
  
Jack drew. "I have this game in the bag, I sacrifice my on guard monster, and my Ryu Kishin Powered, to play Barrel Dragon (2600/2200). I will now use it's effect. I will flip this coin 3 times, if I can get 2 heads consecutively I will be able to destroy one of your monsters." Jack flipped the coin (Tails, Heads, Tails) "Whatever I will still attack your On Guard Monster."  
  
"Which activates my Trap Card, Magical Cylinder."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
Jack: 1400  
  
"So you got lucky, I don't have any thing to worry about."  
  
Sdrive drew his card. "Grr, I have to discard this card because of your stupid trap card."  
  
"hehehe it's to bad you don't have a way to destroy my Crush Card. If only you had a Remove Trap card."  
  
'Wait, that's right. The Crush Card has to stay on the field' I play Harpies Feather Duster!"  
  
"Oh well, I have more than enough power to destroy you."  
  
"We will see what you can do. But first I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician (2500/2100). And then I will play my Horn of the Unicorn to increase my Dark Magicians attack and defense by 700 points, (3200/2800). Then I will flip my Witch of the Black forest in attack mode. I will use my Dark Magician to destroy your Battle Ox and take away the last of your life points."  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
Jack: 0  
  
"And you called me a loser, you didn't even do any damage to my life points."  
  
"I hate you." And with that Jack stomped away angrily.  
  
"Good Job Stupid Apprentice," Sdrives friend Yamato said. "I guess my Teachings have helped."  
  
"That kid thought he was good and was only dueling for selfish reasons. He didn't trust his deck. Man am I beat." Just then the bell rang. "What, I haven't even eaten lunch."  
  
"Don't care. At least you got your self a victory." Yamato said.  
  
"Yeah that's true."  
  
"Good Job Sdrive," Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after that. After School the gang headed over to the Bakura residence because Ryou, and Sdrive both lived there. And it was close to Yamato's house. So it made since to go there. They were heading over there to do some studying "I have to hand it to you Sdrive you did a great job." Tea said.  
  
"Thanks but it wasn't that big of a deal. I just forgot that he had kept the crush card on the field. If he hadn't played that Cyber Jar that Duel might have turned out differently." They went inside while Sdrive got the mail. He found an oddly colored letter and started to stare at it.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Mina asked. Mina had just recently joined the gang. She moved to Domino a while ago and now with a little run in with some bullies she ended up getting saved by Sdrive and Yamato. She owned the Sennen Medallion.  
  
"I was looking at this letter."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Let's find out." Sdrive opened the letter and read it aloud.  
  
"Greetings Duelist. We are sending you this letter to inform you of a special Duel Monsters tournament. The Masters Tournament will be the biggest Tournament that has ever been held. Only the Best Duelist in the world will be allowed to come. You will be able to invite only two duelists to come and participate with you. Inside are three plane tickets that will allow you and your two friends to board the special planes that will be taking the duelists to the lovely land down under, Australia. Also inside is a pass that will let you into one of the many Hotels that the Duelists will be staying at. Once there you will all meet and get the full instructions and dueling equipment for the tournament. The Planes will leave on Friday. We hope that you will join us. Our Motto is Duel or Die! Because if you don't duel here, you're going to wish you were dead for missing this tournament."  
  
"Wow, that sounds like fun. All the best Duelists in the world all gathered in one place. There is a second of these letters here addressed to Ryou." Mina said.  
  
Just then Yugi came out. "Hey you guys, why are you sitting out here?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go inside. We have something to tell you." Once inside Sdrive read the letter to the gang. "You got one too Ryou."  
  
"I didn't realize I was considered one of the best Duelists in the world."  
  
"You did make it to the Battle City Finals," Yugi said. "I'm not too surprised."  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go check my mail. See ya." Joey said running out the door.  
  
"I think I will go check on my mail too."  
  
"You got invited." Yamato and Sdrive both said at the same time.  
  
"How do you guy's know?"  
  
"You are the best Duelist in the world. Of course you got invited."  
  
"Well I'm going to go any way."  
  
"I think I will go too," Peace said. "I'm pretty tired and I really want to check my mail."  
  
They all left leaving only Yamato, Mina, Sdrive, and Ryou. "I know I got invited. But I'm surprised you did Stupid Apprentice," Yamato said. "You may be a better duelist than you were a long time ago and you may just make it to the finals of a tournament, I believe this because I have taught you, but you're not that well known. Why would they think your one of the best Duelists in the world."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. I'm not the best known duelist out there. I think this may be a trap to lure all the Sennen Item holders. I have been sensing disturbances in the Mystic Alignment lately. And I'm more than willing to bet that this tournament is the reason why."  
  
"Either way, I still hope that I was invited," Mina said. "I think dueling the best in the world would be awesome."  
  
"That may be true but we will have to be very careful. Just in case. And I will do my best to keep you from harm. I'm sure Yamato will too."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"I have to get going," Yamato said. "I'm going to work on my deck."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to walk Mina home and then I'll call you later." Sdrive said.  
  
"Sure, see ya."  
  
Mina and Sdrive both said good bye and with that Yamato left and soon after that Mina and Sdrive left as well. They walked in silence and for a few minutes before Mina spoke up. "Why didn't you share your thoughts about the tournament with the others?"  
  
"Yamato and I are very secretive. We don't trust a lot of people. Yamato has helped me with getting better at Duel Monsters and we have sort of bonded. We have both had rough life's and we are more in tune with the ancient past of the Items than most people are."  
  
"Then why did you discuss it with me there?"  
  
"You sort of fit in with our little messed up clan. I would do anything for Yamato, and I'm pretty sure he would do anything for me. And we would both help you out because you have also had a little bit of a tough time adjusting. Yugi and the others haven't. They have had a nice normal life. We three are the outcasts sort of. Yugi and the others are fine friends, don't get me wrong. But they just haven't had the same experiences as you, Yamato and I have had. We trust you."  
  
When they got to Mina's house there was the letter in the Mail box just as expected. "Thank's for walking me home. Do you want to come inside? It's getting kind of cold."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I like cool air. Besides I have to get home and Talk to Yamato more about this. We trust you but there are still some things you don't know about the items and Yamato and I are pretty intone with them. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," With that Sdrive left to go back home. It was his turn to cook tonight and he still had to call Yamato.  
  
Meanwhile in Egypt.  
  
"So there is going to be an new Tournament?" Marik said. "Rare Hunters, assemble. This should be interesting."  
  
Eleswhere in the world.  
  
"Hmmmm, a Duel Monsters Tournament. Masters? This should be interesting. Seiko!"  
  
"Yes Master Ron?"  
  
"Get the Magic Seekers together. I think this might just be interesting."  
  
"Yes Master Ron."  
  
Meanwhile in Australia  
  
"Sega, is all ready for the Tournament?"  
  
"Yes Sayora. All is ready my Queen."  
  
"And what of the holders of the Items?"  
  
"They have all been given an invitation."  
  
"And what of the two boys? Is everything ready for them?"  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
"Excellent. Then we are all ready for our Tournament."  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive: Who are the Magic Seekers? And what does Sayora mean by the two Boys? And who the Heck is Sayora anyway?  
  
Shi: And why is Sdrive being an idiot?  
  
Sdrive: Be quiet. Anyway. This was an extremely long and tedious chapter to write. There will be even more long chapters coming. Plus more OC's. I hope I didn't let my ego get the better of me. I tried to keep it in check. I hope I succeeded. Attention. I would really like some help with this. I need a lot of help with a lot of things but that is besides the point. Writing Duels is extremely hard especially with not many characters. If you could, please send me your Characters. If you have any Original Characters, or if you yourself would like to be in this, then please tell me. All I will need is a brief description of the Character, their deck, their Gender, and what their rarest card is. I must warn you now, your character will probably be defeated or worse. I just need people for everyone to duel. And I need a lot of characters. I'm sorry if your character gets defeated but most likely your character will be put into the story either way. I thank you all in advance and I hope that I will get your support with this story. Power to the Hikari's


	2. The Friend, The Flight, and the Demo

Sdrive: ok, I made a mistake in my last chapter. I didn't realize that Crush Card gets discarded. I asked a friend about it later and found out. I will do a bit more studying in future Duels. This next chapter will be showing the other people who got invited, the plane ride, and probably the rules for the tournament. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own it, wahhhhhh. I also don't own any of the items except new items I think up or the Harp. Medallion Mina, Ribbon Yamato  
  
... Yamato Sdrive Mind Link  
  
----------  
  
Mai Valentine got home from a photo shoot. She took the elevator from her apartment and rode up to the third floor. She walked into her apartment and grabbed her mail from the mail slot. She put it onto the counter and went into the bathroom and showered. When she got out of the shower she was wearing a bath robe. She grabbed the mail from the counter and shuffled through it. They were mostly all bills. Then she came upon a strange letter. She read the letter and then immediately reached into her coat's pocket and got her deck out deck.

"Look out Australia, here comes the new Champion."  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town  
  
Weevil Underwood had already received the invitation and was preparing his deck. Since he didn't have anyone else to invite he invited Rex Raptor. Rex hadn't received an invitation so Weevil invited him.  
  
"Just don't get in my way." Weevil said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
at the Kaiba Mansion  
  
"Come on Seto. This is for the very best Duelists in the world. If you don't show up then everyone will think your scared." Mokuba said trying to get his big brother to enter the tournament.  
  
"I just can't go. I'm not the best anymore. I mean, I even lost in my own tournament. If I can't win there then what makes you think I can win now?" Seto said rather disgruntled.  
  
"The Seto I used to know would never turn down a challenge. He's not scared of anything. And he wouldn't let anyone push him around. Not even Yugi Moto."  
  
"Don't mention that name."  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of him?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anyone or anything!" Seto responded back.  
  
"Then prove it. Enter the Masters Tournament. And prove that your not afraid."  
  
"Fine. I will show you, I will show all of them."  
  
Sdrive was bushed. He had made dinner, talked to Yamato, and tried to figure out why he was invited. It didn't matter. He was in a tournament and that's all that counted. He went to bed. He woke up the next morning late.  
  
"Oh man! I can't believe I slept in." He got dressed and ran out the door. He was running as fast as he could when he crashed into someone. He got up and helped the person up. "Sorry about that."  
  
"That's ok. I'm Alice, I just moved here to Domino. I'm running a little late for school."  
  
"I am too. My names Sdrive. You going to Domino High?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool, I'll take you to the school. I'm heading there too." They raced down the street to the school. Once they got there they both went to their separate classed. Sdrive got into the class right before the bell. He figured it would be another boring day. There was one good thing about this class. It was Science class, and he was lab partners with Mina and Tristan. So it wasn't a total waste. He was just about to get into his group when he saw Alice walk into the room. He ran over to her. "Hey, are you in this class?"  
  
"Yeah," she responded.  
  
"Whicked." This was the first time Sdrive had a chance to look at Alice without being in a rush. She was a tall girl, with red hair and brown eyes.  
  
Just then the teacher Mr. Tompson walked into the room. "Hello Alice. Class I would like you to meet Alice. She is a new student to Domino High and I would like her to be treated nicely. As for a lab group, why don't you team up Mr. Wheeler, and Mr. Johansson."  
  
"Ok," Alice said.  
  
"You'll like it here. Domino is a nice place." After science Sdrive had to go back to the annoying class and listen to who only knows what. After that is was lunch and he could go back and talk with Yugi. "Hey Yugi."  
  
"Hey Sdrive," Yugi said.  
  
"So Yugi, do you feel ok about this tournament?" Sdrive asked him.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm not worried. I don't think anything too bad will happen. If your thinking this is another trap then I'm not to worried. We have over come the Sennen Eye, Ribbon, Ring, and Rod. I really don't think we have to worry to much. Besides, we have your Harp, the Medallion, the Puzzle, and the Ribbon to help us. I'm not worried," Yugi said calmly.  
  
"Yes, you've mentioned that." Sdrive said.  
  
Tea then walked up to them, followed by the rest of the gang. "I can't wait for this tournament. It is going to be so much fun." Joey said.  
  
"I take it you were invited?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"You bet. I mean, I was 2nd at Duelist Kingdom and I was in the top 4 of the Battle City Tournament."  
  
"That's good," Mina didn't sound so excited.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm just thinking about the tournament. I invited Nari. She didn't get an invite." Mina replied.  
  
"Well that was nice of you." Yugi said. "See there's one more item on our side. We have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Will you stop saying that. It's getting pretty old." Sdrive said annoyed. Just then Sdrive saw Alice walking around the Cafeteria looking kind of lost. "Hey Alice! You want to come sit with us?"  
  
"Sure," she replied. Alice walked over to the group of friends.  
  
"Everybody, this is Alice, I sort of ran into her when I was running to get to school." Sdrive explained.  
  
They all said hello to Alice. "Wow, I can't believe it. Now we have another member of our little circle of friends." Tea said.  
  
"Ever notice that our little circle seems to get bigger and bigger?" Yamato asked.  
  
"The more the merrier." Tea said.  
  
"Tea's right. It's good to have another face around." Sdrive said.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Nothing, just pretend I didn't say anything."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
"So what were you guys talking about?" Alice asked.  
  
"We were talking about this new Duel Monsters Tournament, The Masters Tournament." Joey said.

"A Duel Monsters tournament?" Alice asked. "Oh wow, that is so cool."  
  
"Yeah, only the best will be there." Yugi said. "They can bring two friends if they want to."  
  
"Oh that is so cool. Hey wait a second. Your Yugi Moto, the boy who defeated Seto Kaiba."  
  
Yugi started to blush a bit. "Yeah I'm him"  
  
"You know I was in Battle City." Alice said.  
  
"You were? I don't remember seeing you. And I can't seem to access your memories." Yamato said.  
  
"What do you mean, access my memories?"  
  
Yamato pointed to the ribbon in his hair. "This is a new generation of Sennen Items that allows me to read minds, and copy other Sennen Items on contact. I don't normally do it on purpose, it just sorta happens."  
  
"Sennen Items?" Alice asked.  
  
"They are a group of items with magical abilities." Sdrive explained.  
  
"Wow, I wish I had one." Alice said  
  
"Only a few people are destined for the items." Sdrive started to explain. "There were thought to be only 7 but Mina, Yamato, and I proved that to be wrong. There were 7 original items, but then there were another 7 created. We have only located 4 of the new ones. There are still three left to be found."  
  
Idiot ApprenticeYamato said through his mind link.  
  
Yes Sensei?Sdrive replied.  
  
This new girl, Alice, I don't think she's telling us the whole truthYamato said.  
  
You mean because you can't access her memory you think she might have one of the new Items?Sdrive inquired.  
  
Exactly  
  
We'll keep an eye out on her "Hey Alice, why weren't you let in the finals?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Some robed guy beat me when I had 5 locator cards."  
  
"Your saying a robed guy beat you?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
" Um, no reason. Hey do you want to come with us to the Masters Tournament. If you had 5 locator cards you must have been pretty good."  
  
"Really, you would let me go with you. But I wasn't invited."  
  
"That's ok, we can bring up to two duelists with us." Sdrive said.  
  
"Oh wow thank you." Alice said happily.  
  
"No Problem." Sdrive said.  
  
After Lunch they all went to their separate classes. And then they went home. Sdrive called Yamato, and they talked about Alice for a little while. "I'm not sure if we can trust her." Yamato said.  
  
"You worry too much. It'll be fine, we'll keep an eye on her. I mean, come on, we may have had difficult pasts but you can't assume everyone is out to ruin your life or blow up your planet."

"Ya know, YOU never really talk much about your past. Why all the secrecy?"

"It's just stuff I would rather keep to myself. I hope you could respect those wishes."

"Fair enough, but if you ever need help sorting anything out in your life, I'm a phone call away."

"Thanks for the offer."  
  
After that they hung up. Ryou made dinner, Meatloaf, Pea's, and Mashed Potato's. Sdrive soon went to sleep. He woke up the next morning and called the school to inform them that He and Ryou would be leaving for a Duel Monsters Tournament and that they would be gone for a while. He might not have told them that it was still a few days away but nothing like getting out of school early. Besides, that was what the rest of the gang did. Even Tea. The gang didn't see each other for the next few days. They were to busy getting their decks ready and packing.

The next time they saw each other they were walking to the Airport together. Tea was Wearing the Yellow and Black shirt, and Red Shorts she wore the time Yugi got trapped by Arcaina. Yugi, was wearing his usual. Yamato was wearing shorts, a red fleece, and his ribbon. Mina was wearing a t-shirt and pants, same with Nari, Joey was wearing what he wore to Duelist Kingdom. "What? I want to be thought of as the second place winner of Duelist Kingdom"  
  
Sdrive was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, those little spiky wrist things, a bandana, and of course his backpack which he carried the Harp in. Ryou was wearing a black shirt that said "I do what the voices in my head tell me to do". Serenity was wearing Pink shorts and shirt, Tristan wore a shirt that said "Girls Dig Me" and Alice was wearing a brown shirt, and black pants.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Joey said  
  
"Yeah." Sdrive agreed.  
  
When they got to the airport they had to go through the metal detectors. Everyone with an item set the detectors off. But so did Alice for some reason. When Alice got back Sdrive asked what had happened. "Loose change."

"Right, happens all the time." Sdrive said.  
  
You Believe her? Yamato asked through mind link.  
  
No, and that's the sad partSdrive responded.  
  
When they got to the gate the stewardess was very surprised at the large amount of people that was standing in front of her. "We are here for the tournament." Yugi said.  
  
"I sort of guessed," she said. They all got on the plane and sat down. Mina sat with Nari, Yamato and Sdrive sat together so they could speak privately. Tristan Pared up with Serenity, Peace sat with Alice, Yugi sat with Tea, Ryou sat with some weird man who kept talking about the advantages of therapy. Joey sat by himself. They were some of the first to board so they all waited for the others to board.  
  
Meanwhile Mai Valentine was walking towards the gate. She showed her ticket to the Stewardess and boarded the plane. She started looking for a place to sit and when she came upon the first open seat she took it. "Phew I thought I would never find a seat." She said. Just then Mai saw there was another passenger next to her. She turned around and saw Joey Wheeler sitting right next to her." Joey, I can't believe you're here." She said.  
  
"AHHH Mai. What are you doing here?" Joey asked startled.  
  
"I got invited. You?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Are the others here?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cool. This is going to be a pretty long flight. Hope you don't have to use the bathrooms."  
  
"Damn heads I win tails you lose." Joey muttered.  
  
"What was that Joey?" Peace asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, ok." Peace said satisfied.  
  
The Plane took off and then the captain came on. "Good Morning everyone. This is your captain speaking. We are currently at a very high altitude and this is my first day on the job. Hahaha just joking. We will be reaching Australia late tonight. It will be morning then so I think you should all get some sleep. The Stewardess will be showing you proper safety precautions. And break fast will be served shortly. Have a nice flight.  
  
The Stewardess showed them all the proper safety stuff and then she left to go get the breakfast. They all had breakfast and then went about listening to music or preparing their decks. About an hour later Sdrive looked back behind him. "Hey Ryou" he called.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Wasn't there someone sitting next to you when you got on?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." he said.  
  
"Riiiiiight."  
  
'Damn therapy person,' Ryou thought. 'He belonged in the Shadow Realm.'  
  
Just then Ryou's Yami, Bakura, appeared next to him in his translucent form. "Wow Hikari, you sent some one to the Shadow Realm"  
  
"I don't have Therapy Issues," Ryou said.

"Heheheh, Riiiiiight."  
  
Meanwhile on another Plane  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I hope I don't see Wheeler." Weevil said.  
  
On another part of the plane Duke Devlin was sitting in his seet thinking. "I wonder if Yugi got invited? Probably."  
  
Back to the Other Plane  
  
"Yamato, I'm sensing more disturbances." Sdrive said.  
  
"I am too." Yamato replied.  
  
"I'm a tad bit worried." Sdrive said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine. I taught you well. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Not that. I'm worried about Mina, and Nari, and the rest of them."  
  
"We promised them that nothing bad would happen to them."  
  
A promise isn't good enough. Promises can be broken to easily." Sdrive said frusterated.  
  
"What about a Vow?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I only Vow something if I can stay true to it. And we don't know enough about the tournament yet."  
  
"Only time will tell." Yamato said plainly.  
  
"Yeah," and with that Sdrive drifted off into uneasy sleep. When he woke up he had to use the bathroom. He noticed he had been asleep for 5 hours. He got up to go to the rest room. When he got there he noticed that there was only one open. The other was occupied. He was about to enter when he saw Mina come up behind him. "Ladies first."  
  
"Actually I saw you get up and I wanted to talk to you." She said  
  
"What about?" Sdrive aske curiously.  
  
"I actually wanted to talk in private, away from the others."  
  
"Want to head to the upper level?"  
  
"That's the Bar." She said shocked. "Do you really expect them to let us in there?'  
  
"Remember, my Sennen Harp has the powers of Illusion. I'll make anyone up there think we are 24."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They went up to the bar and sat down. A bar tender asked if they wanted anything and they told him they were good. "So what's up?" Sdrive asked her.  
  
"I'm a little worried about the tournament. I'm not sure how I will do. And I'm afraid that it might be really bad out there," she said  
  
"Come on you'll do fine. You're a great duelist." Sdrive reasured her.  
  
"I need to ask you a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
"Pardon?" Sdrive asked not understanding what she meant.  
  
"How do you go into a tournament and not be scared out of your wits? I mean, you and Yamato seem to think this is a really bad tournament. You have never really been in a tournament before. I don't mean to hurt your feelings but your not the best duelist in the gang, so how do you go into this tournament not being scared."  
  
"Wow, that's a pretty hard question. I'm not sure if I can come up with an answer."  
  
"Please, you have to come up with something. I am a bit better than you and I'm freaking out over here. You seem to be fine. If you can tell me why your so calm then maybe I will feel better. I wouldn't ask Yamato this because he is better than you. He has no reason to be as worried as you should be. Where as I'm more scared than you are. How do you do it?"  
  
"Well, lets see," Sdrive began. "I guess it's because I have so many things to fight for and because I have so many inspirations, and because of my past experiences."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, my inspirations are my deck, and the Heart of the Cards. I have a feeling that I will be able to go far as long as I trust in myself and in the Heart of the Cards. I built a deck that I am very proud of. I feel it will take me far. As for Inspiration, I would have to say that Yugi, Yamato, and you are my biggest Inspirations."  
  
"Me? I could understand Yugi and Yamato but me?" she asked confused.  
  
"Well yeah, you see, I said I would protect you. If some thug ever came up I would duel for you even if it meant losing a spot in the tournament. That's also what I have to fight for. I would always fight for my friends. I may not be the best Duelist there is but if I think there is a cause worth fighting for I will fight for it. If you or anyone else was ever in danger I'm confident that I could beat anyone who was trying to harm someone else. If I was the last one standing I would fight and I would find a way to win."  
  
"What about Past experiences?" She asked  
  
"Well, before my parents died, I was often teased and picked on at school. Once they died I was sent to an orphanage where I was poor and miserable. I finally left to go live with Ryou and Bakura, and then Shi soon came along. I have had a tough life. There was also something else that happened to me but now is not the time to talk about it. I have been through a lot, lets just say. I really don't get scared anymore. I have had to many bad things happen to me."  
  
"Wow," Mina said amazed  
  
"Did I make you feel any better?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"A little. I'm still a little scared," She admitted.  
  
"That's only natural. I'm still a little scared too, but I don't let it worry me. Everyone gets scared some times. It's just some people don't get as scared as others."  
  
"Thanks," She said.  
  
"Come on, lets get back downstairs." Sdrive said.  
  
They went back down stairs and Sdrive walked Mina to her seat. "Thanks again," she said. And with that Mina gave Sdrive a small, very quick hug.  
  
Sdrive was taken aback, "What was that for?"  
  
"It was a thank you."  
  
"Ok, that was kind of awkward."  
  
"How come?" she asked.  
  
"It was unexpected," he said.  
  
"Have you ever had the feeling where you're still a little scared and you just wish someone was there to hug you."  
  
"Yes," he said cautiously.  
  
"I could tell. You might not be as scared as I was, but I thought you might be able to use that, just in case." She ended that with a smile.  
  
"Uh, thanks." He went back to sit down in his seat and then he realized something. He had never used the bathroom. He got back up to use the bathroom and then he saw Mina coming up to him again. "Yes?"  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." She said with a smile.  
  
Sdrive let out a sigh, "Ladies First"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After Mina and Sdrive used the Bathroom they went back to their seats. Their was an in-flight movie showing but no one was paying much attention to it. Sdrive looked back again and saw some very srange sights that made him wish he didn't look back. The first thing he noticed wasn't bad. Mina had fallen asleep and Nari was listening to music. The next sites weren't pretty, Yugi was asleep but there was some turbulence so everytime there was a bump the puzzles point would poke him and shout some random thing like, "Cheese doodles," and then he would fall back asleep. Joey was sitting with Mai, and he was talking with her and they were giggling at every comment. Ryou was reading a book, all Sdrive could make out of it was The Big Blue Book Of and then he couldn't read anymore since it was hidden by the seat. Peace was drinking Bleu Cheese Dressing, without a salad. He turned back after that and noticed that Yamato was asleep. He decided that that was a good idea.  
  
When Sdrive woke up again he realized that they were just about to land. Once the plain landed they got off and walked over to baggage claim. They got their luggage and then a thought occurred to Nari. "Hey guy's, where exactly is the Tournament being held anyway?"  
  
"Hey that's a good question." Sdrive said. They all just looked at Sdrive. "What you expect me to do something about it?"  
  
Just then an announcement came on over the intercom. "Greetings and welcome to Australia. We understand there is an exciting Duel Monsters tournament being held here." The whole airport screamed with joy. "This tournament will be held in Perth. We have special busses to take you there. Please get there as fast as you can and good luck everyone.

All the duelists started to go out of the lobby and saw there were about 10 huge busses there. They all boarded and the ride begain. Sdrive was on a bus by himself with none of the others. The bus driver started talking to them. "Hello Duelists, are you all gonna have fun?" Everyone screamed yeah! "Are you gonna win?" This time they all screamed YEAH even louder.  
  
Sdrive sat there thinking. 'The fools. These are supposed to be the best in the world. They all say their going to win but only one person can end up winning. Sometimes I wish I wasn't around these people.'  
  
"The ride to Perth should take about 30 minutes. So just relax and enjoy your tournament." The bus driver said.  
  
The bus got loud with everyone talking to each other and boasting about their skills. Sdrive was sitting next to a girl who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. I hope I get to the finals. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sdrive. You don't seem like the other duelists, there is something different about you. You don't seem as confident."  
  
"I was actually invited by my friend. Do you know S.B.. Roba?"  
  
"You were invited by Roba?"  
  
"Hmm, oh no, I was invited by a really cool guy who won a small little tournament at a local card store. I was just wondering if you knew S.P. Roba. I think he's so cool. I heard he used to be a fraud but now he's gone strait. Oh sorry my names Stephanie."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"So who are you? I mean I know your name but were you invited by a friend as well?"  
  
"I had an actual invitation." Sdrive said.  
  
"Oh wow, that's so cool. So you're a high ranking duelist huh?"  
  
"You might sort of say that."  
  
"That's so cool. I know a high ranking duelist."  
  
"Right. Um, I'm trying to think. Do you think you could keep it down a bit."  
  
"Your kind of rude."  
  
"I'm not trying to be. I just have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Nervous?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sdrive lied.  
  
"That's understandable. I'm going to listen to music," and with that she put on her headphones.  
  
'Thank you Ra' Sdrive thought. Sdrive had a lot on his mind. He had noticed some people who seemed to stay in a group. And they were all wearing robes. Yamato  
  
Yes stupid apprentice?  
  
There is no time for that. Did you notice a group of people in the Airport wearing Robes?  
  
Yes I did. I'm assuming they are Rare Hunters  
  
That's what I thought. Great, we have Marik to deal with, ok thanks  
  
The rest of the ride was quiet, with the exception of the duelists. When they got off the bus they were all instructed to go to a meeting place. Once there they all standing there until there was a loud explosion and a cloud of smoke. Everyone looked over and from the smoke emerged a Woman in her early 30's, late 20's. She had dark brown hair, a nice figure, and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Welcome to the Masters Tournament. I am Sayora. I am the one who invited you here. I wanted to see you all face to face so that I could tell you the rules for this tournament. I will not explain them all. To find the full amount of rules you will have to go to one of the many hotels that have been provided. In each of the rooms there will be a rule book and the new duel disk system. What I will be explaining is the before the tournament rules and how to use the Duel Disk. First off the Duel Disk was manufactured by Kaiba Corp. Will Seto Kaiba Please walk up to the stand. Everyone turned and looked at Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You're the one who bought all those duel disks? You were using them for a tournament?" He asked  
  
"Yes. I figured that the Masters Tournament should have nothing but then newest and best Technology here," she said smoothly.  
  
"I can see why you did that then. Fine." Kaiba walked up to where Sayora was and took one of the Duel Disks. "This is greater than the Duel Disks used at Battle City. These Duel Disks work like so. As you see it looks like a medium sized circle that can fit on your arm. A bit smaller than the original Duel Disk. The deck slot is on the very top of the circle. Watch what happens as I insert my deck."  
  
Kaiba inserted his deck and the top half of the circle and the bottom half of the circle opened up and separated. And then the sides of the semi circles opened up, and then those sides opened up. Revealing 5 slots on the top and 5 on the bottom. They came back together and lit up. "As you can see the Duel Disk starts small for traveling purposes, and then grows bigger when it's in its dueling mode. On top of the Deck holder there is a Life point calculator. They have been preset to 8000 life points. The top half of the circle is for monsters and the bottom half is for Magic, and Trap Cards. You only have to turn the Magic, and Trap Cards Face up to activate them. The Middle slot of the Magic and Trap Card Zone can be pulled up. This is where you put in your field cards are placed. The Graveyard is on the bottom of the disc. You place it in the slot. That way there is no way of cheating. There you go. If you don't remember it then you just weren't cut out to use it."  
  
Everyone cheered as Kaiba went back to his spot and Sayora came back. "Very good. Now, you are probably expecting to get started right away aren't you. But the actual tournament won't begin until tomorrow. And here is why. I'm sure you have been to either Duelist Kingdom or Battle City or both. Remember the Star Chips and Locator cards. I have thought of a new, more interesting way of deciding who is in the finals. You will have to wager your rarest card in your deck when you duel. The loser has to forfeit the rarest card to the winner. Why? Because the Rarest cards are the key to getting into the finals." A few members of the audience shouted out, saying how they didn't understand. "Let me give a demonstration. I will pick two people from the audience. You and you. Come up here."  
  
"Me?" Yamato asked surprised.  
  
"And me?" some other girl asked.  
  
"Yes, you two." Yamato and the girl got onto the stage. Sdrive recognized the girl as being Stephanie from the bus. "Let's say you and the girl are dueling. If you beat her then you get her rare card. Now let's say that I'm a competitor and I face you. I have my own rare card and someone elses I got from beating them. I duel you and I win. I take BOTH of your rare cards. I now have 4 rare cards. You see, whenever you duel you have to put up not only your rare card but the other rare cards that you have won from other duelists. As soon as you lose you are out of the tournament. As you win you will be claiming the rare cards that the other duelists have won. Each duelist has to put all the rare cards up for grab. If you can happen to collect 15 rare cards from other duelists you can go to the Battle Tower over there in the distance."  
  
"How do you tend to keep track of all this? What if someone just got 15 rare cards from their binder and used those?" Yamato asked.  
  
"That is the reason you will not be competing today. All duelists are reqired to go to one of the 15 check out stands and run their decks through the scanner. It will scan every card in your deck. By scanning all your decks I will know all the rare cards that are here. Each Time you Duel the Duel Disk will send the outcome of the duel. There fore I will know what duelist has what cards. I know it sounds confusing but I understand how it all works. You must have at least 15 rare cards. Up at the Battle Tower you will find a scanner. You will place the rare cards inside and it will scan them. Then you must place The Id Number on the bottom of your Duel Disk into the scanner. If the information matches then it will show you a digital map of where the Finals will be. I you happen to be in a group you will not be allowed to just look at the map and go there. You must place your rare cards and Id number. If you don't you will not be allowed to participate in the finals. Now, some cards have had their rulings changed. There will be a book of instructions explaining those and the rules I have just went over. There are three Duel Disks to a room in the Hotels. You will have to pair up in the rooms. You must take your Duel Disk with you when you go to register. The Tournament Starts Tomorrow. Get a good nights sleep and be ready for the greatest tournament in the world. Good Luck everyone. Once you wake up tomorrow you will be allowed to duel anyone. I bid you farewell."

The crowd cheered as a limo pulled up. She got inside and drove away. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes My queen." Segar answered.  
  
"Excellent. I can't wait to see the results of my tournament." And with that she disconnected.  
  
back with the gang  
  
"I guess we had better go get our supplies and register." Sdrive said.  
  
"I guess so." Yamato said.  
  
----------  
  
Sdrive: That is probably the longest chapter I will ever write in my entire life. Now to thank the reviewrs.  
  
Mina-chan AMD: That's ok. I decided Alice worked better anyway. Thank you for the people you submitted. I copy and paste my deck as well. If you don't mind I will use those people as either Rare Hunters or Magic Seekers. Thank you again.  
  
Ry- Shadow Tamer: Thank you for your deck. I will be sure to put you in. I will use the Sennen Whip, I think, I'm running out of ideas anyway for items. I might make you a rare hunter or a Magic Seeker. I'm not sure. The Way the duels will work are going to be very, very gruesome. They will be highly dangerous. As well. If you get hurt it's not intentional. Most of them will end up being hurt. As for the Two boys, you will see. I'm not going to reveal who they are right away. Thanks  
  
Zenryo: Thank you for your compliments. I am very happy that you are pleased. Dangerous happenings next chapter.  
  
Sdrive: I am going to free you from my horribly long chapter. Power to the Hikari's


	3. Nefer Mess with Yamato's Red Eyes

Sdrive: To grace you with my talents, a new chapter. The rating has been bumped up because of very disturbing graphics. I am sorry for anyone who is harmed or possibly sent to the Shadow Realm. I don't want anyone to be scared by my, unique, writing style of this tournament. I am very sorry if anyone gets offended. If you want to find out why. Read this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, is this thing on. Uh, high, I would like to announce that because of the lack of lawyers, I am the new owner of Yugioh.  
  
50,000 lawyers appear.  
  
Damn, I knew there would be more. I own nothing but the Harp, this story, and my OC,s.  
  
--------  
  
The gang went looking around for a nice Hotel. When they found one they went in. they showed the passes and they were given keys for the rooms. When they got up to the rooms they decided to exchange keys to make it a lot easier on them. Yamato, Sdrive, and Ryou, shared one room. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan shared another. Mai, Tea, and Alice took a room. Mina, Nari, and surprisingly Stephanie ended up staying in their room alone. Peace ended up having to go alone. Well, he had two other people with him but no one from the gang. They all agreed to read the rulings together in Sdrive's room after they had all registered.  
  
"These new Duel Disks are really neat, " Sdrive said.  
  
"I must say that Kaiba out did himself this time." Yamato said.  
  
Ryou looked a little upset. "What's wrong?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"I'm afraid Bakura will come and mess everything up. Just like he always does," Ryou answered.  
  
"If he does anything bad we will have Yami take care of him. Yami is good at doing stuff like that." Yamato reassured him.  
  
"You are right," Ryou said.  
  
"Come on, I want to go register," Sdrive said getting a little impacent. They left the hotel and found one of the registration booths. "Geez look at this line. It's no wonder the tournament doesn't start until tomorrow." They waited for an hour until they got to the Receptionist  
  
Sdrive: Hi. I'm here to register.  
  
"I sort of guessed. Any way, please put your deck into the scanner and then press the id number on the bottom of your Duel Disk. That way when you enter the finals, the computer will match the Duel Disk with the cards you have won." Sdrive did as he was told and then waited for Yamato and Ryou. Once they got together they went back to the hotel and waited for the others. It was another two hours before they were all together.  
  
"I can see why the tournament doesn't start until tomorrow." Yugi said. "We were waiting in line for an hour."  
  
"Join the club." Sdrive said.  
  
"What club?"  
  
"Never mind. I'm going to read the rules now. Let's see," Sdrive skipped through the rule book. "Ok so basically rules like Mirror Walls Costs are doubled. Wow, I got lucky."  
  
"What is it?" Mina asked.  
  
"Crush Card gets sent to the graveyard after it's activated. It doesn't stay on the field for the three turns now."  
  
"Good thing that rule wasn't in tact during you duel with Jack." Mina said.  
  
"That's what I mean. Let's see, 8000 life instead of 4000, rare cards thing, Fusion monsters can attack the turn they are fused, uh oh,"  
  
"What?" Yamato asked.  
  
"It's nothging," Sdrive said.

"It has to be something if you said uh oh." Yamato said.  
  
"Na, no, it's nothing."  
  
"Give me the book!"  
  
"NO!" Yamato and Sdrive tugged over the book until Yamato used the Ribbon to grab it from Sdrive. "Everyone hit the ground!

"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!?!" Yamato screamed.  
  
"Uh, right!" Mina said as she dropped to the ground.  
  
"THIS IS WRONG. I HATE SAYORA. I'M GOING TO KILL HER FOR DOING THIS!!!!!"  
  
"Dare I ask what's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG. THOSE DAMN TOON MONSTERS THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG. THEY HAVE ALLOWED TOON MONSTERS TO BE PUT INTO THIS TOURNAMENT!!!!"  
  
"It's ok, you can defeat anyone who uses Toons and then you can feel like you have had your revenge for Kaiba." Sdrive said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Your right. Ok, here you go Sdrive." Yamato said completly calm.  
  
Sdrive read the rest of the rules and then they decided to go eat dinner some where. "I find it strange how it can be dinner time already," Mina said.  
  
"The time zone is a mysterious thing," Sdrive said. They all went down to the hotel and were told that the restaurant wasn't open yet. So they went to the lobby and just hung out for a while. When it was time to eat dinner they went into the Restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile at another hotel  
  
"You heard me. I want the biggest room there is" Kabia said.  
  
"But Mr. Kaiba, those rooms are off limits. No one can have those rooms," The receptionist said.  
  
"How much are those rooms normally?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"About $300 a night sir"  
  
"I will pay you triple that." Kaiba said grinning.

"Right this way sir."  
  
Back with the Gang  
  
"Wow that was delicious," Alice said.  
  
"It sure was," Mina said.  
  
"Who wants to hit the pool?" Mai asked.  
  
"Sounds good," Sdrive said. "The swimming should get us worn out and allow us to sleep tonight."  
  
"I don't need to sleep," Yamato said.  
  
"Then why were you sleeping on the plane?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Nothing better to do," Yamato said mater of factly.  
  
"I see."

"Of course you do," Peace said grinning. They all went and got into their bathing suites. They went swimming for an hour, and then they headed up to bed.  
  
At another Hotel  
  
Ron was sitting in his room. There was there in a knock on the door. He went over and looked through the peep hole. It was Seiko. Ron opened the door and let Seiko in. "All of the Magic Seekers are ready my master," Seiko said.  
  
"Excellent" Ron said.  
  
"I don't understand. Why are you interested in this tournament?" Seiko asked.  
  
"This is a tournament for the greatest duelists in the world. And the number one Duelist has an ancient artifact with great power. Think of what we could accomplish if we had these items," Ron explained.  
  
"I see. You are hoping that we are able to defeat this Champion and claim his power?"  
  
"Yes. And according to my knowledge, there are at least 7 of these magic artifacts,"  
  
"And you assume the others who wield this magic are good duelists?" Seiko asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You have outdone your self this time Master."  
  
"Yes, have the Magic Seekers go and win some victories tomorrow. Hopefully they will find the holders of these artifacts."  
  
Do you know the name of them?"  
  
"Yes, they are called Sennen Items," Ron said.  
  
"I see. I will alert the Magic Seekers," and with that Seiko left Ron to his pondering. 'This should be interesting indeed.'  
  
The next morning Sdrive woke up early. He noticed that Yamato wasn't in the room. He went down to the Restaurant and had breakfast. He didn't want to wait for anyone. He wanted to see what challenges lie ahead. He went upstairs, got dressed in the same outfit as the day before, grabbed the Duel Disk and his Deck, and headed out. On his way he came across Mina and Nari, sitting in the Lobby. "We saw you go back in to your room and figured you'd be leaving soon so we decided to join you." Mina explained.  
  
"That's probably a good idea since I haven't seen Yamato this morning," Sdrive said. With that they left the lobby in search of the days adventures.  
  
On the streets  
  
Yamato was walking around on the streets enjoying the feel of the breeze on his face. He was walking around looking for a competitor when a woman in a black robe came up to him. "Are you the one they call Yamato?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes I am, Nefer!"  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"That is not your concern. Let me guess you want to challenge me, don't you Rare Hunter?"  
  
"You're Clever, but I'm a better Duelist."  
  
"We will see about that." Yamato said his duel disk going into Duel Mode.  
  
"My Rarest Card is my..."  
  
"Change of Heart!" Yamato said interupting her.  
  
"You can be very annoying. But no matter. What is yours?"  
  
"Mine is the Red Eyes Black Dragon." Yamato said prouldy.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let's Duel" They both shouted. "I will go first." Nefer said as she drew her hand. 'Not bad,' she thought. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Then I play one card under the table and Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) in attack mode. Your turn."  
  
Yamato drew his hand and his 6th card. "I play one monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
Nefer drew her next card 'Interesting. This card might just be very helpful,' she thought. "I play one card under the table and then I too will play a monster on guard and then I will attack." The Dancing Fairy went over to attack the on guard monster. The monster was revealed and it turned out to be a very big bug.  
  
"You did just what I wanted you to do. You attacked my Flying Kamakiri #1 (1400/900) when this happens I can search for one wind monster with an attack of 1500 or less. And I choose Bladefly (600/700)."  
  
Another big bug appeared on the field. And once it was on the field it got bigger. "Hey what's happening to your bug?" Nefer asked.  
  
"The Bladefly allows any wind monster's attack to be increased by 500. This gives my Bladefly an attack power of 1100."  
  
"Thanks to you I also get a power boost. Dancing Fairy is also a wind monster. So now my monster is at 2200 attack," she said smiling evily.  
  
"A small set back. Are you done with your turn?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Very well, I will draw my card. Well I think that this little card will help. But first I think I have some other things to do, like play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card!" The card on Nefers side of the field was encased in a raging typhoon. It was then struck by lightning and got destroyed. "Next I will play Shield and Sword flipping the attack and the defense. And because the attacks and defense switch, the Dancing Fairy now has an attack of 1500 and a defense of 1700. And my Bladefly has an attack of 1200 and a defense of 600."  
  
"I still over power it by 300 attack points," Nefer said grinning.  
  
"I never said I was going to attack with Bladefly." Yamato sais. "I summon Blue Winged Crown in attack mode and thanks to my Bladefly it now gets a power boost of 500 attack points." A large bird with blue feathers appeared. (2100/1200) "Blue Winged Crown, attack the Dancing Fairy." The large bird went down and swooped up the Fairy. It clutched it in its talons and then destroyed it. And then it went on and scraped Nefer on the shoulder. As it did that Nefer's Life points went down.  
  
Nefer: 7400  
  
Yamato: 8000  
  
And then something not normal began to happen. Nefer began to bleed. "Arg, what happened? Why am I bleeding and why do I hurt so much?"  
  
Yamato started thinking very quickly. 'We're not in the Shadow Realm. That shouldn't have happened. It seems that the monsters will keep going and attack the opponent. As the life points go down, the other person starts to bleed. Maybe I'm wrong. I have to hope that I am.' "Bladefly, attack the on guard monster!" The Bladefly went on to attack. It swiped it's stinger down on the defending monster. The monster revealed it's self to be the Forgiving Maid (850/2000) the Bladefly got sent back wards and hit Yamato. Yamato's life points started to go down and as they did he began to bleed.  
  
Nefer: 7400  
  
Yamato: 7200  
  
"Pain." Yamato bent down and licked his bleeding arm. "Yum."  
  
"This must be some kind of test." Nefer said. "As long as our life points go down we feel the pain physically. Master Marik is a genius."  
  
"So this is Marik's doing?" Yamato inquired.  
  
"I don't see anyone else who could do this. As long as I take away your life points you will be bleeding and be in pain so badly you won't be able to duel. It's brilliant," she said as she began to laugh.  
  
"Physical pain doesn't bother me to much," Yamato said. "I feel fine. Now to finish my turn I will play my Raising Air Current." The middle Magic/Trap slot opened up and Yamato played the Raising Air Current card. "This will increase my monsters attack by another 500 and decrease their defense by 400. So at the end of my turn my Blue Winged Crown will have an attack of 2600 and a defense of 800. And my Bladefly will have an attack of 1600 and a defence of 300. It won't be easy to defeat me now. Your turn."  
  
"I draw, " she said as she drew her card. "And now I will take out a huge amount of your life points. First I will play Rageki to destroy all of your monsters." A huge bolt of lighting destroyed all the monsters on Yamato's side of the field. "Next I will play one monster on guard and now I will use my Polymerzation card to fuse my Forgiving Maid and the card I just drew, Marie the Fallen One, and I will bring forth St. Joan (2800/2000). A woman with short hair, battle armor, and a large sword appeared on the field. "Go, St. Joan, attack my opponents life points directly." St. Joan rushed forward and brought her sword down onto Yamato. His life points went down greatly and he started bleeding a lot harder.  
  
Nefer: 7400  
  
Yamato: 4400  
  
Yamato sat down and held on to himself. He was in great pain. "You have just over half of your life points. Give up yet?" Nefer asked him.

"Never." Yamato said.  
  
"Fine, it is your turn," Nefer said.  
  
Yamato drew his card 'This won't help me at the moment,' he thought. "I play one monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"My Turn. HA! I get rid of your Raising Air Current by playing my Luminous Spark that I just drew. It gives all light monsters an extra 500 attack and decreases their defense by 400. I attack you!" The on guard monster turned out to be a mechanical jar. "No Cyber jar!!!" The Cyber jar shot a laser at all of the monsters on the field. Nefer drew her new cards (Change of Heart, Deal of Phantom, Time Seal, Shining Abyss, Dancing Fairy) She put Shining Abbyss (1600/1800) and Dancing Fairy on the field in attack mode.  
  
Yamato drew his cards (Harpies Brother, Bladefly, Magical Cylinders, Girochin Kawagata, Red eyes Black Dragon) he played Harpies Brother (1800/600) and Bladefly in attack mode. Both the Dancing Fairy and the Harpies Brother got a power boost.  
  
"Damn, you. I play one card under the table and end my turn!"  
  
"Thank you. You could have destroyed the Bladefly with either of you monsters," Yamato said grinning.

"Damn! I forgot about that!" Nefer yelled/  
  
"You should always keep your mind on the duel." Yamato said as he drew his card. "For now I sacrifice my Bladefly and my Harpies Brother to summon the best card in the world, Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)" The feirocous dragon came out from the card and cried it's famous battle cry. "And now I will attack your dancing fairy with my Red Eyes Black Dragon." The huge black dragon formed a ball of fire in it's mouth and then shot it at the little fairy. The Fairy designated and the remander of the blast hit Nefer.  
  
Nefer: 6700  
  
Yamato: 4400  
  
Nefer looked pretty badly burned. But she seemed to be doing ok. "I play two cards under the table and I end my turn."  
  
'The fool,' she thought. 'I could have played Mitchizuri but I have other plans' "I draw and now I will destroy you. You will be so weak that you won't be able to make your next move."  
  
"We will see about that." Yamato said calmly.  
  
"I play Change of Heart to steal your Red Eyes from you. I am his master now. Now I will play the Axe of Dispair on My Shining Abyss giving my Shining Abyss an attack power 3100, prepare to die. Shining Abyss, attack my opponent Directly! The Shining Abyss threw the Axe at Yamato. It was about to strike him when to Cylinders appeared.  
  
"You activated my Trap Card, Magical Cylinder. Your Axe will go through one Cylinder and then come out the other." The Axe came out and hit Nefer right in the chest. She began to bleed very badly and her cloak was torn. The Shining Abyss went over and took the Axe out of her chest as Nefer's life points went down.  
  
Nefer: 3600  
  
Yamato: 4400  
  
"ARRRRR, damn you! You will pay for that." Nefer was gasping for breath trying to clutch every part of her body. "Red Eyes attack him directly!" The Red Eyes formed the ball of fire again and attacked Yamato. Yamato raised his defense shield. The blast hit the shield and Yamato stayed safe. His life points still went down though.  
  
Nefer: 3600  
  
Yamato: 2000  
  
"Now I have two reasons to defeat you. One because you took my Red Eyes, and two because you attacked me with my Red Eyes."  
  
"I end my turn. You would be a fool to think you could stop me now. Your turn."  
  
'Come on deck, I trust you, give me something I need' Yamato thought. Yamato drew his card and smiled slightly. Well this will help for the time being. I play the Swords of Revealing Light. This will keep you at bay for 3 turns." 6 shining swords surrounded the Shining Abyss and Nefer.  
  
"Whatever, it's not like it will matter. I draw my card and then I end my turn."  
  
"I will draw, and then use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ax of Despair. That brings your Shining Abyss to a power of 2100. Now I will play my Girochin Kwagata (1700/1000) And now Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Shining Abyss!" The Red Eyes attacked Nefer's Shining Abyss. And then the flame kept going towards Nefer.  
  
Nefer: 3300  
  
Yamato: 2000  
  
"I play my Mitchizuri. I will destroy your Red Eyes." Nefer said.  
  
"Girochin, attack her directly!" Yamato cried. The Girochin attacked her and caused her to bleed more profoundly.  
  
Nefer: 1600  
  
Yamato: 2000  
  
"That ends my turn," Yamato said.  
  
Nefer drew her card, "I'll lay this one card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"I play Monster Reborn I just drew to bring back Red Eyes. Go my dragon! Attack her directly!" The Black dragon came back and flew a whole bunch of flames at Nefer.  
  
Nefer: 0  
  
Yamato: 2000  
  
Just then the Duel Monsters disappeared, the Duel Disk, shut down, and the wounds were healed. "What? I'm healed. This can't just be some hologram. And it wasn't from Marik. He would have kept me injured. The injuries came from somewhere else."  
  
"DAMN YOU!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! Just then Nefer's forehead began to glow and the symbol of the Sennen Item's appeared on her. Her voice had a posesed sound to it. "Ha, you fool, you may have defeated Nefer but there is more to..." Suddenly Nefer fell uncouncious into the ground.

"Her soul has been ripped from her body!" Yamato said stunned. "Hmmm, this must be the work of Sayora. I need to find her, but first..." Yamato reached down and opened up the Graveyard part of the Duel Disk. He took the Change of Heart. He then took out his cell phone and called an ambulance to come retrieve Nefer. He then headed out to find Sayora.  
  
With Marik  
  
Marik: What happened. I lost control of Nefer. Her soul was pulled right out of her body. Perhaps there is a new Sennen Item that I could take possesion of. And then I will use it to destroy Atem, Bwhahaha!  
  
With Mina, Sdrive, Nari  
  
"We haven't been able to find Yamato any where," Sdrive said looking like he was sick of searching.

Just then a robed figure jumped from a building. "I challenge you, Mina, to a Duel!" He said.  
  
"Me?" She said confused.  
  
"Yes, and trust me, you won't be so lucky this time BWAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: Cliff hanger. Now to thank the reviewers.  
  
Zenryo: I made you duel first. Thanks for the Compliment about the Duel Disk, Thanks for correcting my grammatical errors. As for the why you can't figure out who she is. You will just have to wait and see.  
  
Mina: Thanks, I will be sure to read it.  
  
Peace Writer: Yeah you had lines, I'll think about the Scale.  
  
Ry- Shadow Tamer: Sorry I made Nefer lose. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Sdrive: That's all. Power to the Hikari's


	4. Mina VS Kieran

Sdrive: Dear loyal reviewers, I love you all. I love you all so much that I have decided to write another chapter of The Masters Tournament.

Reviewers: Yay

Sdrive: If I owned anything slightly related to Yugioh, I would give the people who review for this a lot of money. But I'm broke so that should tell you something.

Item Disclaimer: Shi may be after all the items but he doesn't have Mina's which means I don't own the Medallion. (Besides, Mina is on our side so it's almost like having it already)

--------

"I challenge you Mina, and this time, you won't be so lucky!"

"What do you mean THIS TIME? Who are you anyway?"

"What? You don't remember me? I'm your old friend, Kieran!" and with that he removed his hood to reveal that it was indead Kieran.

"You! What are you doing here?" Mina asked dumbfounded.

"I have decided to try to make my Master happy by bringing you to him. I challenge you to a duel and if you lose I am to take you back to my master."

"Hold it right there. I will face you instead," Sdrive said.

"No its ok. He's not a challenge. I can beat him.," Mina said.

"Well, ok, I'll be here rooting for you," Sdrive said as he backed away.

"My rarest card is my Dark Magician!" Mina shouted.

"An excellent card to have in ones deck," Sdrive commented from the side lines.

"And mine is my Summoned Skull! A much better card than ANY Dark Magician," He said Dark Magicain mockingly.

"While it is true that the Summoned Skull can be summoned quicker than the Dark Magician, there are ways to make the Dark Magician put that skull to shame."

"I'll show you both!" Kieran said. Both Duelists inserted their decks. The Duel Disk top and bottom half's opened up. The sides of the two half's extended and they came together. The Holo Projectors were launched and they each cried out "DUEL!"

"It's proper courtesy to let a girl go first," Mina said as she turned around and winked at Sdrive. "So I will begin!" Mina drew her hand and began. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode (1400/1200) and one card under the table and I will end my turn." An elf with battle armor and a big sword came on to the field.

Kieran drew his opening card and looked at his hand "I play Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) and I play one card under the table and then I have my Koumori Dragon attack you!" The dragon that had appeared on the field shot out a burst of flame, it incased the Celtic Gaurdian and destroyed it and then the rest of the flame hit Mina on the shoulder.

"Ow that was hot. My shoulder hurts"

"That's what you get for playing with fire my dear," Kieran said as he watched her life points go down by 100.

Mina: 7900

Kieran: 8000

"And that ends my turn," he said to her.

Mina drew her next card and added it to her hand. "I play one monster on guard and I end my turn."

"Ha you are so naïve, you should realize that I am unstoppable. I draw now! I play My Dark Titan of Terror (1350/????) in attack mode. Koumori Dragon, Attack her on guard monster!" The Koumori Dragon sent a burst of fire over to the on guard monster. The monster revealed itself as the Mystical Elf (800/2000) The flames went towards the Mystical Elf. The Mystical elf began to chant and then the flames reflected and went straight toKieran.

Mina: 7900

Kieran: 7500

"Ow you weren't joking that is hot," Kieran said.

"And it's not over yet. I activate Just Desserts. You will lose 500 life points for every monster you have on the field," Mina exclaimed. A hand reached out and grabbed Kieran and drained his energy. Kieran screamed in pain as his life points dropped.

Mina: 7900

Kieran: 6500

Kieran bent down and tried to take some deep breaths.

"Why does that hut so much?" He asked out loud.

'Hmmm, they both seem to be in pain whenever their life points go down.' Sdrive thought. 'That's very Interesting'

"I end my turn," Kieran said.

Mina drew her card, "I play Himotama which will take away 500 of your life points!" A scolding hot ball of fire came down from the sky and smashed into Kieran causing his cloak to catch on fire.. Kieran cried out in pain as his life points went down farther. He rolled in the dirt and extinguished his cloak.

Mina: 7900

Kieran: 6000

"You will pay for that! That really hurt!" He yelled.

"Hey are you ok?" Sdrive asked him a bit concerned even though he was the villan.

"I will be fine once I beat this girl. I'll take it that her turn is over so I will now begin. I draw! Now, prepare to lose it all. I will play this, Fissure! Fissure destroys the monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack. That would be your Mystical Elf." A crack in the ground opened up and the Mystical Elf fell inside. I will now sacrifice the Dark Titan Of Terror, to bring forth my Summoned Skull in attack position (2500/1200) Go Koumori Dragon, attack!" The dragon spit it's fire at Mina and she cried out in pain.

Mina: 6400

Kieran: 6000

"Summoned Skull, attack with Lighting Strike!" The big skull monster got struck by lighting and then flung it at Mina. She cried out in pain as her life points were drained farther.

Mina: 3900

Kieran: 6000

Mina fell limp to the ground. "It's your move, come on hurry up so I can take you out!" Kieran said. However, Mina didn't stand up.

"MINA GET UP!" Sdrive called out to her. 'There has to be some kind of Shadow Magic here. This could not be a hologram!" Mina, reach into the power inside your Medallion, call out to Kaiya!" Mina's Medallion started to glow. When she got up she was taller, older, and defiantly not the real Mina, but her Yami, Kaiya.

"You seem to be a strong opponent." Kaiya said to Kieran. "But I don't fear you. I will draw my card. I play Change of Heart! I will take control of your Summoned Skull! I will now have the Summoned Skull attack your Koumori Dragon!" she cried out. The skull monster let out a blast of lightning and destroyed the dragon. The rest of the attack hit Kieran. He let out a small scream as his life points decreased.

Kaiya: 3900

Kieran: 5000.

"I will now play one monster on guard and then I will play one card under the table and then it's your turn, and you get your Skull back." 'I have to hope he falls for my bluff.' she thought.

"Very well. I will begin my turn. Go skull attack her on guard monster. The Monster let out yet another bolt of lighting and destroyed the Giant Solder of Stone (1300/2000). And Now I end to you," he said.

"I draw. I play Dian Keto the Cure Master that I just drew to increase my life points by 1000." A man in a healers robe came up to Kaiya and gave her a mystical orb. It healed her and she actually felt better as her life points came back up.

Kiaya: 4900

Kieran: 5000

"Now I am only 100 life points behind you. I play one monster on guard and then I end my turn."

Kieran drew his next card. HAHAHAHA. I have the perfect combo, I will use My Dark Hole Magic card to destroy all monsters on both of our fields." A hole got punched into the center of the field and then it sucked up both Kaiya and Kieran's monsters. "Next I will use my Monster Reborn card to bring back my Summoned Skull. Go Summoned Skull attack this foolish girls life points directly!" The Skull, now back from the graveyard, attacked Kaiya with a burst of Lighning. The Lightning hit Kaiya and she screamed in pain. She fell to the ground and turned back into Mina.

Mina: 2400

Kieran: 5000.

"MINA!" Sdrive and Nari both cried out.

"Sdrive, is my sister going to be ok?" Nari asked.

"I don't know, that's two straight lightning blasts in a row. It was powerful enough to make Kaiya retreat. She must be completely exhausted," Sdrive said worried.

"HAHAH she is such a weakling. I end my turn, not that it matters, if even her Yami can't take it then I doubt she is going to be getting up, any time soon," Kieran said.

"Be Quiet! She is in pain. How can you be so mean?" Sdrive demanded.

"If I bring this girl in then I get a nice little bonus. That's how," he said grinning evily.

"That's sick," Sdrive said. Mina started to get up but she fell down again. "That's enough. She can't duel. Let me finish for her. It's not fair that she can't even draw a card!"

"No, You will not duel for her. Too bad for her if she can't even make a move, I will give her 5 minutes. (A/N Wow doesn't this sound familiar, getting hit by lightning and having 5 minutes t stand up. I hope there is no dreams of monkeys and vanilla pudding) If she doesn't get up I will consider it a forfeit."

"My sister is going to lose if she doesn't get up," Nari said.

"I have to help," Sdrive said. He ran over to her and Nari followed. "Come on Mina, I need you to get up. If you don't you'll be disqualified."

"I-I-I can't. It's-to-hard," she said under ragged breaths.

"If me and Nari were to hold you up would you be able to duel?"

"I think, so."

"Come on Nari, help me stand your sister up."

"This is against the rules," Kieran shouted! "Get away from her or she will be disqualified!"

"You said I couldn't finish the Duel for her. You never said anything about helping her stand up. So too bad!" Sdrive shot back.

"Thank-you," Mina said. Mina Reached for her deck to draw her card but her hand was shaking to badly.

"She has 3 minutes," Kieran said.

"You said my sister had 5 minutes to stand up. Well she is up now," Nari shouted at him.

"If she doesn't make a move then she will be disqualified."

"I can't stop my hand from shaking." Sdrive then put his hand over Mina's and guided her hand to her deck allowing Mina to pick it up.

"This is against..." Kieran started but Sdrive cut him off.

"I'm not dueling I'm guiding."

"I need to finish this duel now. I need to see what card I just drew. I play one card under the table and I end my turn." She said.

"And now is the moment I have been waiting for. I draw! Go Summoned Skull attack her and destroy her!"

"Not-so-fast. I-play-waboku." Mina barely got the words out as three men in robes appeared and blocked the attack of the Summoned Skull.

"So you stopped me for one turn. Go."

"I have to trust my deck," she looked at the card she drew and she got a quick small smile. "I play Dark Hole to destroy your Summoned Skull. And then I end my turn."

"I will draw my card, and flip up my Wall Of Illusions (1000/1850) I will attack you with my Wall of Illusions. The wall sent out a blast of dark magic at Mina. She screamed out in pain as she took the energy blast head on. If it wasn't for Nari and Sdrive she would have fallen over.

Mina: 1400

Kieran: 5000

'I have to trust my deck' Mina thought. Mina drew her card and did the quick smile again. "I play Monster Reborn and revive your Summoned Skull. And then I end my turn."

"Very well, I guess you know all about my monsters effect then. I draw and I play one monster on guard and switch my Wall of Illusions to be guarding my life points. I end My Turn."

"I will draw now. I play Ookazi and take 800 life points from you." A house came up around Kieran. It started to burn and the roof fell on him. He let out a scream and a curse.

"You fight dirty." He said.

"I fight with honor," she shot back.

Mina: 1400

Kieran: 4200

"And now I will attack you on guard monster." Mina shouted. The Giant Skull let out a bolt of lightning and hit the defending monster. A big decaying dragon that Sdrive new to be Dragon Zombie (1600/0) appeared and then got destroyed. "I end my turn."

"I will draw, since I have nothign I will end my turn." He said dissapointed.

'I have to think, but I'm so exhausted' Mina thought. Just then Kaiya appeared next to her. Don't attack the Wall of Illusions, it will send the Summoned Skull back to his hand."Thanks." Mina turned to Kieran. "I draw and I end my turn."

"Fine" Kieran drew his card and ended his turn.

"My turn!" 'This card gives me an idea' she thought. "I play the Horn of the Unicorn on my Rouge Doll. I then attack your Wall of Illusions with my Rouge Doll. The Rogue Doll comes back to my hand and my Horn of the Unicorn goes back to the top of my deck. Summoned Skull attack Kieran's Life Points directly!" The Skull attacked and Kieran fell to the ground.

Mina: 1400

Kieran: 1700

Kieran was hurting badly but he managed to stand up slowly after about a minute.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I will draw," He drew his card and placed it on the Duel Disk. "I will play one monster on guard and end my turn."

"It's over. I redraw Horn of the Unicorn, and replay Rogue Doll. I attach the Horn to the Doll and give it enough attack power to take on any toughness. Rouge Doll, attack his defending monster!" The Doll sent out a blast of magic. The Feral Imp appeared for only a second and then it disappeared. "And now I will attack you with your Summoned Skull, I'm sure you won't mind that since it's on my field, if I keep it since it is my prize for defeating you!" The Skull attacked Kieran one final time and dropped his life points to zero. Kieran screamed in pain as he was hit by the lightning.

Mina: 1400

Kieran: 0

Kieran fell to the ground. As the monsters disappeared Mina felt all of her strength return. And with hers so did Kieran's. "Wow, that is strange, I feel completely healed. I guess I will just take you to old fashioned way! He charged right at Mina, he knocked Sdrive and Nari down and then he picked Mina up and started to run. Sdrive reached into his backpack and pulled out the Harp. It started to glow and then he changed. he became a bit more muscular, a bit taller, and his eyes narrowed. The Sennen Symbol blazed on his forehead. His Yami Shi took over. Shi ran right after them and easily caught up. It wasn't hard since Kieran was trying to run with Mina in his hands. He quickly ran in front of him and stopped.

"Hehehehehe, you foolish mortal man. You will have to get through me in order to take Mina. And I have the power of Illusions. I can torture you until you surrender. So what will it be?"

"I choose-" And then Kieran's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground. Just then Yamato came running up to them. Shi Quickly let Sdrive take over again. Sdrive helped Mina up and by then Yamato had caught up to them.

"Don't tell me you just dueled this guy?" Yamato asked.

"Actually Mina did. She won. He tried to kidnap her but then he fainted." Sdrive explained.

"The same happened here. I was challenged and I defeated them and they fainted." Yamato explained.

"It was weird, when ever their life points went down they felt the pain."

Then it definatly ins't Marik that did that. The same thing happened here." Yamato said.

"I say we go to Sayora and demand an explanation. Even though I think we both know how it was done." Sdrive said.

"That's exactly what I was on my way to do." Yamato said. "Let's go!" They ran off into the streets and headed for the Battle Tower.

-------

Sdrive: That's the end of this chapter. I am aware that not many people had the chance to review. This is because I posted this chapter the same time I posted the third chapter. I just had to get this chapter out of my system so that I could sleep well tonight. I would like to apologize to Mina real quickly. I'm going to make everyone in this story experience my wrath. This is far from being a tournament they ever participated in. And if you think this is bad. Just wait and see what I plan on doing later. I want you to realize it is nothing against you. At least you didn't get hit by a sword like Yamato did. By the way I need to know what Sennen Item Nari has. If you could tell me that would be fantastic. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will respond to reviews from the last chapter a long with the reviews from this chapter next time. Power to the Hikari's


	5. Duel and Danger

Sdrive: Hey every one. I had started writing this chapter at my Aunts house and then I left her house with the Chapter stuck on her computer with no way to get it fior like two weeks.. I'm sorry. You know I have been doing some thinking. I was thinking, it just doesn't seem like a Yugioh Fic unless I have Yugi play a part in this tournament. So this Chapter will contain everyones favorite Trihaired 3 foot tall boy, Yugi. Shi!  
  
Shi: We own nothing!

A/N: hey by way, whenever Yami is thinking, think of it like the show, where although it is Yami's voice and Yami dueling throughout the whole thing, whenever he thinks to himself it comes out as Yugi's voice. So whenever he is thinking, think of Yugi's voice. Unless it is clearly Yami who is thinking, like if he thinks something like, I must save the world, it is my destiny to help Yugi keep the evil away, if it is something like that then obviously don't use Yugi's voice. But I'm not sure if anything like that will be in there.

------  
  
Yugi Mouto had woken up about an hour ago and was heading outside with the others. "I didn't see Yamato or Sdrive when I woke up." Ryou said to them. "Do you think something might have happened to them?"  
  
"Mina and Nari weren't in my room when I woke up either," Stephanie said.  
  
"They all probably wanted to get a lead on the Tournament so they all probably left," Yugi said. "Besides they are all good duelists. We have nothing to worry about."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm going ta do!" Joey exclaimed. "I wanna get on out there and win me some duels. And no ones gonna stop me!"  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll probably head on out too." Yugi said. "Do you want to go with me Joey?"  
  
"No thank's Yug, I wanna go alone. I'm afraid that if I hang out with you then no one will challenge me. I'm going out by myself."  
  
"So you don't even want me to go?" Mai asked.  
  
"No way. If I'm gonna stick up to my reputation then I gotta do it alone." And with that Joey went off to find his first challenge.  
  
"I can sort of agree with him. I just hope he doesn't go and do anything stupid. Like lose in the first match." Mai said.  
  
"He'll be fine." Yugi reassured her. "There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Well I'm going off too. Can't let him get ahead of me." And with that Mai left leaving Yugi, Tea, Stephanie, and Ryou.  
  
"Boy I can't believe it. There are so many cool duelist's here. I think I'm going to go find Sdrive. He said he was a good Duelist. I want to see him in action. See ya." So Stephaine set out to find Sdrive. Just then Alice came down with Peace and when they saw Yugi and the others they went over to them.  
  
"That was the most comfortable bed I ever slept on." Peace said.  
  
"It was nice." Alice said.  
  
"Was that Stephanie?" Peace asked?  
  
"Yeah, she's a little strange though." Yugi said. "Well I guess I had better head off then. I don't want to miss out on any of the fun."  
  
"I think I'm going to leave as well." Alice said.  
  
"Me too." Peace agreed.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Tea asked. "I don't Duel. Well not very well. And where's Tristan?"  
  
"I'm right here. I woke up late sorry. I'll hang out with you. We'll wait for the others to wake up."  
  
"Well I have to get out there. There are duels waiting to be won." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah!" Peace and Alice both said at the same time. They all went their seperate ways and left Tea and Tristan in the Lobby.  
  
"I really want to go watch them," Tea said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll wait for Serenity and then I'll catch up later."  
  
"Ok." Tea ran off after Yugi to go watch him duel.  
  
------   
  
"There's the Battle Tower!" Yamato said as they were jogging towards it. "I'm sure we will find our answers in there."  
  
"Let's hope so," Mina said.  
  
When they got to the Battle Tower they were stopped by too men in black uniforms. "Hey where do you think you're going?" the first man asked. "There is no possible way you runts won 15 rare cards on the first day. Go on, Get out of here."  
  
"We need to speak with Sayora," Yamato said calmly. "And we believe that she is in there now let us in. "  
  
"Sorry but we are not going to let you in," the second man replied.  
  
"But it's an emergency," Mina said.  
  
"Too bad," the first guy said. "This is where all of the computers that keep track of the Tournament are held. We can't allow anyone in here with out a direct order from our Queen."  
  
'I have no time for this foolishness.' Sdrive thought. 'I want my answers now. I won't let this inconvienience me. I senced strong Shadow Magic during Mina's match. I must find out why.'  
  
"I'm sorry," the second man said, "but we are not going to let you- Queen Sayora, what are you doing out here?" Mina, Yamato, and Nari looked behind them but didn't see anyone standing there.   
  
"You mean these 4 our your personal guests?" the first man asked.

Mina was very confused until she saw Sdrive holding the Harp behind his back and saw that it was glowing. Mina began whispering to Yamato. "Hey Yamato, check it out." she said pointing to Sdrive.  
  
Yamato whispered back, "Yeah I noticed. That Harp has a handy little ablilty.  
  
"Please forgive - huh?" the second man started but just then the doors from the Battle opened and Sayora stepped out. "Sayora, what are you doing there?  
  
"Yeah, you're right there," the first man said pointing behind the group.  
  
"I don't see anyone but those 4 kids."  
  
'Arg, this will ruin everything unless,' "Boy you guy's must be tired," Sdrive said thinking quickly. "Hey Sayora, you might want to let these guy's go on a break or something. The heat must be getting to them."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Sayora asked them.  
  
"We were wondering why when the life points of a duelist goes down they get hurt and when the Duel is over it all goes away," Nari explained.  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about. I suggest you all just go and get in some shade. I think you are the ones who need a break."   
  
"I think you know exactly what's going on." Yamato said all buisness now.  
  
"I assure you I don't, now, Arthur, Tim, will you please escort these 4 on their way." Sayora said as more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Yes my Queen." the one apparently named Arthur said.  
  
"Gladly," Tim said. Arthur and Tim took the 4 away from the Battle Tower.   
  
'This is just a small set back, Watch your self Sayora, I will be back' Sdrive thought as he was walking away.  
  
Sayora was standing at the doors watching them leave while thinking. 'Hmmm, that one boy, he's clever. But not as clever as me. I'll have too keep my eye on him. Not that I wasn't doing that already, nor was I ignoring his friend.' She walked back into the Battle Tower and the doors slammed shut.  
  
--------  
  
Seto Kaiba was wide awake with some Coffee in his hands when Mokuba woke up. "Good Morning big Brother. Today is the day you show them all isn't it?"  
  
"That's right. Get ready. I had Room Service bring up breakfast. All I had was some Coffee. There is some cereal, you can take your pick. But you can't have the stuff on the far right."  
  
"Ok." Mokuba went to go check out the cereal. "Sugar Coated Sugar Puffs? Now with extra Sugar? Seto? Why would I ever eat something so bad for my health?"  
  
"Life is a mystery Mokuba."  
  
------  
  
Yugi was walking along the road when Tea caught up to him. "I thought you were going to wait with Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"He said he would catch up later and that I shouldn't miss any action." Tea responded.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They were walking along the road until a girl with black hair with some red highlights, and a Hazel eyes appeared in front of them. I challenge you, Yugi, to a duel." she said.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My name is Akilli Astrid and everyone knows you Yugi. You are the Greatest Duelist in the entire world. But more importantly, I know you because I have been watching you."  
  
"You have? How come?"  
  
"Yes, yes I have. I am from a special group of people called the Magic Seekers. We are a group of people who go around the world looking for Magic. Once we find it we take it and absorb it's power. That is why I have been watching you."  
  
"You absorb it? How?"  
  
"You have to be very special in order to join the Magic Seekers. All the members of the Magic Seekers were born with a special gift. They have the ability to find Magic and absorb it into their body. Then they have the magic that originally in place. Our Master is a man who has been doing this longer than anyone.  
  
"That is really weird. Who is your Master? And how do you know if you have these powers?"  
  
"Magic Seekers are able to sense magic. We are guided to it and then we absorb it. Our Master is a wonderful man named Ron. He realized that he had a special gift and that there were others who had this gift. So he found anyone who could do this and and then assembeled the Magic Seekers to go and absorb Ancient Magic."  
  
"Why are you here in this tournament?"  
  
"Master Ron is aware of certain ancient, Egyptian artifacts that were created 5,000 years ago. He says they are called Sennen Items. He believes that if the Magic Seekers were to absorb the magic of these items, we would be unstoppable. We are aware that some of the Greatest Duelest's in the World have these Sennen Items. So Master Ron has sent the Magic Seekers to defeat these Sennen Holders so that we may be able to absorb their power. He knows there are at least 7. So whoever can absorb these 7 items will be next in power only to Master Ron. Master Ron has a tremendous amount of Magic. If Seven of us can get the powers of seven of the items, we will be his most trusted advisors. I wish to accomplish this task."  
  
"And how to you plan on doing that?"  
  
"It is a known fact to us that you have one of these Items. My job is to defeat you and claim your Sennen Item, so that Master Ron will be pleased with me."   
  
Yugi's Sennen Puzzle glowed and then he became taller and his voice got deeper. he had turned into Yami. "I'm sorry Akilli but I can't let you defeat me in a duel. It is my destiny to keep this world safe and in order to do that I must hold onto my Sennen Puzzle. So I hope that you are ready to lose!" Yami and Akilli inserted their dueling decks and their Duel Disks went into Dueling mode.  
  
"My rarest card is my Dark Magician!"  
  
"As is mine." Yami said.  
  
"I am sure that it is right to let a lady go first." she said and with that drew her opening hand. "Well this is interesting. First I will play my Red Medicine Card. It will allow me to gain 500 life points."  
  
Akilli: 8500  
  
Yami: 8000  
  
"Wow. That felt really good. I feel really good."   
  
"It wasn't a lot." Yami said.  
  
"No, you don't understand. I mean I really do feel good. Hmm, interesting. Anyway, next I will play my 7 Colored Fish (1800/1000) in attack mode." A large fish with 7 colors on it appeared, hence it's name. "And then I will lay one card under the table and end my turn."  
  
Yami drew his opening hand plus his card for starting his turn. "I will lay two cards under the table and next I will play my Celtic Gaurdian (1400/1200) in attack Mode! The elfin warrior appeared and pulled out his sword. "And now I will end my turn."  
  
'That fool,' Akilli thought. 'He left put monster in attack mode.' Akilli Picked up her card. "You are going to wish you hadn't made such a mistake Yugi. I sacrifice my 7 colored fish to bring out my Summoned Skull. And now I will..."  
  
"Not so fast, Akilli! I activate my face down card, Trap Hole, Any monster that is summoned that has an attack power over 1000 is instantly destroyed!"  
  
"Oh well. I'll have to take a direct hit. I end my turn."  
  
"Fine. I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards. I will lay one card under the table and I will sacrifice my Celtic Guardian for my Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700)!" The female form of Dark Magician came onto the field, she twirled around, winked, and then put one hand on her hip and stuck out her staff with the other. "Now I will attack your Life Points Directly!"

The Apprentice of the Dark Magician was about to send out a wave of magic when Akilli started speaking. "Not so fast yourself. Now it's my turn to activate a trap. And I activate my face down Skull Dice!" An Evil looking Fairy appeared on the field holding a die. "With Skull Dice I can roll a die and whatever I roll get's subtracted from the attack and defence of your monster!" The Evil Fairy rolled the die. The die bounced on the ground until it came to a stop.  
  
4   
  
"I rolled a four which means that your girl friend loses 400 attack and defence which givers her an attack power of 1600 and a toughness of 1300!" The Dark Magician Girl hit Akilli with the wave of magic and her life points dropped.  
  
Akilli: 6900   
  
Yami: 8000  
  
Akilli then screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. "Hey what's happening? Are you ok?" Tea asked her.  
  
"That, that, that was so painful." Akilli answered.  
  
"It was just a hologram you will be fin in a few seconds." Yami said calmly yet still a bit taken aback by Akilli's sudden out burst.  
  
"That didn't feel like any Hologram I've ever encountered. That was painful. That felt like real magic had hit me. I don't know how but that hurt." Akilli said.  
  
"Just give it a few seconds, in the mean time I end my turn and my Dark Magician Girl's stats return to normal."  
  
Akilli drew her card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull!" She cried. The Large Monster appeared and stood before the Mage of magic. "Summoned Skull, attack your opponent with Lightning Strike!" The Large Skull got struck by lightning and then flung it at Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but I can't allow any harm to come to my Magician Girl! So I activate Magical Cylinders which will fire your attack right back at your life points!"  
  
"Way to go Yugi!" Tea cheered from the sidelines. Two cylinders appeared, the lightning went into one of them and then flew out the other and hit Akilli. She screamed out in a great deal of pain.  
  
Akilli: 4400  
  
Yami: 8000  
  
Akilli dropped to the ground and layed there unconcious. Akilli! Are you ok?" Yami cried out to her.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she wasn't joking about the attacks being painful. I am sensing a bit of Shadow Magic surrounding this duel. And I don't think it's coming from Akilli."  
  
"Shadow Magic! Oh man, that is not good."  
  
"Akilli! Please wake up!" Yami called out to her. Akilli moved a bit and then got up onto her knees. She looked terrible. "Are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm f-fi-fine," She said between breaths. "It's your turn."  
  
Yami drew his card a little cautiously.'I don't know what to do,' he thought. 'I could attack her Life Points directly but she might get seriously hurt. If I don't then I might not win the Duel. And I'll lose the Puzzle forever.  
  
"Yugi! What are you going to do? If you attack you might end up hurting her." Tea cried from the sidelines.  
  
"I know that Tea. I end my turn for now."  
  
Akilli drew her card. I lay one card under the table and one monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"I draw," Yami stated. "I lay one card under the table." 'If I don't attack she may be able to sacrifice, at least I don't have to worry about hurting her.' "Go Dark Magician Girl. attack the face down card!" The Magician girl was letting loose her attack when her attack hit an invisible barrier and the attack hit her and she blew to pieces.  
  
"I activated Mirror Force."  
  
"That is not good. I lay one monster on guard and end my turn." Akilli was breathing really hard. She had only a little over a half of her life points and she was feeling terrible from that summoned skull attack.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" Tea asked her.  
  
"I - must - go on." Akilli drew her card and added it to her hand. "I switch my on guard monster to attack mode." A tall bug with sharp pincers appeared. "Girochin Kuwagata (1700/1000) attack Yugi's on guard monster!"

The Bug went forward to attack its hidden foe. When the card came up it turned out to be a muscular man with a large shield. "You attacked My Big Shield Gardna (100/2600)." Yami called out. The bug hit the shield and was then thrown backwards and knocked down Akilli.  
  
Akilli: 3500  
  
Yami: 8000  
  
The bug scraped Akilli and she started to bleed. "Your bleeding!" Yami said stunned.  
  
"But, but how is that possible?" Tea asked.  
  
"It seems that as her life points goes down she get's hurt. What kind of cruel man is Ron anyway?" Yami asked enraged.   
  
"Ow, I - I end my - my - turn." Akilli said.  
  
"Then I will begin my turn. Since my Big Shield Gardna was attacked and got switched to attack mode I will now Switch it back to on guard and end my turn."  
  
"My turn! I play Graceful Charity I can draw three cards and then I discard 2" She said as she placed her two cards in the discard slot. "And then I play one card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"I will draw and end my turn."  
  
"Well I guess its way past time that I take over this duel. I activate my Turtle Oath card which allows me to ritual summon Crab Turtle as long as I sacrifice monsters whose total stars equal 8 or more, so I will sacrifice my Girochin and My Dark Magician to bring forth Crab Turtle." A huge blue crab that had the shell of a turtle and red pincers appeared on the field (2550/2500)  
  
"You mean you sacrificed your Dark Magician in order to bring forth a monster with 50 more attack points?" Yami asked completely appalled by such a play.  
  
"Yes. And now I will attack your Big Shield Gardna!"  
  
"But Big Shield Gardna has 50 more defense points," Yami stated.  
  
"Not after I activate Graceful Dice!" A cute little fairy appeared holding a die. "Graceful Dice allows me to add on to the attack and defence of whatever number I roll by 100." The Fairy rolled the die.  
  
6   
  
"I rolled a 6 so that means my Crab Turtle gets an extra 600 attack and defense points bringing it to 3150 attack and 3100 defense . Go Crab Turtle attack the Big Shield Gardna!" The Crab went for the defending monster. It brought down its massive claws and destroyed it. "I end my turn."  
  
Yami began his turn. He looked at his card and smiled. "Perfect. I play Dark Magic Curtain. By sacrificing half of my life points I can special summon one Dark Magician from my hand or deck!"  
  
Akilli: 3500   
  
Yami: 4000  
  
Suddenly Yami became very dizzy and he almost collapsed on the spot. He fell down to his knees and held himself up by keeping his hand on the ground. "What's happening to you?" Tea asked.  
  
'I have never felt such dizziness before. This isn't just happening to Akilli, it's happening to me as well.' "I bring Dark Magician to the field and end my turn. I need to rest."  
  
"I play Ookazi which will lower your life points by 800!" A house appeared over Yami and then went up into flames and the roof fell on him. Yami screamed in pain. His jacket caught on fire and his buckle started to burn him. He quickly took the two items off. He endured the pain of the chain from the Puzzle. He couldn't afford to take off the Puzzle.  
  
Akilli: 3500   
  
Yami: 3200  
  
"Crab Turtle attack his Dark Magician!"  
  
"I - activate - Magical Hats." The Crab Turtle flung it's claws down but just before it hit the Dark Magician, a big hat covered the Dark Magician and split in 4. The claw came down onto an empty hat.  
  
"Grrr, I end my turn."  
  
'I need to trust my deck' Yami thought as he pulled his next card. "YES! I have my Dark Magician leave the safety of my Magical Hats."  
  
"Yugi Why?" Tea asked confused.  
  
Just then Serenity and Tristan came up behind Tea. "Hey Tea," Serenity called.  
  
"Hi Serenity" Tea said absent minded, more focused Yugi's poor dueling tactic than her friends. 'If something bad happens to him I'll never get over it' she thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry we took so ahhh, what's going on?" Tristan said cutting himself off when he noticed the two monsters.  
  
"Yugi's in a duel with some girl who calls herself a Magic Seeker. Every time their Life Points go down they get hurt. And they get hurt badly," Tea explained.  
  
"That's not good. WOAH look at that, uh what is that any way?" Tristan asked.  
  
"It's a Crab Turtle and its 50 points stronger than the Dark Magician. And Yugi just took the Magician out of the Magical hats." Tea said continuing her explanation.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tristan asked baffledorked.  
  
"I hope he knows what he's doing," Serenity said.  
  
"Me too," Tea said. 'Me too.'  
  
"I activate Thousand Knives! As long as Dark Magician is on the field I can activate this card to destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field!" The Magician magically obtained a bunch of knives and sent them flying towards the Crab Turtle. It hit it and the Crab Turtle fell over dead. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician lifted its staff and sent a blast of magical energy at Akilli. She screamed in pain as her life points dropped to a meager 1000.  
  
Akilli: 1000  
  
Yami: 3200  
  
"I forgot about that. I'm in so much pain. I end my turn."  
  
Akilli drew her card and looked at it. She lowered her head knowing she was defeated. 'This won't save me now' "There is nothing I can do. I give up." She said as she placed her hand over her deck and the duel stopped. As the Holograms faded away they both instantly healed. Yami's Puzzle's chain stopped burning him and his burns healed. His jacket also got fixed good as new.  
  
"I feel just like I did before I started this Duel." Yami said amazed.  
  
"What? Why do I feel better? This doesn't make any sense. Oh well, I guess I lost. That pain just didn't feel right. I have to go apologize for failing. Here is my Dark Magician. Use it wisely." Akilli walked over to Yami and handed over her Magician and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry, some times it's hard being gifted."

"I know the feeling," Yami said as the Puzzle's Eye gave off a quick flash of golden light. Akilli turned to leave but before she did her eye's glazed over and she fell to the ground. Akilli!!! Akilli! What happened?!" At that very moment Mina, Yamato, Nari, and Sdrive worked their way over to them.  
  
"Don't tell me. You just dueled, life points went down you got hurt, person seems fine and then collapses." Sdrive said.  
  
"Yes. How did you know?" Yami asked.  
  
"It happened to me and Yamato," Mina explained.  
  
"We went to go see Sayora but she's denying everything," Yamato said.  
  
"Did you sense Shadow Magic during your duel?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Come to think of it yes," Yami said.  
  
"Just as we thought. Guy's I think we have found ourselves another of the new Sennen Items," Sdrive said.   
  
"We have to go warn the others," Yami said.  
  
"Yeah let's go." Nari said.  
  
"I'm going to go take her to the Hospital. I'll join up with you later," Sdrive said.  
  
"I'll help you," Yamato offered.  
  
"No! It's better if you go with Yami," Sdrive said.  
  
"Wait, that was Yami dueling?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yami always duels." Yamato said.  
  
"Whatever." Tea said.

"I'll be fine. The hospital isn't that far and she's not that heavy."  
  
"Ok." Yamato said.  
  
They all left Sdrive to go find the rest of the gang. Sdrive stood there looking at the girl he was supposed to take to the hospital. "Hehehe, she is better off just staying there."  
  
"Oh really?" said Yamato. Sdrive whirled around to see Yamato standing there.  
  
"How did you do that? You left with the others!" He proclaimed.  
  
"My Ribbon copies the powers of all the items. I used it to make you think I had gone with them. How does it feel, Shi?" Yamato was smirking at this point.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Shi asked.  
  
"I can read minds. And you have been acting strange. You're doing what Bakura does to Ryou. Make it look like its Ryou only you're really the Yami."  
  
"Clever boy. You seem to know a lot about me. Unfortunately for you it that won't help you for much longer." Yamato then took the ribbon from his hair and whipped Shi with it. Shi fell to the ground. When he got back up he was no longer in control. "What happened?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Shi took control of you when you stopped Kieran. I just sent him to the Shadow Realm using the Ribbon." Yamato explained.  
  
"Well, uh, thanks, I guess."  
  
"What do you mean 'I guess'?"  
  
"It will be weird without him here anymore."  
  
"It's for the best. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Sdrive asked puzzled.  
  
"To warn the gang about the Life Point thing."  
  
"Oh ok. What about this girl here?"  
  
"Hey, you, over there."  
  
"Yeah?" Some Dude answered.  
  
"Mind taking this girl to the Hospital for us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks." And with that they took off running.  
  
While they were running Sdrive was thinking. 'Hahahahahahaha you fool. You underestimate the powers of the Harp. It will take a lot more than a whip from the Ribbon to defeat me. I don't want you to suspect anything so I will let my Hikari stay in control. But watch out. HAHAHAHA'  
  
-------   
  
Sdrive: Because I chose the whole 15 card thing, my chapters are going to be incredably long because I am going to be putting in two duels in each chapter for a while. So I wanted to warn you all now. I want all of you to take a break now. Let your eyes rest. Break is over. Onto the next duel.  
  
--------  
  
Peace was walking around just minding his own buisness. He was trying to find a good challenger but he was having a difficult time. "They all look to easy to beat." He kept walking until he felt a tap on his Shoulder. He turned around and Noticed Shadi was standing right behind him. "Hey, your that Sennen guardian or something like that, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," Shadi said. "And it has come to my attention that there is some very evil things happening here. There is evil Shadow Magic in this Tournament. Everytime a player loses life points the player will be hurt. I was going to wait for another day to give you this but I can see there is no other choice. I must give it to you now."  
  
"Give me what?" Peace asked.  
  
"This," Shadi said holding the Sennen Scale in his hand. "You are destined to have this Scale. It will help protect you a bit when you duel. Good Bye." And with that Shadi vanished.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Peace said a little weirded out. Just then he heard some one call out to him.  
  
"Hey you there!" Standing there was some boy who looked around 17 or 18 wearing a blue jeans, a black shirt, and a large heavy coat. "I challenge you to a Duel. I have won 3 rare cards. And I'm hoping to get more."  
  
"Unfortunatly I only have the one I started with. My Catapult Turtle.  
  
"That's ok. I think you will have an interesting deck if it is a deck where the rarest card is a Catapult Turtle. So I will be risking the three I won plus my starter. Doesn't matter. My cards are Lava Golem, The Polite Intruding Trio, Tourture Wheel, and Jugement of Anubis.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Peace asked.

"My name is Dais. And I'm sure that this will be a fine duel."  
  
"The two boys put their decks into their Duel Disk and the Disk went to Duel Mode." "I think I will go first," Peace said drawing their cards. 'Oh man, I basecally own this guy' Peace thought. "I draw to start my turn," Peace said adding the card to his hand. "I will lay Two cards under the table and then I will play Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode." A large knight covered with armor appeared on the field with a sword and shield. "And THAT my friend, will end my turn.   
  
"And now it is my turn. First off I will get rid of your two face down cards using Harpies Feather Duster!

"Oh no!" Peace yelled as a big duster came out and destroyed Peace's two cards to pieces.  
  
"Next I will play Pot of Greed in order to draw two new cards," dias stated as he did so. 'This is just too perfect.' Dias thought. "Next I will play Change of Heart taking control of your Gearfried! The half Angel half demon took over Gearfried and went over to Dais. "Go Gearfried, attack your former Master!" The Iron Knight went towards Peace and slammed him with his sword. Peace let out a huge scream as his Arm was nearly hacked off. It was barely hanging on  
  
Peace: 6200  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
" I bet that was a surprise." Dais said. "I knew somethign like that would happen from my previous duels. After the end of the duel you will be recovered completly. But for now you just have to deal with it!"  
  
Peace took a cloth and wrapped it around his arm. "Just finish your move."  
  
"With pleasure. I now play Black Hole to rid the field of your Gearfried!" A black hole was punched into the center of the arena and the Iron Knight was sucked up into it. "Now I will lay one monster on guard and one card under the table and it's back to you kid."  
  
"That was not fun. I will lay one card under the table and then one monster on guard and it's your turn."  
  
"You are so much fun to toy with." Dais looked at drew his card and smiled. 'This will be interesting, but first,' "I flip up Cyber Jar into attack mode. The Cyber jar will destroy it's self and we draw five new cards, any monsters 4 stars or lower get put onto the field." Dais drew (Gravity Bind, Torture Wheel, Prominence Dragon, Crater Diver, UFO Turtle) and put Prominence Dragon (1500/1000) in attack mode and put the Crater Diver (1000/1200) UFO Turtle (1400/1200) on guard.  
  
Peace drew (Wall Of Illusion, Summoned Skull, Gravity Bind, Mask of Darkness, Catupault Turtle) and placed the Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) and the Mask of Darkness (900/400) on guard.  
  
"Now I will have you sacrifice your Mask of Darkness and your Wall of Illusion!" Dais proclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to do that!" Peace said angrily  
  
" Oh yes you are, because I'm having you special summon Lava Golem (3000/2500) onto the field!" Both of Peaces monsters dissapeared and then a beast formed of lava appeared trapping Peace in a large cage.  
  
"Why did you give me such a strong monster and why did I have to sacrifice for it?" Peace asked confused about Dais' intentions.  
  
"Because the Lava Golem's effect says that it can only be special summoned to your side of the field. I have to sacrifice two of your monsters. And during each of your standby phases you lose 1000 life points. Now I will play one card under the table and end my turn." The card appeared on Dais' field while Peace began to begin his turn. A bit of the Lava Golem's lava fell off of it and landed on Peaces back. Peaces screamed in pain as his shirt was burned off of him and his back was badly burned.  
  
Peace: 5200  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"Ok, I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to sacrifice your own monster in order to bring forth my Summoned Skull!" The Skull monster came forth.  
  
"That is just a small set back. I'm not worried at all." Dais said.  
  
"GO SUMMONED SKULL! ATTACK HIS PROMINENCE DRAGON!!" Peace called out as the skull began to charge up it's lightning attack.  
  
"Not so fast!" Dais called as he flipped up the card. The holograhic card flipped up revealing a wheel with spikes. It wnt over to the skull and the skull was trapped on the wheel. "I activated this Trap Card, Torture Wheel!"  
  
"And what exactly does that do?"

"Using Torture Wheel I can stop one of your monsters from attacking." Dais said as if everyone should know what it's supposed to do.  
  
"Fine I lay one card under the table and then I end my turn." Peace said as his card appeared on the field.  
  
Dais drew his card and then the Torture Wheel sucked out some of the lightning from the skull and zapped Peace with out. He let out a small scream as his life points went down.  
  
Peace: 4700  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"Oh yeah, about that Torture Wheel, during each of my Standby Phases, uh, ya lose 500 life points. Must of just slipped my mind," Dais said smiling.  
  
"That's - not - funny," Peace said recovering his breath.  
  
"Any way, I will lay on monster on guard and then I will end my turn."  
  
"I have to trust my deck, I know it will give me what I need. Peace looked to see he had drawn the Change of Heart Magic Card. 'What can I do with this?' Peace asked. Peace looked at his hand and he saw the answer. "This is perfect. I play Change of Heart to take control of your-" But before he could finsih Dais interupted him.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate this Trap Card! Jugement of Anubis. This is a special card. It allows me to destroy any Magic Card that you activate as long as I discard one card from my hand first!" Dais discarded his Gravity Bind and the top of the Anubis statue opened up and out came a dark presence. It went towards the magic card and the card blew to peices. "There is also another effect. I can destroy one of your monsters and then you lose the life points equal to the attack of the monster I destroyed. And I choose your Skull!" The dark presence went over to the skull and drained it's life force energy. No longer supported with the Calcium that bones need to stay strong in healthy they crumbled into dust. Now infused with the power of the archfiend of lightning and glowing a dark purple it shot straight out and blasted Peace and engulfed his entire body.  
  
Peace: 2200  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"I may lose the Torture Wheel but for the price of bringing you just a few steps closer to defeat it's a price I'm willing to pay.  
  
Peace was hurting badly and he struggled to get up. He fell down. 'This is it,' he thought. I no longer have the strength to go on. Suddenly an image of his friends appeared in his mind. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Mina, Nari, Alice, Yamato and Sdrive. They all appeared in front of him menatlly urging him to get up. He looked up in the darkness of his mind and saw that there was another presance there. He looked like a tall muscular man. He smiled softly at Peace and placed his hand on Peace's chest. Peace was infused with an ancient power that he was not too familiar with but it gave him the strength he needed to stand up. He looked at his hand and saw the oppertunity open up. "I play Soul Exchange! With this card I can sacrifice one of your monsters and then birng forth one of mine. And I choose your middle On Gaurd monster!" Dais's UFO Turtle dissapeared in a flash of light. Peace layed a card face down horizontally on his Duel Disk and it appeared on the field. I layed my card on guard and now I will end my turn to you.  
  
'This kid things I'm stupid. He's probalby using that dumb Labrinth Wall Card. You don't summon a high power monster on gaurd unless it's something like that.' Dais drew his card and smiled. "This is perfect, I lay one card under the table and then I end my turn."  
  
'I'm hurting badly, I need a good monster right about now.' Peace said as he drew. Peace looked at his card and smiled. 'Awsome! This is just what I need right now,' I play-  
  
"I activate a Trap Card!" Dais called out.  
  
"I have just started my turn. What could you possibly be activating now?"  
  
"THIS! The Polite Intruding Trio!" Suddenly three Ojama tokens appeared on Peace's side of the field.

"What is the meaning of this?" Peace asked.

"This card allows me to bring forth three Polite Intruding Tokens (0/1000) to your side of the field. They come in on gaurd. They can't be sacrificed to birng forth monsters. Every time one is destroyed you will lose 300 life points."  
  
'This is not good. I could flip up the Turtle and tribute them, but the only thing that that would do is cost me life points. Life points that I can't afford to lose right now. If I did that I could summon Hysterik Fairy. Then I could Tribute them, but in the end I would only be gaining 100 lifepoints. Maybe I can stall for time.' "I have to end my turn for right now until I can think of something to do."  
  
"Fine. In the mean time I lay one card under the table and now I will use my Prominence Dragon to destroy one of the Polite Intruding Trio Tokens."  
  
"Not so fast! Now it's MY turn to activate a Trap. And the trap I choose to activate is one of the best traps for my deck. The monster stopping Gravity Bind! A net of energy stopped The dragon from attacking and weighted it down.  
  
"Grr, Fine, I end my turn."  
  
'Come on you have been good to me so far deck, let's not stop now.' Peace drew his card and started contemplating. "Ok, This will be a tad bit risky. I Flip up My Catapult Turtle!" (1000/2000) A large Mechanical Turtle came up to the field and got stuck in the net. But it's Catapult was out of the net.  
  
"That was your face down card? I thought it was a Labrinth Wall." Dais said shocked.  
  
"Nope. I don't need that type of card. Now I will Flip Up My Trap Master. A small Monster with lots of gadgets attached to it appeared. "I can flip up your face down card. If it is a Trap it is destroyed." The Card flipped up to show a Dark Curse Card.  
  
"I was going to use that," Dais said.  
  
"To bad, next I will use my Turtle to Catapult Launch your Token at you!" The Polite Token went on top of the Turtle and got launched.  
  
"I lose no Life Points but you do."  
  
Peace: 1900  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"It was worth it. Becuase now I have an open spot. I bring forth my Hysteric Fairy!" A fairy that looked like a man with glasses came onto the field. "I will use it's effect to sacrifice my Trap Master and your Polite Token to gain 1000 life points."  
  
"You will lose another 300 first."  
  
Peace: 1600  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"But now I will gain 1000 life points."  
  
Peace: 2600  
  
Dais: 8000  
  
"That seemed like more trouble than it was worth." Dais said.  
  
"Whatever. Now I will sacrifice my Fairy to my Turtle. You will lose half the attack points." The fairy climbed onto the turtle and lunched itself off and hit Dais in the chest. Dais began to bleed but there was not much damage done to him. At least none that he shared with Peace.  
  
Peace: 2600  
  
Dais: 7100  
  
"Huh huh huh huh, that really hurt me," Dais said sarcastically.  
  
"I sense sarcasm," Peace said smiling trying to put a bit of humor into the duel.  
  
"You will sense defeat soon enough." Dais said seriously.  
  
"Hmm, so much for humor. I end my turn."  
  
"It's my turn and I'll lay one monster on guard and end my turn." Dais said.  
  
Peace drew and he got a huge smile on his face. 'This is awsome!' He thought. "I lay one card under the table and one monster on guard and end my turn!"  
  
"Now prepare for my turn as I play Sangan in attack mode!"  
  
"You have activated my Trap Card. Just Desserts. You will lose 500 life points for everymonster that you have on the field. And you have 5!"  
  
A hand made of fog came out and grabbed Dais's face. It sucked his energy out and dissapeared into the card.  
  
Peace: 2600  
  
Dais: 4600  
  
Dais began to breathe heavily. "You twerp that actually hurt. Well I will attack your face down monster now. I could attack the Token but you would be dumb to sacrifice it to the Turtle. So I will pick your Monster!"  
  
"And you attacked my Kiseitai (300/800)" A weird worm type monster appeared and attached itself onto the Sangan. You might be wondering what just happened. Allow me to explain. My Kiseitai will increase my life points by half of Sangan's attack points each of your Standby Phases. That's 500 life points."

"I end my turn." Dais said.  
  
Peace drew his card and thought about it. "I will activate The Dark Door. Only one monster can attack during each of our turns. Just to tangle you up even more, and then I end my turn."  
  
Peace: 3100  
  
Dais: 4600  
  
Dais drew his card and grimaced. "I pass this turn."  
  
"Your starting to lose grip of this duel aren't you? I will lay one monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
Peace: 3600  
  
Dais: 4600  
  
'That darn kid is only 1000 life points below me. I have to get rid of my Sangan.' Dais thought. "I pass this turn as well."  
  
"Time to turn this duel around for the better. DRAW! I flip up my Penguin Soldier (750/500) and then make your Prominence Dragon go back to your hand and your face down monster!" The Crater Driver and the face down card turned into orbs of light. The went into the cards on the Duel Disk and Dais picked them off the Duel Disk adding them to his hand. "And now I will sacrifice my Penguin Soldier for My Summoned Skull. The skull came forth and got trapped in Peaces Gravity Bind that was still active.

"You fool. You can't use it to attack, so what's the point?"  
  
"Who said anything about attacking? I'm sacrificing it to my Turtle!" The large skull got on the Turtle and got catapulted right into Dais's chest. Dais started to bleed pretty badly. He now had a large hole in his chest.  
  
Peace: 3600  
  
Dais: 3350  
  
"And I end my turn."  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 3350  
  
"I will lay one card under the table and end my turn I discard becuase of the 6 card limit rule." Dais discarded his Crater Dragon from his hand."  
  
"I begin my turn. I will play my Graceful Charity card. It allows me to gain three cards in exchange for two. Now I will discard two cards. I discard my Man Eater bug and my Sinester Serpent. I play Dark Hole to rid the Field of all monsters."  
  
"Thank you for destroying my Sangan. I now get to search for a monster with An attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand. And I choose Prominence Dragon."  
  
"And then I will play Revive Dead to bring back my Catpult Turtle. And that will end my turn."  
  
"DRAW!" Dais shouted. "Thanks to your Dark Hole you don't gain any more life points. And becuase you played it you brought my Sinester Serpent to the Graveyard. So now I can bring it from the graveyard to my hand. And now I will lay one monster on guard and end my turn, discarding two cards. I discard Giant Germ and Prominence Dragon."  
  
"You're starting to fall apart. I too had a Sinester Serpent on the field. So I will bring it back to my hand." Peace said. 'hmmm, there has to be a way to get this over with. Of course. The answer has been on the field the whole time.' "I activate my Magic Card Scapegoat. I gain for sheep tokens. And with that I will end my turn."  
  
'What could he possibly be planning?' Dais thought. 'Those sheep don't have any attack points. He can't possibly be sacrificing them to the turtle. There has to be more to his plan than that.' Dais drew his card. "Ahhh Perfect. I lay one card under the table and then I lay another monster on guard and I end my turn."  
  
Just as Peace was drawing his card, Yugi and the gang came up to him. They saw what was going on and yelled out to Peace. "Hey Peace are you ok?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm just about to finish," Peace said.  
  
"I sure hope so," Sdrive said. "Things aren't looking to positive for you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Ok. Kick his butt!"  
  
"And here comes your defeat Dais. I will wipe you out if not this turn than next turn." Peace said looking at the card he drew. "And now watch as my plan to defeat you begins. First I will have my turtle launch one of the sheep tokens at you!"  
  
"I'm afraid I won't take any damage. The score stays the same."  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 3350  
  
"Not for long," Peace said. "Not for long. I summon My Cannon Sodier (1400/1300) onto the field in attack mode. And now here is where the fun begins." The cannon shaped soldier appeared onto the field. "The Cannon Soldier allows me to sacrice monsters and in turn do 500 points of direct damage to you!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Dais exclaimed.  
  
"That's right. So now I will sacrifice my sheep tokens to do 1500 points of direct damage!" Peace yelled as his sheeps energy were taken from them giving the cannon it's power. It shot out a blast of energy which caused Dais to fall down to the ground.  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 2050  
  
"And that's not all. Now I will sacrifice the Cannon Soldier to the Turtle to do 700 more points of direct damage!" The Cannon Soldier climbed on top of the Catapult Turtle and launched it at Dais.  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 1350  
  
"Next I will sacrifice the Turtle itself and do 500 more points of damage." The Turtle's feet went inside the shell. Out came Rocket Boosters that propelled it right into Dais.  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 850  
  
"And then I will lay one card under the table and end my turn." Peace said finally finishing his turn.  
  
"I - draw," Dais could barley even talk. Dais drew Mystical Space Typhoon. "I-"  
  
"I activate Just Desserts. You have two monster so you lose 1000 life points. And that is the end of the Duel!"  
  
Peace: 4100  
  
Dais: 0  
  
"Wow Peace owned that guy," Sdrive said.  
  
"No he didn't," Yamato said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
The damage of the duel was healed. "Good Job. You had me running for my money. I salute you. Here are my cards. HA!" Suddenly the Sennen Symbol Appeared on him.  
  
"What's going on?" Peace demanded  
  
Suddenly the voice of Marik came out of Dais's mouth. "So you have seemed to be a worthy opponent. I guess when we meet up I will have to make you a mind slave."  
  
"What happened to you I thought we were friends now," Yugi said.

"And how are you controlling him anyway?" Peace asked. "He wasn't a Rare Hunter!"  
  
"I am everywhere, I am watching all of your duels. As for that fool of a Hikari, I am in control again. I will not allow you to deny my my destiny. I will soon take everything you have ever had Pharaoh. Mark my w-" And with that Dais fell over.  
  
"It happened again. The duelist's soul was sent to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"You seemed to be holding up pretty good. How?" Yugi asked a bit curious as to how Peace did so well.  
  
"Shadi gave me the Sennen Scale." Peace said simply  
  
"WHAT!!" They all said togther.  
  
"I'll tell you the story." Peace said.  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile in another part of town we see a robed girl dueling a random duelist. "You thought that you were actually a Match for me?" The girl asked sneering at him.  
  
"I'm in the lead with 3850 life points to your 2300 life points," the man said as if reminding her that he was winning.  
  
"Not for long," she said as she held up a card in her hand. "In order to play this next card I have to remove one Light and one Dark Monster from my Graveyard. In order to summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon!"  
  
"What is that?" the man said in utter confusion.  
  
A huge Dragon with armor and blue skin appeared on teh field. "The Chaos Emeror Dragon has another part of it's effect. If I sacrifice 1000 life points I can destroy all cards on the field and in our hands. For everycard destroyed in this way you will lose 300 life points!" She proclaimed laughing evily.  
  
"No, That's 13 cards. that means I lose 3900 life points!"  
  
Man: 0  
  
Robed Girl: 1300  
  
"Now hand over your rare cards. HAHAHAHAHAHA..."  
  
---------  
  
Meanwhile back with the gang Peace had just finished telling the story when the Sennen Item Symbol started to glow on Sdrive's forehead.  
  
"It can't be. Could it?" Sdrive asked to himself.  
  
"What?" Peace asked his friend.  
  
"I've finally found you," Sdrive said talking to himself. Suddenly Sdrive started running out into the streets.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Yugi asked Yamato.  
  
"He left to fast. I wasn't able to read his mind. Let's follow him." Yamato responded.  
  
"What about Dais?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'll take him to the hospital." Peace said. "He was my opponent after all, I'll catch up to you guys soon."  
  
"Thanks," Yugi said to Peace and with that they chased after Sdrive into the streets of Australlia.  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive: And that is the end of this chapter. So now you are probably wondering, What's wrong with Sdrive, What does he mean, I've finally found you, who is the Robed Girl? And will Some Dude be making another apperaence? I can only answer one questio without spoiling the story. Some Dude has once again appeared into a story. He won't be having a major roll. Just a guy who pops in and out.  
  
Lazy Revier response time:  
  
Peace: There you go. You dueled, you almost got owned and then you owned. I hope people wonder where you came from. Good job Peace.  
  
Zenryo: Good Eye. Thanks  
  
Nari: YAY! Thanks for reading.  
  
Mina: Thanks for the Info. I'm being lazy. I used the sOldger of stone thing for you. Ja!  
  
Dais: Sorry for making you lose. Thanks for the deck info. YAY Dais. You have a deck that helped me right a really cool duel. Thanks bunches.  
  
Sdrive: I will hopefully be updating this soon again. From the desktop of Sdrive  
  
Shi: And Shi.  
  
Sdrive: Whatever. Power to the Hikari's


	6. Messing with gods and girls

Sdrive: I am officially ready to present you with another Chapter. Hope you all have fun reading it. Shi  
  
Shi: If you ever ask us if we own it I will devour your brains.  
  
Past  
  
------  
  
Sdrive was running down the streets as fast as he could, He wasn't really paying attention to what was around him. Instead memories from his past was swimming around in his head. "Wait what is going on?" Sdrive asked the girl he was standing across from.  
  
"I told you, I have to leave. I don't want to, but I'm afraid I have no choice." The girl replied sadly.  
  
"Can't you please take me with you?" Sdrive pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't. I really wish I could. I also wish I could be talking to you face to face. But at least I get to talk to you before I leave. Remember, no matter what happens, or where I go, just remember I will always love you." The Memories stung Sdrive. He had to see if what he thought he sensed was really here. 'She really was a good duelist. It wouldn't surprise me if-' Sdrive cut his thoughts short. He realized that he was in the area where he had sensed the happenings. He saw a crowd dismersing so he must have just missed a duel. He looked around but didn't see what he was looking for. But he did see Yugi and the rest of them coming up. The only member missing was Peace.  
  
"Sdrive, Why did you take off like that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I thought I sensed something." Sdrive answered. "I guess I didn't." 'Or if I did sense it then it already left. But there is no need to tell them that.' Sdrive noticed Yamato staring at him. 'He's trying to get inside my mind to find out what's wrong. Very sorry Yamato, But this is one thing that I'm guarding with my soul. I can't tell anyone untill I learn if it's true.'  
  
'His mental defense is stronger than ever.' Yamato thought to himself. 'He really doesn't want anyone knowing what's wrong.'  
  
"Well it's not here so-" Sdrive felt some one tap his shoulder. He looked around and saw a kid standing there.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel," the kid said.  
  
"Ok. I have nothing better to do right now." Sdrive said. 'Actually I do. But I still haven't dueled once and I need a challenge and fast,' "I accept your challenge. My rarest card is Dark Magician, which is also my favorite."  
  
"And my rarest card is the unstoppable Sky Dragon Of Osiris."  
  
"Osiris!!!" They all said in unision. They were all startled.  
  
"Yes, I was sent by Isis Ishtar. She want's three of her helpers to find servants of the Pharaoh. I am one of her servants, Abiak!"  
  
"Wait Sdrive! Let me face Abiak. Osiris is to strong for you," Yugi said.  
  
"I doubt it," Sdrive said confidently. "I don't understand why you all think I'm just some weak duelist who just brought home his first deck. Listen, I can take care of myself.

"Don't be a fool," Joey said. "You shouldn't be mucking around in this type of buisness. You're an ok duelist but you can't hold a candel to..."

"Joey shut up," Yamato said. "Why don't we give Sdrive a chance. I have faith in him."

"I just don't want my friend getting hurt," Joey said.

"Neither do I but he will do fine," Yamato said.

Sdrive felt relieved that someone believed in him. "Thanks Yamato."

"Just don't lose."

"And either way Isis told me to face Sdrive. You will be facing someone else Yugi. Now Sdrive, It's time to duel!"  
  
Abiak: 8000  
  
Sdrive: 8000  
  
"I will go first," Abiak said drawing his hand and his opening card. 'This is perfect! I have already drawn Osiris! This duel is mine!' Abiak thought to himself.  
  
'This is bad,' Yamato thought to himself. 'Abiak has Osiris in his hand already. This is not good. Sdrive might of had a chance before hand but now he is in one hell of bind. Maybe if I see what cards Sdrive drew this might not be as bad as I thought.' Yamato's Ribbon glowed but he couldn't find anything out. 'He's still not allowing access into his mind. He can even conceal his cards! He must be going the full extent of secracy. He must be afraid that if I can see his cards I might be able to go from there and find out what he doesn't wane everyone else to know.' "Hey Sdrive!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone anything, but you need to let me see your cards. You're in big trouble."  
  
"I might have to tell you all later anyway, but for now everything stays a secret. I thank you for believing in me. So if you truely do believe in me you must not help me. Please?"  
  
"Fine, I will respect my wishes. I just hope my teachings have taught you enough." Yamato said  
  
"I lay one monster on guard and one card under the table and end my turn." Abiak said as the cards appeared onto the field.  
  
Sdrive took a look at his hand and thought about what he should do as he drew his opening card. "I lay one card under the table." He said as the card appeared in front of him. "Next I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack mode (1800/1000). And now I play a field card, Mystic Plazma Zone raising all Dark monsters attack by 500 and reducing defence by 400. Making La Jinn a 2300/6000. Now this is a very high point power but you seem pretty smug still. So in order to find out what your on guard monster is I play Sealing Swords of Light! This will stop you from attacking for three turns and it also flips up your monster! A muscular man with a big shield appeared. "Ahhh, the Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) That might be difficult to beat. But we'll see. I end my turn."  
  
"My turn!" Abiak said as he drew his next monster. "I lay one monster on guard and I end my turn." 'This fool has no chance. I have no clue why Isis told me to duel him, but at least it will get me a victory.'  
  
'That's what you think.' Yamato said in his mind. 'But I've taught him well. He'll do fine,'  
  
"You can do it!" Tea Cheered. "Believe in your deck!"  
  
"Right," Sdrive said nodding. "Hey Abiak, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I guess so." Abiak answered.  
  
"If Isis sent you out to give me Osiris, then why are dueling me for it?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"That is a good question," Abiak said. "And there are actually two reasons for that. One, She wants to make sure that you are worthy. Each of our decks are designed to make it easier for us to summon the God Card. She want's to make sure you are capable of defeating it. It's only useful if you know it's weaknesses. Two. You didn't originally have Osiris in your deck. If you don't win it then when you go to the finals you may not be able to compete. Or it might be taken away.  
  
"I see, thank you. Now, back to the duel. That's one turn down for the swords. And now, I draw. Interesting, now let's see. What can I do. I got it! I play Horn Of the Unicorn on my La Jinn. And now it is a 3000/1300. Say good bye to your Big Shield Gardna. La Jinn, Attack! Magic Lightning! The Genie powered up it's horn and sent out a blast of lightning.  
  
"Not so fast! I activate Spell Binding Circle! It will stop you Genies Attack,"  
  
"URG! Fine! I play Armord Zombie in attack mode!" A decaying, zombie wearing old battle armor appeared on the field. It got hit by the lightning from Mystic Plazma Zone. "My monster is now a 2000/0 point monster. And now I end my turn."  
  
"My Turn," Abaik lookes at the card he drew and smiled. "You used this move on me. So now it's my turn. I play Sealing Swords of Light!

"NO!" Yamato and Sdrive both proclaimed.

The Swords struck Sdrive's side of the field. "Now you are the one who can't attack for three turns. Next I play Dream Clown in attack mode (1200/900) and then I end my turn." Abaik said.  
  
'This isn't good,' Yamato thought. 'Abiak has had two turns pass for the swords. If Sdrive doesn't do something then Abiak will summon Osiris next turn. And then it will be over for Sdrive!'  
  
Sdrive drew his card and looked at it. 'The Dark Magic Curtain. This could come in handy later on. But right now I might be walking right inot a trap. Wait Trap! I completly forgot about that Trap Hole I layed down. Damn, the pressures getting to me. I need to stay focused. Well, If he can summon Osiris that Trap Hole won't be very useful.' "I swich Armored Zombie to guard my life points and then I end my turn."  
  
"One turn for the swords. And now I draw! It's Over!!! First I swich my Dream Clown to defence mode. When it is swiched I can destroy one of your monsters. And I chose your Genie. Now now say buh bye to your Wish granter." The Genie was destoyed. And the Horn of the Unicorn went back to the top of Sdrive's deck the deck. "I now sacrifice all three of my monsters!"  
  
A quiet "Damn" was all Sdrive Muttered.

"And now, the sky's will grow dark as I summon The Sky Dragon Of Osiris!!!" Multiple blasts of lighting came down from the sky as the tail of the great god beast appeared. The sky became dark and cloudy and then the dragon that represented life and death appeared before Sdrive. It roared at him him. A small crowd started to form around the duel. Yamato looked up at the god beast and sighed. It didn't look good for his friend.

"Next I will play De Spell!" Abiak cried as his magic card appeared creating a surge of magic that obliterated the swords that surrounded him. "Osiris!!! (2000/2000) attack the Armored Zombie Now!!!! THUNDER FORCE!!!" The Red Dragon opened it's mouth. A ball of lightning formed into it's mouth and then shot straight out at the zombie. Some say that Zombies can regenerate. There was no way in Hell that one was EVER coming back. "Behold your devistaion. I end my turn."  
  
"You can do it." Tea cried trying to keep up Sdrive's spirits. "Just believe."  
  
But Sdrive wasn't listening to her. He was barely even looking at the dragon. Instead, his mind was wandering in the memories of the past. "It's almost time to- huh? Sdrive what are you doing here?" Asked the Girl as she was about to board a plane.  
  
"I had to come to see you before you left. I couldn't bare to think of you leaving without seeing you one more time."  
  
"That was so sweet. I really wish I had time to talk but-" She got interupted as an anouncement came over the intercom.  
  
"Flight 139 to Cario Egypt is boarding, Flight 139 to Cario Egypt is boarding."  
  
"Egypt?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Don't ask questions." She said. "It's better if you don't. I love you," with that she kissed him on the cheek and ran to catch her plane with her parents. Sdrive stood at the window of the Airport and watched the large plane dissapear into the sky. As he was leaving the airport he could only think one thing.  
  
'I'll see you again some day. I promise.'  
  
"You have to draw your card!" Tea cried out. Sdrive snapped out of his memory and looked up at the dragon that he had to try to beat.  
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile, not far from Sdrive's duel the Robed Girl was sitting down seemingly talking to no one. But for those who knew better she was talking to Marik. "You wanted to talk to me Master Marik?"  
  
Speaking through this girls mind Marik answered her. "Yes. As you know the three Egyptian God Cards are here in this tournament. One of the servants of Malik's sister is dueling for Osiris. We must go check it out. You are the best I have, in the area. Go to the sight of the duel." The Robed Girl walked for a few minutes when she saw the great beast summoned. She ran to the spot and jumped onto the fire escape of a nearby building. she climbed on the fire escape and watched from the buildings roof. When she saw who was dueling she almost fell off the roof. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I know that boy. The one who's facing Osiris."  
  
"You know Sdrive?"  
  
"Yes." She said quietly, he was-"  
  
------  
  
Sdrive drew his Horn of the Unicorn and started thinking. 'I would summon my Mage to the field and give him the Horn of the Unicorn, but by the time the Swords expired Osiris would be stronger than him. I don't have any choice right now. "I end my turn,"  
  
-------  
  
"Really?" Marik asked speaking in the girls mind. "That is very interesting. You do realize that if you can defeat him I will give you so much power you will be able to rule the world next to me.  
  
"But, I can't. You know what happens to the people who lose in this tournament."  
  
"Exactly, should you defeat him I shall allow you to use Osiris for this tournament. Besides, think of all you will gain."

"I don't know. I think-"  
  
"You think that we will lead him right into a trap."  
  
"Yes Master Marik," the Sennen symbol now glowing on her forehead and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Now we will devise a genious trap. He won't stand a chance!"  
  
------  
  
"Since you have no monsters to protect yourself with I will now draw, and strike you down! Now Osiris! Use your Thunder Force! ATTACK THE PLAYER!" Osiris formed the ball of lightining in his mouth again and sent it flying at Sdrive. Sdrive tried to form his Energy Shield. His green aura flared up. He formed the shield which conteracted the blast. He was trying to hold it up for as long as he could but he could feel the pressure on his mind. He couldn't keep it up much longer. He put his energy into one final ditch effort to keep the shield up. Osiris's blast finally ended and Sdrive let loose the shield. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily as his life points went down.   
  
Abiak: 8000  
  
Sdrive: 5000  
  
"Osiris gains 1000 attack points for every card there is in your opponents hand." Yamato said. "So now it had an attack power of 3000"

"It was so hard to keep up that shield. I don't even know how I did it. I felt as though I was facing off against the god beast itself. I'm sure a blast from a blue eyes could easily be stopped, but this, this was a test. And if it get's stronger next turn then there will be no way to keep up that shield."  
  
"Correct. It's hopeless. You should just stop now. I end my turn."  
  
Sdrive was having another memory running around in his mind. 'This next draw is for you.' He thought, as he drew his card. 'This is going to be tricky. But I have to try.' "I play Dark Magic Curtain!"  
  
'What is he thinking?' Yamato thought stunned.  
  
Abiak: 8000  
  
Sdrive: 2500  
  
Sdrive almost fainted from the lifepoint drain. He took a few moments to recover himself. He didn't want to show any weakness. "I summon my favorite monster, Dark Magician!" The Skull threw back the curtain revealing the Mage.  
  
Suddenly Osiris' second mouth opened and started to form a sphere of purple energy. "You have activated Osiris's Second Mouth Ability. Your Magician is about to lose 2000 attack points!" The blast came out of Osiris's mouth and blasted the Dark Magician. When the smoke cleared the magician was breathing hard and smoke was emitted form him. His attack became 1000.  
  
"I lay one card under the table and end my turn," Sdrive stated as the card appeared.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I draw. 'I might as well keep Osiris's attack up.' "By drawing, my monster now has 4000 attack points and 4000 defence points. Your Monster has no chance. Osiris!!! Destroy his pathetic monster and bring me 3000 lifepoints closer to victory!"  
  
"Not so fast. I activate Magical Hats!" 4 hats appeared and came over the Magicain. They came together and then separated. The Blast hit a hat and it dissappeared. "That's one hat. 3 more to go. And speaking of three, when I end my next turn the Swords will be gone."  
  
"Fine, but it's not like you can strike back with that weakling. I end my turn."

"And that begins mine," Sdrive said as another memory came to him. Girl: Don't forget. I'll always be there in spirit. I will always be there for you. Even if I'm not there physically I will be there spiritually. Sdrive could feel her hand on his as he drew his next card. He could also feel her helping him stand.  
  
"How could he possibly be standing?" Yugi asked amazed that he could possibly be dueling.  
  
"Like he said," Yamato started. "You all don't give him enough credit."  
  
'I could use this!' Sdrive thought looking at his card. 'But only as a last resort.' "I lay one card under the table and I say get on with your turn."  
  
"Fine, I draw," Abiak drew his card and smiled. "HAHAHAHA I play this Magic Card. Infinte Cards. Now I don't have to sacrifice my cards if I have more than 7. Osiris! Attack the Middle Hat!" The dragon opened up it's mouth and let out a burst of energy. It blasted a hat and vaporized it.  
  
"You guessed wrong again. That means I get another turn to stop you." Sdrive said proudly.  
  
"Hmph, you are just delaying. But it won't matter so I end my turn.  
  
Sdrive drew his card. 'This could help me as well. I just need to be extremely careful.' "I end my turn."  
  
"By the way, have you won any duels in this tournament yet?" Abiak asked.  
  
"You are my first challenger." Sdrive responded.  
  
"I'm afraid that you don't stand much of a chance then."  
  
"I'm confident that the cards in my deck will see me through."  
  
"HA! Alot of help your faith in the cards has given you. I draw and send Osiris to Blast the hat on the far right." Osirs let out a burst of energy. It struck the hat but there was nothing there. "What? I could have sworn that it would have been there."  
  
"I know. You thought I would put it where Yugi always hides it. But you were wrong."  
  
"Next turn your magician will be gone, but for now make your move.  
  
Sdrive drew his card and looked disapointed. "This isn't going to save me now. I end my turn."

"Osiris is at 6000 attack and defense. I have a card in my hand that could help to destroy you, but then Osiris's attack would go down. This is it!!! Osiris attack the final hat! Blast that magician away!" Osiris opened it's mouth and let out a surge of pure, uncontrolled power. Anything in the way would have been distroyed. The energy was about to strike the hat when two cylinders appeared. "WHAT'S THIS?!"  
  
"I activated Magical Cylinders. It stops your attack and sends the dammage right to your life points!" The blast went into one cylinder and then out the other. The blast went right to Abiak. It engulfed his entire body and his life points went down. "Now I am ahead."  
  
Abiak: 2000  
  
Sdrive: 2500  
  
Sdrive: Now I am ahead.  
  
"But I have a stronger monster, I end my turn." Abiak said.

They all gasped. "How can you even stand?" Sdrive asked.

"Isis gave me this Pendant that will stop the attack from redirected attacks. It will counter out whatever Shadow Magic might be possibly surrounding this duel and nutralize it into a hologram. BWHAHAHAHA!"  
  
'I need to make this next draw count,' Sdrive thought as he drew his card.  
  
Peace came running up tp the duel. "I took her to the hospital but that's not important right now. Look at that thing. How does Sdrive expect to win?"  
  
"He has Faith!" Yami said.  
  
"And Friends!" Tea said.

"And Skills!" Yamato said.  
  
"And Honor!" Joey said.  
  
"And Luck!" Tristan said.  
  
'And something to fight for!' Sdrive said. "Here I go!" 'I can use this.' "I play Giant Trunade. all magic and trap cards on both players sides of the field are brought back to their hands!"  
  
"You fool! Now Osiris is at 7000 attack points." Abiak said laughing at him.  
  
"I know, and I don't care."

"Brave words. He must have a plan," Yamato said.

"I play Fusion, fusing my Dark Magican and my Buster Bladder into Dark Paladin, and he appears on guard. A monster came up that was dressed sort of like the Dark Magican but with a sword. Osiris's Second Mouth Opened up and blasted Dark Paladin.  
  
"Dark Paladin now has a toughness of 400," Abiak said. He won't stand any chance to defeat Osiris now!"  
  
"It's not his toughness that counts right now. It's his strength! And now, I lay two cards under the table and end my turn."  
  
"I draw and raise Osiris' power to an unstoppable 8000! That's 2 times the strenth of anything Obelisk could ever hope to become. If I want to be able to keep that then I will play this. Infinte cards, droping it's attack back down to 7000, and allowing me to keep the cards in my hand."  
  
"I don't think so." Sdrive said. "Watch what happens when I discard this card from my hand." Sdrive discarded a card from his hand (Witch of the Black Forest) and then the Dark Paladin took it's sword and it started to glow. The Sword let out a blast of magic destroying Infinte Cards.  
  
Abiak looked stunned. "What just happened?"  
  
"Dark Paladin has two effects. First it can gainan extra 500 attack points for every dragon on the field or in the graveyard. Next it can act as a Magic Jammer. As long as I discard a card from my hand I can stop the activation of any magic card."  
  
"GRRR, FINE! It won't be around long enough to stop anyway. Osiris, attack Dark Paladin!!!" The god beast let loose it's burst of energy. Just as it was about to hit, the Magical Hats appeared again protecting Dark Paladin causeing Osiris hit an empty hat.  
  
"Your probably wondering how I did this." Sdrive said. "Remember my Giant Trunade? It brought back my Magical Hats and allowed me to replay them. Pretty smart wasn't it?"  
  
"I have about had it with you. I lay one card under the table and then I end my turn."  
  
'He played a card face down.' Sdrive thought. 'Osiris is now at 6000. And it has to stay at that power. At least at the end of each turn. Maybe, just maybe I can pull this off.' "I'm not going to give up. No matter how bad things look." 'I have a plan but I need one more card. And even then this plan might not work. I just have to hope that he doesn't strike my Dark Paladin too soon. I have no other means of defence.' "I end my turn."  
  
"In doing so you activate my Trap card, Destiny Board!" A large board appeared above the duel. The letter D was above Abiak's head. "At the end of each of your turns I can summon a spirit message. Once the message is complete you will automatically lose the duel." A ghost appeared around the board and then landed next to the D. An E took it's place.  
  
"Great," Sdrive said. 'Shi knows this move. It's practically his favorite.'  
  
"My turn. And guess what. Osiris is at 7000. Osiris, attack the hat on the far left!" Osiris let out a blast of energy and it vaporized a hat. "WHAT? THERE WAS NOTHING THERE!!!"  
  
"Did you really think I would be foolish enough to put it in the exact same hat. Sorry."  
  
"Damn you. End Turn, and then I discard a card." Abiak dropped the Horn of Light into his graveyard.  
  
"That was a good move," Yami said.  
  
"I don't know if he will be able to keep this up." Yamato said. "He's doing good but his deck will only take him so far. He can't push the limits of his deck so much. I will give him this much though. If he manages to win he will have one strong card in his deck." 'And then he can combine his card with MY card and we can become an unbeatable force.'  
  
"Keep it up," Tea said.  
  
"I'm right behind you friend," Peace said giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Don't let this guy take you out," Mina said.  
  
"You can do it," Nari said.  
  
"Just remember to trust your deck," Joey said.  
  
"Don't lose your concentration," Yamato said.  
  
'Or my hope' Sdrive thought. "This will help. I play Harpies Feather Duster. I wipe your field clear from you Destiny Board!"  
  
"Curse you," Abiak said.  
  
'This entire duel has been like a curse.' Sdrive thought. "I end my turn."  
  
"Osiris attack the hat on the left." Osiris let out a burst of energy but came up in failure.  
  
"So Sorry, yet I'm not." Sdrive said.  
  
"I end my turn. 'This Duel should have ended by now. This kid just won't stop protecting himself.' I discard Crush Card. 'No point in using it if I don't have a weak level monster.'  
  
Sdrive went into one final memory, he new that this duel would be over next turn. Win or lose, it would be over next turn. All he had was one card left. "All you have is one card left. You can either win or lose this turn. I know you."  
  
Sdrive drew. "I can't play anything. I end my turn."  
  
"I attack you directly. I win."  
  
"As usual," Sdrive said.

"Yes but you have to remember some thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you didn't give up. You fought to the end. Always remeber that. Never forfit. Always fight to the end. Some times you just might suprise yourself."  
  
And with that she gave him a small smile.  
  
'That smile. Those words. Just as the memories are coming to me right now. I know she is standing here with me.' A smile formed on Sdrive's face. 'Wherever she is I know she is helping me. Guiding me. Just as those words she said. Never give up. I have the support of all my friends. And especially her. They are all right here with me. Standing by me. As I draw my final card' Sdrive drew his card. And the smile widened. "You have faught well, and so have I. Isis chose for you to face me for a reason. She believed in me. Just as my friends believe in me. So, as I make my Final Move, just realize that I was not out here alone. I had the support of friends. I didn't give up." His Eyes narrowed. "And I never will. So without further waiting. I play Raigeki!"  
  
"What!!!"Abiak cried.  
  
"Raigeki targets ALL! monsters on my opponents side of the field. It doesn't designate a target. SO OSIRIS IS GOING TO GET THE SHOCK OF IT'S LIFE!!!" A large lightning bolt rained down from the sky and kept striking Osiris until it was destroyed. A huge cloud of dust was thrown up as it was destroyed.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Abiak cried watchin  
  
"Alright!" Tea called out. "Way to go!" Yamato nodded his head in approvement.  
  
"How can this be?"Abiak asked.  
  
Sdrive was standing at the other end as the dust swirled around him, smiling. "Wait a second. Did you think that that was the end of Osiris. Oh nooooo. You will be seeing him agian. First I have Dark Paladin leave the safty of the Magical Hats. My Dark Paladin gains an extra 500 attack points from the Mystic Plazma Zone field card that I have out. And now!!! I play Monster Reborn!" Abiak gasped when he heard the name of the magic card. "A magic card will only last one turn on an Egyptian God Card. And one turn is all I need. Think of it as saying goodbye. This will also show you that Isis was right in chosing me. " A burst of energy came out of Abiak's Duel Disk's graveyard. Osiris came up to Sdrive's side of the Field. It Roared loudly. It turned and looked at Sdrive. "It's ok. You are just going to help me out for a while." Osiris looked at Sdrive and knew all too well that it was soon going to have a new master. It looked over to see Yami in spirit form standing next to Yugi. Yami gave a small nod and Osiris knew that it was alright. Sdrive noticed it as well and gave a small smile. He turned to face Abiak. "Osiris has an attack and defence of 1000. But it was worth it to make it realize that he would be helping me now. And also so that you can face the Great Beast's power yourself. Osiris attack the player!" Osiris let out a surge of energy which engulfed Abiak.  
  
Abiak: 1000  
  
Sdrive: 2500  
  
"Dark Paladin, Attack Abiak directly, Finish him off now!" Sdrive cried out. The Dark Paladin charged at Abiak and slashed it's sword at him. Abiak got flung backwards and his life points went to zero.  
  
Abiak: 0  
  
Sdrive: 2500  
  
The Holograms disappeared as well as the pain. "Good Job. I can see why she chose you," Abiak said. "Congradulations," Abaik went over to shake Sdrives hand but he fell to the gound before he got there.  
  
"Not again!" Yamato said. "We have to stop Sayora!"  
  
"Yeah," Yugi areed. "Unfortunatly we don't have much of a choice right now."  
  
"That was awsome, you did a great job," Alice said. "I didn't know if you would be able to pull it off but it looks like you did."  
  
"You have an Egyptian God Card now. That's awsome," Mina said. "You'll be unstoppable now."  
  
Suddenly a man in a long flowing purple cloak appeared laughing evilly. The gang turned around and Yami took over and stared at him. "Who are you?" Yami asked.  
  
The boy removed his hood to show that his forehead was glowing with the symbol of the Sennen Items. "The boys name doesn't matter. What does is that I am in control."  
  
"Marik!" Yami said. "What is it you request?"  
  
"I am not after you right now," Marik informed the Pharaoh.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Sdrive asked. "I'm not surprised if he already knows about the new addition to my deck. Not at all."  
  
"Yes, you now hold Osiris. But not for long. I have a full proof plan. Meet me behind that building in exactly one hour. And then I will be giving you the surprise of your life. If you dare come any sooner, You will lose the one thing you love most in your life."  
  
Sdrive folded his arms and and stared coldly at the one Marik was controling knowing all too well that Marik could see him. "I doubt that," he said coldly.  
  
"Never doubt my power, I have a lot more of it than you do. Remember, be there in an hour, no sooner. Why don't you go have lunch, seeing as how it's going to be your final meal."  
  
"We will see about that," Sdrive said calmly.  
  
"We will indeed. Remember, behind that building. So long, for now." The robed boy threw down a smoke bomb and when the smoke dispersed the robed figure was no where to be seen.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm going to go there, and win me a duel." Sdrive said.

They all started off to find a restuarant when a thought occured to Peace. "Hey, what do you think Marik meant when he said 'You will lose the one thing you love most in your life?'"

"Who cares, he know's nothing about me, I doubt he knows what the one thing I love most in life is. The arived at a restuarant and all went in to order some food. The only ones who didn't order anything were Yamato and Sdrive. Nari noticed Sdrives lack of wantoing to eat and went over to find out why.  
  
"Hey Sdrive!" She called out to him as she ran over to him.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"That was some pretty impressive dueling you did."  
  
"Yeah it was I guess."  
  
"What's wrong? You didn't order anything."  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"But you seem to be very upset. You haven't eaten anything. If you want to be on the top of your game you should eat something."  
  
"I'm just not very hungry." Sdrive said casually.  
  
"Please," Nari insisted. "If you are going to be taking on freaks with magic powers at least be well fed."  
  
Sdrive had to give a small chuckle at her comment. "I guess your right. I'll go have a cheese burger."  
  
"Allright!" Nari said happy she could lighten Sdrives mood.  
  
Just then Stephaine came in through the door and ran over to Sdrive. "Oh wow I can't believe it. I just heard the news. You really are a good duelist."  
  
"Uh, thanks. You want to hang with us for a while?"  
  
"Really, oh wow, thank you."  
  
They ate lunch and then headed off. "He said to meet him behind this building," Yami said pondering the situation they had found themselves in. "It's pretty tall. They could be hiding anything back there."  
  
"But why would they want to trap Sdrive?" Tea asked.  
  
"Because, he holds Osiris," Yami said. "In order to drain my power, he not only needs my puzzle, but the three Egyptian God Cards. He will do anything to get them, no matter who holds them."  
  
"That's right," Yamato said. "We have to be very careful."  
  
"Well, let's get this started," Sdrive said as he rounded the corner. Suddenly something was thrown at Sdrive's feet. He soon noticed that it was a pair of handcuffs attached to a chain. "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Welcome to your final duel," a robed figure said. "Take a look at where that chain that I threw at you is connect to." The gang looked over and saw that it was chained to the back of the building. "Now take a look at what's above your head."  
  
Sdrive looked up and saw a huge crate. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
"Master Marik plans on winning at all cost. If you look there is another set of chains over there and another crate hanging from a crane. Both Duelists will be trapped."  
  
"And just why is that?!" Yami asked.  
  
"Becuase Master Mariik wants to make sure that there is no illegal play going on here. Now, Your opponent will be here in a few minutes. While we wait I have been instructed to let you know the rules for this duel."  
  
"Rules?" Sdrive asked confused.  
  
"Yes, Master Marik has made some rules for this duel. Rules that will be followed no matter what you say. Your Opponent has already been instructed of the rules. First. There will be two Rare Hunters on both sides of the field. If either one of you decides to forfit for any reason then the crate on the opposite side will fall destroying the opponent."  
  
"Why would I forfit?" Sdrive asked.  
  
He's likes causing not only physical but mental pain as well. So if you forfit the crate on your opponents side will drop and Vice Versa.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Nari asked. "This whole thing is crazy. "Why wouldn't he fight his hardest?"  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't normally have the heart to hurt the person he will be dueling."  
  
"And what do you eman by that?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"I'm sure this duel will be quite emotional for you," the rare hunter said sneering.  
  
"I don't know what your planning but I assure you I will win."  
  
"We will see. As long as there is no forfiting the crates won't drop. Not even if you lose. I'm sure you know about what's been happing after each duel. There would be no reason to drop the crates...Hey guess what, she's here."  
  
"She?" Yami and Yamato said at the same time.  
  
"It had better not be who I think it is!" Sdrive said suddenly angry now.  
  
A Robed Girl came up and took her place on the side of the arena. She clasped the chains around her legs and stared right at Sdrive. "I'm sure my friend here will not be so willing to do this so I will be dueling for the first round.," Marik said talking through the girl. "I will go first, then you, and then after your turn I will relinquish control and it will be her dueling for the remander of this duel. I can assure you that this will be one duel that you can not win. And now, Let's duel. My Rarest Cards are the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Mirror Wall."  
  
"I'm positive you know my two, so let's just duel!" Each player put their decks in the Duel Disks and they went to duel mode. "Let's duel!" They both cried out.  
  
Robed Girl: 8000  
  
Sdrive: 8000  
  
"I draw my opening hand and my begining card. 'Not the best hand but it will do for now.' Marik thought. "I lay two cards under the table and one monster on guard, and end my turn."  
  
"My turn," Sdrive said. 'Oh to be on Duelist Kingdom' Sdrive thought looking at his hand of high powered magicians. "I lay two cards under the table and end my turn."  
  
"It's time for me to take my leave. Let the true test begin." And with that Marik was no longer in control, however he was still watching the duel from the other rare hunters eyes. 'Let's see how he does.' Marik thought to himself.  
  
"What's going on...oh no!" Said a teenage voice.  
  
"I can recognize that voice from anywhere!!!" Sdrive said extremely angry now. The Robed Girl removed her hood to show a young Teenage girl, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that only Sdrive knew to know. "Kelly!"  
  
The girl looked up and saw Sdrive. All of a sudden it looked like she was cursing herself for ever being born. "This can't be happening. I can't hurt you. I'm going to for..."  
  
"Don't! If you do then the crate above my head will come tumbling down right on top of me." Sdrive had completly forgotten about his ability to form a barrier. The sudden shock of seeing the girl he was dueling against made him completly forget about it.  
  
Kelly looked like she had just remembered a whole lot that she had wished she didn't. "You're right, but I don't know what to do, I can't hurt you. But if you win then I will lose. And If I win then you will lose. This can't be happening."  
  
"I really wish it wasn't it." Sdrive said, all anger gone from his voice.  
  
Everyone looked at the two in complete confusion. "What's going on?" Mina asked.  
  
Yamato tried once more to learn what was going on. And he found out more than he wanted to. He learned everything in an instant. "Marik is a sick human being," was all Yamato could say.

"I want to get this duel over with right now," Kelly said. She looked at the cards she had on the field and then drew. "I sacrifice my Little Swordsman Of Allie, and Summon the Twin-headed Fire Dragon in attack mode." A big blue and read, double headed dragon appeared on the field. "Attack the player!"  
  
"WHAT?" Sdrive said stunned at what he just heard her say. The Dragon sent out a burst of flames that headed right for Sdrive. "I activate Mirror Force! That repels your attack and destroys your monster!"  
  
"Damn, just go."  
  
"How can you just attack me like that?" Sdrive asked surprised by her sudden violence.  
  
"I want to forfit so I don't hurt you. But that would only hurt you more." Kelly was in tears crying. "I said I would always love you. And I still do."  
  
"You also said never forfit," Sdrive said. "I guess that still rings true as well." Sdrive's eyes were starting to get watery.  
  
"Would someone please tell us what is going on?" Mina asked.  
  
"This is Kelly, my girlfriend" Everyone had a look of sheer surprise with the exception of Yamato whom had already found out. "Kelly and I got separated by her parents a few years ago. This is no time for the story, maybe someday I will tell it, but for now it's my turn." 'I can't stand this. I can't forfit and I can't win without her going to the Shadow Realm. This sucks.' "I play Dark Magic Curtain. I bring forth..."  
  
"Dark Magician, Your favorite card, for the cost of half your life points. "You always pull that move. You always do."  
  
"This ends now!" Yamato called out. "I'm going to cut you both lose right now using my Ribbon and..."  
  
"Not advisable," the rare hunter said. "Let me warn you that any interference with this duel will cause both crates to drop."  
  
"Damn"  
  
The skeleton pulled back the curtain and the Magician appeared. It stared at the opponent and looked nervous. "Even the Magician remembers. I'm sorry."  
  
"Go ahead," she said quietly.  
  
"Attack the player," he said quitly. He wanted to get it over with as soon as possible, yet he didn't really want to hurt her. The mage hesitated but finally pointed his staff at Kelly releasing a blast of magic.  
  
Kelly: 5500  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
Kelly Screamed in pain and it practiaclly tore Sdrive's heart. "I end my turn."  
  
"I activate Solem Wishes. It will allow me to gain..."  
  
"500 life points." Sdrive finished.  
  
"Yeah," she said with a small smile. Memories flooded both of their minds.  
  
"I activate Solem Wishes."

"I hate that card. It's so annoying."  
  
"I kind of like it," she said giving him a small wink.  
  
"It's my turn," she said.  
  
Kelly: 6000  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"I lay one monster on guard and one card under the table and that ends my turn."  
  
"I draw and I summon La Jinn in attack mode." The green genie appeared and folded it's arms. "Genie attack her on guard monster." The genie let loose a blast of magical energy and it hit the defending card. A white tiger with black stripes appeared and then vanished. Sdrive called out for a direct attack on Kelly, even though he didn't want to. The magician brought up it's staff and attacked Kelly with a wave of magic. Kelly screamed in pain and dropped to her knees.  
  
Kelly: 3500  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"End turn."  
  
"I draw."  
  
Kelly 4000  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"We're tied," they said at the same time.  
  
"I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
Sdrive pulled Osiris from his deck and immediatly set it on the ground. "I refuse to use that card on you. I attack with my Genie." The green genie sent out the magical ball of magic and a robot dressed as a knight appeared (1600/1800) "Dark Magician Destroy the Robotic Kight." The mighty mage sent a wave of magic destroy the robot. The robot blew up into many pieces. "End turn."  
  
Kelly drew her card and thought about it. 'He always hated this card too'  
  
Kelly: 4500  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"I lay one card under the table and end my turn." She said.  
  
"I lay one monster on guard and then I send both my monsters to attack you directly." Both monsters went to attack but the magicians attack was absorbed by a weird looking Javelin. "I always hated that card too. You gain the attack of Dark Magicain in life points but since the attack still goes through you also lose those life points. So the only thing that really went through was the genies attack.  
  
Kelly: 2700  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
Kelly drew her card and got the additional 500 life points from Solem Wishes.  
  
Kelly: 3200  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"I lay one card under the table and end." 'Hopefully my bluff will deter him from attacking."  
  
Sdrive drew his card and commanded the genie to attack her. The genie blasted her leaving only one Dark Magic attack from ending the game.  
  
Kelly: 1400  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"Go Dark Magician att..." All of a sudden Sdrive stopped. He realized that this next attack would finish Kelly off. He was going to win the duel. But what did that matter? He was going to ultimatly lose the war. "I...I...can't. I can't do it. I can't hurt you." Sdrive fell to his knees. "I can't do it. I won't do it."  
  
Expecting the worst Yami called out to Sdrive. Don't Forfiet! You will lose her if you surrender!"  
  
"I'm going to lose her anyway!" Sdrive cried out in anger. He was crying at this point. It felt like all of a sudden this whole thing didn't matter. He had finally found her. Only to lose her agian? This wasn't happening. It wasn't happening.

Suddenly Kelly called out to Sdrive, "Attack me!"  
  
"What?" Sdrive asked confused, not believing what he heard.  
  
"If you attack me I may go to the Shadow Realm but if you win then maybe you will be able to save me. If you win this tournament. Just Remeber, I will always be with you in spirit. No matter how far apart we are I will always be right by your side."  
  
"Dark Magician, direct attack" he said softly. The magiacian attacked. The lifepoints went down. And it was over. The pysical pain went away but the pain Sdrive felt in his heart was still there.  
  
Kelly: 0  
  
Sdrive: 4000  
  
"Let me out of these chains now!" Sdrive yelled at the rare hunter. The rare hunter flung the key at Sdrive and he caught it. He let himself out of the chains and ran over to Kelly.

Suddenly the Sennen Symbol appeared on her forehead. HA! I guess she didn't do as well as I..."  
  
The Sennen Symbol was glowing very bright on Sdrive's forehead. He let out a blast of magic and Kelly was freed from Marik's control. "Thanks, here are my cards, use them well." Kelly handed the cards to Sdrive and he took them.  
  
"Everytime I play them you will be in my mind." Sdrive said to her.  
  
"I know. I lov..." Her eyes glazed over and she fell limp. Sdrive cluched his hands into a fist and tried to hide the tears that would soon come.  
  
Mina walked over to Sdrive and put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be..."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sdrive yelled cutting her off. He picked Kelly up and ran her to the hospital at speeds he had never been able to achieve before. The others tried to catch up but they couldn't. Sdrive got to the Hospital and checked Kelly in. He stayed at the hospital and just cried for half an hour. The rest of the gang was outside watching.  
  
"I guess being a good duelist is pretty hard." Stephanie said.  
  
"When you get right down to it sometimes you realize, Life just sucks," Yamato said.  
  
"That's not true," Yami said.  
  
"I'm sure Sdrive would dissagree with you on that one Yami," Yamato said to him.  
  
Sdrive got up and wiped away the tears. "I'll be back in a while," he said to the souless body. "I need to get some air. I promise I will visit every single day. I will put in extra dueling time to get to the finals faster. I will make it! And I will win it. Sayora will pay." With that Sdrive ran out of the Hospital, past his friends, and straight to the hotel where he stayed.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: Wow, that was good. Ok, maybe the duel between me and Kelly wasn't but hell, the first one with me against Osiris , I must have called my friend about 7 times trying to get rulings for the God Cards. I finally just changed some of it. Few things I thought you should know, The Duel with Kelly, I have the deck that she was using so I used that. So that duel was actually played out, kind of. Next, Kelly is based on a girl I know. Very nice person. There will be no last names mentioned, and unfortunatly no she's not really my Girlfriend. I'm hoping though . We sometimes act like we are though. I needed inspiration for future chapters and so I figured, why not pit me agianst my girlfriend and have me fight for that. Joey fought for his sisiter, Yugi for Grandpa...  
  
Grandpa: You have the wrong number.  
  
Sdrive: So why not me for my Girlfriend. Plus these duels are leading up to two other duels. The rest of the gang will be dueling soon. Don't worry.  
  
Thanks:   
  
Nari: I Hope that Mina didn't give you her cold. Thanks though. Ja!  
  
yesim-flamesofeternaldarkness: 0.o Your not dumb, your just unique. Uh, Thanks. I'm sorry you hurt your head. I did update soon. Why am I evil?  
  
Zenryo: what do you mean what happened to it? Why were you watching that?  
  
Peace Writer: So I forgot a token big deal. I thought I had you sacrifice it. I made a mistake. Sorry but I did it my way. Thanks though.  
  
Mina: awww, being sick sucks doesn't it. Some Dude. Some one had given me a gift that stopped Shi from talking in reviews so that I could get my point across quicker. No you shouldn't. Ja!  
  
Dias: Yay you were my first reviewer for this chapter. I go from top to bottom But you were the first. I'm glad you didn't mind. Thanks.  
  
Sdrive: Well that was fun. I have a whole week of vacation. I'm thinking of going over to Peaces house. I will be doing a lot of updating. Untill then, remember, only you can provent forest fires. Power to the Hikari's


	7. Anger and Double Duel's

Sdrive: If you thought there was a bit of anger last chapter, you haven't seen anything yet.  
  
Shi: Back away! I will kill you all.  
  
Yugi: What's with him?  
  
Sdrive: Aren't you looking?  
  
Yugi: Why am I so Short?  
  
Sdrive: Wasn't that a bit random?  
  
Yugi: Was it?  
  
Sdrive: I know where this is going, we are not playing the Question Game.  
  
Yugi: Aww man.  
  
Shi: I will kill you all BWHAHAHA  
  
Yugi: Who is he talking to?  
  
Sdrive: Lawyers.  
  
Yugi: ok.  
  
Shi: Die Lawyers, die!!!  
  
Yugi: Guess that covers the disclaimer, huh?  
  
Sdrive: What do you think?  
  
Yugi: Do you know the Muffin Man?  
  
Sdrive: Is he related to the Pilsberry dough boy?  
  
Yugi: Isn't this the question game?  
  
Sdrive: Stooooooppp!!! I know that Mirror Wall says that the attack is halfed during the damage step but Upper deck Ruling say's that only once it's destroyed does the attack power go back to normal. Sorry if that upsets anyone. Enjoy.  
  
--------   
  
Sdrive was in the hotel lying on the bed with his face down on the pillow. He was becoming angry, his other emotions didn't matter any longer, there was only two things that remained, hatred and lonlieness. He hated everything. He was starting to become cold. His loss was too much. He was going to win this Tournament, losing wasn't an option anymore. The gang came into the room. Hatred turned to annoyance. 'Here we go,' he thought. 'Oh, it will be alright sdrive, don't worry everything will be fine.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Nari asked.  
  
"Go away," Sdrive responded coldly.  
  
"That's not really nice," she said.  
  
"Tell it to someone who gives!"  
  
"Come on man," Peace said. "You did what you had too. If you hadn't of attacked then that rare hunter would have declared it a forfit and dropped the crate."  
  
"Peace is right," Mina said. "Now come on, you can fight for her but..."  
  
Sdrive cut her off, "Let me tell you all something. I may seem carefree most of the time, but there is stuff about me that you know nothing about. Stuff I have kept to myself for a lot of years. Stuff that you little boys and girls couldn't possibly understand."  
  
"Who are you calling little?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You're younger than me are you not?" Sdrive asked him.  
  
"Yes, however..."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"I'm like a few months older than you," Peace started to say but saw Sdrive glared daggers at him. "Uh, right." Peace said shutting up.  
  
"Let me tell you something Peace, the stuff I've gone though in my life, could make me seem a lot older than I am. Yamato's told me stuff about his life, He's had it just as hard. It's not easy, going through the stuff we've gone through. When your life becomes as screwed up as ours have, then come talk. From now on, I'm the one dueling, you don't like it, then drop out or leave me alone. Anyone comes looking for a challenge, they have one. My Magicians. I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait up," Yugi called to him, but yami cut him off.

"Yugi, Sdrive is upset, we should let him blow off some of his anger."   
  
"Yugi, I'm done with being nice to everyone. I'm out for myself now, and no one is going to stop me. I will crush anyone who gets in my way." With that Sdrive walked past the group, grabbed his deck, inserted it into his duel disk, and walked out of the hotel room.  
  
"Remind ya of anyone?" Joey asked.  
  
"He's acting just like Kaiba," Tea said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm following him," Mina told them. "I don't care what he say's. He needs a friend right now." With that Mina left to chase after Sdrive.  
  
"We had better follow them," Yugi said. "There's no telling what dangers they could find themselves in." The rest of the gang nodded their head and they fran out of the room.

--------  
  
Sdrive was searching the streets. He saw duelist everywhere, he wanted to pick out the perfect target. He didn't want to waste his time with someone who didn't have a lot of cards. He wanted to get to the finals as fast as he could. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Mina following him. Before she could say anything he spoke. "If you think you are going to stop me then I'll gladly take you one right now. I'm not afraid to duel anyone, not even a friend."  
  
"I came to make sure you didn't rush into anything to quickly," Mina said a bit annoyed by his rudeness.  
  
"Why don't you stop worring about me and start worring about yourself."  
  
"Becuase I care for you too much as a friend to watch you get hurt."  
  
Sdrive was about to speak but someone cut him off. "Hey! You kid!"  
  
"Me?" Mina asked.  
  
"No the Boy," he said.  
  
"What do you want?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"My name is Usma and I challenge you to a Duel."  
  
"Ok Usma, My rarest cards are Mirror Wall, Sky Dragon of Osiris, Chaos Emperor Dragon, and the card I started off with, Dark Magician."  
  
"I have Spell Binding Circle, Call of the Haunted, and the card I started out with. Exodia Necros."  
  
"Exodia Necros huh?" "Well maybe this will be interesting."  
  
The rest of the Gang caught up and saw the fire in Sdrive's eyes, he wasn't going to let anyone push him around. "So what are the rare cards?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Spell Bining Circle, Call of the Haunted and Exodia Necros." Mina explained.  
  
"Exodia Necros! Sdrive, you have to be careful, in order to summon Exodia Necors he has to..."

"Be quite Yugi, these are my duels to fight now and I will win! Besides, I know that in order to have Exodia Necros in a deck you need Exodia. I'm not a baka.  
  
"Ok, I sure hope you know what your doing," Yugi said.  
  
"I'm going first, if you have any problems with that, then maybe you're a coward,"  
  
'He really seems to be taking charge,' Yamato observed. 'But it's not in the right way. He's going to end up making slopy moves, I know it.'  
  
Their Life points rose to 8000 and they began the duel. Sdrive drew his opening hand and then his starting card. 'The faster the Better.' "Two cards under the table and Armored Zombie (1500/0) in attack mode." The decaying Zombie appeared with it's old sword in it's hand. "End turn."  
  
Usma drew his cards, "I play Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two more cards next I play a card face down..."  
  
"The correct speach is under the table," Sdrive said.  
  
"Huh? What do..."  
  
"If you are setting a Magic or Trap card you say under the table," Sdrive said annoyed.  
  
"He learned that from me," Yamato said.  
  
"Ok, I play a card under the table and summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode. The Warrior appeared on the field and then fell into a large hole. "What just happened?" Usma asked.  
  
"I activated Trap Hole. You wouldn't play a monster weaker than your opponents in attack mode if you didn't have some way to either power it up or stop the attack."  
  
'Maybe he isn't going to make sloppy moves,' Yamato thought. 'He's fighting intelegantly. But he's not fighting much with his heart. I can sense that although he is fighting for Kelly, his heart isn't the one that's guiding him. His thirst for revenge is, and that never helps anyone.

"I'm guessing either that face down card was a trap that was going to help you or you had a power up card in your hand. One of the two."  
  
-----   
  
Seto Kaiba and Mokuba were walking the streets. Kaiba had just won another two duels. He already had 8 rare cards. He heard some comotion and decided to go check it out. 'Their might be a duel going on and if the winner looks promising enough then I might just challenge them and relieve them of their cards,' he thought.  
  
"Ok, I play a card under the table and summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode." The Warrior appeared on the field and then fell into a large hole. "What just happened?"  
  
"I activated Trap Hole. You wouldn't play a monster weaker than your opponents in attack mode if you didn't have some way to either power it up or stop the attack. I'm guessing either that face down card was a trap that was going to help you or you had a power up card in your hand. One of the two."  
  
'It's that kid that hangs around with Yugi. Speaking of which there he is. Hmm, that kid seems to be pretty confident and he seems to have his eye set on the game. This might be worth watching.' Kaiba thought to himself. He walked over to them and Yugi saw someone approaching. He turned around and saw Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba what are you doing here?" Yugi asked him.  
  
Sdrive and Usma turned and saw Kaiba as well. "I saw that kid's move and the way he was reasoning through the game and thougth I might stay and see how well he does. That's the kind of logic I would use after all."  
  
"Yeah, the logic that's so presise becuase he's dueling for a loved one that was taken away from him and now he's out for revenge," Yamato explained calmly.  
  
"Really? Who was it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"His girlfriend," Yamato explained. "He was forced to duel her through Marik and he won. You know what happens to people who lose in this tournament I bet."  
  
"Marik is here!!" Kaiba excalimed quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah. He forced them to fight in a more complicated trap that was a no win situation. It was worse than Yugi and Joey's trap. Same Idea but a bit different."  
  
"And I thought he changed," Kaiba said coldly.  
  
"This is the Dark side of Malik we are talking about. He's taken over Malik's Body. Now Sdrive is after Sayora. He won't open up his eyes and see that revenge isn't the answer. He should fight for Kelly but he shouldn't seek revenge. He's basically acting just like you in other words." 'And to an extent like me, but I've sort of seen some of light.'  
  
"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked him.  
  
"Your brother seeks revenge on anyone who messes with you. Remeber Noa?"  
  
"How do you know about Noa!" Kaiba said suddenly very upset.  
  
"I have my ways." Yamato said.  
  
"So the great Seto Kaiba came to watch me in a duel? This ought to be interesting, the current dragon master came to watch the rising mage master in a duel.  
  
"The great Seto Kaiba," Usma said in awe. "Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"We are in a duel in case you have forgotten. There is no time for stuff like that. Now finish your turn so I can get on with my life."  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"I draw" Sdrive began.

"I activate my trap card. Eye of Truth. I get to see all your cards. If you have any magic cards in your hand during your standby phase you gain 1000 life points."  
  
"Thanks for the power boost then." (L.P. 9000) "You were going to see the majority of the cards in my hand anyway. I sacrifice my Armored Zombie for my Dark Magician Girl!" The Zombie disapeared and the Dark Magician Girl came out and did a little twirl and then went into her famous pose. Sdrive smiled to seeing one of his favorite cards. The smile soon faded and the determination came back. "Next I play the magic card Mystic Plazma Zone. This increases all Dark Type Monster's attack by 500 and lowers their defence by 400. Go Dark Magician Girl. Attack the player!" The Magicain winked at Usma and then let out a blast of magic. Usma cried in pain as his life points plummeted. "I end my turn"

"Pretty good," Usma said (L.P. 5500) 'My goal is to summon Necos anyway' "I lay one monster in defence mode..."  
  
"You lay him on guard. Not in defence mode." Sdrive said.  
  
"Whatever, I lay him on guard and end my turn."  
  
"First I draw he said drawing the Chaos Emperor Dragon. 'Kelly, I will save you.' Then I gain a 1000 point life boost. (l.p. 10,000) "Your trap is helping me more than it's helping you." Sdrive said grinning, then he started thinking. 'Let's see. I need to sacrifice a light and a dark type monster from my graveyard out of play in order to summon the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Too bad I don't have any light monsters in this deck.' "I lay one monster on guard and then I attack your on guard monster." The Dark Magician Girl let out a wave of magic and destroyed the monster. A leg appeared and got destroyed.  
  
"Thank's, you have started my destruction of you by destroying my Left Leg of the Forbidden One."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Kaiba asked him  
  
"Usma has Exodia Necros in his deck," Yugi explained.  
  
"What!? NECROS!" Kaiba said remembering his duel with Guzaboro.  
  
"End turn."  
  
"Perfect I play card Destruction we get rid of our hands and draw new ones," Usma said as he discarded his hand and drew a new one. Because of the the Eye of Truth Sdrive had to reveal his hand to Usma. (Magic Jammer, La Jin The Mystical Genie of the Lamp) "I play a card on guard and end my turn." Usma said. "Prepare to fall! HAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Sdrive drew the Dark Magician So I don't get a power boost. That's ok. I lay one card under the table Sdrive said placing his Magic Jammer in the slot. Let's see you try to summon Exodia Necros now. And I play La Jin in attack mode. Plus it get's a power boost." The green genie appeared, it hummed and it got struck by lighting and grew bigger. (2300/600) "La Jin attacked the defender!" Sdrive called out. The Genie brought forth a ball of magic and blasted the card. An arm appeared and then vanished.  
  
"Thank you a lot," Usma said smiling.  
  
"Dark Magician Girl attack the player!" The Magician Girl attacked Usma. Usma screamed and fell to his knees as his life points went down. (l.p. 3000)  
  
Sdrive ended his turn and Usma began. He had to take a few breaths to recover his stamina. He took about a minute and then began his turn. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"And now it's my turn. Too bad I can't summon my Buster Blader yet, because I really would like to. La Jinn attack the monster!" A furry three eyed monster appeared on the field and then got blow to pieces.

"I can search my deck for a monster with less than 1500 attack," Usma said as he looked through his deck and pulled out an Exodia piece.

"Magician Girl, Direct attack!" The mage girl went over to Usma and sent out an attack with small pink hearts in it. Usma's life points dropped to 500.

One more attack and you win," Mina called out to him.  
  
"It must be so cool to be so strong," Stephanie said admiring Sdrive's Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"End turn." Sdrive called out to him.  
  
Usma drew his card and began his turn. "I lay a card under the table and a monster on guard and that will end my turn."  
  
"This duel is mine," Sdrive said while drawing his Fusion. "I have a magic card in my hand now so I gain a Life point boost." (l.p. 11,000) "Next I activate Fusion to fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader into Dark Palidin. And thanks to both my Mystic Plazma Zone and your Card Destruction It gains 1000 attack Points." The mage came forth clad in battle armor with it's long sword.(3900/2000) "Dark Palidin attack the monster on guard!" The mage swung it's sword into the air releasing a surge of energy.

"I activate Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Usma cried out as the attack got repelled and of Sdrives monsters were destroyed.  
  
"Damn, Turn End.  
  
"I lay a card under the table. It's your move."

I lay a card under the table and I end my turn."  
  
"Well this is a pretty boring duel. So Why don't I pick it up a bit. I activate my down card Reckless Greed. I get to draw two more cards as long as I skip my next two draw phases. It's over! I play Heavy Storm! All of you face down cards are destroyed!" A Large surge of wind swept through the field blowing and started to blow all the face down cards to pieces.

"I say you don't! I activate Magic Jammer discarding a card from my hand." A seal was placed around the field and a purple fog came out. It got swirled around in the wind and the wind soon died down.

"Now I activate the destructive space powers of the Black Hole." Usma cried seemingly unphased by the Magic Jammer. "This destroys all the monsters on the field!" A black hole was puntched through the field and Sdrive could only stand there watching as the monsters on the field were sucked into oblivion. "I now have all 5 peices of Exodia in the graveyard. Now I Play Contract with Exodia!" A black monster that looked like Exodia came onto the field. It got struck by the ligtning of the Mystic Plazma Zone and grew stronger. (2300/0) "Exodia Necros can't be destoyed by magic, trap, or monster attacks. It stays on the field. I now activate Axe of Despair to increase it's attack Points by 1000 attack points." Exodia Necros gained a Big Axe and it grew stronger. (3300/600) "Exodia Necros! Attack the player! Show him your wrath!" Necros threw the ax at Sdrive. Sdrive, now thinking clearly, put up his barrier and the ax bounced off but his life points still fell. (l.p 7700)  
  
"Sdrive you have to believe in the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi called out to him.  
  
"Stay out of this!"  
  
'This is quite interesting.' Kaiba thought. 'All he would have needed was a monster. But now it will be too hard to summon a monster with enough attack power to beat that thing. He doesn't stand much of a chance. However, back when it I faced Gozaboro I thought the same thing, and I still beat him easily, let's see if Sdrive can do what I did.'  
  
"I have done enough pain for this round, So I will end it.  
  
'I have to draw something good,' Sdrive tought. 'For Kelly.' Sdrive pulled his Thousand Knives card. 'This can't help me now. Wait! It will give me more Life Points.' (l.p 8700) "I can't do anything this turn so I pass."  
  
"I can't draw anything but Necros does gain an extra 500 attack during my standby phase. He is now at 3800. So I will attack you and End my turn." Necros flung the Axe at Sdrive and the barrier appeared. (l.p. 4900)  
  
Sdrive drew the Magical Hats and the Thousand Knives restored some of his Life Points due to the Eye of Truth. (l.p. 5900) "I pass again."  
  
Necros will gain yet another 500 attack points bringing him up to 4300 attack. I'll attack and end.  
  
(l.p. 1600) 'Come on Deck. I need to get to the finals so that I can beat Sayora. Sdrive closed his eyes, just then he felt something. But it wasn't physical. It was spiritual. He turned around in the blackness of his mind and saw Kelly. She was standing there smiling. 'I, I don't understand.'  
  
'I told you I would always be here in spirit. Your friends are right. Your fighting for the wrong reasons.'  
  
'I'm fighting for you.' He said. 'If I don't beat Sayora then I can't rescue you.'  
  
'But if you don't fight with your heart then you won't beat Sayora.'  
  
'I guess your right.' Sdrive said.  
  
'One more thing. I might not be able to make to much contact with you. I am doing my best to talk to you now. But I am using a lot of energy. In my deck, you'll find-' And then she disappeared. He was upset, but he knew she was still there. If worse came to worse she would be the only thing to inspire him to keep fighting. His deck would see him through. "I draw!" Sdrive said pulling the card from his deck, his eyes suddenly opened. 'I could bring out the second Dark Magician. But it wouldn't be strong enough. I need something more. Wait! I have Magical Hats. This will be tricky but it's the only thing I can do.' "I gain Life points. (l.p. 2600) The power boost is really nice. But I still need to protect my Life Points. So I play Dark Magic Curtain to summon Dark Magician to the Field in exchange for half of my total life points. (l.p. 1300) The curtain came forward and let the Dark Magicain come forward. He got struck by lightning and got bigger. (3000/1700) "I'll lay a card under the table and end my turn."  
  
I can draw now! Exodia Necros becomes a 4800 attack point monster. I lay a card under the table and have Exodia Necros attack your Magician.  
  
"I activate Magical Hats. You have to find it now," The ax went towards the mage but he was placed inside of a hat and the ax sliced an empty hat.  
  
"That ends my turn," Usma said.  
  
'I need to think of a strategy,' Sdrive thought to himself as he drew Revive Dead. "My life points increase." (l.p. 2300) 'Let's see. I still can't use Thousand Knifes. It won't do anything. I can keep my life points strong as long as it stays in my hand. But by the time I draw something useful Necros will be too powerful. If only I could summon Osiris. But even then It's attack power would 2000. It wouldn't be enough. But I need a stronger defense.' "I can't really do anything, so I'll end-"  
  
Usma cut him off. "I activate Solem Wishes. Everytime I draw a card I will gain 500 life points."  
  
'Damn him,' Sdrive thought. "I'll end my turn."  
  
"Let's see what I get," Usma said drawing his card. (l.p. 1000) "Look at that I gain life points. and Necors gains attack points. Its at 5300. There is no possible way to destroy it now. I lay a monster on guard and then I will attack your far left hat." Exodia Necros threw it's Axe and it sliced the hat on the far left.  
  
"Your wrong again," Sdrive told him smirking.  
  
"That ends my turn," Usma said irritated.  
  
"I draw now!" Sdrive drew his card and saw that it was the Mirror Wall trap that he had won from Kelly. "Yess, first I gain Life Points (l.p. 3000) And then I will lay down the Mirror Wall I just drew, end turn.  
  
'That Mirror Wall will be a problem,' Usma thought to himself as he drew his card. "Thanks to Solem Wishes I gain Another 500 life points. (l.p. 1500) "If I give you another turn you can use Mirror Wall twice, and in this case my Exodia Necros is at 5800 attack. Let's see. If It's cut in half then it will be at 2900 attack points. And if I wait a turn it will gain 500 hundred more attack points and it will be at 3150 attack points if I attack. Plus it will gain attack points. I think I will end my turn.  
  
"Fine with me," Sdrive said drawint the Witch of the Black Forest. "And here comes my life (l.p 4300). You forget that I will only activate it when you attack. And the longer you wait the longer I gain life points and the longer I can keep it activated. Plus even when it's gone you will still have to go through my hats. You are only delaying your defeat. I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"I have had enough of waiting!" Usma said getting irratated (l.p 2000) "Exodia Necros is at 6300 attack points. Exodia Necros, Attack the Magical Hat on the right!" Exodia Necros flung the Axe at that hat. It hit the hat and destoryed the hat. A woman in black robes appeared and dissappeared. "Huh? Why didn't the wall go up?"  
  
"You weren't aiming for the hat that held the Magician. So I let the attack slide. You hit my Witch of the Black Forest. I can now search for a mosnter with a defence of 1500 or less." Sdrive searched his deck and pulled a La Jinn.  
  
"Fine! I end my turn." Usma said, the stress getting to him.  
  
'I have to trust my deck,' Sdrive thought. He pulled his card and it was his Harpies Feather Duster. 'I could play this. But I would lose gaining life points. Speaking of whitch...' Sdrives life points rose to 5300. "I'm gaining more lifepoints than you are," Sdrive said pointing out that Usma's trap was helping him more than it was Usma.  
  
"Well my monster is stronger," Usma said mocking him.  
  
"True. End turn."  
  
'The fool' Usma thought drawing his card. 'Out of all this time I will eventually come out victorious, it will be me who overall wins this duel.' Usma looked at his card and he smilled. "Perfect. First I gain Life Points. (l.p. 2500) "Next I play a magic card. Raregold Armor. The monster I equip this card to is the only monster that you can attack. And I am Equiping it to my Exodia Nexros which is at 6800 attack points. Go ahead Necros attack the last hat."  
  
"And of course up comes the wall," Sdrive said.  
  
Exodia Necros threw the Axe at the last hat. A wall came up and the axe hit the reflection of Exodia Necros. It lowered it's attack power by half. "Exodia Necros is at 3400. It's your turn."  
  
Sdrive drew his Mystical Space Typhoon and smiled. 'This might be what Iv'e been waiting for!' "First I pay 2000 life points. but then I gain 1000 so I now I am at 4300. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Axe of Despair. Unless you want to sacrifice a monster then you lose your Axe of Despair for good!" A tornado struck the axe and it got hit by lightning and blew into hundreds of little pieces.  
  
"I'll sacrifice my monster on guard to bring it back to my hand," Usma stated as the on guard monster dissapeared as Exodia Necros's attack power dropped.  
  
"Your Exodia Necros is at 2400 attack points. I bring my Black Magician from my Magical Hats and if you remember his attack power is at 3000."  
  
"Way to go. Your going to destroy it," Tea said."  
  
"Not exactly seeing as how it can't be destroyed, however I can take away his life points. Black Magician attack his Exodia Necros right now Black Magic Attack. The Magician let out the blast of magic and hit the Exodia Necros. "That ends my turn,"

Usma's overall life points became 2400 when he drew his card. "Necros gains attack points. It's at 2900. And now I reequip it with Axe Of Despair. It's now at 3900. Your turn.  
  
"I draw Rush Recklessly I lose and I gain. My overall life points is 3300" 'I need to think about this. Exodia Necros is at 3900. I might not get another chance. I can destory all his cards with the Feather Duster and stop him from seeing my cards and stop his Solem Wishes and his Axe. It will go down to 2900. I can attach Rush Recklessly My Dark Magician will go up to 3700. I can attack it and he will lose 800 life points. I have no other choice right now.' "I play the Harpie's Feather Duster. All your magic and trap cards get destoryed." A big duster came up and destroyed all the magic and Trap cards on Usma's side of the Field. "Now You can't see my cards. I play Rush Recklessly on my Dark Magician. Dark Magician, Attack Exodia Necros. The Magician ran at high speeds and shot a blast of magic at Exodia Necros. Usma cried out in pain as his life dropped. (Usma l.p. 1600) "That ends my turn," Sdrive said.

'I don't gain Life points and I don't get my Axe Back.' Usma thought to himself. 'Man I'm hurting. I need to finish this.' "I lay a card on guard and my Necros is at 3400. You have one turn left on Mirror Wall. So I end my turn."  
  
"I have to trust in my deck' Sdrive thought. He drew his card and his life points dropped. (l.p. 1300) He looked at his card and thought about it. 'Interesting. Let's see. My Magician will go back to a 3700 attack point monster. Necros is at 3400 I can keep Mirror Wall up till the end of his turn. I have to hope that I can draw a card to help me' "I play Horn of the Unicorn on my Dark Magician. It gains 700 attack points. It's at 3700. Go attack Exodia Necros. The Magician let out a blast of magic and it hit the Black Exodia. (Usma l.p. 1300) "End turn."  
  
"I lay a card under the table and Necros goes to 3900 Your turn and your Mirror Wall is gone. You can defend all you want but in the end I will win. I must say that it was an honor dueling you."  
  
"Come on, you have gotten out of worse situations," Mina called out to him. "Like when you faced Osiris."  
  
This information got Kaiba to shoot around and shout right at her. "He faced OSIRIS!!!"  
  
"Yeah. Isis sent a man named Abiak to face him to give it to him. He said that she said that he would need it later on in the finals."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to face him in the finals," Kaiba said planning on facing the dragon.  
  
'Trust.' Sdrive thought to himself as he drew his final card. Sdrive looked at his card and became dumbfounded. He didn't know what to think. This card had been a big help in defeating Osiris. And Now it would win him the duel. 'I have to lure him right into it though.' "First I destroy my Mirror Wall since I am unable to pay for it now." 'Thank You Kelly.' "Next I lay a card under the table. Finally I swich my Magician to guard my life points. End turn."  
  
"Good Friend. I am sorry to inform you that you will not defeat me. I swich my Gradius from defence to attack. A plane like machine came forward. "It is time my friend. We may be tied but not for long. Exodia Necros is at gains 500 attack points and it's attack is no longer halfed. It is now at 8800. It's all over Necros. Attack the Black Magican. The Exodia Necros formed a final blast of magic. It threw it at the Black Magician. As it was nearing the Magician two Cylindars appeared. The blast went into one of the Cylindars.  
  
"You have activated my Magical Cylindars. They will go in one cylindar and come out the other. And the attack will go straight to your life points!"  
  
Usma stood in awe, he couldn't beleive that he was about to lose, him, the Necros duelest. The Blast came out of the second cylindar. It made contact with Usma and knocked him to the ground. (l.p. 0) The Holograms went away and the pain was healed. Sdrive went over to collect the prize that would help him get closer to the finals..  
  
"I must say I'm impressed," Kaiba said.  
  
"Wow. Good Job. I thought I had you for a second there. Congradgulations. Here is My Exodia Necros, My Spell Binding Circle, and Call Of the Haunted," Usma said as he handed the cards to sdrive. Suddenly his eyes glazed over. Sdrive turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him?" Mina asked him.  
  
"He's not my problem now. I have other things to do." And with that Sdrive walked off.  
  
"That is highly annoying," Mina said. The gang took Usma to the hospital and went to Kelly's room. They were surprised when they didn't see Sdrive there. They left the Hospital and searched for a while. They couldn't find him. "Where could he be? Do you think he might have gone to hotel?"  
  
"It's the only place we haven't looked yet," Yugi said.  
  
"You guy's are staying in a regualar room aren't you?" Kaiba asked sneering.  
  
"Why do you find that funny?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I have the best room in the hotel I'm staying at."  
  
"And they have a lot of cool cereal there too," Mokuba chimed in.  
  
They started walking to the hotel. When they got there they went to the room. Yamato opened up the door and there they saw Sdrive. He was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. "What is wrong with you? We have been searching for you," Tea said.  
  
"Sdrive, Please stop acting like this," Nari pleaded.  
  
"What! Are you saying I can't duel the way I want to? Well that's too bad for you!" Sdrive shouted at them.  
  
"If you keep dueling the way you "want to" then you're going to end up getting yourself knocked out of the tournament," Yugi said trying to knock some sense into him.  
  
"That's what you think. But I already said that I would defeat anyone who got in my way. Even you Kaiba."  
  
"What? You think you stand a chance agianst me? You are a fool. You may have pulled that win from out of the blue but you wouldn't stand a chance agianst me!" Kaiba was furious that someone other than Yugi would challenge his title.  
  
"I guess we will find out in the finals," Sdrive said coldly. "I'm leaving." And with that he ran towards the window and jumped out of it. He landed on a small landing. He jumped from that, flipped in the air, landed on his feet, and dissappeared into the night.  
  
"I never saw him do that," Yamato said eyeing him."  
  
"We have to follow him guys," Yugi said.  
  
"No," Tea said suddenly. "I think only one of us should follow him."  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"He is really grieving. Inside he's lost, and our big group is rather intimidatiing. "I think I should go."  
  
"If you get challenged by a Rare Hunter you won't be able to defend yourself," Yamato said. "I'll go."  
  
"I'm sorry Yamato but I'm going," Mina said.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked.  
  
"You may be his friend, and he may have learned a lot from you, but I don't think he really wants to listen to you."  
  
"After looking through your mind I don't think he really wants to talk to you either," Yamato said.  
  
"Yeah well too bad. I'm going. We talked on the plane. I think I hit a spot with him. Besides, your not really sensitive. I'm going." Mina ran out of the room and ran down the steps out of the hotel.  
  
Yamato stood there pondering the recent transactions that had just happened with his friends, 'How did he pull off that stunt anyway?'  
  
-----  
  
Mina was walking around trying to find Sdrive. It was getting dark and it was difficult to see. She saw a little cliff and she could have sworn that she saw someone standing by the edge. "I might as well go there," Mina walked over to the small cliff. She climbed over a couple of rocks and soon got to the person. It was Sdrive.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"I want to be alone."  
  
"Come on Sdrive. We only want to help you. Rember what you said on the Plane. You weren't going to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid," he said with a bit of wavering sterness in his voice.  
  
"I think you are. Your afraid that if you have help from other people, it won't mean that you saved Kelly. Your afraid to let someone else save her." Sdrive didn't say anything. "We care for you. We want to help you. Everyone needs a little bit of help every now and then. It doesn't mean you didn't save her. It just means that you had friends who helped a bit. After all I know how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked her.  
  
"Do you remember that guy who kidnapped my parents?  
  
"Oh yeah," Sdrive said.  
  
"Me and Nari were dueling to save them. And didn't we accept help from you and Yamato and Peace? We didn't pull a Seto Kaiba on everyone."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sdrive said softening up a bit."  
  
"We will help you. But first you have to accept our help. We can't do anything if you don't let us."  
  
Sdrive finally gave up the fight. "You're right."  
  
"You are starting to sound a bit like yourself agian. Your voice doesn't sound so cold and distant."  
  
"I guess I owe you an apology."  
  
"Already Accepted. Come on lets go back to the others. It's kind of cold out here."  
  
"Here," Sdrive took off his red jacket and put it around Mina's shoulders.  
  
"I see that you're starting to care for people again," Mina said to him.  
  
"It was wierd. During the duel Kelly made contact with me through the Shadow Realm. She told me that I should trust my friends. You just gave me a reason to. You reminded me that on the plane I said that if anyone was in trouble that I would fight for them. But when I said that I meant I would fight with Passion, Trust, and Love. Not the coldness and anger I felt when I had to defeat Kelly in that Duel. Thank you for allowing me that. Wait!" Sdrive looked like he suddenly realized something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kelly said something about her deck before she vanished from my mind. I think she wanted me to go and find something in it."  
  
"Well what are we waiting here for? Let's get to that Hospital."  
  
They were just about to run off when two robed figures appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"We came here for Mina. Now step aside. Your coming with us," the first Robed figure said.  
  
"Oh am I?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," the second figure said. "There is a nice bouty on your head." The two robed figures rushed at Mina. Sdrive jumped in front of Mina and kicked the first robed figure in the chest. The second one took a swing. Sdrive side stepped him and stuck his leg out, dropped onto his hand and tripped the second robed figure. The hoods fell off of the two figures and their identities were revealed.  
  
"Gale and Delano!" Mina cried out.  
  
"Yes," Gale said. "We have come for you. Since your friend doesn't want for us to take you without playing fairly then we will take you by defeating you in a duel. We will face you and when you lose we will take you to our master."  
  
"Dream on. Bust out your cards and duel," Mina called out inserting her deck.  
  
"Hold on!" Sdrive called out. They turned to look at Sdrive. "Two on one isn't fair," he said inserting his deck into his duel disk. "So I will duel by Mina's side." Sdrive for the first time in hours was smiling. Mina saw this and couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
'He's back to normal,' Mina thought to her self. 'But he still seems to have fire in his eyes.' "Are you still ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I can be my normal self outside of duels. But inside I'm going to be filled with Determination. I said I would fight to help my friends. I am keeping my word."  
  
"Be quite and duel," Delano said. "My Rare Cards are Acid Trap Hole, and Robbin' Goblin."  
  
"And mine are Magic Jammer and Seven Tools of the Bandit," Gale said.  
  
"Sky Dragon of Osiris, Mirror Wall, Exodia Necros, Chaos Emperor Dragon, Spell Binding Circle, Call Of the Haunted and the card I started with. Dark Magician."  
  
"Dark Magician and Summon Skull!" Mina said.

"Since we have a lady on our side of the field we will go first," Sdrive said.  
  
"Not so fast," Gale suddenly said.  
  
"What do you want?" Sdrive asked.  
  
"Although we will let you go first we are changing the ruels of Double Dueling," Delano said.  
  
"Why?" Mina asked.  
  
"Let's just say we know some things that you don't," Gale said. "First of all, it won't be like a regular Double Duel. Instead of having Mina go first then me then you kid and then Delano you will both be taking your turns at the same time. So that means that you will both be going first. And then we will go."  
  
"You are allowed to sacrifice each others monsters in order to summon stronger ones," Delano continued. "The Duel Disks are programmed to allow this. Also, you will be playing with Team Life points. Each team only gets 8000 life points. You don't each get 8000. So in other words if we attack you and you lose life points. You will both lose the same amount of life points."  
  
"Those are the rules," Gale said. "Live with them or don't duel."  
  
"Fine, we will. It that just means you lose twice as fast," Sdrive said smiling. Sdrive turned and gave Mina a thumbs up. Mina did the same.  
  
"Lets get started," Mina said as the drew their opening hands. I lay a card under the table and I play Battle Ox in attack mode. A bull in armor appeared holding a big Axe.  
  
"And I too lay a card under the table and I play La Jinn," Sdrive said. The Geine appeared and Hummed.

"I play Dian Keto the Cure Master," Mina said (MS l.p. 9000)  
  
"Are you done Mina?" Sdrive asked. Mina nodded. "Ok we end our turn."  
  
"Good, we begin now," Gale said. "I play Dark Hole Annialating all of your monsters." A hole appeared in the center of the field and sucked the monsters into it.  
  
"I will play my Dark Fire Soldier #1," Delano called out. A soldier appeared in a burst of flames. He suddenly fell into the ground.  
  
"I activated Trap Hole," Mina called out.  
  
"Well I play White Magical Hat." Gale called out. A man in a tuxedo wearing a White Hat Appeared. He fell into the ground.  
  
"And now I activated my Trap Hole," Sdrive said grinning.  
  
"Fine. I don't have anything else to do," Gale said.  
  
"Niether do I," Delano said.  
  
"So then It's our turn," Mina said. "I summon the Rogue Doll (1600/1000) in attack mode!" A doll appeared.  
  
"And I play Armored Zombie and Mystic Plazma Zone!" Sdrive called out. The Decaying Zombie appeared on the field. A storm cloud appeared and the Armored Zombie got struck by lightning. (2000/0) Then they both cried out at the same time, "Armored Zombie and Rouge Doll, attack the Players! The Zombie went and slashed them with it's sword while the doll let out some magic and blasted them. Thier life points dropped to 4400. "That ends my portion of our turn," Sdrive said.  
  
"Same here," Mina said.  
  
"Fine it's our turn," Gale cried out as they each drew thier cards. "I play Ancient Telescope. I get to see the first 5 cards of your deck Sdrive."  
  
"Why me?" He asked.  
  
"Becuase I don't trust you."  
  
"Fine," Sdrive picked up the next 5 cards of his deck and showed them to Gale.  
  
"Delano, if we don't beat them in the next two turns then we are going to lose!"  
  
"Then's let's stop them. I play Blackland Fire Dragon, and thanks to your Mystic Plazma Zone it..."  
  
"Don't waste your breath," Gale cried out. "I sacrifice it to bring forth Patrian of Darkness."  
  
"Hey. My guy got a Field Power Bonus!" Delano whined.  
  
"So does mine, plus mine has a better effect!" Gale shot back A Dracula type vanpire in a flowing black cape appeared. It got struck by lightning and grew bigger. "My Patrian of Darkness is now at 2500 attack and 1000 defence. I get to choose where your attacks are sent. But for now I'm doing the attacking. Go Patrian of Darkness, attack the Rouge Doll. The Patrian of Darkness shot out a blast of dark magic from his hand. It made contact with the Rouge Doll. The rest of the blast went towards Mina. Sdrive put up his shield to protect them. Thier life points dropped to 8100 "We end our turn."  
  
"Then let's begin," Sdrive said. "I'll lay a card under the table."  
  
"I too lay a card under the table," Mina said. "Are you done Sdrive?"  
  
"Actually I'm not. I sacrifice my Armored Zombie and summon Black Magician Girl!" The Zombie Dissapeared and the Dark Magician Girl appeared. She twirled around and stood in her famous pose. "Now I'm done."  
  
"It's time to destroy you both," Gale said.

"We have ways to stop you," Delano told them.

"Yeah sure, just make your move." Sdrive said.  
  
"FINE! I play the Inexperienced Spy, I get to see one of Mina's cards." Gale chose a card and looked at it.  
  
"I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Armored Zombie back on guard," Delano said. The Zombie returned.  
  
"You have activated my trap Just Desserts!" Mina cried out. "I'm sure you know what it does." A foggy hand appeared and sucked away Gale and Delano's Life points leaving them with 3400  
  
"I send Patrian of Darkness to attack Mina's Life points," Gale cried out. The Zombie started to let out a blast of dark magic. Mina prepared for the blast but heard Sdrive call out.

"I activate Spell Binding Circle to stop your attack!" A circle of magic appeared around the zombie and trapped it.  
  
"No! RRG! I can't let you win. But I have nothing to do. I end my turn."  
  
"Ditto," Delano said.  
  
"It's time to see what your so scared of." Sdrive drew his card. "I see, Ya know Mina, we could win this if we had more monsters on our side of the field."  
  
Mina took the hint. "I can do that. I play Change of Heart, I take your Patrian of Darkness Gale!"  
  
"NO!!" Gale cried out.  
  
The Patirian of Darkness switched over to Mina's side of the field. "Is that good?" She asked him.  
  
"The more the merrier," he responded slyly.  
  
"Ok, I play Monster Reborn, To bring back their Blackland Fire Dragon. Is that good?"  
  
"Yeah I like that number. I now sacrifice Black Magician Girl, Blackland Fire Dragon, and Patrian of Darkness in order to summon Sky Dragon of Osiris!" The card appeared and then a burst of light flung up to the sky, the sky got even darker than it already was. A big red dragon came down and roared at the two other duelists' blowing up dust from the cliff. "I have two cards in my hand making it's attck power 2000." Sky Dragon of Osiris's stats were shown briefly. (4000/4000 "Huh? Why is it so high?"  
  
"Becuase you have team lifepoints the cards in each players hand are sort of combined." Gale said. "Although you can't use your team mates cards and your combined totals if they equal more than 6 don't force you to get rid of a card you can still add onto it's attack powers."  
  
"I have two cards as well," Mina said.  
  
"I like this, this shows that teamwork and friendship does pay off. Go Sky Dragon of Osiris, release your Thunder Force upon the Armored Zombi! The Huge dragon let out a blast of energy that engulfed the Armored Zombie. "That ends my turn, make your final pathetic move."  
  
"We're dead," Gale said. "We can't summon anything of use right now."  
  
"I end my turn," Delano said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Would you like to finish them off?" Mina asked drawing her card.  
  
"It would be a pleasure," Sdrive said drawing his card watching Osiris get stronger. "Sky Dragon of Osiris, attack the players!" The Blast rammed into the two men. They got knocked down and screamed in pain. Their life points reduced to 0.  
  
The pain retreated and the holograms disappeared. "I guess we just have to take you by force," Gale said.  
  
"Why bother?" Mina asked. "You are just going to go to the Shadow Realm in like 10 seconds or less."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well..." Both Delano and Gale fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
"Now that that's over I say we take some rare cards. What do you want?"   
  
"I'll take Seven Tools and Acid Trap Hole." Mina said.  
  
"And that leaves me with Magic Jammer and Robbin Gobblin. I guess we should go take them to the hospital," he said looking down at them questioning the logic of taking them to the hospital.  
  
"I guess," Mina said with the same look on her face. They took them to the hospital. They were going to go see Kelly but visiting hours were over. "I guess we could come back tommorow." She said.  
  
"Yeah let's get some sleep." Sdrive said. The two tired duelists went back to the hotel. The gang had gone to sleep. Mina went into her room and went straight to bed. Sdrive got into his room where he saw Yamato reading a book.  
  
"You look beat," Yamato comented at Sdrives tired look.  
  
"What? No stupid apprentice stuff anymore?" Sdrive asked smiling a little.  
  
"So, Mina convinced you you were being a jerk?"  
  
"Yup, and then we had a run in with Gale and Delano. So we dueled them."  
  
"Gonna crash on the bed?"  
  
"I am. See ya in the morning."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
With that Sdrive layed down. As he drifted to sleep he was thinking of Mina and the duel. He thought of how it was cool he was spending time with his friends out in a different country participating in a tournament. He thought of all the help they would be in his fight. The last thing that floated through his head was an image of Kelly. 'Don't worry. You have friends that will help you.' he thought to himself before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. Ok a couple things. One that is the end of my dueling streak for right now. Next chapter, Joey faces a Magic Seeker. ok respond to reviewers.  
  
Zenryo: Shi: Watch me care. Sdrive: Knock it off I respond to reviewers. Thanks for the compliment for the title. I forgot the last zero I know. Drug users should be purged.  
  
Nari-chan SND: That's good. Your welcome. Thanks.  
  
Dais: Yeah it was. Thank you very much.  
  
Instability and Chaos: I hope you didn't. Yes you are unique. Thanks.  
  
Peace Writer: That will be learned later. I know about the effect I just forgot to say that they swiched it back. I thought I had. Wrong! Giant Trunade brought it back to their hand. When they put it back down that's when Palidins effect activated. I'm not always wrong you know. The reason for Isis's servant being mean will be explained later as well. That is what it says on the card. That is the spelling. I know it looks weird to me too XD. I actually toyed with the Idea but I decided not too. Thanks for the help. I'm sure if there is anything wrong here you will criticize me for it. LOL. Thanks.  
  
Mina-chan AMD: Thanks. Wow Even Kaiya agreed. Sorry about the tests and quizzes but at least you enjoyed it. Yes she is. Maybe we will someday. Life threating situations are FUN! F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for U and Me. N is for Nywhere and Nytime at all, Down here in the deep blue sea. So now we have both sang a song. That's ok. Thank you.  
  
Sdrive: Well that is the reviewer's big applause.  
  
People: applause  
  
Sdrive: Attention! I am trying to plan out the finals but I need Deck Designs and characters. I need about 20 decks and characters. Tell your friends about this story and have them give me people. And when you send me people please give me thier decks stats, like Attack Power, Defence Power, and Any effects they might have. Please help me with this. Thank you greatly in advance. chances are your people will lose, I feel I have to tell you that now. But If you could please send them anyway, I need about 20 characters and decks. You will help me jedi mind tricks

Power to the Hikari's


	8. Toons Fury, Rise of the Fusion Gate Part...

Sdrive: Ok, I'm back. Sorry haven't been updating a lot. Ok, I still need Characters and decks. Please help me with that. Ok, I'll talk to you later because I'm going to write now. Talk later.  
  
Disclaimer: Urg. Need I say it.  
  
Lawers: Yes.  
  
Sdrive: fine, deep breath I don't own it.  
  
Sdrive: P.S. I am Referring to ScapeGoat as Sleepy Sheep. That's what Yamato used to call it and it just kinda stuck to me.  
  
-----  
  
Sdrive woke up at around 9:00. He looked around the room. When he looked at the clock he was surprised. He normally woke up at around 5:30 in the morning. He decided to take a shower and got dressed. He decided on his light blue shirt, his jeans, his bandana, and his red jacket. He grabbed his deck and duel disk and left the room. He was about to knock on the room where Mina was sleeping but then thought better of it. He headed down the hall and walked down the steps. He was about to leave the building when he noticed a small notice "Attention Duelists. Your host Sayora will have an announcement to make at 2:30 pm today regarding important issues and rules. All duelists are required to attend."  
  
'Hmph. I'm surprised she has the courage to face the wrath of the people who have lost friends.' Sdrive thought to himself. He decided he didn't feel like leaving. He walked down the hall until he noticed the familiar smell that could only be a... "Pool" Sdrive had always loved to swim. It was one of his greatest passions. He decided to go check out how big it was. He went into the poolroom and noticed it was a pretty good-sized pool. He was about to leave when he heard his name being called. He looked to the right and noticed Mina and Alice in the Jacuzzi. "Aren't you girls a bit young to be in there?" Sdrive asked with a smile.   
  
"They don't care," Mina said. "They actually recomend it."  
  
"Yeah they say it helps relieve the stress of dueling," Alice said.  
  
"I didn't know you had dueled." Sdrive said.  
  
"Yeah I won two cards. One was a Red Eyes Black Dragon and the other was a strange card. It's called the Big Koala. It wasn't that rare but it was the best I could get because they were not invited."  
  
"I see. So what have you two been talking about?"  
  
"Girl stuff."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Did you want me to come with you when you go to the hospital?" Mina asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to knock on your door but I wasn't sure if you were awake or not."  
  
"Yeah I was awake. I figured you might sleep for a while seeing as how you had so many duels yesterday.

"Yeah"  
  
"Did you see the notice?" Alice asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
They all started laughing at their stupidness, sang the fun song, and then decided to leave. Mina went to go shower and change. Alice went to go shower and change as well. Sdrive went to the breakfast place and got some oatmeal. He sat down at a table and was about to start eating when he saw Yugi, Yamato, and Tristan. They were all drinking Tea. Sdrive went to sit down with them. He asked where Ryou was.

"He went off to find a duel or two." Yamato said. "Said something about wanting to get out early before too many competitors headed out."  
  
"Interesting. Well, I'm going to leave pretty soon."  
  
"Are you feeling better Sdrive?" Yugi asked him.  
  
"I'm talking to you all aren't I?"  
  
"Well, Yeah."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Peace, Joey, and Stephanie then came down. "Hey guys." Peace said.  
  
"Good morning everyone."  
  
Just then Mina and Alice came down at that moment. "Ready to go Sdrive?" Mina asked him.

"Joey don't you think you should get out there and duel." Yugi asked him. You haven't dueled once yet."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Bye the way, where are you two going anyway" Joey asked refering to Mina's previous comment.  
  
"Out," Sdrive responded.  
  
"When will you be back?" Peace asked.  
  
"Later," Mina said.  
  
"What will you be doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"Stuff," Sdrive said.  
  
"Whatever. I'm gonna go out there and win a duel."  
  
"Yeah, and Mina and I had better get going too." And with that Sdrive and Mina went out and not long after Joey went too.  
  
Just then Nari came down. "Hey Have you guy's seen my sister?" She asked.  
  
"Her and Sdrive left to go somewhere." Yamato told her.  
  
"Oh ok. Well I just wanted to see her to wish her luck today. Any way I'm gonna go look for some duels."  
  
"Sayora is holding a meeting at 2:30 today for all duelists." Yamato told her. "Just thought you should be aware of that."  
  
"Ok thanks." And with that Nari left. Alice left a minute after that. That left Tristan, Yugi and Yamato.  
  
"I'm going out. I want to see what Sdrive is up to," Yamato said.  
  
"Ok see you later," Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah sure." And with that Yamato left.  
  
-------  
  
It was a pretty dark and depressing day. It looked like it might even rain. Joey was walking around looking for a challenge. Before he knew what happened there was a man standing right in front of him. "You there! I happen to know that you are Joey Wheeler. You're a friend of Yugi Moto. I have plans for you. As a Magic Seeker my master has demanded that I bring anyone associated with holders of the Sennen Items. I challenge you to a duel. If I win then you will have to come with me!"  
  
"I won't lose, so I agree to your crazy scheme. My Rarest Card is tha Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"So you wish to duel using the tournament rules. Fine, then I guess I will claim both you and your rare card. My Rarest cards are Spear Dragon, Serpent Night Dragon, and the card I started off with Toon World!"  
  
"What!!! You have Toon World!!! I don't stand a chance."  
  
You're right, however, the Toon rules you are probably thinking of are the rules when Maximilian Pegasus was making the rules for the game. Industrial Illusions agreed to release the Toon card series as long as modifications were made to them. You will learn as we go on, in case you cared, my name is Spike. Now, It's time to duel! The Two Duelists inserted their decks into the Duel Disk. The Duel Disk went into duel mode and the life points went up to 8000. "I'll go first." Spike drew his opening hand and then his beginning card. "I summon the Seven Colored Fish (1800/1000) in attack mode!" A fish with large fangs and the seven colors of the rainbow appeared. "Next I will lay a card under the table and that will end my turn."  
  
"Alriiight! It's time to meet Joey Wheeler, Second Place Duelist at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Finalist!" Joey looked at his opening hand and then drew his beginning card. 'I'm sure glad Yugi gave me back my Red Eyes, and even Mai helped me out a bit with my deck by giving me some cards on the plane. Right around when Sdrive and Mina went up into the upper deck. I wonder why they went up there anyway. Oh well' "I summon Harpies Brother in attack mode!" Joey called out. A male harpie appeared with stats that were higher than the original Harpie Lady. (1800/1000) "Next I'll lay two cards under the table and dat'll end my turn." 'Come on attack! I can't lose' Joey thought in his mind.  
  
"Prepare to lose big time. I draw, and then I will activate this Magic Card. Toon Index!"  
  
"What's that?" Joey asked never hearing of the card.  
  
"It's a special card that allows me to search my deck for any card with Toon in its name. I choose the magical Toon World!"  
  
"Ahh No!!!" Joey cried out.  
  
"Now I play this magic card Raigeki! It will destroy your monster!" The Harpies Brother got zapped by a lightning bolt and blew to pieces. "Now that that is out of the way. I play Toon World! In order to use it I have to pay 1000 Life Points." (L.P. 7000) The Toon World book popped into the air with that stupid music and appeared on the field. "I now sacrifice my Seven Colored Fish in order to summon my Toon Black Magician Girl." The Black Magician Girl appeared. The Toon World book opened up and let out a haze of fog. The Black Magician Girl was sucked up into it. When she came out she was all Chibi and cute.  
  
"I activate my Sleepy Sheep Magic Card." Joey called out as the card flipped up and four different colored sheep tokens appeared. "Ya have ta get through those sheep to get to ma life points."  
  
"Let me give you the quick crash course of the Toon monsters. Toons can't attack the turn they are summoned. I have to pay 500 life points in order to attack with them. And they can attack directly. As long as you don't have a Toon on your side of the field."  
  
"Those Toons are still nutty, even without the ability to hide in that blasted book" Joey said.  
  
"I guess it's good for you that you get a free turn. I end my turn."  
  
"I have to destroy that toon," Joey said.  
  
"You need a strong monster. And not many monsters have 2000 or more attack points without sacrificing."  
  
"'I can combine my Alligators sword with graceful dice. I would need a 5 to tie and a 6 to win' "Draw!" Joey pulled the Cyber Harpie from his deck. 'Awesome it's another one of Mai's cards. I have a better chance with Graceful Dice if I combine it with Cyber Harpie' "I play Cyber Harpie in attack mode." A Harpie Lady in armor appeared. (1800/1300). "Go Cyber Harpie! Attack the Toon Black Magician Girl! Cyber Slash!"  
  
"You're a fool. My monster is stronger than your pitiful piece of filth." Spike said as he began to laugh.  
  
"Laugh at THIS! I activate my quick-play Magic Card! Graceful Dice!" A chibi angel appeared holding a blue die. "My Cyber Harpie will gain x100 extra attack points for the number that is shown on the die."  
  
"Your using cheap gambling techniques to win. How sad. Oh well. On any account. There is a die inside your Duel Disk. It will be bounced around inside of the Duel Disk. Whatever the die comes out to be in the Duel Disk is what you Graceful Dice will roll." The Duel Disk vibrated for a second and then it activated (with those little lights that normally come on when you play a card). The Chibi Angel threw the dice. It bounced on the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop (5).  
  
"I got a 5 that means that my Cyber Harpie gains 500 attack and defense. So that means that it's attack power is..."  
  
Suddenly a very familiar voice could be heard coming from behind Joey. "2300, and its defense is 1800"  
  
Joey turned around to see Mai Valentine coming up to the duel. "Hi Mai."  
  
"Hello Joey. I see your using the cards I gave you. Kick this guys butt."  
  
"Right on! Cyber Harpie! Cyber Slash!" The Cyber Harpie went towards the Toon Black Magician Girl. It was about to slash it when it's claws got caught in a swirling vortex for a moment. The Cyber Harpie went back to Joey's side of the field. "HUH? What just happened?"  
  
"I activated my Trap Card. Negate Attack. It ends your Battle Phase."  
  
"Ahh No!!!"  
  
"That's not good. At the end of the turn Cyber Harpie loses it's attack and defense again," Mai said.  
  
"At least I will still have my sheep after he attacks my Harpie." Joey said.  
  
"I can attack you directly don't you remember?" Spike asked him.  
  
'Oh man I forgot about that.' Joey thought to himself. 'I'm trapped. He had that Trap just incase I could overcome the Toon' "Of course I knew. I was making sure you knew your own cards."  
  
"Theirs a saying that fish that live in glass houses shouldn't tell lies to cats." Spike said to Joey.  
  
"Huh? What fish? Why are you talking about fish and cats?"  
  
"He means you're a bad liar." Mai said.  
  
"Oh, well ok. Huh? Hey wait!" 'Man, I'm going to be hurting a lot. Hopefully my deck will see me through. I'll just have to take a hit.' "I have to end my turn."  
  
---------  
  
"So," Mina started. "What exactly DID Kelly say about her deck?"  
  
"Well she said, uh, well. She just said her deck really. Actually she said "In my deck you'll find" and then she vanished. At first I didn't know what she meant but then I just thought that maybe she wanted me to search through her deck for something. But I know her deck extremely well. Unless I'm forgetting a card in it."  
  
"Have you changed your deck since the last time you saw her?" Mina asked her.  
  
"Definitely! Oh yeah! A LOT!!"  
  
"Well maybe she changed hers a bit," Mina suggested.  
  
"It's a possibility." Some one stared calling out to them but they didn't relaize it. "But she seemed, uh..."  
  
"Yo, guy hanging with the girl!" the guy was calling.  
  
"...Well, not urgent, but, sort of like she wanted me to go through it. Well that's what I can guess anyway. She wants me to see her deck. That much I know. Maybe it was a bit of worried ness? I'm not exactly sure. But on any account..."  
  
By now the dude was trying to tapping him on the shoulder. "YO DUDE I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!!!"  
  
Sdrive and Mina turned around to see a kid in a tie die t-shirt, Hawaiian shorts, a shell necklace, wavy blonde hair, a tan, and a hint of annoyance on his face. "Are you ok?" Mina asked him.  
  
"I've been trying to talk to you for like a minute now. But you didn't answer me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sdrive said. "I was to caught up in trying to sort out my thoughts."  
  
"I challenge you to a duel. I have like three rare cards and..."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not dueling right now."  
  
"What? Dude, why not? Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Hahahahahaha. So sorry Dude and Dudette. My names Nick."  
  
"Nice to meet you Nick. I'm Mina."  
  
"And I'm Sdrive."

Nick took Mina's hand and kissed it and he took Sdrive's hand and shook it. "Wow, what a gentleman," Mina said.  
  
"As a pro surfer I learned to harmonize with my surroundings, the earth, the ocean, and the people I'm around. I'm like sorry if I looked a bit upset but you wouldn't answer me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Like I said I had a lot on my mind."  
  
"That's ok Dude. Now can you please tell me why you won't duel me?"  
  
"I would really like to, I feel like it would be a great duel. But I need to go to the Hospital. I need to check up on someone."  
  
Nick's expression went from happy to suddenly sad. "Dude I am like so sorry. This whole tournament is like a total bummer with like, everyone fainting. I know that the Harmony of this place is greatly disturbed. I'm not sure how I know but...It's like, I can feel it. Well, I'll let you go on to the hospital. Hey, just to let you know, there's a meeting at 2:30 today."  
  
"We know. Thank you." Mina said sweetly.  
  
"No problem." Nick again kissed Mina's hand and again shook Sdrive's hand. "Maybe we'll meet up again to duel."  
  
"That would be cool," Sdrive said.  
  
"All right! Well, Dude and Dudette I don't want to let you lose anymore time. See ya, and good luck."  
  
"Take care," Mina said as she waved good by to him. "He was a really nice person."  
  
"It does my heart good to see people who are here just for fun, and who aren't trying to take over the world."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
----------  
  
"I draw, and then I play Doppler Ganger, I can copy one of your cards. I copy Graceful Dice, and now I will activate it!" A rabbit type creature appeared. It turned into the weird chibi angle and rolled the die. There was some rumbling heard inside of Spikes Duel Disk. When it stopped they looked down and saw the number on the die. (6) "My Toon Dark Magician Girl is at 2600. I pay 500 life points to attack you directly!" The Toon Black Magician Girl winked. "HIYA!" She said as she Pointed her staff at Joey and let out a blast of pink magic. Joey fell to the ground. Both their life points changed.  
  
Spike: 6500  
  
Joey: 5400  
  
"Oh man that really hurt," Joey said regaining his breath.  
  
"And it's going to get a whole lot worse. Trust me. I end my turn by laying a monster on guard.  
  
"Come on! Show this loser that Joey Wheeler is no pushover." Mai said.  
  
"Yeah! All right you freak it's time to show you what I'm made of. Cyber Harpie attack the defender! Cyber Slash!" The Cyber Harpie went toward the face down card and slashed it. A dragon wearing armor appeared (700/800) and blew to pieces. "ALLRIGHT!!! That end's my...huh?" Another of the dragons (700/800) appeared on Spike's side of the field on guard. "What's da meaning of dis? I haven't technically ended my turn yet."  
  
"You attacked the Troop Dragon and the Troop Dragon has a special effect. When it is destroyed I can search my deck and summon another from there."  
  
'Oh man! I did exactly what he wanted me to do. I can't attack it again this turn.' "I end my turn."  
  
------  
  
Sdrive and Mina were almost at the hospital. "Sdrive."

"Yes Mina?"

"How did you and Kelly get seperated in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that story right now. It brings back too many painful memories. I'll tell it at the end of the tournament."

"Alright, I'll hold ya to it."  
  
By that time they had gotten to the hospital. They walked up the a weirdly dressed receptionest. Her hair was no one color, and her clothes were all outdated, yet they were good fashioned clothes. And she talked weird. "Hi my name is Amy and I would sure like to help youuuuu. I'm new heeeeeere. I just starteddd. Hoooow may I help youuuuu?"  
  
"Uh, we are here to visit my friend," Sdrive said nervously.  
  
"Right down theeeeeere," She said pointing to the hall.  
  
"Uh, thanks," he said, and then he turned to Mina. "Lets get out of here." They ran down the hall, while Amy watched them smiling. "Have a nice dayyyyyy." Once they were out of sight she looked a bit more sinister. "Fools, hehehe." She then saw someone approching her. "Hi my name is Amy and I would sure like to help youuuuuu."  
  
--------  
  
"I guess it's my turn now. 'I can cause more damage if I don't play Manga Ryu Ran right now' Spike said to himself looking at his cards. "I play Goblins Attack Force!" An army of goblins holding spiky clubs appeared (2300/0) "Goblin Attack Force! Attack the Cyber Harpie!" A couple of the Goblins beat up the Cyber Harpie. The rest went on to attack Joey. His life points dropped down to 4900. Joey recieved many cuts and bruses and looked to be in bad shape. "Toon Black Magician Girl. DIRECT ATTACK!" The cute Toon fired a blast of magic at the ground. It bounced and went into the air. It came back down and bounced a few more times. Just as it was about to hit a sheep it did a 90 degree angle move and slammed right into Joey. Joey was screamed out as he was pushed backwards onto the ground due to the attack. His life points again dropped and so did Spikes for attacking with his Toon.  
  
Spike: 6000  
  
Joey: 2900  
  
"My Goblins go on guard and then it's your turn."  
  
Joey was looking pretty bad. "JOEY!!!" Mai called out.  
  
"I'll be fine," Joey said standing up. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. "DRAW!" Joey said as he pulled his card. 'It's my baby dragon. If I could play my Baby Dragon along with my Time Wizard I could really do some damage. Gotta check my hand, nothing that can get rid of the sheep. Oh well.' "I summon Time Wizard in attack mode!" A robotic man with gears, a purplish, bluish, cape, and a small staff appeared. (500/400) "Go Time Wizard! Time Ruo..."  
  
"Not so fast!" Spike called out.  
  
"What now?!" Joey called out frustrated.  
  
"you have to flip a coin. The other way was too random. You place the coin inside the little circular slot. The coin will appear spinning press the button to have it flip. If you call the coin right it works, if not...well you know what happens."  
  
"How do I know your not just making this up?" Joey asked him.  
  
"You could check the rule book if you don't beleive me. Just check under new effects." Spike said confidenly. Joey had the rule book with him so he pulled it out and read it. "Oh maaan. Fine! No matter, I'll just call it right this way." Suddenly Joey thought of something in his mind. It was a memory of Yamato telling the group that they should always call tails cause a coin is evil and knows that the person wants to call heads so it will always land on heads. 'Heh, as if I'm going to beleieve that,' Joey thought. "I call it heads!" Joey hit the button on the duel disk. The coin flipped in the air and landed. (Tails) "NOOOOO!!!!" In the back of his head he could hear Yamato chuckling and telling him he told him so."  
  
---------  
  
Sdrive and Mina got to Kelly's room. "Well we're here. Let's go in." They walked in. They searched for a while but they couldn't find Kelly's deck. "Did you check the Duel Disk?"  
  
"Yeah. I can't imagine where it is. Did you check her jacket pocket?"  
  
"No let me look." Sdrive looked through the pocket but couldn't find it. "That's really weird. It's not there either."   
  
"Do you think someone took it?" Mina asked him.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I don't. But I bet I know exactly where it is." Sdrive said smiling.  
  
"Where?" Sdrive went over to Kelly's little backpack. He poked around in it for a few seconds. "Are you sure you should be doing that?"  
  
"Normally I would never go through anyone's things. But I used to do this all the time. Normally when she was particularly happy. She would usually have a little something in side it for me and she wouldn't want me to know so she would hide it in here." Sdrive smiled at the memory. "I would go through it while keeping it away from her. She always got so mad at me. I have to laugh at it."  
  
"Why?"

"Because when I would get something for her I would hide it in plain view. Sort of cover it up and she would never know the difference. She used to get so upset. A HA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sdrive pulled out a little wooden chest. It was painted green on top and brown on the bottom. It was decorated with various little paintings. Sdrive opened the top and revealed a deck of Duel Monster cards. "I knew it!"  
  
"How did it get in there? It was in her Duel Disk when she fainted wasn't it?"  
  
"Kelly was always able to pull that off. I never quiet figured out how she did it. Although trying to become a Magician I have always tried to get her to tell me. She was pretty good with her hand speed so I always guessed it had something to do with that. She probably got it in there while we were arguing with that rare hunter. Put it in there for good measure." Sdrive started shuffling through the cards. "What?! This has to be what she was talking about."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a..."  
  
------  
  
The Time Wizard opened up a Time Portal and sucked up the sheep and himself. Joeys life points decreased due to the Time Wizard's effect. (l.p. 2650) "NOOOOOO!!!! I'm gonna lose now! I have to end my turn." Joey looked down. Mai looked worried.  
  
"HAHAHA! This is so much fun. I feel so bad for you. I mean my Toons are unstoppable. I lay a card under the table and I'll give you one more turn to make a come back. But in the mean time I'll send my Toon BLack Magician Girl to attack your life points!"

"Hey!" Mai shouted out. "You said you were going to let him go this turn."  
  
"I'm letting him live, but I can still attack. Go my Toon, attack!" The Toon went towards Joey and smacked him on the head with her wand. Then she released a small blast of magic which flung him to the ground. The Girl then went back to her side of the field. She started twirling her wand, threw it up into the air, and then caught it. (l.p. 650)  
  
Mai ran over to Joey. "Joey get up. Please Joey." Joey didn't get up. He just lay there. "Come on Joey. Don't let the pain get to you."

Joey gave a grunt and tried to move. He was able to go into a sitting position. Mai drew Joey's card and placed it with his other cards. "I-can't-lose." Joey looked at his hand to refresh his memory and then he saw one of the card he didn't recognize in his hand. "When-when'd I-I draw this?"  
  
"I drew for you," Mai said.  
  
"I think I can use this hand. I-I play Harpies Feather Duster." Joey placed the card on the reader. A duster appeared and let out a blast of wind that destroyed the face down card and the Toon World. "Accord-according to the new rules, your Toons can't stay on the field if Toon World is destroyed." The Toon Black Magician Girl got sucked back into the Toon World Book. The Book stretched very big, and then it shrunk very small, it went back to normal size and then sucked itself into itself. With the word PHOOMP appearing over the field it was over. Toon World was destroyed. "I-Su-summon-Baby Dragon. Then I-I..." Joey couldn't keep going. His Consciousness was slipping away.  
  
----------  
  
"...Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!"  
  
"What!?!" Mina said. She looked over his shoulder and the card was indeed the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "How did she get a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"I don't know. But I think there is a way I can find out how. It will require me going to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Sdrive: Yes, I'm going to need to go to the Shadow Realm to find her spirit. If I can find her then maybe, just maybe, we can solve this mystery. But I'm going to need extra power, it's going to be hard, I will need you to help. I need you to harness the powers of your Medallion, send me to the Shadow Realm. I don't think I should send myself there and stay there long enough and keep my mental prowess up.  
  
"But you don't need to. You won't be dueling."  
  
"I'm going to have to search for a while. If I encounter any monsters I will have to beat them. Please help me. I don't want to use all my magic sending myself there."  
  
"All right." Mina started to harness the powers of the Medallion. It started to glow. "Be careful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
--------  
  
"Joey, you have to wake up," Mai said pleading. "If you don't then I'm going to kill you when this is over."  
  
"He's going to die anyway. Well, it will be enough like dieing."  
  
Joey was barely conscious. He couldn't move and he couldn't think. But stuff was still flowing through his mind. When he first met Yugi, his first duel with Mai, the Duel against Rex, the duel with Bones, the Humiliating lose to Kaiba, his duel along side Yugi against the Paradox Brothers, His duel against Bandit Keith, his face off with Yugi in the Semifinals, the first Virtual World trying to rescue Kaiba, his lost duel against Duke Devilin, the duel against the Rare Hunter with Exodia, his match with Espa Roba, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami. Then when he was mind controlled by Malik. The Battle City finals against Odieon, and then getting sucked into the virtual world having to face Johnson, then all of the Big Five inside of Tristan's Body. Joey's duel with the 4 on one, the duel against Kaiba, his Duel against Marik, and then here, against the Toon Monsters. All those images were running through his head. And then the image of Serenity, and Yugi. They popped into his head. And the images of all his friends, he had to win, for them, he went through so much, he couldn't lose now, he had to get up and fight. Joey's eyes opened, he knew that he had the energy to continue, but that energy would only last so long. He needed to win soon, or else it would be all over for him.  
  
"Joey! Your standing!" Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! But I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able stay conscious. So I have to play fast! I now equip my Baby Dragon with Dragon Nails! That increases its attack by 600 points (1800/700) Now Baby Dragon! Attack Goblin Attack Force, wipe them out!" The small orange dragon now had long metal nails. It let out a burst of fire and destroyed the goblins. "And now I end my turn."  
  
"I still have my Troop Dragon guarding my life points DRAW! Perfect. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards. I lay 1 card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"All right, my turn, DRAW!" 'Hey Awesome, I can use this card' "I activate Fusion."  
  
"What? You don't have anything to fuse it with!"  
  
"Oh yeah? I fuse Baby Dragon and Alligators Sword!"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"That's right! Baby Dragon and Alligators Sword! Do the Fusion Dance! FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSION HAAAA!!!! The Baby Dragon and the Alligators Sword danced around with each other and glowed and became shiny. They then melded into each other. Alligators Sword Dragon! (1700/1500)   
  
"Well that's not going to help you."  
  
"I beg to differ, cause now I can summon Swordsman of Landstar! (500/1200). Now go my Alligators Sword Dragon! Attack Troop Dragon!!!" The Alligator on top of the small orange dragon flew forward and destroyed Troop Dragon. "Now! Go Swordsman of Landstar! Attack his life points dir..." Suddenly another of the dragons appeared.  
  
"I sure hope you didn't forget my monster's special ability."  
  
"You have another!"  
  
"Of course, It's only useful it you have three of them in your deck."  
  
'I can't attack it again this turn or else I'll get myself dangerously low on life points.' "I end my turn."  
  
"Very well, DRAW! I activate Toon Index and I take a second Toon World."  
  
"You have TWO!!!"  
  
"Yes, but I won't play it yet. I end my turn."  
  
"I have to make this next draw count. Come on deck! Joey looked at his card and smiled. Awesome! This card will help me a whole lot!"  
  
"Huh?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"I summon Rocket Warrior!" (1500/1300) A small robotic man that looked like it had parts of a rocket on it appeared on the field. It held a sword and a shield.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive was engulfed in darkness. It was hard for him to see for a few minutes but he finally adjusted to the lack of light. Searching the Shadow Realm was going to be tough but he had to do it. He walked in the darkness for a few minutes. He found it surprising that he wasn't feeling weak from being in it. 'I'm not dueling, that's probably why it's so easy.' Just then he heard a loud screeching sound. When he turned to look he saw the Damned Dragon coming after him. "Oh shit!" The Damned Dragon made it's loud screeching noise. The Damned Dragon let out a burst of fire from its mouth. Sdrive quickly pulled out his deck and grabbed the first card that was there. He flung it in the air and a vortex opened in the Shadow Realm allowing the monster to come forth. The mighty mage known as the Black Magician came out of the vortex.  
  
"Yamato said that the Dark Magician only obeys Yami the Pharaoh but I'm going to give it a try anyway. Black Magician use all your might to attack the Damned Dragon! Black Magic Attack!!!" The Black Magician, as if responding to Sdrive's presence, obeyed and let out a wave of magic from its staff. "Phew! That's why you're my favorite." Sdrive called out. The magic energy hit the Damned Dragon but it survived and counter attacked. "Damn, I forgot, Attack points don't really matter unless you're not playing an exact Shadow Game. The kind that Yamato always plays. That's how the real Shadow Games work. Shit, the Magician! Get out of the way!" But the magician had already dodged. "Good thing he's not like a Pokemon and stupid enough to let himself get hit if I don't give out an order."  
  
The Magician and the Dragon spared for a while. They were both pretty tired. The magician let out another blast of magic and it hit the dragon dead on. The Damned Dragon flew off after that. It had had enough. "Wow. Pretty cool. Thank you Black Magician," Sdrive said.  
  
"You're welcome, Itonami," The Black Magician said.  
  
"You can talk? Wait duh, I'm in the Shadow Realm! Hey, what do you mean by Itonami?"  
  
"You will learn in good time." And with that the Black Magician left. Sdrive watched as Black Magician went back into the depths of the Shadow Realm. As he walked along, a few monsters tried to attack him but his La Jinn easily took care of them. They were all pretty weak monsters. He kept walking until he thought he saw something up ahead.  
  
"I wonder what that is. Well no point standing around thinking about it. Always better to go forward than backwards." And with that he walked towards what he saw.  
  
--------  
  
"My Rocket Warrior will go into it's Invincible Mode and attack your Troop Dragon. I would normally warn you about your Dragon losing 500 attack points but it's in defense and it's going to get destroyed anyway. Go Rocket Warrior Attack!!!" The Little Man's body folded up and joined together to make a rocket. It blasted itself forward and destroyed the small dragon with it's pointed top. "And now I attack you directly with Alligators Sword Dragon!" The small Dragon flapped its wings and flew over to Spike's side of the field. Alligators Sword slashed at him with it's lighting fast sword right across the chest causing him to bleed uncontrollably and dropping his life points. (S. l.p. 4300) ike screamed in immense pain. He started to bleed very heavily. He clutched at his chest and fell to his knees. "That's not all. I now switch my Swordsman of Landstar on guard. No need to lose all my life points. It's your move."  
  
'I need to draw a monster' Spike thought drawing his card. He pulled the Serpent Night Dragon 'I need to draw a monster I can play!!!' "I end my turn."  
  
"What? Your deck isn't working anymore?" Joey asked mockingly. "I'll lay a card face down and then I attack your Life Points Directly!" The two creatures charged at Spike and attacked him. Spike fell over in immense pain screaming his head off. (S. l.p. 1100) "I end my turn."  
  
Spike struggled to draw his card and when he did he smiled. "I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!"  
  
The Bright Swords flashed down upon Joey stopping him from attacking. "Oh Noooo!!!"  
  
"Yes this will give me a chance to get my defenses up. I end my turn."  
  
'I have ta beat him fast.' "Awsome! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in attack mode!" The large soldier whose armor was made of Iron appeared on the field. "And that ends my turn."  
  
Spike drew his card and smiled. 'This will protect me even more.' "I lay a card under the table and then I end my turn."  
  
Joey drew the card and smiled. Well ain't this a nice little number. I play my own Goblins in attack mode (2300/0) and end my turn. Two turns down. The Goblins materialized onto the field as Spike drew his card. "I lay a card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"DRAW!" "Awesome!!! You're toast! I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior and my Swordsman of Landstar and I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)! The ferocious black dragon with the sharp claws and spikes all over its body emerged. "That ends my turn and your stupid Swords of Revealing Light are gone as well. Next turn your going to feel the pain!" 'Just as I am now. It's getting harder to remain conscious, but it's almost over. I just have to hold on a little bit longer.'  
  
"Come on Joey you can do this!" Mai called out.  
  
"If I play anything in attack mode I will instantly be taken over. I have to defend. "I lay one monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"It's over, but I have to expect the worse. I can't fall right into a Trap. If his monster has high defense I'm done for. SO I'll summon Panther Warrior in attack mode! The tall panther with the large sword appeared on the field. "Go Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack his On Guard monster!!!" The Red Eyes let out a blast of fire from it's mouth. But suddenly three robed people appeared stopping the attack from going through. "What?"  
  
"I activated Waboku!!! This stops you from attacking."  
  
"Fine. Go!!!"  
  
"I draw! 'This could be risky. I need to watch how I do this.' "I activate this Trap Card! Reckless Greed! I can draw two more cards as long as I give up my next two draw phases." Spike drew his two cards and looked at them. "I activate the Magic Card, Dian Keto the Cure Master! I gain 1000 life points. (l.p. 2100 "I feel a bit better but not for long. I activate Toon World by sacrificing 1000 life points." (l.p. 1100) I special Summon Toon Mermaid and then I sacrifice it for Toon Summoned Skull. The Evil book Appeared. It showed the Toon Mermaid. Then the Toon Mermaid had a zipper appear on its body. It unzipped itself and out came the Toon Summoned Skull. The Toon Summoned Skull then stuck out its tongue and made funny noises and motions with it. "HAHAHA!! You won't be able to stand up against my Toon Monsters twice! You're done for! Next turn you lose everything you ever had!!! I end my turn!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!! 'It can't end like this. I have to trust in my deck. I won't be able to hang on much longer. Come on deck!' Joey pulled his card. He was unsure about what to do with it. But then he realized he still had a move. 'This is a big risk, but it's a risk I gotta take.' "Alright, someones about to lose this duel. I play Monster Reborn to revive my Time Wizard!"  
  
"What!" Spike said Incrediously.  
  
"This is my last turn anyway. I might as well go off fighting. I have to give it a try. I have my Time Wizard use Time Roulette! I choose Heads once more!" The coin appeared spinning on the field again. Joey pressed a button on his duel disk. The coin flipped up into the air and landed on the field.  
  
----------  
  
Sdrive was walking toward what he saw. He couldn't quite make it out. But he was certain that he saw something. As he walked the image got clearer. All of a sudden he heard an all too familiar roar. A roar that was better left undisturbed. It was the Roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! "Oh man!" The Blue Eyes spotted him and let out a blast of energy right at him. Sdrive drew a card and looked at it for a split second before lifting it into the air. "Magical Hats!" Four large hats covered Sdrive. The Blue Eyes' attack hit one of the hats that were right next to him. He was running short on ideas. He didn't want to press his luck with the Dark Magician. He didn't want the magician to get hurt. He quickly shuffled through his deck. All of a sudden he heard the Blue Eyes White Dragon let out another charge. It sounded like it was coming right at him. He diminished the Magical Hats and lifted up another card. "Magic Cylinder!" The blast went into one cylinder and then out the other.  
  
"I don't have enough time to watch to see what happens, It's too dangerous here at the moment." He pulled out the Harp from his side backpack and it started to glow. Sdrive exited the Shadow Realm and found himself back in the hospital. Mina looked up and saw him standing there.

"Did you find her?" She asked.  
  
"No. I ran into a Blue Eyes. I decided it was better if I just left in one piece."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to try again in a while."  
  
"Not today. Come on. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card isn't safe here in the hospital. I'll take it with me for now. Let's go back and see if we can find either the gang or a duelist for you to face."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm so far ahead of everyone, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Ok, well let's go then," and with that they walked out of Kelly's room.  
  
----------  
  
(Heads!)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Spike cried out.  
  
"And that means that ya lose your Toon Monster!" The Time Vortex opened once again and sucked up the Toon Summoned Skull. The Toon Summoned Skull let out one more funny tongue motion and then disappeared into the vortex."  
  
"No this can't be happening. This is a bad dream, a nightmare! NOOOOO!!!"  
  
"Way to go Joey! You showed that freak that Joey Wheeler is no pushover."  
  
"And now to finish you off! Red Eyes Black Dragon attack his life points Directly!!!" The Red Eyes let out one final blast of fire. Spike screamed in pain and was burned really badly. (S. l.p. 0) The pain from the duel relinquished and both duelists couldn't be happier that it was over. "And now I get your rarest cards!"  
  
"I can't believe I lost. I won't let this happen." Spike rushed Joey. Joey gave him a punch to the stomach and Spike dropped to the ground.  
  
"Nice try. But you lost so now you have to pay up." Spike started to get up but his eye's glazed over and went blank. "Huh?"  
  
"It happens to anyone who loses remember? They go unconscious."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well I guess I better take the cards myself." Joey looked through Spike's deck until he came across the Spear Dragon, the Serpent Night Dragon and he got the Toon World."  
  
"That was a tough duel but you got through it so that means that you were tougher than the duel," Mai said incouragingly. "Now lets go. I guess we have to go take him to the hospital." They picked Spike up and started to take him to the hospital.  
  
-----------  
  
Nari was walking around looking for a challenge. It had been a while since she last dueled. She wanted to find a good duelist to refresh her skills. Suddenly a man knocked her down. The man was wearing a green cloak. "Who are you?" She cried.  
  
"My name is Phuse and I challenge you to a duel. When I win I claim your Sennen Item."  
  
Nari slid her deck into her deck holster and agreed. She drew her 5 cards and she began the duel by drawing a 6th. "Who are you anyway, why do you want my Sennen Item?"  
  
"I'm a Magic Seeker. I can absorb magic. And that's why I want you Item!"  
  
"Whatever. I activate two magic cards! Ookazi and Dian Keto The Cure Master. I gain Life Points as you lose them." A man came up and handed Nari an Orb. She felt stronger. While that happened a burning house came up around Phuse. It collapsed on him and he got badly burned.  
  
Nari: 9000  
  
Phuse: 7200.  
  
Nari: I then play a monster on guard and a card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"I now draw my opening hand! Here is my move. I play the Magic Card Fusion Sage. This card allows me to take one Fusion from my deck to my hand. Now I discard my Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"You can't just discard a card just because you want to it's against the rules."  
  
"On the contrary. It's special effect allows me to do just that. And when I do I can draw get two more from my deck." The Duel disk slid out the two cards. "Now I play Fusion and I fuse my two Thunder Dragons to form Twin headed Thunder Dragon!" A large orange dragon with two heads appeared onto the field (2800/2100) "Go Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. Attack her defender. Double Headed Thunder Blast!" The Dragon let out a large blast of energy. It struck the monster and got destroyed.

"Wow that was a good attack. I have to be careful." Nari said.  
  
"I end my turn," Phuse said.  
  
"I play Dark Hole! It sucks up all your monsters," Nari cried out as a hole appeared in the field and sucked up the Dragon. "Now I play this monster. Dark Elf!" A monster that looked like the Mystical Elf appeared. It was dark skinned and wore dark clothes. "I sacrifice one thousand life points to do 2000 points of direct damage to you!" The Dark Elf let out a blast of magic. It struck Phuse dead on.  
  
Phuse got knocked down to the ground. (l.p. 5200) "Not bad."  
  
"I end my turn!" Nari said.  
  
"DRAW!! I activate Pot of Greed. I can draw two cards! BWHAHAHAHA!!! It's over! The card I activate now hold in my hand is the key to defeating you. never mess with the power of fusion. I play this Magic Card, Fusion Gate!!!"  
  
"What does that do?"  
  
"It brings forth your doom!" A lare gate that was surging with energy appeared in front of the field." The scene fades out with a drawing of Nari facing a huge dragon that is emerging from the Fusion Gate and Phuse laughing hysterically. The words To Be Continued... apear underneath the picture.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive: And that is all. Sorry Nari but the duel with Joey took longer than expected, plus I wanted too have a cliff hanger. Review time!  
  
Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Thanks, I got my computer back with word so the mistakes should stop now. Yeah you can be in it. I really need people for the Finals. So that would be great thanks.  
  
Yokokaru-chan: Hmmm, Guess you didn't. Oh well at least you did this time. Thank you.  
  
Peace Writer: Yeah they weren't that good were they. Go ahead and make up people for me. The more the merrier. And I'm going to pretend you didn't say that nasty comment.  
  
Zenryo: Thank you a lot. You will learn soon enough. You can easily beat up Peace and not have anyone else get hurt just joking Peace!  
  
Mina Chan AMD: Thanks. Good luck.  
  
Sdrive: Well that was all. Hope you enjoyed. R&R!!!

Power to the Hikari's


	9. Fallen Angel, Fight for a Fallen Friend

Sdrive: I got word pad back so I can at least write, even if I can't do spell check. So why don't we get started. I'm redoing my way of writing this. I saw how good Zenryo's looked and decided to change it. Disclaimer: look at previous chapters.  
  
---------  
  
A picture of Sdrive appears with some of the cards from his deck go flying by. "Previously on Yugioh! I Always wanted to say that.  
  
"My name is Phuse and I challenge you to a duel."  
  
"I activate two magic cards! Ookazi and Dian Keto The Cure Master." Nari cried out.  
  
"I discard my Thunder Dragon and play Fusion. Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Dark Hole...Dark Elf I sacrifice 1000 life points to do 2000 points of direct dammage to you."

Nari: 8000

Phuse: 5200  
  
"I play this Magic Card, Fusion Gate!!!"

"What does that do?"  
  
"It brings forth your doom!"

"So Nari, What do you think?" Phuse asked.  
  
"It's big! What is it?"  
  
"It's the Fusion Gate!"  
  
"Fusion Gate? What's that?"  
  
"It is a special card. It allows me to fuse with out the need for a Fusion, however the fusion material monsters are removed from play."  
  
"Wow that sounds like a powerful card."  
  
"Let me iluminate the precarious situation you have found yourself in. I use the magic of the Fusion Gate to form together the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Metor Dragon. And form the Meteor Black Dragon!!!!"  
  
The Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Meteor Dragon apeared in front of each other. And then they (Pause) do the Fusion Dance!!!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Meteor Dragon: FU-SION-HA!.  
  
The two dragons were lit up and when the light dimminished stood a huge dragon. with a purplish blackish dragon with a orangish underside. It had sharp teeth, and razor sharp claws (3500/2000)  
  
"How...How am I going to beat that?"  
  
"You can't! Go my Meteor Black Dragon, attack her pathetic excuse for a monster!!!!"  
  
The Meteor Dragon reared back it's head and let loose a blast of extremely hot fire. The fire engulfed the Dark Elf and she was burned to ashes. The rest of the attack went on to hit Nari and she got a third degree burn (A/N for crying out loud it's a dragons fire and she just had to endure a loss of 1500 lifepoints of fire, i'm actually letting her off with JUST a 3rd degree burn) Nari screamed in emense pain.  
  
----------  
  
Sdrive was over by the vending machine in the Hospital while Mina was standing next to him watching him curse at the machine.  
  
"You would think that with half the people unconcious in this building with no one standing any chance of waking up anytime soon I would be able to take half the stuff in this thing but nooooo, the ra damn machine just eat's all my money." That earned a punch from Mina. "What was that for?"  
  
"That wasn't funny. We are trying to protect these people remember? Making comments like that isn't funny. Especially when YOUR girlfriend is one of those people."  
  
"Your right, I'm..." but suddenly Mina gasped and clutched her head. "...What's wrong?"  
  
"I just heard Nari screaming in my head. She's in pain. We have to find her!"  
  
"We will, let's go!" They ran out of the lobby and into the open streets.  
  
Just then ten snacks fell out of the respective slots and into the tray at the bottom of the machine.  
  
------------  
  
Peace was running down from the hotel room. He had gone back up to shower and get dressed. He was wearing tan shorts and a Slingo T-shirt. He was litterally running down the stairs when he collided with someone. They tumbled down the rest of the steps (which there only 5) and landed right on top of each other with Peace on top. He quickly got off and helped the stranger to their feet.  
  
"Hey watch where your going!" The stranger yelled at Peace.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was in a rush to go get some action in the tournament." Peace responded feeling kinda guilty for his clumsyness. "I'm not normally this clumsy, I was just sorta excited."  
  
"A competitor huh? Well I guess I can let you go then. My names Mamimi"  
  
"I'm Peace." Peace finally got a good look at Mamimi. She was a teenage girl with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that didn't start till after her sholders. She had brown pants and a red belt. Suddenly he heard a small meow and a black cat came down the stairs.  
  
"Tak-kun, are you ok?" Mamimi asked.  
  
"Is that your cat?" Peace asked.  
  
"Yes this is Tak-kun, he goes everywhere with me."  
  
"Do you want to tag along with me? I have a lot of cool friends."  
  
"I guess, just know that if you try to challenge me to a duel I will take you one, and I will win."  
  
"Are you just a bit overconfident?" Peace whispered to himself.  
  
"Don't give me attitude boy. I can very easily challenge you right now."  
  
"Jeez calm down." Peace said a little startled, "I just think you are a little overconfident seeing as how you know nothing about my deck or about me as a duelist."  
  
"Whatever. Are we going or not?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're going." And so Peace headed off with his new, er, friend.  
  
---------  
  
Nari: 6500  
  
Phuse: 5200  
  
"HAHAHAHA, I can see that you are in a great deal of pain. Are you ready to give up little girl? Little girls like you shouldn't be playing in the big leauges anyway." Phuse Gloated. Just then Nari's Sennen Bracelet started glowing. She grew taller and prettier. She had become Suki.  
  
"If you don't think she can take it then why don't you face off agianst me?"  
  
"Ahh the spirit of the Sennen Bracelet. I am eager to see how you fare against my deck."  
  
"Then let's get this on."  
  
"I end my turn to you."  
  
Suki drew from her deck. 'This may be able to help me' Suki thought. "I lay one monster on guard and that will end my turn."  
  
"It's my turn, I use the power of the Fusion Gate to make my next monster!"  
  
The Damned Dragon, and Gia the Fierce Knight stood next to each other and (pause) They do the Fusion Dance!!!  
  
Damned Dragon Gia the Fierce Knight: FU-SION-HA!!!!  
  
They came together and formed Gia the Dragon Champion!!!! (2600/2100)  
  
"Prepare to lose the last of your lifepoints!!!! Gia the Dragon Champion attack the one guard monster!!!" The dragon brought the knight down towards where it slashed the card. The monster that looked like a flying squirle appeared and then dissapeared.  
  
"You attacked My Nimble Momonga. That allows me to gain 1000 life points and bring a second Mingle Momonga on the field, and I put it on guard." Suki's life points raised by 1000 and she was down to a 1.5 degree burn. (l.p. 7500)  
  
"Damn! Go Meteor Black Dragon! Attack the Second Nimble Momonga and get it out of the way! The huge dragon let loose a blast of emensly hot fire. It destroyed the Nimble Momonga and then another took it's place and Suki gained 1000 life points and she lost her burns. (l.p. 8500) "That will end my turn."  
  
'I have to stop his evilness.' "I play a card under the table and a monster on guard, I end my turn.  
  
"It's time to finish you off, my move! I summon Skull Red Bird in attack mode!"  
  
The bird with razor wings appeared on the field (1550/1200) "Skull Red Bird, Attack the Nimble Momonga." The bird came down to strike the Nimble Momonga. Before it got to the monster three monks stopped it.  
  
"You activated my Waboku card. So sorry."  
  
"I end my turn. Make your move"  
  
"I will! I sacrifice my two monster to bring forth Seiyaryu! And I gain 1000 life points for my Momonga going to the grave yard (l.p. 9500). Now Seiyaryu attack the Skull Red Bird!"  
  
Seiyaryu let out a blast of fire that engulfed the Skull Red Bird. The rest of the fire went to hit Phuse. Phuse screamed in pain as he was burned. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"I end my turn" Suki said.  
  
"I draw my card The Fusion Gate will fuse my two new monsters. Come forth, Thousand Dragon!  
  
Time Wizard Baby Dragon: FU-SION-HA!!!!! The two monsters formed to become the Thousand Dragon.  
  
"Prepare to feel the pain! Gai, attack that dragon!!!"  
  
The knight went forward and slashed the Dragon. The knight went forward to leave a small cut in Suki's stomache (l.p. 9400)  
  
"Now my dragons go show her the true meaning of pain." The two dragons each formed a ball of fire and blasted Suki. She was burned in almost all parts of her body. She screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. (l.p. 3600)  
  
--------  
  
Mina and Sdrive were running down the streets of Perth when Mina fell to the ground clutching her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sdrive asked her.  
  
"It's Nari. She's been hurt again. We have to hurry."  
  
"I think I hear a duel up ahead, we have to hurry, maybe it is the duel Nari is in."  
  
"I have to find my sister, If she loses this duel I'll never forgive myself for letting her go out on her own." With that the two teens ran down the streets in hoping to find Nari.  
  
-------  
  
"So how did you end up getting here?" Peace was asking Mamimi while they were walking. "Did you get an invitation from a friend or from Sayora herself?"  
  
"I was invited by Sayora herself. I'm the second best duelist in America," she responded.  
  
"Your from America?" Peace asked puzzled, "But you speak Japanese so well."  
  
"I have been living here for quite some time. I have had some time to adjust."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Are we gonna see some action any time soon? I don't have all day, either you are going to dul, I'm going to duel, or we are both going to duel, each other." Mamimi replied a tad bit annoyed.  
  
"We have to find a good duelist. Hey! That's Nari!"  
  
"Who?" Mamimi said a bit confused.  
  
"Nari, My friend. And she's in trouble!!! We have to go help her" Peace started running towards the duel.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Mamimi said going to after him.  
  
-------  
  
"BWHAHAHAHAHA, You have so little time left on this mortal plain! Make your final move. Becuase no matter what you draw there won't be anything that can save you." Phuse gloated.  
  
"I-I have to dr-draw something. No, this-this won't help me. It's all over."  
  
"I take it that it's my turn." Phuse didn't bother drawing his card. He knew that with no monsters and no cards under the table the duel was over. "Go my dragons, burn her to a crisp!!!" The two dragons started to form their ball of fire just as Mina, Sdrive, Peace, and Mamimi were coming up to the duel.  
  
"Nari, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mina screamed. She tried to run to block the attack but Sdrive held her back. "Let go of me! I need to protect her."  
  
"There is nothing we can do now" Sdrive tried to reason with her. Just then the two dragons let loose their fire attacks. Everyone except Sdrive looked away. The fire was about to hit Suki but instead hit magical green barrier.  
  
"What's happening here?" Phuse asked confused. He then turned to see Sdrive glowing green. "You! You did this!"  
  
"I may not be able to stop her from losing life points but I can at least stop her from getting hurt. As if on cue the rest of Suki's life points fell to zero.  
  
Suki: 0  
  
Phuse: 4250  
  
Suki's burns healed from her body and she was forced back into the Bracelet. Phuse went over to her. He took her Bracelet and her Seiyaryu. Nari tried to get them back from her but she suddenly fell on concious and almost hit the ground had Mina not catched her. "My sister, noooooo," Mina was starting to cry.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, She should have been smarter than to mess with my Fusion Monsters."  
  
"I challenge you to a duel. And if you win then I get my sisters Sennen Bracelet back!" Mina shouted at him.  
  
"Don't do it Mina! You heard him. He has a deck based entirely on Fusion Monsters. Fusion Monsters are extremely powerful." Sdrive said  
  
"I don't care. I can take him."  
  
"No you can't. His deck is like a beatdown deck, your deck doesn't do well agianst a beatdown deck. There is only one of us who can really fight against a beatdown deck like his." Sdrive looked at Peace, "And that's you Peace"  
  
"Hey wait a minute!" Mamimi said, "This is that girls battle to fight. There is no reason for Peace to fight this guy."  
  
"No it's ok," Peace responded, "I'd be happy too. Nari is my friend, I don't mind at all."  
  
"What? Your friend? Listen I'm sorry kid but that's just dumb. I can see the girl wanting to duel, it's her sister and all, but as far as you go you should be glad that that's another challenger out of your way." Mamimi said outraged.  
  
"I can't just standby and let that guy get away with this, especially if he hurt my friend. I accept. I challenge you to a duel Phuse. If I win then you give the Sennen Bracelet back!" Peace declared.  
  
"You're crazy. You should just leave right now and not look back."  
  
"Well if that's what you feel then why don't you just leave right now then!" Sdrive said enraged.  
  
"I'll do what I want! You don't have anycontrol over my life!" Mamimi shot back.  
  
"Then why don't you stop telling Peace what to do!"  
  
"I'm not telling anyone what to do! I'm telling him what he should do. It will make no difference to me. If he succeeds then it's another person I don't have to deal with. Let him do what he wants I'm just saying he shouldn't get involved" Mamimi yelled.  
  
"Maybe he wants to get involved! Maybe he's upset that his friend is in danger!!!" Sdrive yelled back.  
  
"Listen I already said he can do what he wants. But unless your related to someone who got hurt then you shouldn't worry about them, no matter how much of a friend they are." There was fire in Mamimi's eyes. She wasn't gonna back down. But there was also fire in Sdrive's eyes. The same fire of determination that he got when he faced Gale and Delano.  
  
"Listen, if you don't hurry up and choose if he's gonna duel or not then I'm leaving." Phuse said annoyed at the fact that the two were fighting.  
  
"I'll face you!" Peace said. Mamimi gave a huh of disgruntlement but other than that stayed quiet.  
  
'Glad that shut her up,' Sdrive thought, 'Now Peace can focus on the duel ahead.' Just then Sdrive heard a strange sound. Almost as if it was a cat. He looked down and noticed a small black cat purring right next to the new girl. She picked it up and started stroking the cat. 'Must be hers. Not that it matters right now.'  
  
"The cards I have are Lava Golem, The Polite Intruding Trio, Tourture Wheel, Judgement of Anubis and the card I started off with, Catapult Turtle." Peace informed him.  
  
"Interesting, my cards are Book of Life, Shadow Spell, Seiyaryu," He said that one as if he was mocking Mina, "And the card I started off with, Dark Paladin!"  
  
They inserted their Dueling Decks into their Duel Disks and they went to Duel Mode. "Let's Duel" they both said. The life points reset and they drew their hands. Peace went first.  
  
"I play Hysteric Fairy in attack Mode and lay one card under the table, and that will end my turn." The Hysteric Fairy unfolded it's wings and looked at Phuse.  
  
"My turn!" Phuse cried as he started his turn and drew his hand. "Well this is interesting, I play Polymerization, to fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon with my Goddess With the Third Eye. I have Goddess With the Third Eye morph into Meteor Dragon, to form Meteor Black Dragon!!!"  
  
Guess what happened to the two monsters...They did the Fusion Dance!!!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Goddess With the Third Eye: FU-SION-HA!!!! The large dragon came out of the light. (3500/2000)  
  
"Meteor Black Dragon attack that pathetic excuse for a monster now!!!!" The dragon reared back his head and shot a blast of fire at the Hysteric Fairy. The rest of the blast went on to hit Peace. But before it hit him it got blocked by the magical green shield. "Hey! Stay out of this you!!!"  
  
Sdrive was glowing green again., "No thanks. I'm not an insensitve jerk." He shot a glance at Mamimi, "Besides, I don't want my best friend to get hurt."  
  
"Thanks bro," Peace said.  
  
"No problem," Sdrive responded.  
  
'Who does this kid think he is?' Mamimi thought. 'And how did he do that anyway? It was pretty impressive.'  
  
"You still lose your life points." Phuse stated.  
  
"I know that" Peace said. (l.p. 6300)  
  
"I end my turn." Phuse said.  
  
"My turn!" Peace said as he drew his card. "All right, be prepared to face my wrath. First I play Change of Heart to take your Meteor Black Dragon." The half angle half demond possessed the Meteor Black Dragon and brought it too Peaces side of the field. "Next I play a card under the table. Now go Meteor Black Dragon. Attack him directly!!!" The dragon formed it's ball of fire and blasted it at Phuse. It hit Phuse dead on and he got 5th degree burn (Again I'm giving him less of a burn than I should) (Ph. l.p. 4500)  
  
"Hey, Why didn't you protect me!" Phuse yelled at Sdrive.  
  
"I don't like you. Plus I want you to feel the pain that you had made Nari face." Sdrive responded cooly.  
  
'He's so stuck up on himself. He shouldn't be interferring at all.' Mamimi thought.  
  
"Now before I end my turn I lay one monster on guard. And then I end my turn."  
  
The Dragon shook it's head as if it was waking up from a dream. It looked at Peace and snarled. It went back to Phuses side of the field as Phuse drew his card. "I discard my Thunder Dragon from my hand to gain two more. And then I send my Meteor Black Dragon to attack your monster!" The monster raised it's head and struck the card with it's flames. A bug type monster appeared. It dodged the blast and went attached it'self to Meteor Black Dragon. "What's going on?"  
  
"You attacked my Kiseitai, that means that it get's attatched to you and once you start your Stand By Phase next turn I will gain half of your monsters attack points in life points." Peace said proudly.  
  
"That's annoying, I lay a monster on guard and end my turn. (flame manipulator.)"  
  
"My move" Peace drew his card, 'Hmm, interesting,' he thought, "I lay a card under the table and a monster on guard and that will end my turn."  
  
Phuse drew his card and Peace gained half of Meteor Black Dragon's attack points in life points. (PE. l.p. 8050) "I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Since your Kiseitai is treated as an equipment card now, I can destroy it like one." A typhoon appeared and sent the Kiseitai flying. It tried to get back to the dragon but was hit by a bolt of lightning and destroyed. "Now I attack your on guard monster." The dragon started to bring it's head back but got rammed down by an invisable force. "What's happening?"  
  
"Simple," Peace said, "I activated Gravity Bind, your fusion monsters are all going to be stuck to the ground."  
  
"Fine I end my turn!"  
  
Peace Drew his next card. "I sacrifice my face down monster for Summoned Skull. And since my Sangan went to the grave yard I get to take a monster from my deck with less than 1500 attack points." Peace searched his deck and then showed the card to Phuse. "I choose the Man Eater Bug. But I guess you'll just have to worry about when and how I play it. But for now I end my turn."  
  
"Fine I draw. AHA! This is perfect. I play Fusion Sage. This allows me to search for a Fusion, and then I play it."  
  
"No you don't" Peace said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Phuse asked.  
  
"I activate my Magic Jammer. I could have destroyed your Fusion Sage but I decided that getting rid of the Fusion would be more fun. So now I discard a card from my hand and you lose your Spell Card."  
  
The Polymerization card was trapped underneath a seal in the ground. The seal emmited a small aura and the Polymerization blew to pieces. "Fine! I end my turn!" Phuse said angrily.  
  
Peace drew his card and looked at his cards. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
Phuse Drew his card and laughed madely. "I play Harpies Feather Duster. This will destroy your damned Gravity Bind, and your other face down card." The invisible net was destroyed and a hole on Phuses side of the field filled itself. The dragon got up and streched it's wings. "Now watch as your pathetic demon is destroyed. Meteor Black Dragon, Blast away that piece of filth." The Skull was turned to ash and the rest of the blast hit Sdrive's green shield. (PE l.p. 7050)  
  
"Make your move" Phuse sneared.  
  
While Peace was drawing his card Sdrive was looking down at Mina. 'She's so far out of it. Losing your best friend is hard. I know. Those two shared a bond I haven't felt in a while. She must be in just as much pain as Nari was in.' Sdrive thought.  
  
"I lay a monster on guard and then end my turn Peace said. "Go ahead, you have no idea what could be hidden. So take a guess."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything! I attack the card on the left!" The Dragon brough it's flames down upon a monster. Suddenly a penguin appeared. It sucked up a whole lot of air and then blew away the Black Meteor Dragon and the on guard monster. "What?"  
  
"You attacked the Penguin Soldier! I returned the cards to your hand. And since fusion monsters can't exist in your hand it went right back to the Fusion Deck." Peace stated.  
  
"Damn!!!! Make your move."  
  
"Let's see. I play Monster Reborn on my Summoned Skull. Now Go Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!!!"  
  
The demon powered up it's lightning strike and sent a charge at Phuse. Phuse screamed out loud and hit the ground. (PH. l.p. 2000)  
  
"I end my turn" Peace said.  
  
'That kid is good' Mamimi thought. 'He almost has this duel in the bag.'  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now you will lose. Play Fusion Gate! And now I will fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader to create...Dark Paladin!!!"  
  
So then the two monsters appeared and (pause) They do the Fusion Dance!  
  
Dark Magician Buster Blader: FU-SION-HA!!! The two monsters appeared and formed the Dark Paladin (2900/2400).  
  
'Wow, He's in trouble now' Mamimi thought. She then looked over at Sdrive and saw that he was kinda disgusted, 'What's his problem?' she thought to herself.  
  
'How dare he use one of my favorite monsters agianst my friend.'  
  
"And becuase of my Red Eyes and my Thunder Dragon in the Graveyard my most powerful fusion monster is a 3900. Go, attack the Summoned Skull" The Dark Paladin went over and slashed the Summoned Skull to pieces. It then went over to Peace. And was about to strike him when Sdrive called out.  
  
"Dark Paladin don't do it." Sdrive said. The Paladin then stopped his attack. He looked from Sdrive to Peace, he then looked at Phuse.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Phuse screamed. "Attack that kid!!!!" The Paladin was about to strike Peace when Sdrive called out again.  
  
"Dark Paladin please don't do it" he said.  
  
'What does he think that's gonna do?' Mamimi thought. Then to her amazement the Dark Paladin walked back to Phuses side of the field. 'How did he do that?' Peaces life points went down but no physical pain fell apon him. (PE l.p. 6050)  
  
"Make your move boy." Phuse said.  
  
Peace drew his card. "This is going to be risky but I play Graceful Charity" Peace Drew three cards. 'hmmm, Interesting.' Peace thought "I drop Man Eater Bug and Heart of Clear Water. I then play two cards under the table and end my turn."  
  
"So you hadn't played your Man Eater Bug! Then it was all a fluke!" Phuse laughed out loud. "Now I begin" Phuse Drew his card.  
  
"I activate my two face down cards, The Eye of Truth and Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Peace Exclaimed. "Now you have to show me your hand. And if you have any Spell Cards then you loose 1000 life points."  
  
"Wrong! I gain 1000 life points" Phuse said.  
  
"No your wrong! Or didn't you know that if you are about to gain life points due to a cards effect Bad Reaction to Simochi makes you loose those life points instead! So now I get to see your hand!!!"  
  
Phuse showed his cards to be Thunder Dragon, Thunder Dragon, Miracle Dig, and a newly drawn Fusion and then his life points went down. (PH. l.p. 1000)  
  
"If you had those Thunder Dragons why didn't you play them?" Peace asked.  
  
"Becuase I was waiting for my Fusion so I could fuse them without needing Fusion Gate so I can power up my Paladin. Now I play my Polymerization, to fuse my two Dragons and form my Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. And since my Twin Head is a dragon my Paladin Gains another 1500. So over all my Paladin is a 5400 point attacker. And my Twin Head is a 2600, now go my Twin Head! Attack his on guard monster! The Twin Headed Thunder Dragon let out a burst of lightning. It zapped a wall like creature. "What?!?"  
  
"You attacked the Wall of Illusions. Your Twin Headed Thunder Dragon will go right back to yoru hand. And you know what that means. Right back to the Fusion Deck. So now your Paladin is a 4900 attacker." Peace proclaimed proudly.  
  
"Which I attack you with now! Go attack my Paladin!  
  
The Paladin charged at Peace. "Dark Paladin Don't do it, Peace is my friend." Sdrive said. But the Paladin was already bringing down his sword. Sdrive quickly brought up his shield. (PE l.p. 1150)  
  
Peace: 1150  
  
Phuse: 1000  
  
"I'm dissapointed," Sdrive said. The Paladin walked over to its side of the field and went into a meditating position.  
  
"I lay my Miracle Dig Under the table so that I won't lose any life points next turn. Your Move"  
  
Peace Drew his card and then proceded to say "I lay a card under the table, and I end my turn"  
  
"I draw" Phuse drew and his card was revealed Shadow Spell. "I'll have my Paladin attack you and finish you off!" Phuse said.  
  
"Don't bother protecting me this turn Sdrive, Cause I activate Sleepy Sheep!" Peace declared. The four brightly colored sheep tokens appeared on the field and the Paladin slashed one.  
  
"That won't save you for long. I lay my Shadow Spell under the table and I end my turn." Phuse said.  
  
Peace drew his card and smiled. "This duel is mine! I summon Cannon Soldier!"  
  
"Nooooooooo!!!!" Phuse screamed!  
  
"Now I sacrifice two of my sheep to finish you off!!!!" The Cannon Soldier appeared and then the sheep got absorbed into it. The Cannon Soldier shot twice and two very large holes appeared in Phuses Chest. Phuse fell appart dead. (PH. l.p. 0)  
  
The holograms faded away and the damage was healed. Except for Phuse. He was still laying on the ground. Bleeding. No one but Mina noticed the slight light that soon disappeared from Sdrive's bag that he normally kept the Harp in.  
  
"Did you just..." Mina started but Sdrive cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Peace, I think you have to releive him of some cards and a certain Bracelet."  
  
Peace went over to retrieve the cards and Bracelet. He brought the Sennen Bracelet over to Mina and she took it.  
  
"I-I don't know what to say Peace..." Mina started  
  
"You don't have to say anything. It was my pleasure."  
  
"Hmph! I still say you shouldn't have gotten involved." Mamimi said.  
  
"Let's not start this right now. Let's get Nari to the Hospital." Sdrive said. And with that they walked off towards the Hospital.  
  
-------  
  
Shi: Oh my Ra! You killed him.  
  
Sdrive: Yeah so?  
  
Shi: No, I mean YOU KILLED him, not just as in you wrote that he died, but that you were the cause of his death.  
  
Sdrive: Yeah Whatever. Review time!  
  
Otaku Sarri: Thank you. See you appeared.  
  
Mina-Chan AMD: Well at least you read. Heh, uh, sorry about Nari, um, yeah. If Nari is still reading this tell her she might not want to read this chapter. But I don't think she is since she stopped reading Yugioh Fics.  
  
Yokoaru-chan: Thanks. That's ok, sometimes I have trouble thinking of things too. Yes I Have AIM but I don't post it on ffn. I'm Paranoid like that.  
  
Ry-Shadow Tamer: Ok I sure hope you haven't fallen over yet. I'll check out your fic soon, I'm just busy with Finals and stuff like that.  
  
Peace Writer: Apology Excepted, seeing as how you beat that guy good. Yeah I'll do that right at the end. Dueling Mistakes, feh. See I took your advice and it worked.  
  
Silver Dragon, Iron Claws. That's ok. I got all the info on you so you will be appearing soon. Thanks.  
  
Zenryo: Linda: Fire doesn't need to be controlled. Sdrive: Yes yes Linda, Anyway, yeah I noticed the aqua madoor thing. That's not funny Yamato. I like Bandana's. Yes pools are cool, and I went swimming in mine yesturday. I woulda gone today but it rained. Yes you are the Goof Guides. And I thank you for it.  
  
Sdrive: Well I better get going. Damn DBQ's that I have to write in my history Final Tommorow. Well anyway, from the desk of Sdrive,

Power to the Hikari's


	10. Race To Save The Fallen One

Sdrive: I got so excited about my recent chapter that I decided I just couldn't wait to write another. So hear we go. This one is devoted to Seto Kaiba and Mina! So heare we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
--------  
  
Sdrive, Mina, Peace and Mamimi were walking down the street carring the unconcious Nari. They got to the hospital and signed her in. Sdrive had been in deep thought ever since she was knocked into her coma. He finally decided to share his thoughts. "Hey guys. I have been thinking about Nari's condition."  
  
"Really? Sounds like that just might be a first." Mamimi said. "Thinking that is."  
  
"Just shut it already," Mina said a bit annoyed with Mamimi's attitude. "Go on Sdrive."  
  
"Well, Nari is a Sennen holder. So by all means we should be able to bring her back. I mean just think of Bakura, he does it all the time. But we might not have enough magic here. If we got Yugi, Ryou and Yamato here, we should, in all reason, be able to combine our magic with the Bracelet and bring Nari back from the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Yeah let's try it. And if it works for Nari..." Mina started  
  
"No, it wouldn't work. She never had a Sennen Item. I just have beat Sayora. That's the only way to get HER back." Sdrive interupted her.  
  
"Well, then let's get going." Mina said.  
  
"I'll stay behind." Sdrive said. "I have to see Kelly anyway."  
  
"Ok, Are you coming Peace?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about you Mamimi?" Peace asked.  
  
"Do we have to bring her?" Mina said.  
  
"Who said I wanted to go?" Mamimi shot back.  
  
"Fine! Then your not coming! Let's go Peace" and with that Mina grabbed Peace by the arm and forced him out the room. (A/N Think of Misty when she's pulling Brock away from a cute girl. Only Mina's not pulling Peace's ear)  
  
"If you want to be useful for once then stay here while I go check on someone. But then again I would hate to make you get involved in stuff that isn't your buisness." Sdrive said.  
  
"You want to come here and say that?" Mamimi shouted at him but he was already out of the room. "Where's he going anyway?" Out of pure curiosity she decided to follow him. She picked up Tak-kun and they followed Sdrive without him noticing. Sdrive went into another room and closed the door. Mamimi got to the door and slowly opened it. Just a crack. She saw Sdrive holding the hand of a girl not much younger than he was. And he was talking to her.  
  
"Well, it won't be long. I'm pretty far ahead in the tournament. In fact I think the only one slightly ahead of me is Peace." He was talking quietly (A/N don't even think of it Peace and Zenryo) "I guess we have a new addition to our circle. She's kinda snobby. I don't really like her. She needs to stop looking at just one point of view, and that would be hers. But I'm not worried about her compition wise. I'm just going to agnore her. My main focus is you. I'll get you back. I promise. We are gonna try to save Nari. I wish you had an Item. I would love to rescue you right now. I WILL rescue you. I promise." Sdrive started to stand up. "I'll come back later. I gotta check on Nari." Mamimi quickly ran back to the room Nari was in. Sdrive heard the footsteps. He stepped out of the room and closed the door. He noticed it was open. He went back to Nari's room and saw Mamimi sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Back so soon?" She asked  
  
"Your not really silent when you creep around." Sdrive said emotionlessy. Sort of like how Kaiba would say it.  
  
"I'm not creeping around!" She protested.  
  
"I heard the footsteps and noticed the you forgot to close the door when you the room."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Mamimi continued.  
  
"Whatever." Sdrive said blankly. With that he went to go sit next to Nari and wait for the others return.  
  
---------  
  
Mina and Peace were running throught the streets looking for their friends. "How did you end up running into her?" Mina asked.  
  
"Who Mamimi? Oh, I crashed into her when I was running down the stairs." Peace said sheepishly.  
  
"At this point I would prefer Kaiba. He's alot nicer."  
  
"Maybe she just has some problems she has to work out."  
  
"Do you mean that? Or are you just trying to make an excuse for her?" She asked.  
  
"I guess a bit of both. I'll agree she's not the nicest person, but I'm still gonna give her a try. Maybe she'll come arouUMPH!!" Peace ran into someone just then. "Ow! At least there weren't any stairs this time." Peace looked up to see he had crashed into Yamato.  
  
"About time I found some members of the group. What's the rush?" Yamato asked.  
  
"Nari lost a duel. We think that by combining our items with her's we should be able to bring her back." Mina explained.  
  
"Then let's hurry," Yamato said as they headed off. "We will be able to save her if we hurry. Unless we get to her fast enough the only way to save her will to have the orignal item that trapped her bring her back. But as long as the Realm of Shadows doesn't get to her for too long we should be able to save her. How long has she been unconcious?"  
  
"About 45 minutes" Peace said "I had to duel her opponent for her."  
  
"Since she is a Sennen holder she should be able to hold off for another 45 minutes. Maybe only 30 since she's young. We have to hurry."  
  
--------  
  
Seto Kaiba was walking down the street with Mokuba in tow. He was carring his brief case as always. Every now and then he would scowl at some one. Just for the fun of it. Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" Kaiba asked not really caring what the answer was.  
  
The man was wrapped in an Egyptian Garment. On his left arm was a duel disk. He was just a head shorter than Kaiba. "My name is Arukab. I have been instructed to face you in a duel."  
  
"Don't tell me. You work for Marik" Kaiba said scowling.  
  
"No I don't." Arukab responded. "I work for his sister. Isis."  
  
"Really, well then I accept. I heard about the other guy sent to face Sdrive. He held a God Card. That sparks my interest. So which one are you to face me with?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"The Oblelisk of Torment card." he saw Kaiba smile at that. "So I guess you have heard about that card."  
  
"You might say that. Now let's duel!" Kaiba said as his disk went to duel mode. Kaiba drew his hand.  
  
"I'll let you go first" said Arukab  
  
"I had planned on it. Now I summon my Kaizer Seahorse in attack mode. Then I play three cards under the table and that will end my turn. The Man- seahorse appeared holding a trident. (1700/1600)  
  
"It's my turn, "Arukab said drawing his hand. I play a monster on guard and two cards under the table and that will end my turn.  
  
"It's my move. And now Prepare to wish you were never born!' I sacrifice my Kaizer Seahorse to bring forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon!!!!" Kaiba called triumphantly as his great beast appeared before him. (3000/2500) "Go my great beast! White Lightning!!!!" The great dragon let out a blast of lightning and it struck the face down card. The card flipped up to show a weird ship. Right as it was getting blasted it shot a dozen harpons at the dragon. The dragon was destroyed along with the ship. "What? What Happened!" Kaiba asked as he looked on with horror.  
  
"You attacked my Yomi Ship. Any monster that attacks my Yomi ship and destroys it is automatically destroyed."  
  
"Grrrr, You'll pay for that. I set a card under the table and end my turn."  
  
"Ahh now this is the ticket. I lay a card under the table and a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"My Move!" Kaiba called. "I play my Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Hmmm, interesting. I play a monster on guard and then I set a card under the table and then I end my turn."  
  
Arukab drew his card and smiled, 'This will help me prepare for anything he may have for me.' he thought. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew his card and wondered what to do next. 'I just need one more card.' "I end my turn."  
  
"I lay a card under the table and end my turn"  
  
Kaiba drew his card and smiled. "This will help out alot. I summon Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"  
  
"What does that do?" Arukab asked confused.  
  
"It lets me put a Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card into my hand. And I choose the Ritual Spell Card. Now I bring the White Dragon Ritual into my hand! And then I play White Dragon Ritual!!!" I sacrifice Senju of the Ten Thousand Hands and then summon Paladin of White Dragon! (1900/1200) Now I have it attack your face down Monster. And becuase of it's effect your monster is automatically destroyed." The Knight was about to strike when it was caught in a spell of magic.  
  
"I activated Spell Binding Circle! Nice try" Arukab said mockingly.  
  
"Come on Big Brother. Show him your cards other effect!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"You thought you had me, but it looks like I pulled the wool over your eyes. I activate my Palidins other effect. It can special summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck or hand." The baby dragon morphed into a huge strong Blue Eyes White Dragon. It looked at the Paladin and ate him. "That will end my turn." Kaiba said.  
  
"Well, It looks like you didn't waste anytime getting that dragon out did you. Well I have to say I'm truely impressed, but" He drew his card "But when will learn that there is always someone stronger. I flip up my face down monster, Cyber Jar!  
  
"No!" Kaiba said. The Cyber Jar sucked up all the monsters on the field, it then exploded. Kaiba drew his 5 new cards and then showed them to Arukab, Arukab did the same.  
  
Kaiba's hand: (La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Blue Eye's White Dragon, Vorse Raider, Monster Reborn, Premature Burial.) He placed his monster in attack mode. La Jin (1800/1000)  
  
Arukab's hand: (Flute of Summoning Dragon, Obelisk of Torment, Kimori Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Waboku) He placed the Kimori Dragon on the Field in attack mode. And Now for my great play, I play Lord of Dragons from my hand. I then Play Flute of Summoning Dragon, to bring forth Winged Dragon and Gaurdian of the Fortress #1 and Luster Dragon Number two. Then I reveal my Ultimite Offering card! I pay an extra 500 life points to sacrifice my Winged Dragon, Lord of Dragons, and my Kimori dragon to summon Obelisk of Torment!" He placed the card on the reader and the whole duel disk began to spark with electricity. The card appeared on the field breifely before a beam of light from the card shot up into the sky. The great beast came down onto the field. This was the first time Kaiba ever saw Obelisks face.  
  
"No" was all Kaiba could say.  
  
Kaiba: 8000  
  
Arukab: 7500  
  
"Go Obelisk of Torment! Attack that puny genie!" Obelisk brought down it's fist and it hit Kaiba's monster and then it went right on to hit Kaiba himself.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kaiba screamed in pain.  
  
Kaiba: 5800  
  
Arukab: 7500  
  
Kaiba felt as if everybone in his body was broken and shattered.  
  
"Go attack my Luster Dragon!" But before it could attack a ring was put up around it's neck.  
  
"I-activate-Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defence" Kaiba said weakly. The ring exploded. The Ring of Defence protected Kaiba while Arukab lost a lot of life points and cried out in pain.  
  
Kaiba: 5800  
  
Arukab: 5100  
  
"You play dirty. I end my turn." Arukab said.  
  
'I need just one card. If there was ever a time for Yugi to be right about that "Heart of the Cards" shit it's right now!!!!' Kaiba thought as he drew his card.  
  
---------  
  
The four friends had so far found Yugi, and they were now looking for Ryou. "There he is!" Mina exclaimed. "He's in a duel!"  
  
Ryou LP: 4650  
  
Some Dude's LP: 2550  
  
"You fool. You should have never picked a battle with me! Now that you end your turn the final letter of the Destiny Board appears. You lose!" The 5 spirits on the board came together to become one huge spirit. It went around the field possesing Some Dude's monsters and destroying them from the inside. It then went inside Some Dude's hand forcing his cards to the Graveyard. It hit is deck causing them to fall out of the Deck Holster. The spirit then went into Some Dude and it depleated his life points.  
  
Ryou: 4650  
  
Some Dude: 0  
  
"Now hand over your cards and leave me alone." Ryou claimed his cards and walked to a now startled group of friends.  
  
"Wow. You had your normal voice during that duel. That wasn't the evil spirit was it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No it was me." Ryou answered.  
  
"When did you get so rutheless in Duel Monsters?" Yamato asked.  
  
"I guess it kinda rubbed off on me. What's up?"  
  
"We have 20 minutes to try to rescue Nari." Yamato responded.  
  
"Is she in danger?" Ryou asked  
  
"Yes, she lost a duel, we have to hurry so that we can try to bring her back before the Shadow Realm completly consumes her soul." Yamato explained.  
  
"Well then let's hurry." And with that they took off.  
  
--------  
  
Mamimi and Sdrive had been strangely quiet while they were in that room together. Mamimi was sitting one one side of the room while Sdrive was sitting on the other next to Nari. Sdrive had taken out his deck and was shuffeling throught it looking at cards. Thinking about what to change and when would be his next chance. 'I might need to cross breed my deck. I don't have many ways to bring cards back from my grave when I really need them. A Magician of Faith would do wonders. But then the whole concept of an entire dark deck goes down the drain. hmmm, a Dark and Light deck? That might be kinda cool. My love of darkness and the magicians mixed with my need to do good. Yeah, That sounds kinda cool. I might actually try it.' Sdrive was thinking all this while shuffeling through his deck. On the inside he was sortof smiling but on the outside he had the look of complete concentration.  
  
"ARG When are they gonna get here!?!" Mamimi asked frustrated.  
  
Sdrive looked up. "What's your rush?"  
  
"I have a tournament I'm participating in. Hello! You may not be a competitor but..."  
  
"Hold on a second. What do you mean? Can't you see the deck in my hand?"  
  
"You're just here to watch. Otherwise you would have a duel..." Just then Sdrive's duel disk appeared on his arm. "...disk? Hey how did you?"  
  
"I would rather not go into it. And if you're so bored here then why don't you just leave. You're not really great company anyway."  
  
"Idiot" She said.  
  
"Please don't call me an idiot." Sdrive said.  
  
Mamimi was suddenly startled. "How did you understand me?"  
  
"What? Surprised that I speak American as well as Japanese."  
  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Simple, I'm not from Japan" Sdrive answered simply.  
  
"But? Then how can you speak it so well? Japanese that is."  
  
They were both talking in English now "I've been to Japan for a few years now. I learned really quickly. I do that with Forien Languages (A/N LOL Yeah right, I failed my last quarter of Spanish last year LOL). I learn them pretty fast (A/N WOW If you only knew me well you would realize that's a complet lie. In my story I can, in the Real World, I don't know Adios from Holla)."  
  
Mamimi was suddenly curious, "Ever been to New Hampshire?"  
  
"A few times."  
  
"Cool. So, if you don't mind my asking, why did you go to live in Japan?"  
  
"That is a story for another day." 'hmmm, she seems so much nicer now.' "If you don't mind me asking, what's with you attitude?"  
  
"HEY! I've been pretty damn calm the last few minutes while we where talking."  
  
"No I mean all the other times. Your so annoying, no offense"  
  
"Well sorry, I guess just becuase I don't see things the way you do I'm annoying. Well get used to it! I don't have to go risk my life for some little dweeb just becuase they couldn't defeat their opponent."  
  
"Not cool! That was a very mean thing to say." Sdrive said getting angry with her.  
  
"Watch me care. I'm out for myself and if you don't like it then tough!" she said getting just as angry.  
  
"Well then why do you bother hanging around us if you don't need anyone? Why are we in this room discussing this if you have so much more you would rather do?" Sdrive was on fire.  
  
"I can do what I want. I don't need a reason as to why I'm here! And even if I do have a reason I don't need to tell you!" She was also on fire. She knew that neither of them had any plans of backing away from this quarl. "Dumb-ass"  
  
"I can speak english remeber?" Sdrive reminded her.  
  
"Damn!" 'This kid is so annoying. He can speak english, he can erect magic sheilds, and that Paladin listened to him. He's got so many secrets behind him it's frustrating! I don't know why I bother being in this room with him' She got up and headed over to the window and opened it. She let the breeze blow on her for a few seconds and then she sat back down. Sdrive had gone back to looking at his deck.  
  
----------  
  
Kaiba pulled his card and smiled. Now Prepare to face MY ultimate beast! I Play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon. I then play Premature Burial. For 800 life points I get to choose another monster from my Graveyard. I choose my Second Blue Eyes. Then I play Polymerization fusing my two Blue Eyes with the one in my hand! Now Go my Great Beast!!!! Blue Eye's Ultimate White Dragon!!! The Three Dragons formed together and created the huge beast. (4500/3800) "You should know better than to try to match wits with me! Go My Ultimate Beast! Strike down The Obelisk of Torment!!! NEUTRON BLAST!!!" The Three Dragon heads formed one blast of energy and slammed right into the great God Beast. The rest of the blast went to hit Arukab.  
  
Kaiba: 5000  
  
Arukab: 4600  
  
"You'll-you'll pay for that."  
  
"We'll see. I end my turn."  
  
"I draw. I end my turn, there isn't anything I can do at the moment."  
  
"I guess you are about to loose. I summon Vorse Raider! (1900/1200) Go Vorse Raider Attack!!!"  
  
Sdrive: Can I borrow you Laptop?  
  
Kaiba: No.  
  
Sdrive: Damn  
  
The Vorse raider came to strike down Arukab but instead hit a weird sheep. "Huh?"  
  
"I activate Sleepy Sheep."  
  
"Blue Eye's wipe out the second sheep." The Blue Eye's charged it's blast and incinerated the sheep. "I end my turn."  
  
"Now it's time to finish you! I play Monster Reborn to Bring Back Obelisk for one turn. I then Sacrifice my two remaining sheep in order to use it's special effect." The beast took the sheep and started to surge with power. It rammed the Ultimate Dragon and the Vorse Raider! It then went to hit Kaiba in the face!!!! Kaiba screamed out in pain due to the sheer power of the god beast.  
  
Kaiba: 1000  
  
Arukab: 4600  
  
"I end my turn and my God Card goes away. Next turn you lose."  
  
"I-I-I draw. I play a monster on guard and end my turn"  
  
"I summon Dragon Zombie, Go attack his face down Monster!" The dragon attacked the face down monster. A huge Germ appeared and then got destroyed. It spued a hole bunch of moucus over to Arukab. Arukab was burned and he lost life points.  
  
Kaiba: 1000  
  
Arukab: 4100  
  
"You attacked my Giant Germ. Causing you to lose 500 life points, now I bring two more from my deck to the field."  
  
"I end my turn" Arukab said.  
  
"It's no use, you have no way to beat me! I put a monster on guard and end my turn!"  
  
"I draw, I play Grey Wing! This Monster allows me to attack twice with it. So I have it attack your face down Monster!"  
  
"I activate Crush Card! I sacrifice a Giant Germ and you loose all monsters with attack powers over 1500!" The Crush Card was destroyed.  
  
"That doesn't stop my Grey Wing's attack!"  
  
"No but this will, you attacked my Cyber Jar!!!!"  
  
"NOOO!!!!"  
  
"Yes you loser. Now you will have to draw 5 more cards and anyone of them that is over 1500 attack points is destroyed.!!!" The Cyber Jar sucked up all the monsters, and destroyed itself.  
  
Arukab's hand: (Serpant Night Dragon, Yomi Ship, Troop Dragon, Troop Dragon, Magic Jammer) The Serpant Night Dragon, was infected and was sent to the graveyard, the two Troop Dragon's and the Yomi ship was placed on guard.  
  
Kaiba's hand: (Vampire Lord, Magician of Faith, Negate Attack, Megamorph, Fairy Meteor Crush) He played Magician of Faith on guard.  
  
"I end my turn." Arukab said, he new it was over.  
  
"It's time to finsih you off, I flip up the Magician of Faith! I get Monster Reborn back! I then Play it to get my Ultimate Dragon back! I Play Megamorph to make my Dragon unstoppable, then I give it Dragon Rage and Fairy Meteor Crush! It's all over! Dragon, Neutron Blast. (9000/7600) The dragon blasted the small Troop Dragon away depleating Arukab's life points.  
  
Kaiba: 1000  
  
Arukab: Way past gone.  
  
"I guess you win, here, take your Obelisk." Just then Arukab fainted.  
  
"I think I will." Kaiba took his card and left with Mokuba in tow.  
  
----------  
  
Mina and the others were all in a rush.  
  
"We have 15 more minutes left," Yamato said when suddenly a rare hunter stepped up to them. I challenge you to a duel! If I win then you will have to give me all your cards and become my masters slave!"  
  
"We don't have any time for this, we have to go now!" Yamato told them.  
  
"You guy's go ahead. Yamato take my Medalion! I'll face him." Mina said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes now go and save my sister." Mina said. Let's duel! Mina inserted her deck and the grand duel began.  
  
"My name is Rai" Now let's duel!" They inserted their decks into the duel disk and then began the duel. "I'll let you go first."  
  
"Thank you, now I begin!" Mina drew her hand. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode!" The swordsman appeared holding his sword, ready for battle. (1700/1000) "And then I will lay two cards under the table and that will end my turn" Mina stated.  
  
"You will lose" Rai said as he drew his cards. I summon Goblin Attack Force, in Attack Mode" The goblins all appeared and then they fell into a hole.  
  
"I activated my Trap Hole!" Mina cried.  
  
"Grrr, fine! I set these two cards under the table and end my turn. You know little girl. It would be so much easier to just hand over your Medalion. You shouldn't be using the powers of darkness anyway."  
  
"Dream on! I will never join the Rare Hunters!" Mina said disgusted.  
  
"I actually think you would be good. And after watching your duels I have confirmed this to Master Marik. I'm sure he would love to meet up with you."  
  
"I'll be sure to forget the time and place."  
  
"You will meet with him, on your own or by force, but you will meet him. Now hurry up and make your move."  
  
"Gladly! I'll show you!" Mina said as she drew her card. "Now I summon Celtic Guardian!" Mina said. She placed the card on the reader and when the Celtic Guardian appeared it fell into a hole and blew to pieces.  
  
"Looks like I activated my Trap Hole. Hehehe, Now end your turn."  
  
"Unfortunatly I have no choice but to end it." Mina said a tad bit upset.  
  
"My move. Oh now this is going to be fun. I summon the Dark Elf!" The elf in dark robes appeared (2000/800). "I then equip her with Axe of Despair! She is now 1000 attack points stronger! (3000/800) And every attack point is aimed right at you! Go Dark Elf Attack!" the Elf grew a ball of energy in it's hand and thrust it at Mina. Mina screamed in pain as her life points dropped.  
  
Mina: 5000  
  
Rai: 7000  
  
"And that will end my turn. You know, you should really leave your friends..."  
  
"Never! I will never leave them. I draw now!!!" Hmmm, This is interesting. I play Raigeki to obliterate your field. I then lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"All that work just to lay a monster on guard. How sad. Well, let's see how you deal with this." Rai said as he drew his card. I summon Harpies Brother in attack mode! Now go Gale Force!" The brother appeared and used it's wings to slice the wind. The wind went towards the face down monster, the Mystical Elf appeared with a shield. The wind was sent backwards and hit Rai, he started to bleed.  
  
Mina: 5000  
  
Rai: 6800  
  
"You twerp. You'll pay for that! I end my turn."  
  
"It's my turn." Mina drew her card. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."  
  
"Now it's my turn. I summon a second Goblin Attack Force. Go Strike down the Mystical Elf!" The Goblins went and attacked the elf. They beat it up and she blew to pieced. The goblins then went to sleep. "Go Harpies Brother! Gale Force!" The brother brought down it's razor wind and the Aqua Madoor appeared sending the attack back at Rai again. Another small wound was left in Rai.  
  
Mina: 5000  
  
Rai: 6600  
  
"I will make sure you pay for that! I end my turn."  
  
"Guess who's turn it is." Mina said. "I play Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 1000 life points. And then I sacrifice my Aqua Madoor to summon Judge Man!"  
  
Mina: 6000  
  
Rai: 6600  
  
The Aqua Madoor disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by the Judge Man. He then fell into a hole and disappeared. "What is this Trap Hole Day?" Mina asked. "I end my turn."  
  
"Watch what happens next, although I doubt you'll like it." Rai said while drawing his card. "I summon Hysteric Fairy In attack mode! Now go my two, attack that foolish girl!" The two monsters went over and attacked Mina directly. She fell in a great deal of pain. She screamed while she fell, and clutched her now bleeding stomache.  
  
Mina: 2400  
  
Rai: 6600  
  
-------  
  
Sdrive was still shuffleling through his cards when he suddenly felt a jolt of pain. He looked up quickly to see if there was anything out of place in the room. "What's wrong with you?" Mamimi asked.  
  
"I think some one is in trouble! Quick, watch Nari while Iumph!" Sdrive knocked into Yamato right when he was starting to head out.  
  
"That is really getting annoying." Yamato said calmly.  
  
Sdrive did a quick head count. "Where's Mina?" he asked hurridly.  
  
"She got stopped and challenged. She gave me the Medalion and said to go help Nari."  
  
"Mina's in danger I know she is. We have to help her."  
  
"Our first concern is Nari. If Mina loses we'll have more time to save her. Nari has 7 minutes." Yamato stated. He then looked at a rather baffled Mamimi. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mamimi, I know you had a lot of friends but this many?" she said staring at the group.  
  
"Would you go look after our friend Mina, she's in danger?"  
  
"It's not my problem, If she loses it's another competitor out of my way." She said matter of factly.  
  
"What's your problem?" Yamato asked  
  
"You get used to it." Sdrive said. 'Or you at least learn to deal with it' Sdrive thought iny his head earning him a glance from Yamato. "Come on we have to hurry." The Sennne Puzzle glowed and Yugi became Yami. Tak-Kun jummped off of Mamimi and went to go inspect Yami.  
  
"What's with the cat?" Yami asked.  
  
"He likes you." Mamimi said. She noticed that Yami seemed a tad bit nervous around the strange black cat.  
  
"Well, anyway, we must focus our energy together, All the Sennen Items here, along with the bracelet, should be able to rescue Nari from the Shadow Realm."  
  
"But I thought that only the original Item could do that?" Tea asked.  
  
"If there is enough Sennen Energy, and the holder we wish to bring back has a Sennen Item themself then it is possible to overcome the magic of the Item that took the soul in the first place. Now in order to do this we must focus our energy. We must have complete concentration."  
  
"Four minutes left. We must hurry" Yamato reminded them.  
  
"We have to join hands, and form a circle around Nari. Quickly we have to get her off the bed." Yami said. Yamato placed Nari in the chair Sdrive had been in. They all formed a circle around her and joined hands. All of the Sennne Items appeared. Ryou's Ring, Yamato's Ribbon along with Mina's Medalion, Peace's Scale, Sdrive's Harp, Yami's Puzzle, and Nari's Bracelet. The Symbol of the Sennne Eye appeared on all the Sennen Holders while their Items all started to glow with a bright light. The Glow from the Puzzle was slightly less, Yami was uncomfortable with Tak-Kun rubbing it's head on his leg. Mamimi went over and picked up Tak-Kun. Yami's Puzzle started glowing brighter. The friends all fused their powers together and focused them into the Bracelet. Mamimi was slightly taken aback.  
  
'These people, they all seem to have a lot of magic.' Mamimi thought to herself. _'Yes, a magic that I have not sensed for a long time_' Thought another presence from deep inside Mamimi.  
  
'This power, it seems, so familiar some how,' Alice thought.  
  
They all stood around Nari. Nari's body began to glow a bright white light. The Sennen Symbol showed on her forehead. It was faint at first and barely visible. But as they concentrated the symbol on Nari glowed brighter. There was a great flash of light and when it dissapeared the Sennen Items had stopped glowing. The Sennen Symbols were gone. Nari sat motionless.  
  
---------  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA, you fool. You have no chance to defeat me. My deck is the perfect Beatdown Deck. I end my turn. Make your final pathetic move."  
  
'Beatdown. Damn, no wonder I'm failing. I just have to keep the faith.' Mina thought as she was drawing her card. 'keep the faith' "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Ok, Here we go. I play the Change of Heat Spell Card. Your Goblin Attack Force is mine!" The half fairy half Demon appeared. It went into the lead Goblin and the Goblin commanded the others to follow him to Mina's side. They all followed. Now I summon Rouge Doll in attack mode!  
  
"What are you doing. Playing such a week card in attack mode?" Rai asked not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"And now it's time to reveal the second down card I have had down this whole duel!" The card flipped up to show an Ultimate Offering Trap Card. I will now Sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon the Dark Magician!"  
  
Mina: 1900  
  
Rai: 6600  
  
"Now go Magician! Destroy the Hysteric Fairy!!!" The Magician went forth and sent a wave of Magic down at the Fairy. The Fairy blew to pieces. The rest of the blast went on to hit Rai in the chest. Rai screamed in pain. He clutched his chest as his life points went down.  
  
Mina: 1900  
  
Rai: 5900  
  
"You wench! you will pay for that. Know that now!" Rai screamed at Mina.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Mina said. "I end to you."  
  
"Prepare to die, your Dark Magician will fall to my superior forces." Rai said screaming.  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Mina said mockingly.  
  
"Oh, I will, and I will succeed. Your Winning streak ends here!!! DRAW! I play a monster on guard switch my Harpies Brother on guard. That will end my turn. You know, you may have a strong monster out at the moment, but what are the odds of you winning, I mean think about it. I have 5900 life points left while you are staggering at a meer 1900. Your best bet is to just give up!"  
  
"You only wish! DRAW!" 'Hmm, interesting. I might be able to use this later.' I send my Dark Magician to attack the Harpies Brother." The Dark Magician sent out a wave of magic which blew the winged man to pieces. "That will end my turn."  
  
"DRAW! I lay another monster on guard and end my turn." 'Go ahead and attack foolish girl, you will walk right into my plan no matter what you choose, hehehe.'  
  
"Now it's my move!" 'This gives me an Idea, but should I do it? I have to, I have no other choice!' "Forgive me magician, I play Dark Hole! It will destroy every monster on the field!" All the monsters were sucked up into the giant hole.  
  
"NOOO, My Man Eater Bugs!"  
  
"And now I play Revive Dead to bring back the Dark Magician!"  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"This one is for you sis! Dark Magic Wave!" The magician let loose a blast of magic and struck Rai down hard. He fell to his knees grasping for breath.  
  
Mina: 1900  
  
Rai: 3400  
  
"Make your move!"  
  
"I will!" Rai took a few moments to regain his breath and then he pulled the card from his deck. "I lay a card under the table, and a monster on guard, that will end my turn."  
  
"It's my move!" 'That down card, could it be a trap? I have to be careful that I don't spring it. As much as I would love to make him lose more life points this turn, I better play it safe.' "Go attack the face down monster!"  
  
"You ameture, you fell right into my trap! Mirror Force!"  
  
"No!" The Magician sent a wave of magic at the on guard monster but a shield came up before hand and it sent the attack flying back at Mina. The Dark Magician was destroyed. "Crap! Good thing I waited to bring you out. Summon Battle Ox and end my turn!"  
  
"Oh how much fun to have?" I summon Witch of the Black Forest, and then I flip up Seven Colored Fish, go Seven Colored! Attack the Ox. The fish went towards the Battle Ox. The Battle Ox tried to fight it off but the fish ate it's head. It then went on to nibble on Mina and cause her to bleed a bit more.  
  
Mina: 1800  
  
Rai: 3400  
  
"Go Witch of the Black Forest, attack her directly!" the witch gathered up some black magic and flung it at Mina, She fell to the ground in pain.  
  
Mina: 700  
  
Rai: 3400  
  
"I end my turn! Just give up!"  
  
"N-nev-never!" Mina reached for the next card in her deck. 'It-it has to be-to be something useful' She thought. She looked at the card. 'This will help for a little while,' I lay a mon-a monster on guard. I end-I end my turn."  
  
Rai drew his card. 'Damn, this won't help at the moment, not that I really have to wait all that long anyway.' "Go my Fish, attack her monster!" The fish went to go destroy the monster but a massive man made entirly of stone appeared. He knocked the fish back at Rai. "You and your damn 2000 defense point monsters. I activate Fissure, say goodbye to that soldier, now make your final move.  
  
Mina: 700  
  
Rai: 3200  
  
Mina slowly drew her card, her breathing was ragged. "I lay a monster on guard, end turn."  
  
"Now it's my turn. I summon Ra Jin and have him attack!" Ra Jinn sent a ball of energy and it bounced off of an Aqua Madoor. "Your just stalling now! I end my turn!"  
  
Mina: 700  
  
Rai: 3000  
  
"I draw." Mina looked at her card. "One under the table, end turn."  
  
"I lay my next monster on guard! And end my turn.  
  
"My move, I summon Ra Jin, and have it attack the Witch." Ra Jin formed a ball of energy and it blasted the witch away.  
  
Mina: 700  
  
Rai: 2300  
  
"I search my deck for Summoned Skull," Rai said.  
  
"I end my turn." Mina stated coldly.  
  
"All right, time to end this. I Sacrifice my Seven Colored Fish and bring forth the Summoned Skull!"  
  
"I activate Trap Hole." Mina said.  
  
"Damn! Fine, I flip up Man Eater Bug and have it devour the Aqua Madoor, I then send Ra Jin to attack the Ra Jin, and then Man Eater Bug will attack you directly!" The Bug went forth and ate the Aqua Madoor, both Ra Jins formed balls of energy, they both went head on destroy each other. The bug then went over and took out a chunk of Mina's leg. She fell to her knees in pain.  
  
Mina: 250  
  
Rai: 2300  
  
"This duel is as good as mine, make your final move so I can go on with my life!" Rai said.  
  
"Draw! I summon a second Battle Ox and he destroys your pathetic little bug!" The Battle Ox went over and sliced up the bug, it then went over to slash Rai. "It's your turn!"  
  
Mina: 250  
  
Rai: 1050  
  
"I play Dark Hole to obliterate your monster, that ends my turn"  
  
Mina drew her card. 'Crap, If he pulls any monster I'm done for, but I should still play this.' Mina thought. "I play Ookazi, now we are tied."  
  
Mina: 250  
  
Rai: 250  
  
"It's my Move!" Rai declared. 'Ha this is perfect, if she tries to attack with a monster my Magical Cylinders will send it right back to her destroying her for good.' "I lay a card under the table and end my turn."  
  
'I have to believe, I have to believe, I HAVE TO BELIEVE!!!!' "DRAW!, IT'S TIME TO BRING YOU DOWN!!!! I PLAY HINOTAMA!!!! YOU LOSE 500 LIFE POINTS, AND THE DUEL!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Rai screamed as his body was blasted by the Meteors that fell upon him from the sky. Rai was thrown backwards. The duel, was finally over.  
  
Mina: 250  
  
Rai: 0  
  
"But, my deck is beat down! How could I LOSE?" Rai said confused.  
  
Mina was relieved from the stress of the duel. She went over and claimed her Magical Cylinders and her Goblin Strike Team. Rai fell over unconious. "I would help you to the hospital, but I can't be draging any dead weight around." Mina ran from the dueling spot and ran to the hospital. As soon as she got there she colapsed onto the floor. She breathed hard and tried to get back her composure.  
  
"Your ok!" Sdrive said glad that his friend wasn't hurt.  
  
"Yeah, What about Nari?"  
  
"She hasn't woken up yet. But we just finished the ritual." Sdrive said.  
  
"What's up with those two?" She asked pointing at Yami and Yamato who were sitting on the floor with thier two items glowing slightly.  
  
"They are giving a bit more power to the Bracelet. Just to make sure." Sdrive explained. Suddenly Yami and Yamato both opened their eyes and stood up. "Did it work?"  
  
"We are not sure," Yami said, "I guess we will have to wait and see." They all stared down at Nari, and waited for a sign of life.  
  
------  
  
Sdrive: CLIFFY!!!!  
  
Shi: You kept them waiting for so long and now a Cliffhanger!  
  
Sdrive: Yeah, but the next chapter should be posted pretty soon, seeing as how I'm not writing any duels next chapter, that's right it's a duel free chapter next time, but don't think that means that you should just miss it. There are some pretty important things that you can't miss in the next chapter. Things that are crucial if you want to continue.  
  
Shi: Like?  
  
Sdrive: Well we learn a few mysterious things about Sdrive, Plus the Infamous Sayora will be having that huge meeting for all the duelists, so that will be fun to write, if you want adventure there ya go, body guards trying to hold off angry duelists that all want to kill the host of the tournament. Well Reviewer time!  
  
Otaku Sarri: Um, now?  
  
Silver Dragon, Iron Claws: DAMN CONTRACTIONS!!!! I know about them and I'm usually good at finding they but sometimes if I don't look through the whole thing I end up missing one. YOU'RE very annoying some times, YOU'RE a person who isn't nice to me! Shi: Yes I know I'm all those. Sdrive: Good and don't forget it! Anyway SDIC, yeah, you'll be appearing soon. I might give you a quick peak to you in the next chapter, ya know, I see ya walking around type thing. hmmm, yes. Damn Grammar police! J/K  
  
Reaper of Heaven: All right, here's what you do, you log in to your account, and you go to settings, you can then change your pen name, update your bio, change your password, yada yada, and then you hit save settings, and then your things will be changed, so that's how you do it. Now, onto other things. TORTURE YAY! Ya know, back in my middle school, we had the Time Out Room, or TOR room for short, that's where kids would get in school suspension, and I always joked that TOR was the begining of TORture lol.  
  
rouge88/YamiR88: Well thank you. Why do you hate Marik? But, ok! Well thanks for the review.  
  
Yokoaru-chan: Phuse has more than just owies, he has "OMFG THIS F'N HURTS, OH WHY MUST THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!!!! DAMN THIS HURTS!!!!!!!" That's what he has. lol. Thank you for the review.  
  
Zenryo: Last but not least eh? Technically you were the first to review for that chapter . Any who onto other things. IT'S CALLED fanFICTION! FOR A REASON!!! And as I cleared up for you last night on line. So, now you understand. Mamimi will warm up to us, eventually, possibly, hopefully? uh, let me get back to you on that one, J/K Otaku, just joking. Any who, uh, actually the way it's going to work is slightly simalar to what you learned last night. And that's how it's going to happen.  
  
Sdrive: Well that's about it, wow I finished this at 12:30 at night. Not posting it till tommorow. Hmm, since I'm up I might as well watch Inu- Yasha. Damn! The past three weeks I missed the new episodes! One was becuase I worked till 12:00 for fireworks, the second was becuase my Alarm Clock didn't wake me up for it, damn thing, and the third was my dad stayed up to twelve and would of had a cow if he saw me coming out of my room to watch tv. I was gonna catch it the second time around but the damn alarm clock didn't strike agian. 


	11. New Round, New Decks, New Twist

Sdrive: Ok well not much to say here. So Here we go.

Disclaimer: Haven't done one in a while but let me get creative, ok If not owning is the same as being broke, then my being broke should logically mean that I don't own it! Yes, very good.

---------

They had all beein standing around waiting for Nari to open her eyes. They all started thinking that they had failed. Suddenly Nari started to move around. She opened her eyes and the look in them showed pure gratitude. "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me from that awful place." Mina bent down and hugged her sister. She wouldn't let go.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you forever." Mina said. She just held onto her sister.

"Thanks to all of you I am no longer there. I realize that I can no longer compete, but I don't really think I would want to now anyway. Come on lets get going sis." Nari stood up and Mina went up with her. Nari looked up at the clock on the wall and saw the time. "Hey, doesn't that meeting for all duelists start in 10 minutes?"

"WHAT!?" They all said at the same time, the looked up and saw that it was now 2:20. "Wow, time flies when your saving lives," Sdrive said. "Hey, before we go, we should have a quick card standings. I have 9 cards."

"I have 2, but I haven't dueled much yet.

"6" Mina said

"2" Yugi said.

"3" Joey said

"9" Peace said.

"7" Ryou said.

"5" Alice said.

"What a coinidene, I have the same amount as that kid with that weird Ribbon" Mamimi said.

"All right, let's go, let's rock and roll Sayora over!" Sdrive said as the ran out of the room. They ran throught the streets untill they were at the meeting place.

They all waited a few more moments until some guy in a fancy uniform came out. From behind the small setup stage. "And now, Mistress Sayora!" He said.

Sayora walked out from behind the curtain and suddenly started getting yelled at from the duelists. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I lost my best friend!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"How do you expect us to pay for the hospital bill if we lose?"

Various other sounds were being shouted out at her. "People, people come down. Let me explain everything. This is called the Masters Tournament is it not? So you must be prepared for anything and everything. That was only the first half of the tournament. It was to elimanate anyone who wasn't strong enough to make it this far, as for thier condition, It's all just a little trick. The duel disks sent in a small electric pulse that will keep them unconcious until the end of the tournament. I assure you your loved ones are fine."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Nari shouted at her. But no one seemed to notice her. "Why didn't anyone here me?"

"It was me." Sdrive said holding up the Harp. "No one is going to believe you, especailly since you are awake and you still have your duel disk on your arm. People will just think you are trying to be a problem, so I made them all immune to anything you say. I'm sorry but I just don't want people mad at you."

"I guess I understand."

"Now that that is all taken care of, it is on to the purpose of this meeting, Your decks." That got a few startled expressions from some of the duelists. "As we all know a duelists deck is an important part of any tournament. And any future, Master, is going to make many changes to thier decks. So, I have decided to help you all out. All throught the town there will be shops that will be giving away two free booster packs to each duelist competing, you may buy more if you want but you only get two free. You may make any changes to your deck if you want. The rest of the day is dueling free. Make changes to your deck and go back to one of the receptionist desks and scan your new deck through. You may duel today if you want but if you do not go to a reception area first then you will not be allowed to use the changes. You must make your changes and get them scanned by midnight tonigh, if you don't then you will not be able to change your deck. I wish you all good luck, make a nice new deck. Oh, and if any of you were wondering, the whole pain thing will end now. You will no longer be in pain if you lose lifepoints. Good Day." Sayora then left the stage.

She got in the limo and it started to drive off. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Said a strangely familiar voice. "But are you sure that it is all very nesicsary. What I had to do to Yugi seemed pretty intense."

"Yes, this will be a true test of your strength. I have faith in you. Continue to duel worthless opponents in the tournament but only take one of the two boys to the "Special" arena."

"As you wish princess." And he dissconected.

"You almost have to feel sorta bad for him," Sayora said. "Almost" and with that she gave a small, sinister chuckle.

-------

"Changes, to our deck?" Sdrive said it again in his head, 'Hey, I could make those changes I wanted to make!, cool!' "Come on, lets go." Sdrive and the others all went to one of the farther markets away.

"Why did we go so far away?" Mina asked.

"Simple," Sdrive said.

"Not many other people will go that far, they would rather go to one closer, so this way we have a better chance of being less crouwded," Yamato finished.

"Right," Sdrive said. They all kept walking until they found a promising shop. They all started heading over and picking out the booster packs. Once they were all together Sdrive started to pull out his wallet. He looked through it and pulled two hundred dollars. He handed them to Yamato. "Have the others pick out more booster packs. My treat. I'm gonna go search for some more my self." They all just stared at him wide eyed.

"How come you never told us you were loaded?" Mina asked.

"And where did you get it in the first place?" Yamato asked.

"What? You guys surprised that I have money?"

"I'm must say for once I'm quite surprised," Yamato said. "You never had this kind of money back at the Orphanage."

"And why do you say that?"

"You mean you had that money all along?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you stay there?" Yamato was for once pretty baffeled

"Oh, something about me being so young that I couldn't be living by myself, or something like that, so I got thrown in that damn place. One day I finally just said screw it and left. Then when I met up with Ryou I got a place to stay, they couldn't say I was living by myself anylonger. That and I wouldn't have let them take me back anyway." Sdrive said smiling. With that he went off to find more booster packs. He looked through the different kinds. He focused and started pulling random packs from the show cases. He went to the cashier and bought them. He found the gang and walked over to them. "Well, this is interesting, it seems that the great Yugi Moto never has to buy his own cards hahaha,"

"I don't want to feel like I'm being a mooch," Yugi started.

"I'm just joking with you Yugi, ok guys, I'm heading back to the hotel. I want to make any new nesicsary changes. Well I'll see you all later." Sdrive walked out of the store and headed over to the hotel. Before he got there he thought he saw a kid dressed in some pretty strange clothes. He shrugged it off and kept walking. 'Must just have a unique fassion sense' He thought. He got into his room and pulled out his deck and the miscellanious cards he had brought with him. He pulled out the booster packs he got and opened them up. He looked at them with interest. There were some pretty good cards in them. He then got to one with the Dark Magic Ritual Card. "Awsome! Now..." He flipped through his binder until he came to the Magician Of Black Chaos. "...I can finally use you." He started flipping through his deck, taking cards out of his deck and replacing them with dark and light monsters. He came across a card in the packs that he couldn't beleive he had found. "Oh, yeah this is so going in my deck. He added the card and then came to the Maiden of the Aqua. "hmmmm, this could be intersting if I tried this." He added some cards Then he came across some cards that he hadn't really looked at in a while. "Hey, these would be awsome to use." He held the cards and looked at them.

The first card in his hand had a picture of what looked like the Mystic Box card yet it had three boxes, they were red, and they were open. The Box on the left had a Witch of the Black Forest in one box, the one on the right had a picture of the Sealing Swords of Light, and the middle one had a picture of the Dark Magician Girl inside of it.

The second one he held had a picture of two Duel Monsters Decks. A curved arrow pointed down from the deck on the left to the deck on the right. And a curved arrow pointed up from the deck on the right to the deck on the left. The word SWITCH was in between the two decks.

The final card was a fusion monster. The bakground had the same circle of symbols as the cards that the Dark Magician's had. The picture of the monster on the card was very unique. It looked like a Magican with long red hair with black highlights. It had a golden staff in it's hand with a pink jewel embeded inside of it. It had dark red robes on worn in the traditional style of the Magicians. It had golden wrist cuffs at the end of sleeves. "Master Magician" was written in gold letters on the top of the card.

"These cards should definatly help me." Sdrive said to himself

"Oh really?" Shi said in spirit form next to him.

"What do you mean? And why do you care what happens to me?"

"First of all, I really don't care what happens to you. The sooner you lose the sooner I can continue my plans. And besides, I look at that one card there..." he pointed to the second card "...and I wonder how you plan on using it?"

"I guess it would require a second deck."

"And you only have one other deck on that belt of yours. Mine. Do you really expect me to allow you to use my deck? I would have to take over."

"Perhaps. You do realize that I don't have to use this card. I only used it becuase I thought it would be fun to mess with Kelly using it. But in a tournament..."

"In a tournament it could possibly save your life. You are a fool if you choose not to put it in. See for yourself, you have two of them, one for each deck." Shi took over one of Sdrive's hands and took his deck out of the deck holder on the side of Sdrive's belt. He slid one of the cards into his deck and placed it back into the deck holder. He relinqueshed control over Sdrive's hand. "See, simple as that. You may not realize this yet, but you are a weakling, and if you have any chance of survival, you need my help. But whether or not I give it to you, that is an entirly different story. Hehehe. So, what other cards do you posess in your stupid binder?"

"I have a few more packs to open." With that Sdrive opened the packs. Suddenly Shi took over Sdrive's hand again and took a card from one of the packs and placed it in his deck. "Hey! What did you do that for?"

"I have been looking for that card."

"It was my card!"

"And now it's mine!"

"Hmph, whatever. Hey cool!"

"What? Not that I'm really all that interested."

"Oh you will see later." Sdrive said smiling at a card he held in his hand. He put the card in his deck. He made a few more changes and was finally happy with the final product. "All right here we go." Sdrive walked out of the hotel and went to one of the check in stands. On his was he saw the kid he had noticed earlier. 'It's him again. I can't help but think that he is one unique kid' He thought.

On the other side of where he was Mamimi was just finishing up registering. She saw Sdrive and decided to stay and watch him. He got up to the register and insterted his deck. It then looked as if him and the register were having an argument. The register pulled out a cell phone and started talking into it. After a few moments of being on the phone the register looked at Sdrive apolegetically. Sdrive then ran a second deck through the scanner. He punched in his Duel Disk's ID and then got out of line and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I really shouldn't go butting into his affairs." Mamimi said to her self. "but if he is getting some kind of special treatment I'm gonna be pissed." She decided to go after Sdrive. "Hey! Sdrive!"

Sdrive looked behind him and saw Mamimi coming up to him. "What is it you want this time?"

"I was wondering what was with the whole second deck thing."

"That is nothing you have to concern your self with."

"I think it is something I definatly have to concern myself with. You have some kind of advantage, and if you don't tell me what it is and get me the same advantage, I will go around telling everyone that you have an unfair advatage."

"It is nothing I can help you with. It concerns a card I own. That is why I ran my other deck through the reader. It concerns that card. I am sorry but I can not help you. And besides, even if I could, I don't think I would."

"And why is that?"

"Becuase, you aren't exactly the nicest person to me. You aren't exactly a friend to me. If you cut back on your bad aditude then maybe we could be friends."

"I have reasons for the way I act. Things that you could never understand."

"And why is that?"

"Becuase, you have never gone through the things that I have. You have never had to expierence the pain that I have. I'm leaving." And with that she walked off.

'Sparkling personality.' Sdrive thought to himself. With that he turned to walk off. He went back to the hotel and when he got there a thought occured to him. He left the hotel and went to the Hospital. He went to Kelly's room and held on to her hand. "What should I do about her? She is such a pain. Yet, she could also be very helpful. I wish you nothing but survival." He got up and went back to the hotel. He saw Yamato sitting in a chair reading.

"Yo."

"Yo Yourself, so you make any changes to your deck?"

"Yes, I will begin to duel tommorow. I wanted to wait until I was able to take down some one with a lot of cards. Preferably a Rare Hunter."

"Yeah. He if you don't have anything else to do, I was wondering if we could talk?"

"About what Idiot Apprentice."

"Well, say I have been keeping secrets from you this entire trip, or, more correctly, ever since I knew you."

"How would that be possible? And why would you want to, I understand about Kelly but what else would you have tried to hide from me?"

"There have been some things that I have done and expierenced. I didn't want anyone to know about it. But pretty soon it will all be revealed, not yet, but soon. So I guess my real question is, would you promise to always stay by me and help out no matter what would happen. I didn't want to admit it earlier, but I have this sneaky suspicion that Sayora is keeping a big part of this tournament from us, and an even bigger part about the finals. I didn't want to have any help before, but now I think I might need more help than I first expected. So, will you stay by my side no matter what happens?"

Yamato got up and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "You really are my Idiot Apprentice aren't you. You are my student, I am your teacher. Of course I will stay by you. We have a deep connection to each other. Remember Orynez? You stood by my side and helped me defeat him. Now it is my turn to help you."

"Thank you. One more thing. What if, I was a bit better at Duel Monsters than I first let on? Would you still stay by my side."

"I am your teacher. No matter how good a person is, there is always some one who is better, and there is always something new you can learn in the game. I helped you learn more than you may have know originally. You are still my apprentice, and even more than that, you are my friend. You have no worries as long as you believe in the connection we have."

"Thanks."

"Come, let's take a walk." And with that they left the hotel to go walk, teacher and apprentice, friend and friend.

-------

Sdrive: And there you go. The newest chapter. Now I have to thank the reviewers and find out where the rest of the cast is with the tournament standings. Then I will write that in, so there is really no reason for saying that since I will change it but oh well. Here are the reviewers.

Mamimi: What do you mean? Too lazy to sign in. I knew people would be upset becuase of the cliffy. Yay Sayo! Got the e-mail. Bye waves by to Mamimi

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: You'RE nice to me it's just normally I spot those mistakes and I will normally change them and normally it's Peace or Zenryo that fix them. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And yes DWyrm it is a cliffy. Yes you are appearing soon. CONTRACTIONS!!!!!!!! Those damn Contractions are going to give me some contractions!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina: Yay you could read it. Thank you. Who know's if Nari will be ok? If your reading this before the actual story then I will not say anything. People are tricky like that. ALRIGHT! PEACE AND MINA LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!!!! 1. You were desperate! You had no monsters and no cards to protect yourself with. If you had decided to wait for a monster then chances are he would have pulled on and gotten rid of you. 2. Suppose he didn't pull a monster and you did on the last turn. If you remember back he says something like "If she tries to attack me, my Magical Cylindars will obliterate her." 3. If you were in a situation like that where you could be sent to the Shadow Realm at the end if you lost you would play the burn card! 4. Your deck doesn't give me a whole lot to work with when you have to face a beat down. 5. I really need you to change your deck! As you see you can because Sayora is such a wonderful person, now excuse me while I go and gag myself. So please change your deck! I beg of you! Onwards. Yes I realize world battle was taken off. I'm sorry.

Zenryo: Well now you realize not. No I can't let you hit Mamimi. protecting Mamimi Don't worry he won't hit you. Mamimi: smiles Sdrive: Of course this is a different Mamimi I'm talking about. You can't hit the Mamimi in the story either. But I won't protect that one too much yet, hehehe. When I got back there was NO updates of ANYTHING!!!!! Yo Isanai, let Mokuba come in and eat 5,000 pounds of sugar, and while he is bouncing off the walls throw the retards at him to try to stop him. There ya go, best I can do at the moment. REVIEW THIS TIME!!!!

Peace Writer: You better keep that Miroku stance if you know what's good for you. Damn you get annoying with the spelling errors, I realize they are there. No he isn't but still. Um, Some Dude probably Just.

Some Dude: I just disappeared. Like I always do. Sdrive: WHO ARE YOU!!!!! Some Dude: disappear Sdrive: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway. Because he wanted Mina to give up so that he could claim it. That's what he ment. Look at Mina's reveiew. See ya.

Well that is all, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Power to the Hikari's


	12. Water Vs Wind

Sdrive: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! The re-editing is finally finished and I can FINALLY move on with this story. Ra it was getting annoying re-editing. At one point I lost half the re-editing I did for the 6th chapter. AND THEN I realized that the something screwed up with the first chapter and didn't stay re-editied, but it is finally all finished. NO MORE SCRIPT! Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer: Oh come one, I finally finish Re-editing and your going to make me go through THIS torture.

Lawer #1: Well ya know, we COULD always get a few grand from you.

Lawer #2: Yeah, I hear cases like this require more than one of us, the devils children.

Sdrive: I actually have to give a lot of credit to you guys, you can help innocent people on death row get off. It's the Dubbers that are the REAL villans

Lawer #2: Agreed!

Lawer #1: DOWN WITH THE DUBBERS, WE DON'T OWN IT!

P.S. In order to get more reviews, the two duels in one chapter thing has ended.

--------

Sdrive and Yamato were at the small cliff that Sdrive had been at when he was P.Oed at everyone. They were looking up at the stars. The stars were bright and beatiful due to the fact that there were no clouds in the sky. "It's strange isn't it?" Sdrive said.

"What is?" Yamato asked.

"This game we play. It all is based off of 5,000 year old magic that a crazed psycho path discovered and created into a card game. And our destinies are in one way or another connected to this card game all because of something that happened in the past."

"The psycho didn't really discover it. People like Shadi and the Ishtars new about it before Pegasus did."

"But when Pegasus discovered it, he turned it into a game. And yet, its far more than a game. Your's, Yugi's, Kaiba's, mine, we are all somehow involved in this game due to the past. And so far, It would seem that the favorite card of Yugi and Kaiba also seems to be the creature that helped them out back in Egypt 5,000 years ago. And even you and your Red Eyes go back that far if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes."

"But, we all know that I have some sorta connection, yet I don't know what. My favorite card is also the Black Magician, but according to the legends that Shadi has grown up with, the Mage only served the Pharaoh. Because the Magicans would only listen to gods back in Egypt and the Pharaoh was often condidered the god of Egypt. So, what is his role in my life. Or, to be more exact, what is 'my' role in 'his'? Unless my role goes back to my other self. Not my representatives like Kyoshen and Ricenmei, but MY other self."

"It is the only explanation I can think of."

"I just find it weird that all of our lives are drawn together through a card game. But then again I guess Pegausus WAS supposed to have the Sennen Eye for a while, it gave him the inspiration to create Duel Monsters."

"Life has many mysteries. Mysteries that us humans can never understand, nor ever will. We can grab onto a concept, but the real answer, we will never have."

"Yeah. It's discussions like these that make me glad I met you."

"Same here. You are the only one I have ever expressed most about myself to. Not only because of the fact that we held hard lives, but because in a sense we think the same way, minus our morals."

"Yes, yours are slightly differant than mine."

"True, but, other than that detail, you and I think a lot alike, so that is why we are so close." Yamato stared up at the sky. "Although, our morals aren't THAT much differant. Just a few things."

"But they are big things."

"Maybe, but we still get along fine don't we?"

"Yes."

"So then we aren't too much differant. Just because you have a set standard of morals. But then again, its what makes you who you are. I can accept you for yourself, and you can accept me for myself." They stared out at the stars a bit longer and then Yamato spoke again. "Come on, we should get back to the hotel."

"I'm actually not in much of a mood to sleep."

"We don't have to sleep. We could duel each other, not with the duel disks or anything, but the old way."

Sdrive looked at him suspicously. "The old way is in the Shadow Realm."

"Hehe, you know what I meant."

"Yeah, but I'm not in a real dueling mood right now either."

"Hmmm, you are a mystery Sdrive. I never know what will happen next with you."

"It's what makes me unique." Sdrive smiling.

"Yes, come on, we should head back." They started walking back towards the hotel. They walked mostly in silence. Suddenly they both stopped. "You felt it too." Yamato said. Not a question, but a statement.

"Yeah, I feel as though some one is watching us."

"Me too." They kept walking but they couldn't see anyone following them. They got back to the hotel without any problems. "Strange." They walked into the hotel and went back to their room.

Sdrive went over to the bed and layed down. "Once you have been all philisophical and thought about your life through a card game it really makes you enjoy more simplar things, like a nice comfy bed."

"Yeah I guess so," Yamato said.

Sdrive just layed in bed. He had a bunch of thoughts running through his mind. He had thoughts of his past, what the upcoming tournament would be like, and about Mamimi. He found himself thinking about her alot. 'She's so annoying, yet I can't help but think that there is more to her than meets the eye.'

--------

_"Good morning Atem," said a man in an ancient egyptian garment and shoulder length silver hair._

_"Good morning Itonami." Pharaoh Atem said to his good friend. "Did you have a restful sleep last night?"_

_"Yes, I have found that my nights have been easier with the Spirit of Death finally out of my way."_

_"Excelent, listen, can you run an errand for me?"_

_"Yes Atem, jt would be my pleasure."_

_"I need you to find Mahado for me, he has been gone for quite a while and I am worried about him. He should have reported back to me by now."_

_"Yes Atem, I will go out and look for him." With that, the silver haired man whom Atem called Itonami, walked out of the royal throne room._

_----------_

Sdrive jumped up startled. He looked around the room and saw that Ryou was asleep on the other bed. He looked over and saw Yamato looking at him with a worried face. "Is something the matter?" He asked Sdrive.

"No, everythings fine."

"I don't beleive you."

"Really, it was just a dream, a weird one."

"About Kelly?"

"No. About Yami."

"Yami?" Yamato asked more interested now.

"Yeah, but there was another person in it too. A man with shoulder length silver hair. I didn't recognize him but...I feel as though I know him. He called Yami Atem, and Yami asked him to get someone named Mahado."

Yamato raised his eyebrow, "That is a weird dream."

"You're telling me. I didn't think I had fallen asleep though."

"You nodded off about ten minutes ago. Ryou came in and went to sleep. But I stayed up a bit. I'm sort of glad I did now."

"It's nothing to be to worried about. I'm probably just overthinking everything about this tournament, and it's affecting my dreams. I'll be fine." With that Sdrive climbed back into the depths of his bed and fell back to sleep.

----

Sdrive woke up the next morning to a slight nudging on his shoulder. He looked up tiredly to see that the person nudging him was Yamato. "What time is it?" Sdrive asked sleeply.

"Pretty late in the morning, Eight O'clock to be exact."

"It's Eight O'clock?!" Sdrive said startled. He couldn't beleive he had slept in so long.

"I thought we could head out together today," Yamato said. "And I thought it would be a lot easier if you were awake."

"Yeah I guess so. Let me just jump in the shower real quick." Sdrive went in to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He got out, got dressed, and was ready to go. He grabbed his belt and his Duel Disk and was ready to go. "Let's get to it." They headed out and began the day. Sdrive noticed that Ryou wasn't in the room when they were leaving. "Ryou already leave?" He asked.

"Yup. He headed out a while ago."

"I see." They headed out and walked around for a while. They stopped by a restaurant and grabbed a quick bite to eat and then were off again. While they were walking Sdrive noticed that Yamato was taking them out of the town. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could escape from all the regualar duelists, and the rare hunters, and see if we couldn't find someone who is more unique out here." They came apon a large lake and decided it would be a good place to take a rest.

They sat down and enjoyed the beauty of the lake. Suddenly out of nowhere a large splash came from the lake and splashed on the outskirts of the lake. They looked over and saw there was a muscular man standing in the lake with a big fish on a long spear. "Mako Tsunami has once again caught a fine feast!" The man cried. Yamato and Sdrive just stared at him. He noticed the two of them staring at him and then noticed the Duel Disks on their arms. "Why hello fellow competitors, have you come to feast on fish as well?"

"Actually we came out here looking for duels," Sdrive said.

"Well then you have found yourself a match. I, Mako Tsunami, am an excelent fisherman, and, also the top ranked ocean duelist."

"I've heard of you," Yamato said. "Our friend Yugi defeated you in Duelist Kingdom, and our other friend Joey Wheeler faced off against you in Battle City. They told us that you were a strong duelist."

"You know Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler? Well then, I insist on challenging one of you to a duel."

"I'll accept your challenge Mako Tsunami," Yamato said. We can let the two great elements face off against each other. Ocean and Wind. This shall be a good duel."

"My rare cards are Barral Dragon, Machine King, Seiyaru, Lava Golem, and the card I started off with, Suijin."

"Ahh, the water elemental Gate Guardian piece. That does work in your deck. My rare cards are, Change of Heart and the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Only two cards? What have you been doing this entire time?"

"I have been busy, I have a very large group that I am with. Besides that, I have just been wandering around watching other people. I'm quite sure I will make it to the finals."

"And I'm quite sure that it will be me. I am dueling in this tournament in hopes that I will finally find my long lost father of whom I lost at sea."

"I feel bad for you Mako, but I have to get to the finals. Some very important things require my attendance there. I cannot let you win. So now, let's begin."

"I shall let you go first little goupy." Mako said.

"Go Yamato!" Sdrive called from the side lines.

"Let's duel!" They cried. Yamato drew his opening hand and pondered his move. I lay a card under the table and a monster on guard and that will end my turn."

"Lets see how you fare against my sea based ocean deck. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards." Mako drew his two cards and smiled. I lay two cards under the table. Now I will activate my Legendary Ocean!" Mako opened up the middle slot on his duel disk and placed the field magic card inside. The entire playing field flooded with water. "This card counts as Umi and increases all my devacians of the deep and also decreases a Star level on each of them. So now I will Summon Amphibian Beast!" The large toad like creature appeared on the field and prepared for battle. "Go my Amphibian Beast! Attack his defender!"

The Amphibian Beast went and slashed the monster. A Dragon type creature appeared then blew to pieces. "You attacked my Twin Headed Behemoth. So now it returns to the field on guard with 1000 attck points."

"Very clever, but I'm afraid it will not stop me. I will end my turn."

Yamato drew his card and smiled. "I activate Dark Core. In order to activate it's ability all I have to do is drop a card from my hand. I choose my Hero Emerges card," Yamato placed the card into the Graveyard slot. "Now Dark Core's effect activates. I can remove one monster on your side of the field out of play. So say good bye to your Amphibian Beast." The Amphibain Beast blew up and Mako put the card in his pocket. "Now I summon Harpies Brother. Harpies Brother, attack the player!"

The Harpies Brother started to slash at Mako when suddenly the ocean water flung up creating swirling vortexs. "I activated my Wall of Storm," Mako said. "You cannot attack my life points now."

"That will be a problem if you don't find a way to get rid of the Ocean," Sdrive called out to Yamato.

'I have to get rid of his Ocean, and my deck has more than enough ways to do that.' "I end my turn Mako."

Mako drew his card and looked at it. 'I will be able to use this soon,' he thought. "I play the Seven Colored Fish. And thanks to my Legendary Ocean my monster has become a 2000 attack point monster. Go Seven Colored fish, turn his Harpie into shark bait!" The fish went towards the Harpie and destroyed it easily. Yamato's life points dropped to 7800.

"Are you done yet?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, I end my turn."

Yamato drew and smiled. "I summon a monster on guard and end my turn."

'Hmm, he seems confidant. I wonder what he could be hiding. Well, there is only one way to find out.' "It's my turn! I lay a monster on guard and then I attack your monster!"

'This is my chance,' Yamato thought. "I activate my second Hero Emerges. You must now pick a card from my hand, if it is a monster it is automatically summoned, if not, then it goes directly to the graveyard." Yamato held up his two cards. "Go ahead Mako, pick a card."

"I choose the one on your right." Mako said. Yamato showed the card to be the White Magician Pikeru. He let out a small growl and placed the card on guard. "Hmm, I'm sure that's not the card you wanted picked. I attack it with the Seven Colored Fish!" The seven clored fish went forward and destroyed Pikeru. Yamato again gave a small growl. "That ends my turn gupy."

"Yamato drew his card and smiled. "Well, you stopped my plan to bring out the card in my hand last turn, but I doubt that you can stop it this turn. I summon the Red Eyes Black Chick!" A small egg appeared on the field. It cracked open and out popped a small Red Eyes Black Dragon Baby. "And now I'll use it's effect and sacrifice it for the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The baby red eyes grew into the feroucious Red Eyes Black Dragon. "And now I attack your Seven Colored Fish!" The Red Eyes let out a blast of fire which decinagrated the fish.

"Do to my Wall of Storm trap card you cannot do any damage to my life points." Mako's Tornado's appeared stopping the attack from reaching him. "You have to end your turn."

"And I do."

"Good, now on to defeating you. It's my move minow. I assure you in the name of my father I will beat you." Mako looked down at his card and smiled. "Well, this next card along with my legendary Ocean card is the perfect move to take down your Red Eyes."

"Try it," Yamato said.

"As you wish, I activate Cost Down."

"Oh crap!" Sdrive said from the sidelines. "An ocean based deck with Cost Down and the Legendary Ocean card out! He can summon almost anything."

"I sacrifice my Great White from my hand to lower all my monsters levels by two. And thanks to my Legendary Ocean card my monster can be summoned with no trouble at all. So now, I summon Suijin!"

"Suijin is a 7 star monster. With Cost Down and Legendary Ocean it turns it into a 4 star." Sdrive excalaimed.

"Also, my monster is now a 2700 thanks to my oceans other effect. Go Suijin, Tidal Surge!" The Gate Guardian piece let loose a blast of water which destroyed Yamato's Red Eyes and lowered his life points down to 7500. "Fear the power of my Ocean deck. All must give their respect to the Ocean, for it can be calm one moment, and fierce the next."

"The same goes for the wind." Yamato said calmly.

"I guess this is true. I end my turn."

Yamato drew his card and played it imediatly. "Sealing Swords of Light! This will stop you from attacking me and also reveals your monster to me." The swords rained down from the sky and illuminated Makos side of the field. However Mako's hidden monster did not surface. "What's going on?"

"Perhaps your swords would have peirced through the Umi card, but this is an Ocean. And the ocean is much deeper, which is partially the reason my monsters are able to be summoned easier, they have more room in the great ocean depths. You are going to have to do more to dry up my ocean."

"Well, it obviously doesn't have a flip effect or else it would have activated. So I now flip up the Gale Lizard!" A giant reptile with wings appeared and brought up a burst of wind which forced the Suijin to dissapear.

"What have you done to my water elemenal?" Mako asked stunned.

"The Gale lizard allows me return one monster to your hand. I end my turn, due to that ocean you could have a monster with any toughness hidden down there."

"Its my turn!" 'Excelent. I only have to wait a bit longer before I can summon this.' "I sacrifice my hidden Catapult Turtle in order to re-summon my Suijin." The water elemental resurfaced from the surface of the ocean depths. "Face it, you have no way to stop me. I end my turn."

"Come on Yamato, you have ways to beat this guy!"

Yamato nodded and drew his card. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3." (1200/900) Yamato said. A small orange dragon with various armor attatched to it appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"Your little dragon will be of no threat to me. DRAW!" Suddenly Mako Started laughing.

"I must of missed the joke." Yamato said.

"I play Turtle Oath! I sacrifice my Seven Colored Fish and my Fortress Whale in order to summon the Crab Turtle. And thanks to my Ocean he is a 2750 attack point monster. I end my turn, one more turn for your swords and then you are defeated."

Yamato drew his card and gave a victory grin. "Because my Armed Dragon is face up on my side of the field during my standby phase I can sacrifice him to summon the stronger Armed Dragon LV 5. (2400/1700).

"So? It is still weaker than my monsters."

"Not for long, it's time to dry up your Ocean Mako. I play rising Air Current."

"Oh no, My Ocean!" Mako cried as the water on the field receded and a strong wind began to blow through.

"That makes your Suijin a 2500, your Crab Turtle a 2550, and MY Armed Dragon a 2900. Plus now that you no longer have your Ocean, your Tornado Wall is gone." Go Armed Dragon, destroy the Crab Turtle!"

The dragon let out a blast of fire which destroyed the Crab Turtle and reduced Mako's life points. (l.p. 7650) "How dare you do that my creatures of the deep! You will pay for this, oh yes you will!"

"I end my turn, and now that my creature has destroyed one of your monsters he grows into Armed Dragon LV 7. He has an attack power of 3300 thanks to my Rising Air current."

"It matters not. I activate Torential Tribute! It destroys all monsters on the field." The card let out a Tsunami of water which wiped the field clear of all the monsters. "Now I draw my card. I activate Revive Dead to re-summon my Suijin!. And that ends my turn and ends your swords."

'Yamato's in a tight spot.' Sdrive thought. 'He has no cards in his hand. He really has to rely on something strong. That or for something else that will help him for the moment.'

"I summon a monster on guard and end my turn." Yamato said.

"And now it's my turn. I summon the Mermaid Knight!" A mermaid with a long green tail, a sharp sword, and red flowing hair appeared. It had purple armor all over it's body (1500/700). "Now I activate my Umi card! To raise water level and to get rid of the accursed wind which destroyed my ocean. "The wind died down and it seemed as if the lakes water increased flooding the field. "My monsters are all 200 attack points higher now."

"It's field war out there," Sdrive commented.

"Now my Suijin, attack the defender!" Suijin released a tidal wave of water which washed away the Magician of Faith.

"I take back the Swords."

"I attack you with my Mermaid Knight." The mermaid went over to Yamato and slashed him across the chest. (Y. l.p. 5800) "And since my Umi is on the field, my Mermaid Knight can once again attack. So go ahead my knight." The mermaid attacked Yamato again, reducing his life points to 4100. I end my turn to you."

"You are a strong opponent Mako. But I must not lose. I replay the Sealing Swords of Light, and now I activate my own Revive Dead. I bring back my Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The mighty dragon roared as it reappeared on the field. "Go my pet, attack his Mermaid Knight. Inferno Fire Blast." The dragon reared back it's head and blasted the Mermaid Knight. She blew to pieces and Mako's life points dropped.

"You are a good player," Mako said as his life points fell to 6950. "I feel that you will not let up the fight. So be it."

"I end my turn."

"I lay a card under the table and end my turn."

Yamato drew his card and smiled. "Back to the Air!" He said as he popped open the middle Spell/Trap field slot and inserted his Rising Air Current.

The water again recedded and it left the air to blow through the field once more. "No, my trap card is usless now!"

"I kinda figured that. I end my turn."

"Way to go Yamato!" Sdrive cheered on the side.

"I summon a monster to defend and that ends my turn."

"I activate Scroll of Bewitchment. I change Red Eyes attribute to Wind. Now my monster is stronger. I attack your defender with my Red Eyes. The Red Eyes went towards the defender and a machine that looked like the Ground Attacker Bugroth appeared. However it was slightly different.

"If I had my Umi still on the field it could have attacked your life points directly." The machine melted and Yamato ended his turn. "I summon another monster on guard and end my turn." Mako called out.

Yamato drew his card. 'I can activate this card next turn,' he thought. "Red Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast." A GagaGigo appeared and was destroyed. "Go Mako."

"I lay a card under the table and end my turn."

"My turn, and now I activate Tribute to the Doomed. I send the Bladelfy from my hand to the graveyard in order to destroy your Suijin. And now, Red Eyes Attack the player." Red Eyes formed a ball of fire and blasted it at Mako. Mako fell to the ground breathing hard.

"Very impressive," Mako said. (l.p. 4050) "I am now 50 life points behind you. Is it my turn?"

"Yes," Yamato said.

Mako drew his card and grinned, it was a nice view seeing a dragon get his power from the wind, but what happens when the wind goes away?"

"Not ANOTHER field change!" Sdrive exclaimed.

"Yes, I activate Umi again!" The wind once again stopped blowing and the water from the lake seemed to grow again. The Red Eye's power dropped back to its' original 2400. "Make your move."

Yamato drew his card and set it in the duel disk. "I lay a card under the table. Red Eyes, attack the player." The Red Eyes let lose it's fire when the water started to form vortexs. Suddenly the water was swept away by wind and the Umi card was struck by lighting. The blast hit Mako and he was sent backwards and he landed in the lake.

"What happened? My Wall of Storm should have stopped your attack. Mako noticed his life points drop down to 1650. "I don't understand."

"I activated my Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed your Umi," Yamato said.

"Awsome, you knew it was coming," Sdrive said. "So you had everything perfectly prepared."

"I end my turn. Our duel is coming to a close Mako.

Mako drew his card and grinned. "I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to bring back Suijin. Mako's life points dropped to 850. Go Suijin, Tidal Surge!" Suijin let out it's water attack and blasted the Red Eyes away. Yamato's life points dropped down to 3800. "I end my turn."

Yamato drew his card and smiled. "I lay a card under the table and end my turn."

"Mako drew his card. "I summon Sea Serpant Warrior of Darkness in attack mode. I must admit it was a great duel, and I'm sorry it had to end like this. Sea Serpant and Suijin, attack the player directly!"

"I don't think so, I activate Dust Torndao!"

"What is that going to do? Even if you destory my Umi, my monsters still have enough strength to defeat you."

"I'm not going after your Umi. My Dust Tornado will destroy the one thing keeping your Suijin on the field, your Premature Burial." A torndado picked up on the field. It went towards the Premature Burial. The premature Burial blew to pieces and Suijin also blew to pieces.

"You will pay for that. Sea Serpant, attack the Player!" The serpant went over to Yamato and slashed him with the Tridant. Yamatos' life points dropped to 1800. "Go my friend, it will be your last turn."

Yamato drew his card saying, "I think not." He looked at the card and said, "I remove my Magician of Faith and my Red Eyes Black Chick from the game in order to summon Chaos Sorceror. Go Chaos Sorceror, destroy the Sea Serpant!" The Sorceror chanted something and then fired a blast of shadow magic at the serpant destroying it. Mako's life points dropped to 550. "I end my turn."

Mako drew and his face turned sullen. "I have nothing to do, I pass."

"It was a good duel Mako. Chaos Sorceror, attack the player!" The sorceror chanted again and released a shadow blast knocking Mako's life points to 0. The holograms faded and Yamato and Sdrive went over to help Mako.

"That was an excellent duel my friend. You deserved to win."

"You're not to shabby yourself Mako," Yamato said. Mako handed Yamato his cards. "Please take care of them.

"I will," Yamato said. Suddenly he looked up as did Sdrive. "You feel that Sdrive?"

"Yeah. That feeling from last night."

"What is it my friends?"

"Um, it's nothing," Sdrive said giving off a nervous laugh.

"Come on Sdrive we have to get going," Yamato said and with that they took off running. Once they were out of sight Mako's eyes glazed over and he fell unconcious.

------

Sdrive: CLIFFY! what are they sensing, and is it good or bad? how the heck am I supposed to...oh yeah, I'm sorta the one writing it aren't I? Oh well, on to the reviewers.

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: What do you mean, you will see? Can't you see already? lol. Thank you for finishing Desert Shadow and thank you for the comment. I worked hard on that poem. That person just might be you, but who knows?

Peace Writer: Yup, the the only other chapter that didn't have a duel was the second chapter when they first arrived there. Hmmm, let's see, they are probably going to be given a one way trip to the Shadow Realm. Oh COME ON! I have enough trouble thinking of rare cards for the duelists to get when they win. You really think I'm gonna waste my time saying, 'and in this pack was...' Its susicde on a computer screen.

Mina: ok, um, yeah. Ya see, I am currently creating decks for Sayora, Sega, Seiko, Ron, all other characters that don't have decks, the decks of people they face BEFORE the finals, and I have spent so much time doing re-editing you HAVE to be back from your vacation by now. Could you please do it? If you can't I'll throw something together but with school and all and having to create everyone elses deck, I'm gonna go crazy. One person who asked for a dark/light deck ended up getting a sniper deck. lol.

Zenryo: I'm sure you won't. Too bad all your stories were taken off with the exception of three. Hmmm, well, I guess I don't have too much to say right now, your review was a lot of random comments so, yeah.

Sdrive: Well , that was unfortunaly everyone. Come one people, advertise this to your friends, no reason to be embarrased, it's out of that horrible script form. Please? Well, for all my counts them 4 loyal fans...wow, that sucks.

Shi: What?

Sdrive: The fact that I can count all my loyal fans on one hand.

Shi: I'm sure MY story will get more reviews than yours.

Sdrive: I actually might let you write the first chapter today. I wanna see what you have instore.

Shi: I know that Oyrnez will enjoy it. And other people who like watching, no, I won't give it away here. Your story, my story, unless you advertise it for me. Then I'll give away some parts.

Sdrive: Yeah sure, any idea of what it's going to be called?

Shi: I had a name but I don't remember it now. Unless I remember it look for a Fear, comming soon from the desk of Sdrive, written by me.

Sdrive: Alright, well, to my four loyal fans,

Power to the Hikari's


	13. Mage VS Mage

Sdrive: Hmmm, I have more time on my hands and so I guess that I'll just do this. YAY!

Disclaimer: Here to do the discailmer is Fai D. Flowright from Tsubasa

Fai D. Flowright: Hello everyone.

Mokona Modoki: Mokona here too!

Fai: Yes you are. Are you ready Mokona?

Mokona: Mokona ready!

Fai Mokona: Sdrive doesn't own it.

Kurogane: Come on, we have to get going. I want to get out of here so that I can get back to Japan.

Fai: Ok Kuro-tan.

Kurogane: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

--------

Sdrive and Yamato were running down the street when they came up to a weird tent in the middle of the area. "What the hell is a tent doing out here?" Sdrive asked.

"The only way to find out is to go in," Yamato said. They went inside and suddenly found themselves on a large stage. It was pretty dark but soon a spot light shown in the middle of the stage and allowed them to see a man hanging upside down in a straight jacket. "Hold on, we'll get you out," Yamato said but Sdrive held up his hand.

"I know you know A LOT of common sense stuff and that's why I'm surprised to see you acting this way," Sdrive said sitting down on the stage. Yamato looked over there surroundings again and then getting the image that Sdrive was trying to show him also sat down. The figure in the straight Jacket squirmed around for a while until freeing his arm and then enableing him to undo the straight jacket. He flipped in the air quickly landing on his feet, his back to them. Sdrive and Yamato clapped ever though they could both do the exact same thing without squirming.

"Thank you," the mysterious magician said.

"Who are you?" Sdrive asked.

"I'm Pandora, and I challenge you to a duel!" The magician turned around and it was indeed Pandora.

"I've heard of you." Sdrive said. "Your that Magician that went psycho and didn't respect his cards. You're a disgrace to the Magicians AND to your self!"

"All that has changed!" Pandora said. "After my loss to Yugi I realized that Malik wasn't going to bring me and Katherine back together I went off to search for myself. I took Yugi's advice and started to trust more in my deck. I soon went on to be undefeated by any duelist. Nobody could beat me or my Black Magicians. I not only made a stronger deck but I also got stronger myself. I learned to respect the cards."

"And now you came to the Masters Tournament in hopes to face off against Yugi again, right?" Yamato asked.

"Actually I came here for a duel against Sdrive. So if you accept get ready." Suddenly two glass boxes rose up from the stage and sealed Sdrive and Pandora inside.

"Oh hell no!" Yamato said taking his Ribbon and slashed at the boxes with it. However A blast of Shadow Magic from the box stopped the Ribbon from connecting to it. Pandora started laughing.

"No mystical talisman will break the box. You will just have to accept the consequences."

"I thought you had changed!" Sdrive said.

"I have no choice. Sayora has Katherine captive. I saw her. Sayora said that I had to duel you in this trap in order to earn the right to face her for Katherine back. Now, notice that there are holes in your box. Now watch what happens when I press the button on this remote." Pandora pressed the button and two large tubes appeared from the ceiling. They inserted themselves inside the holes and latched themselves in. "Notice, that the top of the box is sealed and there is no other way out. Also notice the life points on the different lines on your box. As you lose life points your box will fill up with water. When you lose all 8000 the box will be completely filled with water. The winners box will automatically open releasing them, while the loser drowns."

Sdrive looked on in shock. 'I need to find some way to get out of this,' he thought.

"In order to escape like a magician you must use the magicians!" Pandora's duel disk unfolded. "He inserted his deck and his life points rose to 8000. "Ready?"

Sdrive inserted his deck and his disk unfolded. "I'm ready."

"Then let's duel! I'll let you have first turn honors."

"Very well," Sdrive looked at his hand and considered his opening play. "I'll set two cards under the table," Sdrive said placing them on the disk watching as the two cards appeared. "And then, I'll lay a monster face down on guard." The card appeared horizontally on the field. "That ends my turn."

"Very well, let's begin." He looked at the card he drew to start his turn and smiled. It was the Black Magic Curtain. "I activate Black Magic Curtain! I'm sure a Magician User knows what it does. But, I'm going to stop half of its ability by activating this, Refuse Pay."

"What does that do?" Sdrive asked.

"Because I would normally have to sacrifice half of my total Life Points in order to activate it, Refuse Pay allows me to activate it _without _having to give up those life points."

"Oh no."

"Now! Come forth my Black Magician!" The skeleton threw back its curtain and the Red version of the Black Magician was on the field. "Now I just know you are going to love _this _move. I activate Thousand Knives! This allows me to destroy one of your monsters now that my Black Magician is on the field." The Black Magician magically produced knives and shot them at the face down monster. The card blew up and Pandora laughed. "Now, prepare to lose 2500 life points. Black Magician, attack Sdrive Directly!" The magician went towards Sdrive glowing a bright red. It began to raise its staff.

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Dark Mirror Force!"

"What does that do?" Pandora asked worried.

"This Trap is similar to the Mirror Force card but in reality is very different."

"What does it do?"

"When a monster declares an attack this card will wipe out all monsters on your side of the field that are on guard and they will be removed from play!"

"But I have no monsters on guard. I think the original was better." The magician fired a blast of magic. As it was coming to Sdrive the black mirror appeared reflecting the attack. "What's going on? You said nothing about that card negating anything!"

"True. However, the mirror spotted a monster on guard on your side of the field, so it went in to destroy it for good!"

"But I have no monsters on my side of the field on guard."

"Take a closer look at your Black Magician Pandora!"

Pandora looked at it and noticed that his monster was in a defensive stance. "How did this happen?"

"I chained my Dark Mirror Force with the Trap Card Zero Gravity. Zero Gravity switches the battle positions of all face up monsters. Seeing as how your Mage called an attack I could activate Dark Mirror Force. And then, since I am allowed to chain my own trap I chained it with Zero Gravity. Due to the fact that Zero Gravity is the card that is chaining, its effect activates first! So your mage goes to defense, but since it still called out an attack the Dark Mirror Force still activates, blasting all monsters on your side of the field from play, meaning that your Black Magician is now gone!"

The mage got hit by his own attack and blew to pieces. "NOOO!!"

"It took me a while to figure out how to chain that correctly, and when I got it, it became a combo that turned into one of my favorites."

"You shall pay for that! I'll set one card under the table and end my turn." The card appeared on the field and Sdrive began his turn.

"And now I begin!" Sdrive said. He looked at his card and smiled. "I summon the Skilled Black Magician!" A mage in black robes with long silver staff appeared on the field. "My skilled Black Magician gains a spell counter for each spell card I activate. So I activate Mystic Plasma Zone!" Sdrive placed the Field Card on the disk. The dark clouds appeared and his mage grew to a 2400. It also started glowing. "Once my Mage gets 3 Spell Counters I can offer it to summon my Black Magician. But for now, go my Skilled Black Mage, attack the player!"

"I think not!" Pandora said. "I activate Shadow Balance!"

"What does that do?" Sdrive asked.

"That is a powerful Trap Card if used in the right way." Yamato called out.

"This Trap makes the number of monsters you have equal to the number I have. And since I have no monsters, that means you don't either." The Skilled Black Magician appeared on the balance. The balance tipped and the scale chopped the Mage in half.

"No," Sdrive said.

"You have no monsters, so now I have a chance to attack you! It's my turn!" Pandora drew his card and smiled. I activate Pot of Greed! Greed is good!" Pandora drew his two cards and smiled. "I put a monster on guard and end my turn"

"And now it's my turn!" Sdrive drew his card and smiled. "Alright, my Skilled Black Magician failed me, but now I summon Skilled White Magician"

"What does that do?" Pandora asked.

"It has the same effect as my Skilled White but this will bring out a Buster Blader!" A Mage that looked like the Skilled Black appeared but he was wearing white robes. His stats appeared as 1700/1900. "Go Skilled White Magician! Attack the defender!" The mage brought his staff down and released a powerful white energy. An evil looking clown appeared and then got blasted away. "What was that?"

"That," Pandora said while placing the card in his graveyard, "Was my Peten the Dark Clown." The card then slid out of the graveyard and another Peten appeared on the field. It's stats appeared 500/1200. "Whenever Peten is attacked and sent to the graveyard I can remove it from play in order to summon another one."

Sdrive gave a small growl but ended his turn. "Excellent. And now, I will attack you with the card that Yugi defeated me with." I sacrifice my Peten the Dark Clown for the Black Magician Girl!" The dark clown gave out a sinister laugh and disappeared in a flash of light. The female form of the Black Magician appeared in her famous pose smiling at Sdrive and pointing her wand at him. "This was the card that Yugi defeated me with. Since then I have tried my best to get my hands on it. And finally I have succeeded. This card is the Queen of my deck. And my Dark Magician is my King." I have spent a lot of money to find this precious Diamond in the Rough, and I have learned the rules of ALL my cards. You have no way of winning."

"I doubt that, I have a very nice play that I can perform, but whether or not I get it in time, that is the problem."

"Well, let me help you find out. Black Magician Girl, attack his Skilled White Magician!" The mage girl brought forth pink energy and released it and destroyed the Skilled White Mage. "And you know what happens, you lose 700 hundred life points so you now your tank fills up a bit!"

Sdrive's life points dropped to 7300 and his tank filled up with water a bit. "That isn't enough to drown my spirits Pandora!"

"Perhaps not yet, but soon you will be swimming more than you will be dueling!"

"I don't think so!" Sdrive said pulling his card. "You played this cad, so I will too! I activate Pot of Greed." Sdrive looked at his cards and thought 'part one of my strategy is complete.' "I end my turn."

"It looks as if you are not going to be defending your life points anytime soon, very well." Pandora drew his card and thought 'Soon, I will release this furry upon him, he will be unable to defeat me.' "I will summon my Sangan!" The small three eyed creature appeared. "Go Sangan attack the Player!" Sangan went forward and slashed Sdrive across the chest. His life points dropped down to 5800 and then his box started to fill up with water again. It was now just above his feet. "Go Black Magician Girl, attack the player!" The magician girl went towards him and released her magic.

Sdrive took a card from his hand and placed it in the graveyard. A Kuriboh appeared in front of Sdrive and got destroyed. "I sent my Cinnamon from my hand to the Graveyard to negate the battle damage."

Yamato looked a little bit frightened, "You named your Kuriboh Cinnamon?"

"Actually that was Fuuten that did that."

"That explains it."

"Well, it looks as if you have saved yourself for this turn. But you know have two monsters to go up against. A 1500 and a 2500, all because of your Spell card. I end my turn.

'He's right, I have to pull a card that can keep me safe.' Sdrive pulled his card and looked at it.

-Play it,- Shi said in the back of his mind. -If this fool is as stupid as I think he is he will attack with the Sangan first.-

-I don't need help from you to tell me how to duel.- Sdrive thought back at him. 'However, he is right. Pandora probably is greedy enough to want to get a large life point lead.' "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."

"And now, I draw my card and then attack with my Sangan!"

"I counted on you doing that!" Sdrive shouted. A man holding a large golden harp appeared on the field wearing yellow clothes. "You attacked the Spirit of the Harp with an attack of 800 but a Defense of 2000!"

Sangan went towards the spirit but the harp glowed and he was repelled back. Pandora's life points dropped to 7500 and some water went into his tank. "No matter, Black Magician Girl, attack his monster!" The Magician Girl went towards the spirit and blasted it away with her magic. Sdrive's life points remained safe but not for long. "Soon you shall fail and I will win. I end my turn by laying a card under the table.

'I have to trust my deck,' Sdrive thought. "DRAW!" Sdrive looked at his card and smiled. "I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!" 6 magical Swords rained down from the sky and paralyzed Pandora's monsters. "This will stop you for now. I end my turn."

"You don't stand a chance!" DRAW! Excellent, I activate the Black Magic Ritual. I sacrifice two cards in my hand in order to bring forth the Magician of Black Chaos!" You have no way of stopping me, go!"

"Oh yes I do!" Sdrive pulled his card and thought about his move. "I have to pass for this turn."

Pandora drew his card and showed it to Sdrive. "I have pulled my second Black Magician. Soon I will sacrifice for it! But for now I end my turn."

'Come on, Sdrive thought.' He pulled his card and smiled. "Almost, Just one more card, I pass."

"I Summon my La Jin! That ends my turn! But next turn, my Mighty Black Magician will come forth, and destroy you!"

"We'll see about that! I trust in my deck." Sdrive drew his card like Yugi would, turned his eye to see what it was and grinned a victory grin. "I activate Change of Heart, I take your Magician of Black Chaos and sacrifice it to summon_ my_ Black Magician Girl!" The Magician girl came forward and gave a twirl. "Now I Activate the Spell Card Sages Stone!"

"Geez, how many new magician cards did you get?" Yamato asked from the sidelines.

"As long as my Black Magician Girl is face up on the field I can automatically summon a Black Magician from my hand or deck! Now come forth Black Magician!" The black Magician came out and looked at Pandora sinisterly. "This now allows me to play _this _card from my hand! Knight's Title!"

"What does that do?" Pandora asked at the same time Yamato thought it.

"This card can only be activated when Black Magician is on my field. Now I offer my Black Magician in order to summon my Black Magician Knight!" The Black Magician Knight came forward plad in purple armor with a large glowing sword. Its stats showed that it was a 3000/1700.

"Why did you do that? It is the exact same as the Black Magician."

"Obviously it isn't if he had to use a special Spell Card to summon it," Yamato said.

"He is correct, for once the Black Magician Knight is summoned through the powers of Knight's Title it can automatically destroy ANY card on the field."

"WHAT?!" Pandora asked surprised.

"And I choose your Black Magician Girl!" The Knight's Sword glowed a bright light and the Black Magician Knight went towards it and slashed the mage girl. She blew to pieces.

"And let's not forget something, that was an _effect _so I can still attack! And because I had to offer my Black Magician in order to summon the Black Magician Knight my Black Magician Girl gains 300 attack points bringing it up to a 2800. So now my Black Magician Knight, attack his La Jin!" The Knight went towards the La Jin and was about to strike when Pandora cried out.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that you fool! I activate the Trap Card, Magical Cylinder!" The trap card flipped up and the Black Magician Knight went through one of the Cylinders and went towards Sdrive. It slashed him across Sdrive's chest and he lost a 3000 life points. Sdrive's life points now stood at 2300. The water started filling up in Sdrive's box. It got deeper and deeper and soon it went past his chest.

"This waters _cold!" _Sdrive exclaimed.

"Yes, and you barely have enough room to move around without getting your Duel Disk wet. Although the water won't break the disk your cards will get soaked."

"They really need to invent the disk that allows cards to stay in their cases," Sdrive said. "But there is no time to worry about that now, I send the Black Magician Girl to attack Sangan!" The Black Magician Girl went towards the three eyed creature and blasted it away.

"That allows me to take a monster with 1500 attack from my deck and put it in my hand."

"But first you lose life points," Sdrive pointed out. "1300 to be exact."

Pandora's life points dropped to 6200. His tank filled up with water but it didn't go too far. "Now, I take the Old Vindictive Magician from my deck and place it in my hand. This card will bring about your destruction."

"I know exactly what it does. I have to be careful." Sdrive said. "I end my turn."

And now I draw a card. I switch La Jin on guard and I set a monster on the field face down on guard. And that ends my turn."

'I'll bet that's the Old Mage.' Sdrive thought. He pulled his next card from his deck and smiled greatly. "I lay a card under the table and then I send my Black Magician Knight to attack your Genie!" The Knight jumped into the air and slashed the Genie. It blew to pieces and the Knight went back to Sdrive's side of the field. 'I need to decide, do I attack that face down monster?' Sdrive thought. 'Or do I let him use it.' "I'll end my turn."

"I knew you would. And now, I draw." Pandora drew his card and smiled. "I lay a card under the table and then I reverse summon the Old Vindictive Magician! And I use its effect to destroy your Black Magician Knight." The Old Vindictive let out a blast of magic and it destroyed the Knight. "I end my turn."

'He wouldn't have done that, unless that hidden card is a way to stop me." Sdrive drew his card and pondered what he should do. 'The Reload card; if I use this then I might be able to stop his face down card. But then I might just lose the one card I need to pull my ultimate strategy. I have to risk it.' "I activate Reload. This allows me to reshuffle my hand and draw the same number of cards." Sdrive placed the card on the disk and then shuffled his hand back into his deck. He then drew his two new cards. "Hmm, that's not what I originally needed, but it may still help for later. Until then I can't risk summoning it.' "Black Magician Girl, Att..." Before Sdrive could finish his move Pandora cried out.

"I activate my Trap Card! Dark Renewal!"

"Dark Renewal!" Yamato and Sdrive cried out at the same time.

"This card allows me to sacrifice a monster on your side of the field as well as one on my side." The red coffin appeared on the field. It opened up and shot out a blast of red energy at the Black Magician Girl and the Old Vindictive Magician. The two monsters turned into white orbs and entered the coffin. "Now I may bring back a Spellcaster from my Graveyard. And I choose my Black Magician Girl!" The Coffin reopened and the Black Magician Girl appeared on the field. "And as you know it's a 2800.

"And as you know it's still my turn. So now I activate this Spell Card, Premature Burial! This card allows me to sacrifice 800 life points in order to bring back a monster from my graveyard. And now I choose my Black Magician Girl!" Sdrive's Life Points dropped to 1500 and his tank filled up again.

'What is he thinking?' Yamato asked himself. 'The smarter move would be to bring back his Black Magician. Why did he bring back his Magician Girl?'

"You're a fool," Pandora said. "You should have brought back your Black Magician. But instead you brought back your Magician Girl."

"I have my reasons. Now, Its your move."

"Very well!" Pandora drew his card and smiled, "I play the Shallow Grave, this allows us both to bring back a monster from our Graveyard in defense mode." Sdrive pulled a card from his Graveyard and placed it face down on the disk. 'hmm, his Black Magician Girl's Attack didn't lower. So it isn't the Black Magician. No matter, I will still beat him, HAHA' I now Sacrifice my Black Magician Girl and my new monster in order to summon my BLACK MAGICIAN!" Pandora cried as he placed the card on the Disk. The red Mage came forward and his attack points rose. "You have no way to stop me, go Black Magician, Black Magic Wave!"

The Magician blasted his magic, it was about to strike the Magician Girl when Sdrive called out, "You've triggered my Trap!"

"What?!" Pandora asked frightened.

"It's time to reveal why I brought back my Black Magician Girl instead of my Black Magician. Activate Magical Boxes!"

"Magical Boxes!" Pandora and Yamato both said in unision. "Ever since my last duel with Yugi I took the liberty to find out EVERY Magician card EVER made and there is no such card as Magical Boxes!"

"Then I guess you don't stay in tuned to the news," Sdrive said.

"I have to agree with him for once, there is no such card as Magical Boxes," Yamato said.

"And some might say that on first contact with you that cards like Shift in Reality and 5 Seal Barrier aren't real cards either."

"Their different, I created those when I won a tournament, The Asian Tournament to be exact."

Sdrive only gave him a sly smile and a look on his face that said, 'think about what you just said.' "Anyway, there _is_ a card called Magical Boxes. And here is how it works, I first needed my Black Magician Girl out in order to make this work. I take two other cards from my deck and put them in the boxes, and then you have to figure out which box holds my Black Magician Girl. If you guess correctly then all the cards I chose along with my Magician Girl are destroyed, and I take the full damage of the attacking monster. If you guess wrong, the attack is neutralized and I get to keep the cards that I chose, and If I choose I can automatically activate them."

"That's quiet a handy card for you, but if I guess correctly, then you lose the duel and you die."

"That's _if _you guess correctly," Sdrive said. He took out his deck and selected two cards, he then took the Black Magician Girl off the disk and shuffled them together in a pile, he then set the cards down and three pink boxes appeared on the field. "Choose a box for your monster to attack."

"It attacks the middle box, right where the Black Magician Girl was on the picture of the card." The Black Magician let out a blast of energy at the box. The Box began to open and when the attack hit, a barrier was set up against the attack. The box opened to reveal a Red haired woman with a purple robe and a red robe underneath. In it's hand it held a staff with a Crescent Moon on it.

"You attacked the box that had the Magician of Faith. That means that your attack is blocked. And in case you were wondering, the Black Magician Girl was in the box on the right, and the other card, was Riryoku. I set it face down and I place the Magician of Faith face down on guard."

"I end my turn," Pandora said growling.

"And now it's my turn," Sdrive said as he pulled his card. 'Perfect,' he thought. "I reverse Summon my Magician of Faith to bring back Pot of Greed." Now I activate Pot of Greed and I draw two cards again." Sdrive drew his cards and smiled happily. Now I lay two cards under the table. Now I sacrifice my Magician of Faith and my Apprentice Magician."

"But that's the card you brought back through the Shallow Grave, and I never sent it to the Graveyard."

"Oh but you did, It was the first card you sent to the Graveyard."

"I never _once_ saw that card!" Pandora exclaimed.

"You sent it to the Graveyard when you used your Thousand Knives!"

Pandora flashbacked to the beginning of the duel when he activated the Thousand Knives and destroyed the face down monster. "AHH!" He screamed.

"So, Now I sacrifice them to bring back one of my strongest Magicians in my deck, I summon the Black Magician of Chaos!" Sdrive played the card on the Duel Disk and it came out in a blast of energy. It looked exactly like the Magician of Black Magic. Its stats appeared as 3300/2200 due to the Mystic Plasma Zone. "This is a very important monster to my deck. When it is summoned I get to bring back a Spell Card from my graveyard. And I choose Pot of Greed and replay it!" Sdrive again drew two cards. 'Excellent,' he thought. Now, whenever my Black Magician of Chaos attacks a monster on your side of the field, when it's destroyed it gets removed from the field instead of going to the Graveyard. This will be the second time I have removed one of your Black Magicians from play.

"NO!" Pandora cried.

"But that's not all! I activate my down card, Riryoku. This allows me to drain half of a monsters attack points and add it to one of my monsters. And I choose your Black Magician. That means that you will basically losing your monster _and _taking a direct attack from my Black Magician of Chaos. Now attack my Black Magician of Chaos, wipe out his Black Magician!" The Black Magician of Chaos rose it's wand and it went to do battle with the Black Magician. Their magical energies both erupted out of their bodies but the Black Magician was ultimately beaten. Pandora's Life Points dropped to 2900 and his tank filled up past his chest.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Pandora screamed.

"Now Black Magician Girl, attack the player!" The black Magician girl went towards Pandora and attacked him. Pandora's Life Points dropped all the way down to 100. The tank filled up rapidly. "You should give up, I can set you free if you give up. Otherwise your are going to drown!"

Pandora just pulled out something from his magician's outfit and put it in his mouth. "HAHAHAHA, this allows me to breath underwater. I don't _have _try to stay above the water, so let the duel continue."

"I end my turn," Sdrive said.

"I can still win this duel!" Pandora said. He pulled a card from his deck and smiled. Now I set a monster on guard."

"It won't matter," Sdrive said. I can still win this duel, all I have to do is attack your monster with one of my mages and then attack you directly with the other."

"Not so!" Pandora said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Sdrive asked.

"Do you remember what I sacrificed to summon my Black Magician Girl?"

"Does it matter?" Sdrive asked.

"It does. It was my second Peten the Dark Clown. And if you remember his effect then I say that I just disproved your original theory of how you were going to defeat me."

"What do you mean?"

"I get it!" Yamato said. "He's going to remove that Peten from the game in order to summon the third from his deck. That way you can't get to his life points!"

"You're a smart boy," Pandora said. The Duel Disk removed Peten from the Graveyard and Slid out the last one from his deck. Pandora took it and placed it horizontal on the disk. The card appeared and Peten appeared on the field, laughing sinisterly. "Now you can't hit my life points. I end my turn!"

"I'll find a way to get past your pitiful defense," Sdrive said as he drew his card. "I'll summon a monster on guard and lay a card under the table." Sdrive said. "And then I have my Black Magician Girl attack your Peten." The mage girl went towards Peten and blasted him with a wave of magic. "And now I send my Black Magician of Chaos to attack your other monster."

The Black Magician of Chaos attacked the card with a giant wave of magical energy. A mask appeared on the field and then was blown to pieces. "You attacked the Mask of Darkness. So now I get a Trap Card back. And I choose the Magical Cylinder." Pandora's Duel Disk slid out the Trap Card and he put it back in his hand. "And now that you have attacked with both of your monsters, you can't attack this turn, which means that I get to set my Trap and lock you into a no win situation."

"We'll see. I end my turn"

"I draw!" Pandora said. He drew his card and laughed. "You have no way of winning. I lay a monster on guard and then I set my Magical Cylinder face down. Make your move."

"DRAW!" Sdrive cried out. "Now my Black Magician of Chaos, attack the face down monster!"

Pandora looked hesitant, 'Why is he attacking, he must have something to stop it. No, it's a bluff,' "I activate Magical Cylinder! Prepare to lose it all!"

"There is something good about drawing a lot of cards, you get the cards you need a lot easier. I activate my Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"AHHH!! NOOO!!!!"

"YES! Now I sacrifice 1000 life points taking me down to 500. Not that it matters, since I am about to win!

"AHHHH!!!!!!"

The Black Magician of Chaos attacked the monster and it blew to pieces. "Now Black Magician Girl!" Sdrive called as the faint music of a Duel Monsters Victory could be heard in the background. "ATTACK THE PLAYER DIRRECTLY!!!!" The Magician Girl went towards Pandora, winked at him, and blasted his life points to zero. Sdrive's tank emptied itself and the door opened. Sdrive went over to the tank that Pandora was in. Suddenly Pandora pulled out a remote and pressed the button on it. His tank emptied and the door opened.

"You were never in any danger!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Of course not, a magician _always _has a way out," Pandora said.

Suddenly Yamato and Sdrive felt a wave of Shadow Energy. "The Shadow Realm" they said together.

"What?!" Pandora exclaimed. "No! Sayora, you-you wouldn't send me to that place for losing would you?" he cried out in the air. His eyes glazed over and he dropped to the ground and the Shadow Energy that Yamato and Sdrive had felt dissipated.

"I'd like to see him escape from that." Yamato said.

"Yeah," Sdrive said looking down at the once famous magician. He poked through Pandora's Duel Disk until he found the Black Magician and the other rare cards. "Let's go take him to the hospital. It's the least we can do."

"Agreed, and then I think we should talk."

Sdrive put on his sly smile again, "We'll see." He then started laughing for some reason and then when he saw Yamato's confused expression he simply said, "An inside joke."

Yamato nodded and he picked up Pandora. "Put him on my shoulders," Sdrive said.

"You almost drowned, I'm thinking no." Yamato put Pandora on his shoulders and they began their walk back to the hospital.

---------

Sdrive: Phew, that is finally done. You would not believe HOW many times I have gone through that duel in my head. At one point it was going to have me have 4 mages out, then it turned to 5, then it was down to just my best 3, then it was I was going to bring out another surprise card, and finally I just took out my deck and drew the actual cards and actually _played_ the rest of the duel out.

Kyoshen: Should we explain the inside joke?

Sdrive: Don't see why not, it's rather quite simple to understand though. In my house, my mother and I always joke around whenever I want or need something. She'll say "we'll see" and those words basically translate into "no". So the joke I was playing on Yamato was he said "and then I think we should talk" and I played a joke on him by saying "we'll see." So I was basically saying no, no we won't. A little support out there? Well "I" thought it was funny and "I'm" the author, not you so HA!

Audience: -boos-

Sdrive: Yeah whatever. Seeing as how ya'll are out there, and I know you are by listening to you boo,

Audience: -thinking- damn, should of kept our mouths shut.

Sdrive: I would like to thank some of ya.

I Memory: All I have to say, is good sweet lord Evan, that's ALL I have to say.

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Thank you, I try to keep grammar mistakes down to a minimum. School, yek.

Peace Writer: Thank you. That means a lot to me. Tired, meh.

Zenryo: You didn't review last chapter but I know you told me what you thought seeing as how we were IMing while you were reading it.

Sdrive: Not many lengthy reviews at all. And Otaku didn't review, that was surprising to me. Hmmm, oh well, I'll talk to you all later, gonna go duel Yamato now.

Power to the Hikari's


	14. Finding Peace against Exodia

Sdrive: Well, here I am again, here to grace you all with my talents. Well, this time, because I promised him, I am allowing the Belated Peace Writer duel next. But because I'm being so nice, and since I should really let one of the actual cast duel, I'm going to make the Belated Peace Writer do the Disclaimer.

Peace: NO!!! I DON'T WANNA!

Sdrive: It's the price you pay.

Peace: Oh please, have mercy.

Sdrive: On one condition,

Peace: ANYTHING!

Sdrive: Since I am feeling really happy since I am listening to my newly aquired Anime CD, thanks Zenryo!

Zenryo: -thumbs up-

Sdrive: And because of this I am feeling VERY merciful…

Joey: So, can I have Junk Food?

Sdrive: Not THAT merciful

Joey: DAMN

Sdrive: I am going to let you skip the Disclaimer.

Peace: -sigh of relief- PHEW

Sdrive: But you have to duel one of the most ANNOYING of Marik's Rare Hunters.

Peace: Which one?

Sdrive: Well, let's just say you know him as the "I'm going to Exodia you with my Exodia"

Joey: That could be almost anyone.

Sdrive: Hey Vuvvles, not mine, yours, oh and great Fic. Everyone, go read Game Over by Vuvvles, and then after that you can read his Continue Gold Edition. In order to understand the concepts of jokes here, you have to read Gold Edition, and in order to understand THAT you need to read Game Over. And I promise, the rumors aren't true, just as Vuvvles said at the beginning it is NOT I repeat NOT poisonous to your health!

Vuvvles: -thumbs up-

Peace: Good lord no.

Sdrive: Hey, I could make you face, Espa Roba, who was renowned as 'The Greatest Psychic in the- _shhhhhhhh! I'm trying to pretend to be psychic, Steve! Stop talking into the headset so loud! I already know what's in his hand, I heard you the first time! I think he can hear you talking! You guys need to be quiet, or he'll hear you and figure out I'm cheating!- _World'. Also Vuvvles joke.

Vuvvles: -another thumbs up-

Peace: I'll take on Exodia dude.

Sdrive: I thought so. Now, in order to get you out of the disclaimer, hmmm, hey I know, -travels to the Country of Japan- hey Yûko!

Yûko: Hello Sdrive, been a long time,

Sdrive: It has, could you do the disclaimer?

Yûko: It will cost you a price. Hmmm, I know, let me be the next duelist that the Pharaoh has to face as a guest appearance and you have yourself a disclaimer.

Sdrive: Deal.

Yûko: Sdrive Doesn't Own, Yugioh, XXX Holic (where I find my origins), Tsubasa (where I can ALSO be found), or any of Vuvvles Jokes.

Sdrive: Thanks, see ya next chapter.

Yûko: See ya then. Now, Watanuki, bring me my beer.

Watanuki: You have drank too much already!

Sdrive: Also, being on the safe side, incase Refuse Pay is a card created by Mad Bless You, it's his not mine. K? K! On with the story already!

---------

Peace was walking out of the Hotel. He had a peaceful night (A/N No pun intended. Sorry, last one, I swear) and was ready for the days challenges. He walked off to find a good restaurant. On his way he saw Alice, he waved to her and she waved back. He kept going and before he knew what was happening a cloaked figure blocked his path. "Who are you?" Peace asked the cloaked figure.

"I am here to challenge you to a duel. When I win I'll take your rare card to Master Marik."

"Dream on Rare Hunter!" Peace shot back as his Duel Disk unfolded. He placed his deck in it and drew his hand. "With the changes I made to my deck there's no way I'll lose to you! What's your name anyway?"

"My real name will not be revealed. But you can call me Saguchi, Saguchi the Exodia Duelist!"

"EXODIA!" Peace exclaimed.

"Yes, Now, I have 6 Rare cards!" Saguchi said allowing Peace to see them.

"Good, that means I'll be in the finals if I win!"

"That's IF you win. Now, let's duel!" Saguchi inserted his deck into the Duel Disk and both players' life points rose to 8000. "First turn honors are mine!" Saguchi said drawing his cards. "I play Angles Gift allowing me to draw three and drop two." Saguchi drew three cards and then discarded two to the graveyard. "I'll discard my Dark Elf and Skelengel, then I'll play my Pot of Greed, Greed is good." Saguchi drew his two cards and smiled. "I lay one monster on guard and one card under the table and end my turn."

"It's my turn!" Peace declared. "I activate Bait Doll to destroy your set card!" The card flipped up to reveal an Axe of Despair. "Darn, well, Now I activate own Pot of Greed. "I now play Dark Hole to obliterate the field of all monsters."

The swirling vortex appeared sucking up a three eyed furry creature. "You fool, your Spell Card triggered my hidden Sangan's effect. Now I search my deck for this, the Right Leg of the Forbidden One!" Saguchi said while he added the card to his hand."

'He has at least one piece of Exodia in his hand' Peace thought. "I summon Regenerating Mummy in attack mode!" Peace said as a mummy appeared on his side of the field. Its stats showed it to be an 1800/1500. "Go Regenerating Mummy! Attack the player!" The mummy went towards Saguchi and slashed him with its claws. Saguchi's Life Points dropped to 6200. "That ends my turn," Peace said.

"DRAW!" Saguchi yelled as he picked his card from his deck. "I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!" Saguchi cried as the swords rained from the sky and landed on Peace's side of the field. "Also I lay a monster on guard and that ends my turn. Mark my words, in just three turns, I will have won the duel!"

"The Sennen Symbol quickly shown on Peace's forehead. 'The Sennen Scale tells me he's not bluffing. He must have more than one Exodia piece in his hand. I just have to figure out how many. Hey, I bet I know just how to do it too!' "Hey Rare Hunter, how many Exodia pieces do you have in your hand?"

"What do you think I am, stupid? I'm not telling you."

"What? Are you afraid to hide how many you actually have in your hand? I thought that the 'almighty Exodia' wasn't scared of anything. A common duelist like me could never defeat it."

"You know what, you're right. Fine I'll tell you. I have 4"

The Symbol again flashed on Peace's forehead. Peace started smiling, "I don't believe you," he said. "I think you have less than 4 pieces." Saguchi looked a little troubled by this statement. "Well, at least I know he doesn't have 4, but he seems pretty confident either way. I'll take a guess at three pieces. Which leaves me a bit to be worried about, because he obviously doesn't have one, and if he isn't bluffing about being sure that he'll win in three turns, then I have to be careful.' "It's my move!" Peace said as he drew his card from the duel disk. 'This card could help me later' Peace thought. "I sacrifice my Regenerating Mummy to summon the Summoned Skull!" The mummy disappeared in a flash of light and the summoned Skull took its place. It rose from the ground and the swords appeared around it. "That will end my turn."

"And begin mine. I lay one card under the table and one monster on guard ending my turn"

"It's my turn!" Peace yelled.

"And response to you beginning your turn, I activate the Jar of Greed!"

"Yippie," Peace said sarcastically. "You know, you could have drawn the card you just drew through the powers of Jar of Greed last turn if you didn't have Jar of Greed in the way. It takes up room in the deck and just gets in the way. Now, to continue my turn," Peace looked at the card he drew. 'This would be awesome if I could just get to his life points,' Peace thought. "I set a card under the table and summon Drillago in attack mode."

"That was your second turn! One more and I win." Saguchi drew his card and smiled. I summon Dark Elf!" The Elf appeared smiling evilly. "I sacrifice 1000 life points to destroy that Drillago of yours!" The Dark Elf went over to Saguchi and pulled a small glowing orb from him. She focused her energy and watched as the orb became black. She smiled evilly at it and threw it at Drillago. Drillago blew to pieces as Peace's life points dropped down to 7600 and Saguchi's life points dropped to 5200. "That will end my turn."

Peace drew his card and smiled. "I drew the Mystical Space Typhoon which I use now!" The swords dissipated letting the Summoned Skull stretch out its wing like features. "Go Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!" The Skull charged up its lightning attack and struck the Dark elf. Saguchi thought he saw a demon inside of the lightning. The lightning struck the Dark Elf and she blew to pieces. Then something shot out of the lighting bringing electricity with it. It hit a card in Saguchi's hand and the card was sent to the graveyard. Saguchi looked up and noticed Peaces Face Down card was activated. "I activated Robbin' Gobblin" Peace stated.

"What does that do?" Saguchi asked frightened.

"Whenever I do damage to your life points you automatically lose one card in your hand!" The goblin went back into the card.

Saguchi's life points dropped to 4700. He looked at his hand and grinned. Soon he started laughing uncontrollably. When he saw Peace's skeptical face he explained. "You missed my Exodia Piece. You took my Big Eye!" Peace looked a bit annoyed but ended his turn all the same. Saguchi drew his card. "Ahh perfect. I lay a card under the table and a monster on guard and that ends my turn. Prepare to lose it all!"

"Meh, I doubt it." Peace said as he drew the card. "I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!" The magical swords rained down on Saguchi's side of the field. His field was bathed in light and his monsters were revealed. "Two Witches of the Black Forests and a Wall of Illusions!"

"NO! Had you attacked I would have won!"

"Nice try Rare Hunter, but I ALWAYS look both ways before stepping into a trap. I summon the Goblin King in attack mode." A little Goblin appeared sitting on a throne. "My Goblin Kings special ability raises its attack and defense for every fiend on the field. That's 2 so Goblin King is a 2000/2000. I send it to destroy your Wall of Illusions!" The Goblin King got off the throne and destroyed the wall. It then disappeared in a flash of light. "Goblin King goes back to my hand and that does it for me."

"Saguchi drew his card and smiled wickedly. "HA! I sacrifice a Black Forest Witch to lay a monster on guard, and then I take the Right Arm of the Forbidden One, putting it in my hand. You're time is almost up. I lay one card under the table and I switch my witch to attack, attacking your down monster!"

The witch formed a shadow ball and threw it at the down card. A tiny reptilious creature appeared and then blew to pieces. "That was my Sinister Serpant! Next turn if I decide to bring him back from my graveyard and place him into my hand I may."

"Fine, I end my turn."

Peace drew his card, carefully. "He was stupid enough to not attack my skull with the witch and send it to the grave yard. He could have pulled the last Exodia piece. But he might do it next time. I just have to hope that I have drawn something that will save me! Peace looked at his card, he got an idea, he just had to hope it worked. "AND NOW, I SUMMON! SERVANT OF CATABOLISM!" A snail appeared on the field and it's stats showed it to be a 700/500.

"What does that do?"

"Servant of Catabolism's special ability allows it to attack your Life Points directly!"

"NO!"

"And now Servant of Catabolism, attack the player!" The snail shot out some acid that hit Saguchi in the stomach. Saguchi's Life Points dropped down to 4000. Suddenly from the acid a goblin shot up and snatched a card from Saguchi's hand and shoved it into the Graveyard.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"I'm guessing that I just beat Exodia!"

"Na-never, I will find a way to bring it back!"

"You won't bring it back! Summoned Skull, attack the Witch of the Black Forest!" The Skull charged up its lightning and blasted the Witch. The Goblin again burst out of the lightning and grabbed another card out of Saguchi's hand.

"Grrrr"

"And there goes another."

"I take what would have been the last piece from my deck and put it in my hand," Saguchi said as his life points dropped to 2700.

"I end my turn."

"I have to draw the card I need." Saguchi reached for his deck and pulled a card but he just frowned. "I lay a card on guard and end my turn."

"And now it's my move!" Peace exclaimed. "I lay a under the table. Now Servant of Catabolism, attack his life points!" The snail shot more acid at Saguchi and his life points lowered to 3300. "And now Summoned Skull attack his monster!" The Summoned Skull blasted the monster and Peace ended his turn.

"Saguchi drew his card and laughed. "I lay a card under the table and end my turn!"

"And now I draw!" Peace began.

"In return I activate Backup Soldier!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"NOOOO!!!"

Peaces life points dropped to 6600. "And now, I send my Servant to attack you and the Skull to attack the last monster you have." The card got destroyed by the skulls lightning and the snail shot Saguchi in the face with acid. His life points dropped to 2600. "I end my turn."

Saguchi drew his card but frowned. "I lay two cards under the table and end my turn."

"And it's over! I draw! I attack you with the Summoned Skull!"

"I activate my Face Down card Spell of Pain!"

"No!" Peace yelled. Summoned Skull attacked Saguchi but Peace's life points fell instead of Saguchi's. Peaces Life Points stood at 4100. "Servant of Catabolism, attack the player!" The Snail shot its acid and then Saguchi's Life Points dropped to 1900. "I end my turn.

Saguchi drew his card and placed it on the duel disk. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn"

"Its my turn! I summon Chaos Necromancer to attack mode! It gains 300 attack points for every monster in my graveyard. So that makes it a 900 attack point monster!" Now, attack his monster!"

"You attacked my Stone Soldier of the Aztecs! It has a toughness of 2200."

Peace's Life Points dropped down to 2800. "It won't be standing so tall when I'm done with it! I attack with Summoned Skull! Blast that Soldier away!"

"I activate my face down Shrink Card!" Now your monster loses half of its attack power." The summoned Skull shrunk down to half of its own size. The lighting went hit the towering monster but it remained strong. "And due to your carelessness you now have a total of 1550 life points! My Life points are now higher!"

"Not for long. Servant of Catabolism, attack the player!" The servant shot its acid causing Saguchi's life points to drop down to 1200. "That ends my turn."

Saguchi drew his card and smiled. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn!"

"It's my move!" Peace exclaimed drawing his card. "First off, I summon Goblin King! And due to the fact that I have the Chaos Necromancer, and the Summoned Skull are on the field it becomes a 2000/2000. Next I equip it with the Axe of Despair making it a 3000/3000. Now! Summoned Skull attack the Stone Soldier of the Aztecs!" The Skull Blasted the stone statue with it's lighting. "Now, Goblin King attack the on guard monster!" The Goblin King threw the Axe and a Mystical Elf was destroyed.

"NO!! I'm DOOMED!"

"GOOD! HELLO FINALS! Chaos Necromancer and Servant of Catabolism, attack the player!" The monsters went towards Saguchi and drained his life points. Peace walked over to Saguchi and took his last 6 cards. "Awesome! I'm in the finals!" He said to himself.

Suddenly Saguchi got the Sennen Symbol and Marik was speaking through him. "Well done, Dueling you is going to be fun," Marik said. "And when I win you will become my mind slave."

"You wish," Peace said.

"Just you wait! You will be mine!" Saguchi fell to the ground and Peace noticed that the Hospital wasn't too far away. He picked up Saguchi and took him out to the hospital.

--------

Sdrive: And there we are. Ok, sorry if this chapter was kinda lame. I realize it. Peace, I almost made you just get 5 cards but then I realized that would have been a card short and I would have had to write ANOTHER duel for you before the finals. I figured just one card wasn't worth the time and effort so I let you be the first one into the finals. So don't expect yourself to be dueling again anytime soon. REVIEW TIME! (hey, I got a lot of reviews for this chapter )

Reaver of Heaven: AWESOME, I have you back as a reviewer, yay! Yes, I did utilize the new mages. In all acuatlity, with the exception of 5 cards that is my real deck in real life. Well it was, I have made like 5 changes to it since then. Yeah, I agree that it did. And once I started actually winning a lot more regularly then what I was, it was a lot easier to say, well dog gone it, I'm gonna use my real deck. Nice to see you reviewing again and thanks for the compliment.

Moczo: THANK YOU! As you may have seen, I used the EXACT JOKES. I did publicize you and I again thank you. I just figured I should credit you with them.

Angry Wonton: Ok Ben, I'm only going to say it once, GET A FREAKING LIFE! IF ALL YOU CAN DO FOR AMUSEMENT IS TORTURE THE AUTHORS ON FFN THEN YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY FIND SOMETHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR TIME!

Mina: It's ok take your time. Yeah I just realized that my email didn't work and I didn't realize that one of my favorite stories had been updated like 8 times and I didn't realize it, YIKES! Thanks for the compliment.

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Thanks. Actually the hardest part was the ending. I finally just took my deck and drew the cards and that's how the ending came. I pitted my real life cards against his cards in the story and that's how it ended. Yes, yes you did. School projects –shudders- If you ever read my fic, Love Will Only Go So Far (which bye the way everyone, I have the next two chapters already written but I want to make sure I have three written in advance so when I update I still have two chapters to fall back on that I can update at any time. So really you are all waiting for the fifth chapter to be written so that you can read the third, weird huh?) you will see a similar school project that is mentioned in the third chapter. This project was an actual project that me and my friend THE Belated Peace Writer actually had to do for our U.S. History Class at the end of last year. I went to his house at like 4:00 and didn't leave till 12:00 at night. So basically I had TWO school days, OY! Please hurry and write the sequel to Desert Shadow, I am eagerly awaiting it. I keep checking your Bio to see if it's there and it isn't. Oh, and thanks, I worked hard on that Poem LOL.

Otaku Sarri: It did arrive and I have to find time to write the letter back. –Looks around- whoops, uh, none of you other than her know what I'm talking about huh? Oh well. UPDATE TAINTED YEARS DARN YOU! Oh, and after I'm done posting this next chapter I am starting a new Pokémon fic. Not sure EXACTLY what its going to be called but I got the idea off of a weird thought I had. It will actually be part of another story but that will be severely longer than the thing I will be writing and I want this to be posted sooner so I will eventually take it off of FFN and put it on the other story. Or I may just leave them as two different stories even though it will be in the same fic, who knows? Dang, if I keep this up then my Disclaimer and response to reviews will be longer than the actual chapter itself. Weird.

Zenryo: I changed that part just to make you seem like a nicer guy. Also because Peace pointed out that I had some life point mistakes and I went back to fix it. Mostly everything else you said I have already responded to at school so no need to say it again.

Peace: Yeah I told you this online a while ago but might as well mention it again. I had planned to do something else before I changed it and then I just forgot to change the life points. So I went back and changed it. And if you really care, I might just put it in later but hell here you all go, Pandora came back because Sayora WANTED him to come back. Ok? She WANTED it so therefore she got what she wanted. Although she wanted him to win too and he didn't LOL. Or did sheeee?

Sdrive: Well there ya all go. Ok, preview for next chapter. Yami travels around and soon meets Yûko. He thinks she's part of the Magic Seekers but her role in this duel is far larger. And it will take "god" like powers to beat her. Next time on the Masters Tournament.

Power to the Hikari's.


	15. Hitsuzen at its Finest

Sdrive: And here I am with yet another chapter of The Masters Tournament. If this deck seems oddly similar to Yugi's, well, it's because it's got a bit of everything in it. Also this deck will be in the finals. But I needed a deck for Yûko to use and I figured, ya know, she's the Space Time Witch, the Far East Witch, the Dimension Witch, so she should have a bit of every thing in it. It will be appearing again in the finals like I said earlier because I'm running low on decks for the finals and I thought this would be a good deck for Yûko to use. It's actually my deck for the Eternal Duelist Soul game. So, yeah, I was lazy. But hey, I have a lot of decks I have to create, heck, I took one of my brother's friends decks and it will be in the finals too. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer, disclaimer, how I hate you so, for the only person I can get to do you right now is Yugi OH! Whoa is me for he's dueling too. I don't know if he can handle dueling and doing the disclaimer. I mean, the disclaimer is worse than the Shadow Duels that Bakura, Marik, and Pegasus created combined! Oh well, GET TO WORK YA SLACKER!

Yugi: -Mumbling something about muses- Sdrive doesn't own it.

-------

"I told you it was not wise to pick a fight with me," a mysterious woman said. On her side of the field was the Black Magician Girl and a Total Defense Shogun. "And now, I have what I need to duel the Pharaoh, Total Defense Shogun, attack her!" The Total Defense Shogun ran up to the woman's opponent and took the last of her life points. The mysterious woman went up to her opponent. "It was nothing personal, but I think the Pharaoh should have a TRUE challenge. You're deck is ok, but in order for him to truly receive this card he needs to be pushed to his limits, or else he will never win."

"But, I was appointed by Is…" Her eyes glazed over and they fell to the ground.

"I know who you were, but your deck wasn't strong enough. The Pharaoh needs a true challenge," the woman said to the soulless body. She picked a card from the mess of scattered cards that had fallen out of her opponent's Duel Disk. She looked down at it in her hand and continued to speak. "My deck will be the true test of the Pharaoh's skills." She slid the Winged Dragon of Ra into her deck and walked off to find the Pharaoh.

-------

Yugi was walking down the streets of Perth looking at the two cards he had. "I have two Black Magicians and they both count as my rare cards. I have to hurry. I have barely done any dueling. I have to find an opponent." Suddenly Yami appeared in Spirit form next to Yugi.

"I agree Yugi," The ancient Pharaoh of Egypt said. "If we don't do any dueling then we will never make it to the finals."

"We have too. We have to beat Sayora so that we can bring back everyone who has been sent to the Shadow Realm."

"Agreed. Huh?" Yami said looking ahead. "Isn't that Isis who is coming up to us?"

Sure enough Isis was walking over towards them. "Ahh, my Pharaoh. It's good to see you again. I have news of urgent importance."

"Let me take over Yugi," Yami said. The Pyramid around Yugi's neck began to glow a bright golden yellow. Isis was now before the presence of the Pharaoh.

Isis bowed down before Yami, "My Pharaoh, it is tragic," she said while still on her knees.

"You may stand." Yami said.

"I thank you my Pharaoh," Isis said as she stood up.

"Now, what is the problem?"

"We have a thief in our midst," Isis said.

-------

Yamato and Sdrive were just a block away from the Hospital. Suddenly they heard the all to familiar sound of a card being destroyed. Sdrive looked towards the source of the sound and was surprised to see Mamimi dueling. "Check it out Yamato," he said.

"HA! You destroyed my Sinister Serpent!" Mamimi yelled at her opponent.

"Grr, I lay one card under the table," her opponent said.

"In response I activate Sleepy Sheep!" The four brightly colored sheep appeared. "Prepare to lose!"

"I doubt it. I have my Mirror Force under the table. Nothing you can do will stop me! I end my turn."

"One, you should never tell anyone your plans, and two, Mirror Force won't save you from this!"

"Oh yeah? Try it!"

"As you wish," Mamimi said without even bothering at looking at the card she was drawing. She picked a card from her hand and placed it on the field. "I summon Cannon Soldier!"

"Oh no!" her opponent yelled.

"Yes! Now, Cannon Soldier, fire the sheep and deplete his Life Points!" The sheep turned into energy which the Soldier fired in turn depleting the last of her opponents Life Points. "Now, hand over your cards," Mamimi said.

Sdrive stood there watching Mamimi. Something about her seemed to make him notice her more.

-------

_Itonami was wondering the streets of Egypt, looking for Mahado. "Where could he have gotten off to?" Itonami asked himself. He looked around everywhere until he finally heard a voice calling him. He turned around to see Mahado running up to him. "Mahado, you had the Pharaoh worried."_

"_I need your help. I know I haven't always treated you well, but my only master is our god."_

"_I can forgive you. I know you have a very strong code that you High Priests follow. But now is not the time. What is the problem that you need help with?"_

"_The Pharaoh's royal cat has gotten loose from me. I do not want him to be displeased but I cannot find it. I must ask you to help me or else he might do the unthinkable. Please."_

"_Of course, come on, let's go."_

-------

Suddenly Sdrive's eyes shot open. "Wha? Where am I?"

"We just got done watching Mamimi's duel and are about to finish taking Pandora to the Hospital. Are you ok?" Yamato asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I just had another of those dreams. The one with the Silver Haired man," Sdrive responded sleepily.

"Really? What was it about this time?"

"Well, he found that Mahado man, but then Mahado told him that he had lost the Pharaoh's cat. So they ran off to find it. And then here I am now. It's strange, I feel as though I know Mahado from somewhere, As if I've seen him before."

"I'm beginning to think that that wasn't just a dream you had." Yamato said looking thoughtful.

"But then what was it?" Sdrive asked. Just then he heard Mamimi's opponent say one last thing before their eyes glazed over.

"I'll never get to challenge Yugi Moto and win his Black Magician now."

"_Never get a Black Magician now, Get a Black Magician, Black Magician," _The words Black Magician ran through Sdrive's mind. He pulled out his deck from his Duel Disk and shuffled through it.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked. Suddenly Sdrive gasped. "What is it?" Yamato asked concerned.

"It's him," was all Sdrive could say.

"Who's him?" Yamato asked.

Sdrive stood holding his Black Magician in his hand. An image of Mahado flashed in his mind as he stared at it. "It's him, Mahado, Mahado is the Black Magician."

-------

"What do you mean a thief?" Yami asked Isis.

"As you are probably aware, I have been sending servants to test you and your friends. I sent Abiak to Sdrive to earn Osiris, and I sent Arukab to face Kaiba to earn Obelisk."

"Kaiba has Obelisk again?" Yami said in shock.

"Yes," Isis said.

"Isis, I still don't understand something. Why did you let Sdrive earn Osiris? It doesn't make any sense. If you are giving Obelisk to Kaiba then why would you leave Osiris with Sdrive?"

"Sdrive will need Osiris for the trials to come. And don't think that I had planned on leaving you in the dark my Pharaoh. I had planned on allowing you to earn the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"What happened?"

"That is where the thief comes in. I had dispatched my servant to find you and challenge you to a duel in order for you to try to win Ra, however, a woman stopped her before she got to you. The woman forced her into a duel and ended up defeating her. Once my servant went to the Shadow Realm, the woman took the Winged Dragon of Ra and walked off with it."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Yami asked.

"I was not present when these events happened. For all my servants I have had a second servant watching over the ones dueling so I can find out the outcome of the duel. This servant came back and told me of my dueling servant's failure. He also said that the woman was saying something about how my servant's deck wasn't strong enough for you to face in order to earn the Winged Dragon of Ra. So she was going to find you and challenge you with her deck."

"But, how could this woman know who I am and why would she want to help me?"

"I am unsure. There is a magic surrounding this mysterious duelist and I am unable to learn her reasons or methods. All I know is that she will be coming to find you. You must be careful my Pharaoh because…" Suddenly Isis was cut off.

"You must be careful my Pharaoh, because you never know who could show up?" A mysterious woman said as she approached both Yami and Isis. "Isn't THAT what you were going to say?" The woman asked Isis.

"Yes, but how did…" again she was cut off.

"But how did I know? It's simple, knowing ones name, one can find out so much about another person. When one is gifted with the knowledge of another's name, then that person's whole life can be laid out before them. It is not coincidence that I beat your servant Isis. Nor is it coincidence that I came here to participate in The Masters Tournament. It's all Hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen?" Yami asked skeptical.

"Hitsuzen, a naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be changed by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results."

"What?"

"Pharaoh, I have traveled to many worlds before, and I knew that one day, I would have to come here to duel. And so, I made a deck that is the perfect deck to counteract yours. There was only one thing missing the whole time. And that was the Winged Dragon of Ra. That would be the card to defeat you. Although I have never met you, and yet, just by knowing your name, I know the entire course of your life. Even if you don't. The same goes for your Hikari, Yugi Moto. And for your friends, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Duke, Mina, Nari, Yamato, Sdrive…"

"That's enough!" Yami said sternly. "How do you know so much about me and my friends?"

"I told you, by having access to ones name; I have the outline of their entire life. By just having a name, I have a piece of your soul. Because I know your name, I know who your friends are, and by having access to their names, I know who they are. Although, that didn't just happen all now. I have been studying all of you. I have been learning all about you for a while, however, if I really had wanted the challenge, I could have learned everything I needed to know just now."

"That's enough!" Yami roared. "Tell me! Why did you feel the desire to steal the Egyptian God Card?"

"I didn't steal it. I won it according to the Masters Tournament Rules. I defeated the holder of it in a duel and I won the Rarest Card in their deck. And since they had an Egyptian God Card, nothing could be rarer seeing as how it is the only one of its kind in existence. Even if the 4 remaining Blue Eyes White Dragons were burned up and only one remained, the God Cards would still be rarer seeing as how they are far more powerful. A Winged Dragon of Ra with 1600 attack points due to sacrificing two Kuribohs and an Exodia Head would still be rarer than that one lone Blue Eyes."

"I'm afraid you are mistaking. There are only THREE usable Blue eyes White Dragons left."

"Ahhh, so Kaiba ripped up the fourth eh? Well, what if there were actually a total of 5 original Blue Eyes White Dragons?"

"That can't be!" Yami said in shock.

"Oh but it can, and it is. But you will find that out for yourself soon enough."

"Then you have it!"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't own it. But I know the one who does. I also know the one who owned it before him and the one who owned it before her."

"What do you mean?"

"The Blue Eyes has been in the hands of only three people. The original holder, the one who held it after, and the one who holds it now. Although, the one who holds it now doesn't use it."

"That's a lie! The person who has it would defiantly use it!"

"Not if it went against their deck. But there is no time for this right now. I have something you want."

"Yes you do. But you never answered my first question. What caused you to take the Winged Dragon of Ra and duel me?"

"Simple, the one that Isis had holding it was too weak. She could never fully comprehend Ra's abilities, or rightfully control it. There are few who can truly command such a powerful monster, and I am one of them. For I have studied them quite well. That servant couldn't have any appreciation for that card. Nor could their deck help them use it in the right way. The deck of the duelist and the duelist themselves, they are what's needed in order to successfully hold the Egyptian god Cards. So no, let us begin our duel."

"Before we begin, why don't you tell me your name?" Yami asked her.

"Very well, my name is Yûko, Yûko Ichihara. But of course that is an assumed name."

"You lie about your name?"

"My real one, yes. People from different dimensions call me many things, but this is the name of which I am best known by. Besides, if I use a fake name, no one can really have any part of my soul."

Yami just gave his famous smile. "Very well Yûko Ichihara, prepare to lose that Egyptian God Card!" He inserted his deck and his Duel Disk unfolded.

"I may lose, I may not, but either way, I will go all out. You want this God Card? Then you are going to have to earn it. I can guarantee you that this will be one of your toughest duels ever." Yûko inserted her deck and her Duel Disk unfolded. Their Life Points rose to 8000 and the Holo Projectors were launched. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" Yami asked with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice."

"Since I have been playing by the Masters Tournament Rules for so long, we will duel using them. I have accumulated 10 rare cards, and I know that you have only 2. But that is all fine with me. It was destined to happen this way. For I was to take on the task of wining most of your cards for you. And you will receive them, _if _you win."

"I won't lose," Yami said with determination in his voice. –We can beat her- Yugi said to him through their mind link. -Yes, yes we can Yugi,- Yami responded. "Alright,"

"Let's Duel!" they both said.

"I'll let you begin the duel Pharaoh," Yûko said grinning.

"Alright!" Yami said drawing his cards. "I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!" Yami cried out as the Gazelle appeared on the field. "And then I'll set two cards under the table and that will end my turn."

"And now, I begin," Yûko said smiling slyly. "I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior," Yûko said as she placed her card down. The magnetic warrior appeared while his stats appeared (1700/1600). "And now, Beta, attack Gazelle." The warrior began to charge up his power when Yami called out.

"You triggered my trap! I activate, Spell Binding Circle! This card will stop you from being able to attack with Beta!"

"Oh well, this is life, I end my turn."

"Very well!" Yami called as he drew his card. "Perfect! I activate my Ritual Card! I activate the Ritual of Black Magic! Now I offer up Gazelle and Obnoxious Celt Guardian from my hand in order to summon this!" Yami placed the card on the reader, "The Magician of Black Chaos!" The Mighty Mage that Yami had used to defeat Pegasus appeared on the field rising up from the circle that had formed on the ground. "Now I activate my face down card, Magic Formula. This will give my Magician an extra 500 attack points!" The Magician read the book and learned a new spell increasing his attack strength to 3300. "Magician of Black Chaos, attack with your Chaos Scepter Blast!" The Mage let out a blast of energy which was sent flying at Beta. The tiny monster was destroyed and Yûko lost a portion of her life points.

"Well, you seem to have good monsters," Yûko said watching her life points drop to 6400, "But it will take more than a few good cards to beat me."

"Fine, I end my turn," Yami said.

Yûko drew her card and smiled at it. "I place a monster on guard and end my turn."

"Very well!" Yami cried out. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Yami said as his monster appeared on the field its stats being shown (1400/1700). "Go, Alpha, attack the monster!" Alpha went to slice the card but when it appeared it sucked up Alpha. "NOT CYBER JAR!" Yami cried.

"I told you it would take more than a few good monsters to beat me," Yûko said smiling. The Cyber Jar sucked up the Magician of Black Chaos and then it self destructed. "You attacked so you draw your cards first."

"Very well," Yami said. He drew his five cards and showed them to Yûko. (Black Magician Girl, Watapon, Jack's Knight, Kuriboh, Multiply) I summon Jack's Knight to the field in attack mode, and then I set Watapon and Kuriboh on guard."

"Very well, now let's see what I got," Yûko said grinning. She picked up her cards and showed them to Yami. (Man Eater Bug, Sinister Serpent, Black Magician, Heavy Storm, Pot of Greed) "I'll set both the Man Eater Bug and the Sinister Serpent on guard," she announced as the cards appeared on the field.

'If I attack the Sinister Serpent with Jacks Knight she'll just put it back in her hand next turn, and if I attack the Man Eater Bug, she'll probably destroy Jacks Knight,' Yugi thought. "I'll attack the monster on the left!" Yami announced destroying the Man Eater Bug.

"And in turn I'll destroy Jacks Knight!" Yûko called out. Jack's Knight was sent to the grave yard and Yûko flashed a wild smile. "Is it my turn?"

"No! I'll set one card under the table and end my turn."

"And now it's my turn," Yûko said. She picked up her card and placed it in her hand. She then picked up another card from her hand and placed it on the field. "I'll activate Pot of Greed. I get to draw two cards. Hmm, Greed is good." Yûko drew her two cards and flashed her wild smile again. 'I'll use this next turn, and then the fun can begin, as I watch to see if the Pharaoh is truly worthy of the Egyptian God Card,' Yûko thought. "I'll sacrifice my Sinister Serpent and play a monster on guard. "I'll then set two cards under the table and end my turn."

"You won't beat me!" Yami said as he drew his card, "I have too much to lose. I'll set one card under the table and then I sacrifice Watapon for my Black Magician Girl!" Yami's Black Magician Girl came out with a twirl and winked at Yûko. "Now Black Magician Girl, attack the face down monster!" The Black Magician Girl went over to the monster and sent out a pink blast of energy. Suddenly a large golden shield appeared. Black Magician Girl's attack reflected off the shield and struck Yami. His life points dropped down to 7000.

"You attacked my Millennium Shield. It may not have any attack strength but it has 3000 defense points."

"Grrr, I'll find a way to get past it."

"But will you get past it in time to stop me from summoning the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Yûko asked mockingly.

"We'll soon find out," Yami said.

"Yes, we will soon find out," Yuko said looking down at the Winged Dragon of Ra in her hand.

--------

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked Sdrive.

"That man from my dream. The one called Mahado, he's the Black Magician. His face is exactly like the one that's on the picture of the Black Magician. What could it mean?"

"I don't know. You said that these visions had to do with Yami earlier right?"

"Well, he was there, but this time, it just had Itonami and Mahado in it, and Mahado looks like the Black Magician.

"Maybe, just maybe, you are having visions of things that happened in the past when Yami was still alive."

"But, why would I have them?" Sdrive asked himself. Sdrive watched Mamimi pick up Tak-Kun and when she spotted the two boys she walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, intrigued by my dueling abilities?" She asked the two mockingly.

"It was impressive," Sdrive said, "but do I shake in fear? No, not really."

"I didn't ask if you shook in fear; I asked if you were intrigued."

"One of our friends plays almost the same as you," Yamato said. "Well, from what we have seen anyway."

"So, who's the loser on your back?" Mamimi asked crudely.

"His name is Pandora," Sdrive said. "He was a Black Magician user until I beat him."

"Well congratulations," Mamimi said. Sdrive looked a bit shocked at Mamimi's congratulations, but then Mamimi started up, "maybe you're not as big a loser as I thought you were." Sdrive narrowed his eyes and prepared to turn away. "Then again, this guy looks like he couldn't even tie his own shoes. You probably just got lucky."

"You are impossible!" Sdrive said as he stomped away into the hospital.

"Heh, looks like I hit a spot on him," she said chuckling as she watched Yamato follow after Sdrive. Suddenly Tak-Kun jumped off of Mamimi and ran throughout the streets. "Tak-Kun! Come back!" Mamimi called as she rushed off after the cat.

Sdrive was storming about in the middle of the hall. Yamato came up to him after he had delivered Pandora to his room. "Don't let her get to you; she's just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"I know, but for Pete's sake she could chill out," Sdrive said annoyed.

"True, but still, she's not worth our energy."

"Yeah I guess," Sdrive said. He looked down the hall at Kelly's room. "If you don't mind?"

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," and with that Sdrive went down the hall into Kelly's room.

--------

"And now, it's my turn," Yûko said smiling as she drew her card. "I'll set a monster on guard, and that will end my turn."

"Now, it's my turn!" Yami called out. "I'll set one card under the table. And then, I have my Black Magician Girl attack your new monster!" The Black Magician Girl shot a pink ball of energy at the card. A monster that looked like a blown up bacteria cell appeared on the field. "A Giant Germ!" Yami gasped.

"Yes," Yûko said smiling. The Germ blew apart and some of it hit Yami. His life points dropped to 6500. "Now I'll summon another two from my deck. And in turn, I activate my face down Trap Card!"

"A trap?" Yami asked sounding worried. Yûko was a mysterious woman with even more mysterious motives. She could have anything down there.

"Yes, I activate Crush Card!" Yûko said smiling wildly.

"Not that!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yes, now I tribute my Giant Germ and now your hand and field is infected for three whole turns! So say goodbye to all high powered monsters."

'Oh no, if we don't have strong monsters, we'll never be able to beat the Winged Dragon of Ra,' Yugi thought. The Black Magician Girl looked sick and then blew to pieces. Yami gave out a growl and ended his turn.

"Now, it's my turn!" Yûko cried out. She drew her card and smiled. "I'll sacrifice my Millennium Shield for Total Defense Shogun in attack mode!" A monster with a large sword and many shields all over his body appeared. His stats appeared (1550/2500). Suddenly he bent down with his main shield in front of him. "Now, if I remember correctly, that's a Kuriboh right there. So here is what I'll do, I'll send my Total Defense Shogun to attack that Kuriboh." 'Knowing the Pharaoh, he has something to try to stop me. _Try _to that is.' Yûko chuckled in the back of her head. The monster ran forward and slashed the face down card.

"It's time for your Total Defense Shogun to go down!" Yami cried out. "I activate Mirror Force! This card will destroy all monsters in attack mode, leaving you with a clear field." The multi-colored mirror appeared before the Total Defense Shogun. He thrust his sword through and it penetrated the mirror. "What's going on?!" Yami asked shocked.

"The Total Defense Shogun is placed on guard the moment it is summoned. And it can attack even while it's on guard, and since your Mirror Force destroys monsters in attack mode, my Total Defense Shogun is spared from your trap."

Total Defense Shogun went towards Kuriboh and began to slash it. "I activate my Spell Card, Multiply!"

"I thought as much," Yûko said giving a sly smile.

"I offer my Kuriboh to put up 5 Kuriboh Tokens," Yami said as the Total Defense Shogun slashed a token. "Now you have to get through my Kuriboh Tokens in order to get to my Life Points," Yami said smirking.

"I suppose so, I'll end my turn from here," Yûko said.

"Good, and now I begin my turn," Yami said. He drew his card and then placed a card face down. "I'll lay one card under the table and that will end my turn."

"And now it's my turn," Yûko said. She drew her card and smiled. "I activate Harpies Feather Duster! So say good bye to your face down cards," Yûko said watching as the face down cards were blown to pieces. Yami stood in awe as his cards were destroyed. "Now, I summon Dunames the Dark Witch!" Yûko said as the Monster appeared. Her stats appeared (1800/1050). "Next I'll activate my face down card, my Axe of Despair and I'll equip it to my Total Defense Shogun, raising my Total Defense Shoguns attack power to 2550. Now, Total Defense Shogun and Dunames the Dark Witch, attach those tokens!" The two monsters went towards the tokens and blasted them away. "That ends my turn," Yûko said smiling.

'We have to pull something strong right now,' Yugi thought. 'I know we can do it, we just have to believe in the Heart of the Cards.' "Perfect! I activate Card of Sanctity, this allows us to draw until we each have 6 cards in our hands. Yami drew his 5 cards while Yûko drew one. "I have to send my Baffomet and my Buster Blader to the Graveyard due to your Crush Card. Now I set one monster on the field on guard and then I activate Monster Reborn, bringing back Buster Blader. Due to the fact that it was special summoned it can overpass the Crush Card virus."

Yûko looked a bit annoyed but remained her cool. "It won't matter once I summon Ra."

"Now, go Buster Blader, attack her Dunames the Dark Witch!" The large warrior swung its sword at the monster. Dunames got destroyed and the rest of the attack went to hit Yûko. Yuko placed a card in her Graveyard and a Kuriboh appeared blocking the attack for her. Yami growled and ended his turn.

"Oh, this is great fun; I must say I haven't gotten this big of a challenge in a long time. However, for you, it won't last. If you remember, I still have a Giant germ on the field. I activate Change of Heart to take one of your Kuriboh Tokens and then I sacrifice Both of them in order to summon Black Magician!" Yûko's Black Magician appeared on the field looking at Yami sinisterly. "Next I'll equip it with the Black Pendant, giving it an extra 500 attack points. Now Black Magician, attack Buster Blader!" The Black Magician sent its wand forward and blasted the Buster Blader. Yami's Life Points dropped to 6100. "Go, Total Defense Shogun, attack the face down monster!"

The Total Defense Shogun attacked the card. A muscular man holding a big shield appeared. "You attacked my Big Shield Gardna," Yami said dramatically. "Now, you lose 50 Life Points."

Yûko's life points dropped to 6350 as she smiled. "I may have lost a few number of Life Points, but remember, your monster switches to attack mode and I have a Black Magician on the Field with 3000 attack points. It isn't looking very good for you."

"Maybe not, but I will not give up," Yami said.

"I like your attitude, very well, I'll set one card under the table and end my turn."

Yami drew his card and began his turn. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Yami said. 'That's it!' Yugi thought. –Yes- Yami said to him through their mind link. –If, we can get a monster strong enough- "I Place a monster on guard and then I end my turn."

"And now, prepare! It's my move and I activate my face down Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

"Please, only certain duelists can use the Egyptian God Cards," Yami pleaded.

"It's no use now! I bring back Dunames the Dark Witch!"

"Please no," Yami again tried to plead. 'I was afraid of this,' he thought in his mind.

"I sacrifice Total Defense Shogun, Black Magician, and Dunames the Dark Witch, in order to summon the mighty, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yûko placed the card on the field and sparks erupted from her Duel Disk. The card appeared on the field and then shot a blast of energy from itself. The whole field erupted in a bright golden light as the Orb which contained the Winged Dragon of Ra descended from the sky. "And now, I get to recite the ancient Heradic text printed on the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now, prepare."

"She can read the text?" Yami said astounded.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry," Yûko began chanting.

"She really _can _read the ancient text," Yami said wide eyed as the Winged Dragon of Ra began to unfold itself from the Orb.

"Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelope the desert with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!" Ra finished its transformation and roared at Yami angrily. Its stats were shown as (7350/5650).

"Oh no," Yami said as he stared horrified at the great beast looming before him.

"And now, It's time to show Ra's most devastating ability," Yûko said. Suddenly her Life Points dropped down to 5350 and Ra began to burn in fire. "This is Ra's true form, Egyptian God Phoenix! With Ra in this form he can automatically take out any monster on the field. And I choose to take out your Big Shield Gardna." Ra went towards the Big Shield Gardna and incinerated it in its fire. Yami stared horrified as his monster was destroyed. Ra then flew back over to Yûko and landed on her side of the field. "And now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy whatever pitiful monster the Pharaoh placed on guard." Ra let out a blast of fire from its mouth and a Magician of Faith appeared and then was destroyed.

"I take back Pot of Greed!" Yami said as the graveyard slid out his Pot of Greed card.

"Take back whatever you want. Only your true strength will be able to get you out of this. I end my turn."

'I have to trust in the Heart of the Cards,' Yami thought as he drew his card. "I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!" Yami cried as the magical swords rained down and gave Yami some time to defend himself. "Now I will activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck." Yami drew his cards and smiled. I activate Premature Burial which will allow me to bring back one monster from the grave yard to the field for a cost of 800 life points." Yami's Life Points dropped to 5300 as he chose his card. "And I chose to bring back Buster Blader!" Yami said as his monster appeared. "I'll set one card under the table and that ends my turn," Yami said.

"Hmm, I could destroy that monster right now, but I would rather wait," Yûko said as she drew her card. "I'll set one monster on guard and end my turn."

-This is it, it's either now or never- Yugi said to Yami. 'But, we have two more turns,' Yami protested. –If she pulls something to destroy the Swords of Light, we are through. We have to pull the right cards now!- 'You're right, as long as we trust in the Heart of the Cards we will be seen through.' Yami closed his eyes as he drew his card.

--------

Sdrive was in Kelly's room. He was holding her hand. "I don't know what to do. Everything seems to be falling apart. I feel as though something really bad is going to happen soon. And I don't know how much longer I have to wait."

--------

_Itonami and Mahado were running through the streets trying to find the Pharaoh's cat. Suddenly Mahado called out to Itonami, "Itonami, there it is, its paw is stuck in that crack, and that carriage is out of control, it's about to hit it!"_

_Itonami rushed over to the cat, got its paw out of the crack, and then rolled out of the way of the carriage just in time. "There ya go," Itonami said, petting the cat._

_Mahado ran up to Itonami. "You could have gotten hurt, why did you do that?"_

"_I didn't want you to get in trouble with the Pharaoh," Itonami answered simply._

"_Thank you. I owe you a tremendous debt. From now on, if you need anything, I would be more than happy to help."_

"_I don't want you to think you _owe _this to me. I did it because it was right."_

"_Very well, I will not consider it a debt payment, but either way, if you ever need my help. I will help you. It will be an appreciation of my thanks, not something that's required, but something I wish to do."_

"_I thank you. Come, the Pharaoh is waiting for us."_

----------

Sdrive woke up with a start. He looked around the room and familiarized himself with his surroundings. He noticed he was still holding Kelly's hand. He looked down at her soul less form. "I'll get you back. I promise." Sdrive then started thinking about his dream. "They continuously call the silver haired figure Itonami. But…I'm Itonami. I've never revealed my true name to anyone, not to Yamato…

--------

"_So, you're new here at the Orphanage huh? What happened to you?" Sdrive asked._

"_I'd rather not talk about it," the boy said._

"_Same here, I don't like talking about how I got thrown into this hell hole. So, what's your name?"_

"_My names Yamato. What's yours?"_

"_Just call me Sdrive,"_

--------

Nor to Ryou…

--------

"_Whoops, sorry," Sdrive said to a white haired boy he had just run into._

"_No problem. I don't remember seeing you around these parts before. Are you new here?"_

"_Actually, I just ran away from an Orphanage."_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Because I was thrown in there for such a stupid reason. Something about not letting me stay out here on my own because I was too young. I went with it for a few years and I finally decided today that I was going to take action with my life. So I left."_

"_Wow, so, where do you plan on going to live."_

"_I don't know. I was going to head back to where I was living before I got thrown in there but when I got there it was already sold out to someone else."_

"_Would you like to come live with me? My father is never around due to his archeological digs but since I'm still under the care of my father in a sense they can't do anything about it."_

"_Are you sure, I wouldn't want to intrude."_

"_It's no problem. It often gets lonely at home and I could use the company. My father wouldn't mind, he's such a nice man. Plus you could go to Domino High school if you live with me. It's a very good school. The best in Domino."_

"_Thank you so much."_

"_I'll just warn you now, sometimes I may act a bit, strange, but it has nothing to do with you. It has to do with…a problem I have," The white haired boy looked down at the golden pendant that was around his neck when he said problem._

"_It's no problem, I won't take any offense. Hey, if I'm going to be rooming with you I might as well know your name."_

_The white haired boy chuckled a bit. "I guess your right. My names Ryou. What's yours?"_

"_Just call me Sdrive."_

--------

"I have always kept my painful past a secret, it's something I have always done. But I get a feeling, that by the end of this tournament, I will tell it all. But, this dream, if Yamato's right, and this isn't just a dream but visions from the past, then, could he be me?"

---------

Yami picked up his card. "Perfect! And now! I activate my face down card! Megamorph!"

"That card won't help you. It will double your monsters overall attack power. Even then it won't be enough for you to beat my Winged Dragon of Ra. It's a 7350, and your Buster Blader is now increased to 5200. It's still far too weak."

"Oh really, what happens when I activate my next card? I activate Mage Power!"

"Not that!"

"By your reaction I guess you know what it does. It gives my monster an extra 500 attack points for every Spell abd Trap card on my side of the field. And I have 5! That means, my Buster Blader's attack power is increased by 2500 attack points!" The Buster Blader's attack power rose up to 7700. "Now my mighty Buster Blader, attack the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The Buster Blader went towards the Winged Dragon of Ra and slashed it's sword across the Winged Dragon of Ra. Ra blew to pieces and Yûko's Life Points dropped down to 5000. Suddenly Buster Blader's attack points dropped to 3800.

"Because your Life Points are now higher than mine, your monster's attack power was cut in half. But it still has the extra 2500 from Mage Power."

"That's fine; I only needed it to be that strong so that it could defeat the Winged Dragon of Ra. And it's still plenty strong being a 3800. You have quite a force to be dealing with. That ends my turn"

"I don't have too much to worry myself with," Yûko said drawing her card. "She showed it to Yami and said, "I have the powers of Monster Reborn!"

"No!"

"Yes, but first, I will finally return my Sinister Serpent to my hand. And then, I activate Monster Reborn! So now, come back to me my Winged Dragon of Ra!" Fire erupted from the Graveyard in the Duel Disk and the Winged Dragon of Ra returned in its Phoenix mode.

"Oh no," Yami said.

"Since this is an effect, my Winged Dragon can surpass the powers of your Sealing Swords of Light. Now I sacrifice 1000 Life Points to have Ra destroy your Buster Blader!" Yûko's life points fell to 4000 and Ra flew towards Buster Blader. It was incinerated in the fire and then Ra returned to Yûko. "And that is the power of an Egyptian God Card," Yûko said smiling. "I'll set one monster on guard and that will end my turn. Ra returns to the Graveyard now." The Winged Dragon of Ra returned to the Graveyard in a splendor of fire.

"Now it's my move!" Yami said as he drew his card. "And I summon Queens Knight to the field in attack mode. "Go, my Queens Knight, attack her monster!" The Queens Knight power was displayed as (1600/1200) before it slashed the card. The Sinister Serpent appeared on the field and was destroyed. "Now, since I still have a remaining Kuriboh token, it attacks you!" The Kuriboh token went towards Yûko draining her Life Points down to 3700. "That ends my turn," Yami said smirking.

"And begins mine, I'll bring back Sinister Serpent from my hand, Set one monster and end my turn. And by doing so your Sealing Swords of Light are done."

"Maybe so, but I have still got you right where I want you," Yami called out. "I sacrifice Queens Knight in order to summon the Summoned Skull!" Yami cried as his monster appeared before him. Now, summoned Skull, attack that monster!" The Summoned Skull sent a charge of lightning towards Yûko and blasted her monster. A Magician of Faith appeared and Yami gasped.

"That's right," Yûko said. "I'm taking back my Monster Reborn Spell Card."

"I switch my two Kuriboh Token back to guard my Life Points and that ends my turn."

"Here we go!" Yûko said smiling as she drew her card. "Ahh this will help later, but for now I summon Time Wizard!"

"NO!" Yami said stunned."

"Yes, it's time that controls our destiny, so now, Time Wizard, begin the Time Roulette, and I call it Tails." The Time Wizard's staff started spinning and in the center was an image of a coin. The coin was flipping when it came to a stop.

(Tails)

"No!" Yami said as the Time Wizard's spinner landed on a Castle. A Time Warp was created on the field and the Yami's monsters were sucked into it.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn!" Arise my great beast of the sky!" The Winged Dragon arose from the Graveyard in its original form. "Now, I sacrifice all but 1 of my Life Points to Ra to give it strength." Yûko's life points dropped down to one and the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack power grew to 3699 Now, Ra, absorb my Time Wizard and gain his strength. The Time Wizard disappeared and Ra's attack power became 4199. "Now, my Egyptian God Card, attack the Pharaoh with all your rage!"

The Winged Dragon created a ball of fire in its mouth. It fired the fire blast at Yami and he was engulfed in the fire. He screamed in pain as his life points fell to 1101. Yami stood up breathing hard but still managed to speak, "You have left yourself open for a direct attack. All I have to do is pull a strong enough monster, and you're defeated."

"Maybe, but for now, I end my turn." Ra returned to the Graveyard and Yami drew his card.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior. This monster has 1500 attack points. It is far superior to you. Now, Gamma, attack Yûko directly, finish her off!" Gamma went towards Yûko and prepared to punch her with its magnetic hand. Yûko sent a card from her hand to the Graveyard and a Kuriboh appeared before Gamma could attack Yûko. Gamma attacked Kuriboh and it blew to pieces. "No, I was so close."

"Close, but so very far behind. Now, end your turn."

"Fine, I'm done."

"Now, it's my turn!" Yûko said. "I'll lay one monster on the field to guard my life points and set one card under the table. That ends my turn."

"Now, it's my move!" Yami declared. "And now I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Go, Gamma, attack the face down monster!" Gamma went towards the monster and it appeared to be a Man Eater Bug. "No!"

"Yes, and now I chose to destroy your Beta."

Beta blew to pieces and Yami gave out a growl. "You can't protect your one last Life Point forever, I end my turn."

"I'll lay one monster on guard, and then end my turn."

"Now, it's my move! This will work perfectly; I activate Double Spell discarding a Spell Card from my hand in order to use your Monster Reborn card!"

"No!" Yûko said stunned.

"And the card I choose to return is the Winged Dragon of Ra!" The fiery beast appeared on the field. "And now I sacrifice 1000 Life Points dropping me to 101 Life Points, but it is well worth it to activate the Special Ability of Ra. Now, Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy the face down monster!" Ra went towards Yûko's monster. The Sinister Serpent appeared and then blew to pieces. "And now, you have no defense against an attack!" Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack the player!" Gamma went towards Yûko and punched her in the stomach. Yûko fell backwards and her Life Point dropped to 0.

The Images went away and Yûko stood up. "Congratulations Pharaoh, it seems that you are worthy of possessing the Winged Dragon of Ra. Now, I hand you my 10 rare cards, as well, as the Winged Dragon of Ra." Yami took the cards and then took the Winged Dragon.

"It was an honor to duel you Pharaoh, and I know that you will see me again soon. Take care Pharaoh." And after she had said that, she walked away.

"Congratulations my Pharaoh, you succeeded," Isis said walking up to Yami. "You now have 12 rare cards. All you need is one more duel and you will be in the finals."

"Yes, that was a tough duel. She was one of the toughest duelists I've seen in a long while. That reminds me Isis, are you in this tournament yourself?"

"I am not, but I also know that I don't have to be. You will prosper my Pharaoh, and you will be the one to defeat my brother."

"But how did Malik's dark half resurface?"

"When the last portion of evil was scattered when Malik forfeited the duel, the evil presence took hostage in the Sennen Rod. There it grew in power and took over my brother. This time, we have to actually defeat it. I know you can do it my Pharaoh, I trust you. Now, I must take my leave."

"Good bye Isis, hopefully I will see you again soon." Yami waved good bye to Isis and let Yugi take over again. Yugi looked down at the Winged Dragon of Ra. He then inserted it into his deck and walked off to find his last opponent for the Masters Tournament.

--------

Sdrive: And, that my friends, is how Yami gets the Winged Dragon of Ra back. Wow, 9 full pages before the actual duel started. This whole thing was 26 pages exactly on Microsoft Word minus this last muse. Well, I would personally like to thank Yûko Ichihara for being the duelist that Yami faced.

Yûko: It was my pleasure. Will I be seeing you again in this story?

Sdrive: Maybe, I mean you did do such a great job on the disclaimer.

Yûko: Just give me a call when you need me to do another disclaimer.

Sdrive: I will, and now, it's time for the reviewers!

High-Elf Swordsman: I like that, you point out my mistakes just like I do to you lol. Thank you for reviewing. You have to update the Sequel to Amature Duelist soon, I'm looking forward to it. Yeah I had a feeling that Dais was spelt wrong a few times, I have to go back and fix that. And ya know what's funny, I actually thought I had gone back to check the Judgment of Anubis thing but I guess I didn't, darn. Yeah, I use the Japanese terms a lot of the time. On guard is defense mode, Under the table is face down, yeah. But thank you for reviewing, that was nice of you.

Reaver of Heaven: -takes out dagger- DIE EXODIA DIE! -stabs Exodia many times- I hope you liked Yûko, she's based off of Yûko Ichihara from XXX Holic and she can also be found in Tsubasa, they're both Manga's if you didn't know and I also HIGHLY recommend both of them. Yeah, Greed is Good is one of my favorite lines, it's under my favorite Quotes in my Bio. Thanks, keep reviewing.

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Let's see, you are going to duel tomorrow of never lol just joking. Umm, actually, I'm saving you for the finals. And hopefully if I can avoid it you won't lose in the first round, but I'm not sure. I still need just a few more decks for the finals. And then I plan on figuring out how the finals are going to go, whose going to win them, and whose, well, I already know the last 4 duelists for the finals. And I know whose going to win which duel, and who the overall winner of the entire tournament is going to be. I just have to figure out the rest of the other miscellaneous things, like how the duels are going to go, who's going to win those, stuff like that. But you will be dueling in the finals. See that? You ask a question and you get an long answer that could have been avoided lol. Yeah probably a typo. Don't know where but I'll find it later. Thanks for the compliment.

Otaku Sarri: it wasn't 4 chapters it was 3 or 2. Not 4, and there ya go, there ya are, dueling your brains out. I hope you read it. Well, I'll talk to you later. –winks-

Zenryo: Now Yamato, it's not nice to make fun of Peace, but make fun of the Exodia freak all you want. Well, I hope you get it done soon, unknown to everyone on FFN I have known about this fic of yours the longest out of everyone you told, ahh, being the friend of another author and going to the same school as them, gotta love it. Makes Co-Writing a story so much easier. And yes, I know you are talking about the Tournament fic.

Peace Writer: I just didn't want to keep saying 'and then He lost a card' 15 times. If you want I'll go fix it later. Oh, and let me tell you this, the witch is restricted to 1 huh, yeah well I have something to say to that, IT'S COMPLETELY BANNED!!!!You think I care though? No. It's stupid that it's banned at all. Just keep them restricted. But whatever. Your welcome. And I'm glad your interested because people I need DECKS from certainly aren't –staring at reviewers that I know are out there-. On a lighter note, you know some of what's going to happen in the finals, but luckily I have sworn myself to secrecy about some and you won't know what they are until they come. Thanks again for the compliment.

Sdrive: Hmmm, no Mina huh? Well, I know you are going to review for it, so I'm going to make up a fake response.

Mina: Thanks for the compliment. Yeah, Peace cheated in a way, but who cares. Ya know what, I think Cheese is good too, especially with eggs yum. Tell Kaiya to stop saying Pump up the Volume! GEEZ. On another note, thanks for sending the deck to me (SCREAMING FAKENESS NOW) That was really nice of you. (FAKE-O-METER IS BLOWING UP. OVERLOAD OVERLOAD) Well, thanks again.

Sdrive: Ok, and there we go. Well, I think I'm going to update this and then continue to work on To Worship is to Suffer. And then I plan on writing another story, not sure when I can get it started but it's going to be about a girl who finds her dad's old Magician Deck and gets constantly challenged to duels in a school that hates the Magicians trying to defeat her. Well, that's all. Please R&R.

Power to the Hikari's


	16. Rookie to G3

Sdrive: Sorry all, I know it's been a while, but I've been suffering from a plague, this plague is called Writers Block. It all started when I realized that Mina had to duel again soon, and that I still had no deck for her. And then it all got into how I would get her into the finals with the deck she started off with. I realized it needed changing after her duel with Rai. Well, this drove me insane and I soon found myself unable to even think of a solution as to how to continue this story. My attention also got caught up when I began formulating my own personal story and became an author on Fiction Press as well. That took up some of my time.

Shi: You don't ever shut up do you?

Sdrive: No, I don't do I? Anyway, I then came back to wanting to write Masters. Yet I still couldn't figure out where to go with it. My salvation came in the form of Peace Writer. After talking to him online, and him being my best friend and all, he ended up asking if he could write the next duel for me. We had decided on who was going to duel and all but I was at a loss as to how to make it work. He then said that he needed inspiration and that writing the duel could be fun. So, the duel for this chapter is written by the one and only Peace Writer. Not the whole chapter, but the duel. But don't think I didn't help. I looked it over and spotted some mistakes, can't have that now can we? But my confession is that this duel isn't mine so when you review for this chapter thank Peace Writer in it for he wrote it.

Zenryo: Can't write your own stuff any more huh?

Sdrive: No, just had writers block and he wanted to write it for me, so I let him. But now I have figured out a new deck for Mina and have the urge to write again. And I'm going to be making up for not writing this duel by giving you all a special treat in two more chapters. But I won't spoil that just yet. So, I guess I can start now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the duel or Yugioh, -tear drop- but I DO own an English Dark Magician Girl! My precious! Oh and one final note, I'm not so cruel and sadistic that I forced him to write witty dialogue inside the duel. That was my doing, however, any references to chess that Rourke makes during the duel,that was Peace's. And I did create the special arena, hehehe. I like that arena.

* * *

_Itonami and Mahado were walking back to the palace with Atem's cat in hand. When they got to the guards they noticed that they were completely frozen. "Come on out," Mahado said looking around. "And unfreeze the guards."_

_A young woman with brown hair popped out from behind the guards and smiled. She looked at Mahado and her smile widened, "I'm so glad you're back. Waiting here was boring and there was nothing to do here but mess with the guards."_

_"I know I have scolded you for this once Mana, and you had promised not to do it again," Mahado said sternly._

_"Oh lighten up, it's not like any harm came to doing it," Mana said playfully, "besides, if anyone who wasn't supposed to be here came I would have unfroze them."_

_"Listen Mana, I warned you once not to do it. Don't disappoint me a third time."_

_"Alright, I'll behave," Mana said looking down at the ground. She quickly changed her expression and pulled her head up with another smile in place. "So, what happened? Why were you so late?"_

_"The Pharaoh's cat ran away, and I had to find it. Itonami helped me and as thanks I told him that if he needed anything, I would be happy to assist him in it."_

_"Well, then you have my help too," Mana said looking over at Itonami and smiling._

_Itonami blushed a bit and then nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it," he said._

_"Come," Mahado said to Mana, "We should head back and see the Pharaoh now." Mana nodded and she and Itonami followed Mahado up the steps and into the palace._

Sdrive looked down at Kelly to discover that he had not left the room. "These visions, they are becoming more frequent. What should I do?" He stood up and headed towards the door. He looked back at the soulless body before walking out and shutting the door.

Yamato was waiting in the waiting room, looking over his deck when Sdrive walked over to him. Sdrive collapsed next to Yamato and just lay there, motionless. Yamato side-glanced from his deck and looked at Sdrive. "Another vision?" he asked.

"Yup," Sdrive said moving no more than his mouth. "This time I got to meet Mana."

"Who's that?" Yamato asked.

Sdrive shrugged his shoulders, "No clue, but again I feel as though I've seen her before too. From where, and how I still don't know. But I've seen her."

"Well, let's think about this logically, you said you recognized Mahado before and when you looked through your deck, you found out he was the Black Magician. Maybe if you look through your deck again you might figure out who Mana is supposed to be."

"Worth a shot," Sdrive said as he straitened himself up and pulled out his deck. He started shuffling through it but nothing really caught his eye. "Nothing is really jumping out at me. I'll look through a second time." Sdrive continued to search his deck and then he stopped and pulled out his Black Magician Girl. He stared at it for a while and then nodded. "Her hair was brown and she didn't have red specks on her face, they were a lighter tan, but Black Magician Girl fits the bill. Plus Mahado seemed to know Mana."

"So you believe Mana is the Black Magician Girl?" Yamato asked.

"Makes as much sense as anything else. I doubt its coincidence," Sdrive said.

"You are absolutely right," a woman said as she turned around a corner and revealed herself to Yamato and Sdrive.

Yamato and Sdrive stood up shocked. They were sensing great magic from this woman. Too much for her to have been there the whole time and they not feel her presence. "Who are you and what do you want?" Yamato asked.

"My name is Yuko Ichihara, and I just recently finished a duel with the Pharaoh." Yuko said.

"Pharaoh?" Sdrive said slowly. "Do you mean Yami?"

"That is correct," Yuko said smiling.

"Then what are you doing on you're feet, unless..." Yamato's pace quickened, "You defeated him in a duel and now are here to face off against us!"

"No, I assure you that the Pharaoh beat me in our duel, and in doing so won 10 cards including the Winged Dragon of Ra."

"But, if you were defeated, you should have been sent to the Shadow Realm just like everyone else who has lost in this tournament," Sdrive said to her.

Yuko smiled and turned to a window near them and walked over to it. She looked out at it and stared at the top of the Battle Tower. "Sayora is still young and inexperienced with Shadow Magic, much like yourselves, she does not poses the capability to send me to the Shadow Realm. For I have been practicing magic for far longer than she has been alive."

"So what are you doing here then?" Sdrive asked looking over at the mysterious woman.

"Like I said, I dueled the Pharaoh in order for him to win the Winged Dragon of Ra. I must say that he dueled immensely well, and I was quite pleased with the outcome of the duel, even though I lost." She turned from the window and walked over to the two boys. "You were correct in assuming that your visions are more than just coincidence. It is all Hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen?" Yamato and Sdrive asked at the same time.

"Hitsuzen, a naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be changed by a single causality and other causalities would necessarily create different results."

"That's pretty heavy," Sdrive said.

"Well, who said that Hitsuzen had to be easy to understand? There is no coincidence in the world, only Hitsuzen, and your dreams are no different. Your dreams are visions of things that have happened in your past life. In order to understand, you just have to keep watching, before all will be revealed."

"How do you know all this?" Sdrive asked.

"I know this, because I know your name, and I mean you _full _name, not just Sdrive."

"That's not possible!" Sdrive said rather disturbed. "No one knows my real name."

"I have been watching you for a long time, longer than you might think. I know many things about you. Like whom you were in your past life, and what the future holds for you. Just by knowing your name, I can unfold age old secrets about you. But, I will not do so for right now is not the time. I have only come to comfort your thoughts about your dreams. Your dreams are actually visions, and they hold memories from your former life."

"My, former life?" Sdrive asked.

"Yes, and with these visions, you will uncover things about yourself that have been long forgotten. However, I sense that you have your old allies with you."

"My...allies?" Sdrive asked curiously.

"Yes, your allies," Yuko said as she held up her hand, a magic circle appeared under her feet and her hand began to glow. Suddenly bursts of energy shot from Sdrive and standing around him were 5 other people.

A teenage girl about a head shorter than Sdrive with green eyes, a red shirt, and blue jeans was standing next to Sdrive, her red hair going just barely past her shoulders.

A spiky brown haired boy the same height as Sdrive with a tie-die shirt with the Japanese symbol for insanity on the back of his shirt appeared on the other side of Sdrive. He was wearing tan pants and his brown eyes were full of energy.

A shorter girl with light pink hair that ran past her shoulders appeared next to the red haired girl. She had a smile on her face, and her green eyes looked soft and full of happiness. She was wearing a Pink Kimono.

A man about the same height as Yuko appeared behind Sdrive, a shaded green kimono wrapped around him. His dark green eyes were narrowed and staring at Yuko. His long brown hair hung down to his shoulders.

Finally another teenager with shoulder length light blue hair was standing next to the pink haired girl. He was wearing a white t-shirt and was also wearing blue jeans.

Sdrive stared in awe as he was face to face with Dokara, Fuuten, Selaya, Ricenemei, and Kyoshen. "How did you bring them out?" Sdrive demanded, "I am the only one who can bring them out."

"Now, now, you may calm down," Yuko said. "I just needed them present, so I used a bit of energy to force them out into the physical world."

"People will have heard the commotion and will come running," Yamato said crossing his arms.

"I used a sleeping spell to put everyone here to sleep. No one will come here. I just wanted emphasize that you are not alone. These people, your incarnations, your living being, have been with you in your past life as well. I doubt however that you will ever see them in any of your visions. You may, but I sincerely doubt it. But they were with you and they helped you in more than one ways."

"If we were apart of Itonami all the way back then, wouldn't we remember it as well?" The pink haired girl whom Sdrive had called Selaya asked.

"I would know for sure seeing as how I am Itonami's memory and intelligence," said the brown haired man that Sdrive had called Ricenmei. "It's faint, but I can slightly recall them."

"Your memory has been erased, just as Sdrive's has. Due to Sdrive's lack of memory, you all have no recolection." Yuko looked at Sdrive and continued to speak, "but as the time comes, you will have more revealed about you. So don't worry, all will become clear, and with your incarnations," she then turned to Yamato, "and your friends, you all will be able to get through it. I have the utmost confidence in you."

Sdrive nodded as well as Yamato while Selaya raised her hand. Yuko nodded at her, giving her the ok to speak. Selaya quickly bowed and then said, "Can we please return now? As much as I like being out, it's kind of crowded."

Yuko smiled and nodded, "Yes, you all are allowed back." In a flash of rainbow light Sdrive's incarnations disappeared. Yuko looked over at Yamato and grinned. "And you will have a very special duel coming up. I can't tell you the outcome, or who all will be involved, but be prepared, for it will take the utmost patience. It will be one of your most trying duels." She turned and started to walk away when she stopped and spoke again. "Oh, and to answer the question you had when I first arrived. The young woman in your dream, Mana, is indeed the Black Magician Girl."

With that she walked away leaving Yamato and Sdrive to consider what they had just heard. "I guess there is more to me than meets the eye," Sdrive said smiling.

"Cliché," Yamato said looking at Sdrive.

Sdrive just smiled again, "I know, but I couldn't help it. Come on, we should get going."

"You're not uneasy about what we just found out?" Yamato asked Sdrive.

"Naw not really," Sdrive said. "I have a lot more questions answered and besides, why worry about something that will affect me later, than go crazy worrying about it now? I might as well live my life and wait for the problems to start at the finals." Sdrive punched his fist into his palm and looked up grinning, "And when it comes, I'll be ready!"

Yamato chuckled and put his hand on Sdrive's shoulders. "Well congratulations. I'm glad that you are able to look at this in a much calmer way. When I first met you, this kind of thing would have bothered you greatly. As someone who has helped you, I'm glad to say that you are showing great signs of inner strength. I'll be there to help you if you need it."

"Thanks, now come one, let's go find that duel for you that Yuko was talking about." With that, Sdrive and Yamato walked out of the building.

* * *

Joey Wheeler was walking down the streets of Perth looking at his three cards. "I really need to get some more cards. If I don't hurry up, I'll never make it to the finals. I can't believe I've been fooling around so much in this tournament. I gotta get into a serious duel immediately." Suddenly due to Joey's lack of attention he fell into a giant hole, fell down a flight of stairs, and landed hard on his bottom. He got up and rubbed himself off cursing. "Where the hell did that hole come from?" 

He looked around and noticed that a 5 feet away from where he landed was a small red door with a note attatched to it. Joey walked towards the door and took a look at the note. _To the best duelist in the world. Enter here._ Joey snickered and said to himself, "Why doesn't it just say, Joey enter here? He laughed his obnoxious laugh and then pulled the handle down. He pulled the door towards him and walked inside. Once he was inside the door slammed shut and he was thrown into complete darkness. He banged on the door, "Hey let me out of here!" he cried but nothing happened.

"Awe man. Nice one Wheeler, you're a real genius. Ah no worries, I'll just find another way out of here..." he turned around looked straight ahead into black. "...yeah, in the dark," he finished. He slowly walked forward, keeping his hands out in front of him so that he wouldn't run into the wall. He moved his hands left and right and soon came in contact with a cold object to the left of him. He turned around and felt all around it but it seemed to be much wider than he was. He tried to lift his hands up but it was also a lot larger than him as well.

Suddenly lights came on from the ceiling and he found himself looking up at a giant white horse head. "AHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as he turned to run and soon found that there was another large white object to the right of him. He turned forward only to see _another_ giant white object. Suddenly he heard some sinister laughing and turned around looking everywhere. He saw a space between the white object in front of him and another one next to it. He stood between the space and screamed. A bunch of black objects were about 20 feet from him.

He heard another sinister laugh and saw a dark figure appearing from the side the black objects. were on, "Welcome Yugi Moto, I'm glad to see fell into my trap. Do my giant Chess pieces scare you?"

"CHESS!" Joey screamed surprised as he looked around and finally realized that he was indeed in the middle of a giant Chess Board. Then another thought occurred to him. "Hey, what do you mean Yugi Moto?"

"What?" The figure walked closer to inspect who he had caught in his trap. "I thought my note told the best duelist in the world to come in here, not an amateur like you."

"Amateur! My name is Joey Wheeler!"

"Joey Wheeler?" the figure said trying out the name. Finally his face showed that the realization of who he was talking too struck him. "I know you. You're that hack that actually thinks he can duel. You are of no use to me, I want Yugi, as instructed by my Master Marik."

"Marik!" Joey said appalled. "Alright, you made three mistakes, the first was calling me an amateur, the second is working for a crazy psycho like Marik, and the third..." Joey stared at the figure meanly and then let out his big finish, "...was not putting any warning signs in front of that hole!"

The figure fell onto the ground. He stood up screaming at Joey, "You fool! There _was _a sign! Any dimwit could have spotted it! Now get out of here, I want to face Yugi, not you."

"Now hold up, I think it's pretty impolite to just tell someone to leave right after they busted their butt falling down those steps. The least you could do was duel me. Besides, I promised Yugi back in Battle City that I would help him defeat Marik and his crazy buncha Rare Hunters. And I'm gonna make good with that seeing as how the only Rare Hunters I ever faced was that freaky Exodia man, that guy Odieon who was supposed to _stop _Malik's dark side from ever coming back, and Marik himself. Which I might add, had I not been so pooped out from all those attacks in the Shadow Realm, I woulda won that duel."

"According to what I have heard however is that if that lightning had not hit both you and Odieon, Odieon would have taken your place on in the Battle City Semi-Finals."

"WHAT!" Joey screamed shouting, surprised that anybody other than himself noticed that.

"You're not worth my time; I want the King of Games, not the King of Lame."

"Welllll, tooooo baaad! You gotta go through me if you want to face Yugi!"

The figure sighed and inserted his deck into the deck holster. "Fine, but I should warn you, I am already qualified to enter the Masters Tournament Finals holding 18 cards."

Joey was appalled. "What! 18 cards!"

"Yes, I am Rourke, the strongest Rare Hunter after Odieon and the Offus and Doffus Tag Team Duelists. I must say that you stand no chance going up against me." Rourke smiled deviously as he inserted his deck and launched the holo-projectors. Both duelists disks unfolded and they both shouted out "DUEL!" Both players drew their five cards. "White goes first," Rourke said, "So make your first turn and get it over with."

Joey nodded and looked at his hand. 'I gotta find out more about his strategy before I make any real killer moves, and I know just how to do it,' he thought as he looked at his Tiny Guardian and his Graceful Dice in his hand. 'The changes I made thanks to those booster packs got me some really nice cards, but for now it's time go old school.' "I set one monster on guard and one under the table and that's my turn."

"Hmm, I thought you said you were strong, and already you are playing defense?" Rourke laughed at Joey's pitiful move and drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two new cards." Rourke discarded Pot of Greed and drew his two new cards. "Now I summon Shadow Knight Archfiend in attack mode (2000/1600). While opening with a knight is a bold move in the beginning of the game, it can claim many victims in the first few turns. Now Shadow Knight Archfiend, attack his face down monster!"

The Shadow Knight lunged forward slashing its claws. Joey's Tiny Guardian blew up in a pieces. "No, my Tiny Guardian!"

"That ends my turn you pathetic fool."

"I'll show you who's pathetic," Joey said as he drew his card. "I set one card under the table and summon Swordsman of Landstar on guard! (500/1200)"

"You're right, that monster is even more pathetic than you. Then again, you are the one who uses it. Makes me wonder which is actually more pathetic."

"I'll set one more card under the table and end my turn!" Joey said as the two cards appeared on his field.

Rourke drew his card and his life points dropped by 900. Rourke:7100/Joey:8000. "I lose life points during each of my standby phased due to my monsters effect. Now I summon Vilepawn Archfiend in attack mode (1200/200)."

"That's not that big of a deal," Joey said noting its low attack points.

"Maybe not now, but what happens after I equip it with the Axe of Despair?"

"What!" Joey watched Vilepawn Archfiend's attack points climb to 2200. "Oh man, this could be trouble."

"Now, Vilepawn Archfiend, attack his puny Swordsman of Landstar!" The Vilepawn ran towards the face down monster and began to slash it when Joey called out.

"You activated my trap card! Magic Arm Shield! It will take your Shadowknight Archfiend and block my monster for me!"

"It's not that easy to take a knight," Rourke said. Suddenly a die appeared on the field. "If I role a three then your trap card doesn't take effect."

"What! Awe man!"

Rourke's duel disk vibrated and then the die rolled itself. The die landed on a three and the Shadow Knight slashed its claws and destroyed the Magic Arm Shield. Vilepawn Archfiend went on to destroy the Swordsman of Landstar. "Gone, and now here goes your life points. Shadowknight Archfiend, attack this Amateur's life points directly!"

"Wrong! I activate Sleepy Sheep!" Joey called out as his Spell Card flipped up. Four different colored sheep tokens appeared on the field. The Shadowknights claws destroyed the red sheep and it blew to pieces. Rourke growls but ends his turn. Joey draws his card and smiles. "I summon Harpie's Brother! (1800/600) and now I reveal my face down Graceful Dice Spell Card!" Joey's duel disk rumbles due to the dice inside and then the die appears and a three is landed. "Alright! My Harpie's Brother is now a2100 for the rest of the turn. Harpie's Brother, attack Shadowknight Archfiend!"

"So sorry amateur, but my Vilepawn Archfiend's effect says that since he is on the field, he is the only monster that can be attacked."

"Aw man, I guess I have to wait. I end my turn." Rourke draws his card and then due to his two Archfiends, his life points drop down by 1400. Rourke: 5700/Joey: 8000. "Ya know, I think I just found the weakness to your Archfiends." Joey said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, and what's that?" Rourke said smirking.

"Your Archfiends require you to pay a large amount of life points in order to keep them out. So there for, the more monsters you summon, the more life points you lose. You are in turn going to destroy yourself, all I gotta do is sit back and watch you destroy yourself."

"Heh, the only reason they require a life point sacrifice is due to the fact that they are some of the most powerful cards in the game. They can overcome any weakness and I'll prove it to you now."

"I'm waaaiting," Joey said impatiently.

"I activate the magic card Pandemonium! With this card on the field any cost of life points required to pay to keep out any Archfiend is negated.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted. 'Aw man, now I'm in trouble,' he thought to himself.

"Now I play one monster on guard and then I will lay one more card under the table. Now, my Vilepawn Archfiend will attack your Harpie's Brother!" Vilepawn slashed its sword at the Harpie's Brother destroying it and in turn lowering Joey's life points by 400. Rourke:5700/Joey:7600. "Now my Shadowknight Archfiend destroys one of those disgusting fuzz balls." The Archfiend took out a sheep and Rourke ended his turn, leaving Joey with just two Sleepy Sheep on the field defending his life points.

"Come on Heart of the Cards, show me some luv!" Joey drew his card and opened his eyes to see his Harpies Feather Duster. "Alright! I activate Harpies Feather Duster, buh bye Pandemonium."

"Not so fast you rookie, I activate my Trap Card the Spell Absorbing Life! Here's how it works. All monsters facedown are revealed, and for all effect monsters I gain 400 life points." Rourke's face down monster appeared to be a small bear. "I count three monsters giving me 1200 life points." Rourke:6900/Joey:7600.

"You're gonna need those life points now that you're gonna start losing all your life points."

"Not so, my Pandemonium Watchbears effect automatically activates, it prevents my Pandemonium from being destroyed. I only lose my Vilepawn's Axe of Despair!"

"Aw man. Well, try this on for size; I summon Alligators Sword in attack mode! (1500/1200) Now, Alligators Sword destroy his Vilepawn Archfiend!" As the Alligators Sword rushed towards the Vilepawn Joey explained that now that Axe of Despair was gone, there was nothing stopping him from destroying the Vilepawn. Alligators Sword slashed through Vilepawn Archfiend causing Rourke to lose 300 life points. Rourke:6600/Joey:7600. "And that ends my turn," Joey said proudly.

Rourke draws his card and places it into his hand. "Now I send my Shadowknight Archfiend to attack your Alligators Sword!" The knight went towards the Alligators Sword and slashed it up destroying it. "Due to my Shadowknight's effect, any damage you take is halved. So you only lose 250 life points. Rourke:6600/Joey:7350. "That ends my turn."

'If I don't do something soon, I'm toast, come on Heart of the Cards,' Joey drew his card and smiled. "Oh yeah, this is thanks to those booster packs. I activate the Sealing Swords of Light!"

"What? There is no way an amateur like you could have such a rare card."

"Well, when you have good friends, you get good cards. Now, I summon one monster on guard and then its back to you Chess Boy," Joey said as the card appeared on the field.

Rourke drew his card and placed it in his hand. "I pass this turn."

"My move," Joey said drawing. "I lay one card under the table and that ends my turn."

Rourke drew his card, "I pass again."

"Can't do much while you're stuck behind my swords huh? I'll lay one monster on guard and end my turn."

"You fool, you think that your swords are giving you an advantage, well the advantage will be mine in the end hahaha." He looked over his hand and smiled. "I'll summon Darkbishop Archfiend (300/1400)." The monster appeared snarling at Joey. "This monster will not nly protect itself from monster effects, spells, and traps, but it protects _all _my Archfiends. I'll then set one card under the table and end my turn. Your swords are gone." The swords disappeared and Joey began to get nervous. 'This fool won't attack,' Rourke said to himself. 'He's too worried about my Archfiends and my face down card.'

Joey drew his card and then showed it to Rourke. "I activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two new cards." Joey drew his cards. Joey looked at his Giant Trunade that he had drawn from his Pot. 'That darn Watchbear will protect his Pandemonium from the effects anyway. It's pointless to use it right now. And I can't risk attacking with his face down card. I've got to wait it out.' "That ends my turn Rourke."

"I knew it would," Rourke said laughing evilly. He drew his card and smiled. "I summon Warrior of Zera (1600/1600) in attack mode. I then Switch Darkbishop on guard, and now, prepare for your ultimate defeat. I now Sacrifice my Warrior of Zera to special summon the all powerful Mazera De Ville! (2800/2300)"

"That thing is strong!"

"And its special ability will cost you the duel! For now it can automatically force you to send three cards from your hand to the Graveyard."

"WHAT? But I only have two!"

"I know, so that means you lose your entire hand! And that's not all, Mazera will know attack your face down monster!" Mazera went towards Joey's face down card and slashed it in half. A small penguin with a shield and sword appeared and was blown to digital oblivion.

"You flipped up my Penguin Soldier, that allows me to return two monsters either players side of the field back to their hands. So now I return your Mazera De Bille and your Pandemonium Watchbear! And since they aren't Archfiends, your Bishop can't protect them. Oh yeah, who's the master?"

"Not you," Rourke said. "I end my turn from here. I must say that you fought better than I thought you would. However, now you will rely on topdecking, and that can only help you last for so long."

"Oh yeah? I activate gamble!" Joey said smiling. If I call this coin right, I can draw 6 cards, if not, I lose my next turn. Sooo now! I call it heads!" A digital coin appeared on the field. Joey pressed a button on his disk and the coin flipped in the air. The coin spun on the ground before stopping. Joey and Rourke both looked on with anticipation. The coin landed on heads and Joey cheered drawing his 6 new cards.

"You got lucky boy, don't think that your luck will hold up," Rourke said gritting his teeth.

"Actually, you coulnd't be any more wrong. Now I summon the Spear Dragon I won in one of my earlier duels and I'll equip it with Dragon Nails rasing it's attack to 2200!" A large dragon with a beak like mouth appeared on the field. It grew long metal nails and cried out as its attack rose. "Now, Spear Dragon, attack his Shadowknight Archfiend!" The dragon let out its attack destorying the Shadowknight Archfiend and lowering Rourkes life points by 300. Rourke:6300/Joey:7350. "My Spear Dragon reverts on guard since it attacked and that ends my turn."

Rourke drew his card and then his life points lowered by 500 due to Darkbiship Archfiend. Rourke: 5800/Joey: 7350. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (900/1500). Now I have it attack your Spear Dragon." The Queen let out a blast of energy and the Spear Dragon was blown to pieces. "That ends my turn for now," Rourke said snickering.

Joey drew his card and then laughed, "hehehe, you're queen barely has any attack points, the only reason it beat my Spear Dragon was because Spear Dragon has 0 defense points. I set one card under the table, and then I flip my Baby Dragon to attack mode!"

The small orange dragon appeared and Rourke just laughed at it. "You fool! In chess, the queen is the mightiest piece on the board, and here's why!"

Joey looked at the Infernalqueen and noticed that it's attack power was now at 1900. "What, when did that happen?"

"During the standby phase," Rourke said laughing sinisterly. "You see, my Infernalqueen's special ability allows it to raise the attack power of any Archfined by 1000 points during the standby phase until the end of the turn."

"Aww man," Joey said. 'He knew that I would plan on attacking it, and then he told me about the effect. I can't do anything else this turn.' "I end my turn Rourke."

"Now I begin," Rourke said as he drew his card. 'Excellent,' he thought to himself, 'This card will bring him to his knee's.' "First I have to pay 1000 life points due to my two Archfiends. Rourke: 4800/Joey: 7350. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Rourke cried as the he slapped the card onto the Duel Disk. A very large demon that looked a bit like the Summoned Skull appeared. It wore a purple cape and had a giant axe. "In the end of the game, the king becomes the most important piece. Now, Infernalqueen, attack the Baby Dragon!" Infernalqueen went towards the dragon and began to slash at it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Infernalqueen can use it's effect during _both _players standby phases. So now, destroy that baby," he said smirking with his arms across his chest.

"Not so fast, reveal Trap Card, Fairy Box!" The face down card flipped up and the box appeared. "Now all I have to do is flip a coin, and if I call it right, then your monsters attack goes down to 0, and I call Heads!" The Baby Dragon bobbed up and down out of many different holes as a coin flipped in the air. The coin landed on tails and the Baby Dragon appeared right in front of the Infernalqueen. She slashed at it and lowered Joey's life points. Rourke:4800/Joey:6650.

"Now, Terrorking Archfiend will destroy your goat!"

"I call tails!" Joey shouted. The goat bobbed up and down while the coin landed. It was a tails. Terrorking's attack fell down to 0 and it bounced off the goat. "Ha!" Joey cheered. "And, that's why I'm the man!"

"I end my turn." Rourke said smiling deviously.

"I begin, and in order to keep Fairy Box on the field, I have to pay 500 life points. So I'll pay it and continue my turn." Rourke:4800/Joey:6650. Joey looked at his card, 'Hmm, Gearfried the Iron Knight. I could use him later.' "All right Rourke, I set one monster on guard and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn," Rourke said as he drew his card. He laughed sinisterly as he looked at his card. "I lose 1800 life points due to my three Archfiends on the field," Rourke said. Rourke:3000/Joey:6150 "Enjoy the fact that I lost life points before, because now I won't lose them any longer!" Rourke shouted as he slammed the card he drew into the Magic/Trap slot. The card appeared to be yet another Pandemonium.

"What!" Joey cried out. "uh, this can't be good."

"Oh, but it is excellent for me! I only wish your friends could be here to watch you lose your soul,"

"That isn't happening you crazy freak."

"We shall see," Rourke said laughing. "I now summon an old friend, Pandemonium Watchbear!" The bear appeared on the field looking at Joey. "Since you have your Fairy Box on the field I shall end my turn."

"My move!" Joey called out, he drew his card and smiled as he saw he drew Rocket Warrior. "I lose another 500 life points due to Fairy Box, but it's worth it to keep you off balance. I summon Rocket Warrior!" The miny warrior with the body of a rocket appeared on the field. "Go Rocket Warrior, attack his Pandemonium Watch Bear!" The warrior brought it's body into a rocket and attacked the Watchbear, it was destroyed and the Rocket Warrior returned to Joey's side of the field. "Thanks to thanks to my Rocket Warrior's effect your Watchbear also lost 500 attack points" Rourke:2300/Joey:5650. "That ends my turn."

"My turn," Rourke said smiling at the card he drew. "First I will use my Infernal Queen's ability to increase Terrorking Archfiends attack by 1000.

"What, your not pumping up your Queen?" Joey asked shocked.

"I activate Spiritualism, I return your Fairy Box to your hand, and due to it's ability you can't stop it from returning." The box dissapeared and then Rourke took a card from his hand and put it on the field, " I activate Checkmate, There is always a way to target the king!" I use Checkmate to sacrifice my Darkbishop Archfiend so that Terrorking can attack dirrectly." The Darkbishop disappeared and the Terrorking picked up its giant axe and charged towards Joey slashing him across the chest. "Go my Queen, whipe out his last sheep!" The Queen rushed towards the sheep and destoryed it. It's your turn." Rourke: 2300/Joey:2650.

"Man, that Terrorking took me apart," Joey grunted pulling his card from the deck holster. "So, which is it this time?" Joey askes.

"I choose to power up my Queen herself."

Joey watched the Queen's stats go up and then he places a card on the field," I activated Question! Now you have to guess which card is on the bottom of my deck, guess right and it is removed from the game, guess wrong and it's special summoned to the field."

"I've taken so many of your pieces that I forgot which one was destroyed first!" Rourke said shocked. "Umm,"

"Time's ticking," Joey mocked.

"Swordsman of Landstar," Rourke says looking nervous.

"So close, but wrong, the question is, 'what is Tiny Guardian!'" The Tiny Guardian appeared on the field. "Hey Rourke, don't ever try out for Jeopardy. Now, I sacrfice Tiny Guardian for Jinzo!" The machine burst out of it's card and folded its arms looking down on the monsters on Rourke's side of the field. "Go Jinzo, attack Terrorking Archfiend!" Jinzo shot lasers from it's eyes and destroyed the Archfiend. Rourke: 1900/Joey:2650 "My Jinzo's EXTREEEME! Jinzo kicks butt and he's from the future, he know's martial arts and has eye lazers and stuff! Do your Archfiends have any of that?"

"Um, no?" Rourke said looking a little nervous.

"Heck yeah they don't," Joey said proudly.

"But I do have this, I discard my Desrook Archfiend in order to special summon my Terrorking back to the field. And since that happened, thanks to my Pandemonium, I can search my deck for a Archfiend with 3 stars to add to my hand, and I choose my second Darkbishop Archfiend."

"Oy, I didn't realize that your Archfiend had that kind of power. No matter, I still have Jinzo," Joey said smiling. I lay one card under the table and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn, I power up my King and he attacks Jinzo." Terrorking destroyed Jinzo and Joey's life points fell. Rourke:1900/Joey:2050

"Now that Jinzo is gone I reactivate Fairy Box," Joey said as his trap flipped up.

"I set a monster on guard and end my turn."

"My move, I lose 500 from Fairy Box, and now I play Fissure. Since it doesn't dirrectly target your archfiends they can be affected by it. Say bye bye to your Queen." A crack appeared and the Queen fell into it and the crack closed up. "That ends my turn," Joey said. Rourke:1900/Joey:1550.

"My move," Rourke announced, he placed the card he drew under the table and ended his turn.

"I draw," Joey began but was cut off by Rourke.

"To your draw phase I activate Dust Tornado, this will destory your Fairy Box." A small tornado appeared in the middle of the field and ripped the box to shreds.

"I liked that!" Joey called out. "Some manners, I set a card under the table and end my turn."

"Ahh, this is perfect," Rourke said, "I activate Rush Recklessly, giving my Terrorking an extra 700 attack points! Now, destory his on guard monster!" Terrorking slammed its axe down on the hidden monster. Gearfriend appeard for a moment before being destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Which begins mine," Joey says. He looked down to see what he drew, 'awesome, it's the Time Wizard, this guy has pulled my but out of the fryer before, I bet he can do it again.' "I summon Time Wizard!" Joey called out. "Go Time Roulette! I call heads!" The Time Wizard's roulette started spinning and a coin appeared in the middle of it, it flipped and landed on heads. The Time Wizard created a Time Warp and all of Rourke's monsters aged and turned to dust.

"I use Pandemonium's effect to take Vilepawn Archfiend Darkbishop Archfiend," Rourke growled, angered that his Archfiends were destoryed.

"Time Wizard attack the player!" The Time Wizard hit Rourke over the head with his staff. "That ends my turn," Joey said. Rourke:1400/1550

Rourke drew his card and started laughing histerically, "This is it! You are doomed! I summon my Vilepawn Archfiend and then activate Archfiend Roar! I pay 500 life points to special summon Terrorking Archfiend! And now I activate the card that will destory you, Checkmate! Go, attack the player my Archfiend!" The Vilepawn disappeared and the Terrorking rushed at Joey.

"I've got one shot at this!" Joey called out, "Go Skull Dice! If it's a two or lower, I'm gonna lose, it's gotta be high." The Demon rolled the red die and it clacked on the ground. It rolled on its side for a few seconds before settling on a 5. "YES!" Joey cried out.

"Don't celebrate too soon, you have nothing to keep you safe afterwards. I activate Soul Release, I remove your Jinzo, Gearfried, Alligator's Sword, Tiny Guardian, and Rocket Warrior. I end my turn, Terrorking is destoryed and now I search for Desrook Archfiend." Rourke:900/Joey:50

'I gotta draw something good,' Joey thought to himself. 'Heart of the Cards, show me some luv.' He drew his card and looks at the Monster Reborn. "I don't have any cards in my graveyard that can defeat him," Joey said looking down. He almost gives up when he sees his Foolish Burial Card. 'Thats it!' Joey thought. "I activate Foolish Burial! Now I place my best card from my deck and put it in your graveyard." Joey through the card over to Rourke.

"I don't know what this will do for you but whatever," he placed the card in his graveyard without even looking at it."

"Oh, you'll see, for now I play my Revive Dead! Now, I raise my best card, the supreme Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

"NO!" Rourke said realizing what was about to happen.

"It's over Rourke, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" The Red Eyes let out a stream of fire, it blasted rourke and threw him into one of the large chess pieces. His life points dropped to zero and his body fell limp. "Aww man, don't tell me that THIS is happening still! Now not only am I exhausted, but I gotta carry this lug up those stairs into the hospital in this heat. Wow, being the good-guy really has it's down sides sometimes." He went over to Rourke, placed him on his back, and then began to walk out of the hidden chamber.

* * *

Sdrive: Thanks for holding for me, I got so involved with my new fic, Sky Top Duelists, for those of you who haven't read it yet, -stares at Sarri- that I sorta abused this fic. But yeah, night time, yawn, blah. Well, here ya go, also, I'm assuming that only Zenryo and Peace understand what Joey was talking about when he was talking about Jinzo, and for my own safety on this site I pray that it STAYS that way. I will not tell you where it came from, I will only tell you that it is not mine. I would like to tell you but if any of you knew where it orginally came from and had I not editted it a bit I would have to bump this rating up to R just for those few lines. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, reviewer time!

High-Elf-Swordsman: Thanks for the compliment, heck, I completly forgot about that story, crap. I've been so busy with Sky Top Duelists and homework that I haven't had much time for reading anyway. I'll try to go read the story sometime soon.

Mina: Thanks for the compliments. Computers can really suck sometimes. Oh well, yes, the past will be very interesting. Well, hope you can read this chapter too.

Silver D: Sorry for the Name Abriviation, just so tired, -yawns-, I can't write a duel for EVERYONE, I would love too, but I can't. Well...GET THAT DAMN SEQUAL UP! Talk to you later.

Zenryo: Yeah yeah, you go have fun at your tournament, I mean, its not like I exactly have that freedom for a while due to having to watch my brother grr. Well, thanks for the compliment.

Peace: I know it, now ask me if I care. If she did then he would have lost. I finally found the floppy, well, I think I did anyway. And I'm kinda lazy lol. Thanks for writing the whole thin lol.

Reaver: I'm sure he was tired of dieing. That must really suck huh? Well, thanks for the Deck Idea lol. I know, that makes no sense, I'm just too tired to really care right now. yay, Fake o meter!

Sdrive: This has got to be like my longest one duel chapter, then again it wasn't written by me, oh well. Hehehe, oh the plans for the finals, and now, a message from the very cute, very near and dear to my heart, Selaya.

Selaya: -waves to everyone- Hi everyone, remember me? Yay, you do! And if you don't then go back to the top of the chapter and read where I asked my question. Well, anyway, I have two things to say. The first thing is that if you want a bit more information about me and the other Incarnations, you can check Itonami's Bio when you are done reading this. And second, would those of you who read The Masters Tournament please also read Sky Top Duelists? Everyone has said it's really good and we think that you would have a good time reading it too. Please, for me? -waves- bye.

Sdrive: And there you go, and now here I go, I'm tired.

Power to the Hikari's


	17. A New Light

Sdrive: Well, here we are, the duel that might be one of the toughest for me to write, a duel with Mina.

Mina: HEY!

Sdrive: No offense, but it will be hard to come up with a new deck idea for you. But, I think I have my sights set on one kind of deck, so hopefully it won't be _too _hard for me. Hmm, also, anyone here that reads Sky Top Duelists, that will be on hold for a little while. The only reason is I lost the sheet that has who everyone will be dueling and when and without it I am really kinda stuck. So bare with me, once I find the sheet, I will write the next chapter. Until then, enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: -whistling in cell- I don't understand how I got caught with a crime I never commited.

Jail Man: Your free to go, turns out you weren't claiming to own Yugioh, it was that guy over there -points to guy-

Kazuki Takahashi: But, I DO OWN IT! I CREATED IT! SOMEONE, HELP ME!

Jail Man: Sure ya do -rolls eyes- you and all the other people out there.

* * *

Mina was walking through Perth, and her long brown hair was blowing in the wind. She had her Duel Disk attatched to her arm and her deck in her jacket pocket. Nari was walking next to her, her hair also blowing in the wind.

"I'm really glad I'm not dueling anylonger," Nari said to her sister. "I don't think I could stand losing again. The Shadow Realm was NOT fun."

"I can understand that," Mina said. "However, I need to stay in, cause the finals are right around the corner, and who knows what that mad woman might do to the players who don't make it to the finals."

"Thats true," Nari said looking up at the sky. "You don't have to lose a duel to not get to the finals. You need to hurry, how many cards do you have again?"

"So far I've gotten 6," she said. "As far as I know I'm one of the leaders of our group. Sdrive had the most but some of the others might have caught up." Suddenly they saw Peace running up to them. "Hey Peace!" Mina waved.

"Yo," he said. "Guess what, I'm officially in the finals," he said holding up his 15 cards."

"Excellent," Mina said high fiving him. "I still have 6, I'm hoping to get another duel today."

"Maybe I can help you find a challenge," Peace said.

They heard a slight snikering and saw a man with blonde hair and an American bandana wrapped around his face. He was wearing a leather jacket and a vest underneath that. "You, think your going to make it to the finals? A little girly like you?"

"And who do you think you are?" Mina asked annoyed at being called a 'little girly.'

"I'm Bandit Keith, the top American player, and I'm going straight to the top."

"Didn't you go crazy a little while back?" Peace asked. "I could have sworn I heard that in the newspaper about a year ago."

"Shut up!" Keith shouted. "I went to counsling! There is no such things as magic or anything like that!"

"Tempermental?" Peace asked.

"Shut up, listen, stay out of my way," Keith said standing up.

"If your so confident you will win, why don't you take me on in a duel," Mina said.

"Duel you? That would be a complete waste of my valuble time. I have 12 rare cards, Why would I want to waste my time with some little kid?"

"Because if you beat me you will be in the finals," Mina said getting rather upset at Keith.

"Ya know what, why not, it will be an easy victory, I might as well."

Mina let out a 'hmph' and pulled out her deck. Her Duel Disk unfolded and the holo projectors flew out. She inserted her deck and the Duel Disk lighted up. Keith did the same and they were ready. "Lets Duel!" they cried out.

* * *

Yamato and Sdrive were walking out of the hospital, they both needed one more duel and they were in the finals. "Well, I guess there is nothing much for us to do but look around for a challenge," Sdrive said.

"I think my duel is already getting ready to be set into motion," Yamato said, "That's if what Yuko said was true."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sdrive said, "I guess that just leaves me." Suddenly Sdrive spotted Mamimi running up to them. Sdrive smirked and stepped forward. He pulled his deck out and unfolded his Duel Disk. He inserted his deck and it lit up. "I beleieve I have found a challenge. I've been waiting for this for a while."

"I think you are going have to keep waiting," Yamato said.

"Why is that?" Sdrive asked looking at Yamato questioningly.

"Take a look at her face, she seems worried."

Sdrive took a closer look and realized that what Yamato said held true. She looked more than just worried, she looked like she was about to lose it. Mamimi ran up right infront of them and bent over and placed her hands on her knees, desperatly trying to catch her breath. "Please," she gasped out, "help...me."

"Whats wrong?" Yamato asked.

"Tak-kun...ran away," she said catching her breath a bit more.

"Wait, that little cat of yours?" Sdrive asked.

"Yes, she's the most important...important thing in my life. I need to find her, I would do anything to get her back."

"I can understand what it's like to lose something close to you," Sdrive said taking out his deck and deactivating the Duel Disk. "We'll help you find him, right Yamato?"

"It would be the right thing to do," Yamato said. "We should split up, we can cover more ground that way."

"I agree," Sdrive said turning to Mamimi, "Don't worry, we'll find your cat."

"Thank you," she said smiling softly. "I haven't checked that way yet," she said pointing to the West.

"I'll go North," Sdrive said.

"And that leaves me with going East," Yamato said. "Meet, I'll call you if I find him," he said to Sdrive.

"Ditto," Sdrive nodded. They started running off when Yamato spotted Joey walking towards the hospital with a man with a black cloak on. He ran up to him and helped Joey.

"Thanks man," Joey said. "That dude was heavy."

"I'll carry him and then you have to check him in, I'm on a missing cat hunt."

"Oh, ok," Joey said. "I'll go out and help afterwards I suppose." Yamato explained it to Joey while they headed towards the hospital. Sdrive and Mamimi had gone in their appointed directions.

* * *

"Since you don't have a chance at beating me, I'll be nice and let you go first," Keith said to Mina.

Mina let out another hmph and then drew her hand. "I'll summon my Shining Angel!" Mina said as an angel appeared on her side of the field. (1400/800) "I'll also set this card under the table and end my turn" Mina said as her card appeared face down on the field.

"Hehehe, fairies?" Keith said mockingly. "Wow, I see that you have no chance of winning little girl."

"Don't listen to him," Peace said.

"Yeah," Nari said. "You can't be beat by this guy."

"You're cute, but you can't beat me," Keith said as he drew his hand. "I'll summon Mechanical Chaser!" Keith said as his machine appeared on the field (1850/800) Go, and attack the puny Fairy!" The Machine flew towards the Shining Fairy and stuck it's spear inside of it. The Fairy blew up and the rest of the attack hit Mina. Mina:7550/Keith:8000.

"When you attacked my Shining Angel you activated it's special Abiltiy allowing me to search for one Light Type Monster in my deck with 1500 attack or less and place it on the field, I choose Hoshiningen!" Mina said as the small star with brown shoes appeared on the field. (500/700)

"So? It's so much weaker than my Mechanical Chaser, I should have known that you would play such a weak monster," Keith started laughing.

"You have over looked my Fairies special ability. It automatically gives 500 extra attack points to all Light types," Mina said as her Hoshiningen grew 500 attack points. (1000/700) "Also all Dark monsters lose 400 attack points," she said as Mechanical Chaser lost 400 attack points. (1450/800).

"It's just like an Ameture to rejoice when there is nothing to celebrate," Keith said laughing. "I'll lay two cards under the table and end my turn."

"It's my turn," Mina said as she drew her card. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan!" Mina said as she placed the card on the field. A red haired girl with a tiger striped shirt and drums infront of her appeared floating on a small cloud above the field. (1900/800) Since she's a light type she also gets an extra 500 from my Hoshiningen." The Nyan Nyan grew stronger and Mina smiled at it. (2400/800) "Go Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack the Mechanical Chaser!" The Nyan Nyan drummed on its drums and lighting fell from the cloud. It blasted the Mechanical Chaser blew up and the lightning went on to hit Keith. Mina:7550/Keith:7050.

"Well well, it seems you do have a bit of talent, but it's still not enough to beat me," Keith said smiling.

"Go Hoshiningen, attack the player!" Mina cried as the star floated over to Keith.

"Heh, its so like you to make such an ameture mistake," Keith said grinning. "You forgot all about my face down cards."

"If you had anything to stop my attacks then you would have done it by now," Mina said as the star got closer.

"Oh yeah? Go, Time Machine!" Keith called out as his Trap Card flipped up. A large Machine appeared on the field and the Hoshiningen stopped. "This card will bring back one monster that was destoryed during the Battle Phase in the same position it was destoryed in. So come back Mechanical Chaser!" The Machine opened and the Mechanical Chaser came out of it. (1450/800)

Mina let out a small growl, "Hoshiningen can't beat it, but that doesn't mean I can't still do more damage to your life points. I activate my face down Trap Card, Solar Ray, for each Light Type Monster on my side of the field you lose 600 life points! So since I have two Light Types you lose 1200 life points!" Mina:7550/Keith:5850. "That ends my turn. Still think I'm weak?"

"As a matter of fact I do, you have such a simple strategy. I'll show you some real action," Keith said pulling a card from his deck. "Check this out I summon X Head Cannon!" Keith said as a machine with two large cannons mounted on its sides appeared on the field. (1800/1500) "This is paticular Machine is also a Light Type so it also gains the 500 power boost," Keith said laughing a very annoying laugh. (2300/1500). Then I'll activate another Trap Card, MetalMorph!" Suddenly X Head Cannon grew even more metalic and his stats raised (2600/1800)

"Whats going on?" Mina asked stunned.

"Peace, is Mina going to be ok?" Nari asked worriedly.

"It will be hard, MetalMorph gives X Head Cannon an extra 300 attack points and then it will go up by half of whatever Mina's monster is attacked."

"Oh no!" Nari said worriedly, "Stay strong big sis!"

"How can she stay strong when she's about to lose a large chunk of her life points? X Head Cannon, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan!" The Cannons raised up towards the Nyan and it started to grow even stronger. (3800/1800) The Cannons went off and decimated the Thunder Nyan Nyan. "Now go Mechanical Chaser, destory that stupid star!" The Mechanical Chaser pushed it's spear through the star and it blew up.

Mina was horrified as her life points dropped 50 points lower than Keiths. Mina:5700/Keith:5850. Sdrive came running up at that point as X Head Cannon dropped down to a 2100 due to Hoshiningen being destoryed and Mechanical Chaser going back up to a 1850. "Woah, your taking on Bandit Keith?" He asked.

"Yeah, he thinks he's so tough, but he doesn't stand a chance against my big sister," Nari cheered.

"Quiet down you little brat," Keith said. "Your sister is going to lose, just like everyone else has."

Sdrive looked worried, "Can you handle him on your own?" he asked Mina.

"Heck yeah, he hasn't got a chance," Mina said smiling.

"Ok," Sdrive said a bit less worried. "Have any of you seen a small black cat run by here? Tak-kun I beleive the name is, the one Mamimi had with her."

"Nope, sorry dude," Peace said.

"Alright, I'll have to keep looking. I really wish I could stay and wach Mina, but I promised I would help find the cat."

"Don't worry about it," Mina said giving him a thumbs up. Sdrive nodded and then ran off again calling back luck. Mina turned around to face Keith again, "So, anything else in there?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I'll set one card under the table and end my turn."

"Draw!" Mina called out as she pulled her card from the deck she looked down at it and placed it in her hand. "I'll set one monster on guard and then I'll lay one card under the table and that ends my turn."

"Hehehe, can't do anything else can you?" Keith mocked. "I can do plenty however, like summon this, Y Dragon Head!" A mechanical dragon appeard on the field with its metal claws sparkling in the light. (1500/1600) "It's over for you kid. Go Mechanical Chaser, attack her monster!" The Mechanical Chaser went towards the monster Mina had on the field and ran it's spear through it.

"You attacked my Mystical Elf, it has a Defence of 2000, your Mechanical Chasers attack has been repelled."

"Way to go Mina!" Nari Cheered.

"Like I said, you celebrate at the worst possible times, I activate the Quick Play Spell Card, Limiter Removal, now all my Machines attack powers are doubled!"

"Oh no!" Peace said, "This is bad, Mina will lose the duel!"

Mechanical Chaser (3700/800), Y Dragon Head (3000/1600), X Head Cannon (4200/1800). The Mechanical Chaser easily destoryed the Mystical Elf, "hahaha, you lose, go X Head Cannon and Y Dragon Head, finish her off!"

"Not so fast Bandit Keith!" Mina called out, "Reverse Trap, Waboku!"

"No!" Keith growled as three monks appeared and protected Mina from the attacks of the Y Dragon head and X Head Cannon. I set one card under the table and end my turn. Suddnely the Mechanical Chaser, Y Dragon Head, and X Head Cannon all started sparking and blew up.

"What just happened?" Nari asked Peace.

"While Limiter Removal doubles the attacks of all Machines on the field it also destorys all Machines at the end of the turn," Peace explained.

"Awesome," Nari said, "That gives Mina a chance then."

"A small one, but a chance," Peace said a bit worried. "Keith didn't become the number one duelist in America on shear luck."

Mina drew her card and smiled, "I activate the Field Card Sanctuary of the Sky!" She said as she flipped up the Field Slot. "This will protect me from any damage I take when my Fairy Monsters are destoryed. I summon another Shining Angel and have it attack you!" Another Fairy appeared on the field and it started forming a ball of light.

"Reverse Trap," Keith called. "Its another Time Machine," he said laughing. "This time I resurect my X Head Cannon," The Time Machine doors opened and the X Head Cannon Emerged from out of it.

"I end my turn," Mina said dissapointed.

"And now it's my turn," Keith said grinning. "I activate Pot of Greed," Keith said placing the card on the field. You're through now kid, I activate Junk Dealer!"

"What does that do?" Mina asked.

"It allows me to special summon one of my machines with half of its original attack power, and I choose my Y Dragon Head!" The Mechanical Dragon appeared on the field (750/1600) "Now I summon Z Metal Tank!" Keith announced as a yellow tank appeared on the field. (1500/1300)

"Oh no," Peace called out, "Mina, he's going to summon the XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"How right you are geek," Keith called out. "Now I remove X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head, and Z Metal Tank from play in order to Special Summon XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The three machines started to combine together, the X Head Cannon connected to the top of the Y Dragon Head while the Y Dragon Heads mechanical feet inserted into the top of the Z Metal Tank. (2800/2600) "My XYZ Dragon Cannon allows me to discard one card from my hand in order to destory any card on the field."

"No!" Mina called out."

"Yup, so now I discard my last card to the graveyard and use Cannon Fire Storm to destory your Shining Angel!" Keith called out. The Y Dragon Head Part let out a blast of lightning from its mouth as as the X Head Cannon's cannons shot out a blast of energy as well as hidden cannons on the Z Metal Tank. The energies blasted the Shining Angel and it was destoryed. "Since I destoryed your Fairy using an effect you can't special summon another monster, too bad. XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack the player!" Keith shouted. The Cannons Charged up and blasted Mina. She took the full brunt of the attack and her jacket and hair flew straight into the air due to the blast. Mina:2900/Keith:5850.

"Are you ok?" Nari called out to Mina.

"That was not fun," Mina said dusting herself off, "but I'll be ok," Mina said pulling the top card from her deck. "I activate my own Pot of Greed!" Mina called out. She drew her two cards and then smiled. "I special summon Watapon!" She called out as a little white creature appeared on the field. (200/300) "This card can be special summoned to the field when he is drawn outside of the Draw Phase. I now Sacrifice Watapon to summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn!" Watapon dissapeared and taking it's place was a Fairy with large purple wings, it wore a unique purple and white robe. (2400/0)

"Sorry kid, but it's not strong enough to defeat my XYZ Dragon Cannon," Keith said snickering.

"It's better than being left with only 100 life points," Mina said. "I set one card under the table and end my turn."

"Ha, what a waste," Keith said drawing.

"I'll give Mina this," Peace said looking on at the duel, "Keith has been left to topdecking, which means he either plays what he pulls or he uses the Dragon Cannons effect once."

"But she can still win right?" Nari asked.

"I sure hope so," Peace said.

While Peace and Nari were talking Keith was laughing his head off, "I activate Monster Reborn, and now I bring out Machine King!"

"But I never destoryed that monster!" Mina protested.

"Don't you remember when I sent my card to the graveyard to destory your stupid Fairy? I discarded Machine King, and now he's back. Thanks to his abiltiy he gains an extra 100 for each machine on the field, I count two so he's now a 2500. Go Machine King, wipe out her Agent!" The Machine King shot out it's missle hands and they went straight towards The Agent of Judgment-Saturn.

"Reverse Trap!" Mina called, "Mirror Force! This trap will destory both your monsters!"

"No way!" Keith exclaimed as the robot arms bounced off the multi-colored barrier and one smashed into the Dragon Cannon and one Smashed into the Machine King himself. They both blew to pieces and Keith stood there shocked. "NO WAY!"

"What are you waiting for Keith? Afraid to be beat by a girl?"

"I end my turn," he said extremely pissed.

"That makes it my turn!" Mina called out. Peace and Nari were yelling cheers at Mina as she drew her card. "I summon another Hoshiningen!" She said as the star appeared on the field. It pumped itself and the Agent up. Agent (2900/0), Hoshiningen (1000/700). "Hoshiningen and Agent of Judgment, attack the player!" The Agent sent out lunar energy that smashed into Keith causing him to fall backwards, then the Hoshiningen tackled Keith. Mina:2900/Keith:1950. "With that I set my last card under the table and end my turn," Mina said.

'I'm about to lose to some kid,' Keith thought. He pulled the card from his deck and grinned. 'Awesome, this Cyber Jar will win it all for me,' he thought. "I'm going to lose but I might as well set this monster on guard and end my turn."

"Oh your right that you are going to lose, activate Trap Card, Solar Ray! I'm sure you remember what it does."

'Damn,' Keith thought. 'No matter, I still have this duel in the bag, as soon as she attacks my Cyber Jar, its all over.'

"Since I have two Light Types you lose 1200 life points." Mina:2900/Keith:750. Mina drew her card but didn't look at it. "I'm on to you, you want me to attack that monster, but you are over looking one big thing, my Santuary of the Sky and my Agent of Judgment. As long as my Life Points are higher, I can sacrifice my Agent when Sanctuary of the Sky is on the field and do damage to your life points equal to the difference of our life points. Peace, what would the total be?"

"2150," Peace said proudly.

Mina smiled, "It's time for the Agent to Pass Judgment, and he judges that you lose, go Agent of Judgment Saturn, use your special ability to wipe out the last of Keiths Life Points!" The Agent started to swirl power all around it's body, the planet Saturn appeared behind it and Saturn's Rings appeared around the Agent. It released all it's energy and the rings flew towards Keith. They knocked him backwards as his life points dropped all the way to zero. Mina:2900/Keith:0.

"Way to go Big Sis!" Nari cheered.

"Congratulations," Peace said nodding.

Mina walked over to a cowering Keith. "No way I lost to a geek!" he said to himself. Suddenly he started freaking out, "No! I can feel that strange presence again! MAGIC ISN'T REAL!" He screamed "MAGIC ISN'T RE..." His eyes glazed over and he fell backwards unconcious. Mina gasped and Peace and Nari ran over to pick up Keith.

"He was taken to the Shadow Realm, just like I was," Nari said looking down at Keith.

Peace went into Keiths jacket and took his 12 cards, handing them to Mina. "We'll win this tournament, we'll get everyone back."

"I know," Mina said quietly looking down. Peace went to pick up Keith and Nari helped a bit, together they headed off for the hospital.

* * *

Up in the Battle Tower Sayora looked on with interest at the cameras that were secretly hidden throught Perth. "How very interesting," she said watching Peace, Mina, and Nari wobble Bandit Keith towards the hospital. "That girl has gotten exceedingly better since the begining of this tournament." She then looked over towards three other monitors, Sdrive was was power walking through the streets looking frantic, Mamimi was running calling Tak-Kun's name, and Yamato was slowly walking looking up and down the streets. "So have they, they seem to be growing even more stronger as well. This should be fun," Sayora said laughing a playful laugh."

* * *

Sdrive was running through the streets of Perth looking for Tak-Kun. Suddenly he heard a small meow and he saw Tak-Kun with his paw caught in a crack. He heard a loud rumbling sound and saw that a big truck was going right for Tak-Kun. Suddenly he heard Mamimi's voice, "TAK-KUN! NO!"

Sdrive ran toward the area where Tak-Kun was caught. He dived down next to Tak-Kun, got her paw unstuck from the crack, and then jumped away from the spot with Tak-Kun in arms. They rolled away just as the truck drove by. Mamimi ran towards the two she dropped down and took Tak-Kun in her arms, she was crying, "Oh, Tak-Kun, don't ever leave me again." The small black cat licked Mamimi's cheak while Sdrive caught his breath.

"That has got to be the _stupidist _thing I have ever done," Sdrive mused to himself as he caught his breath."

Mamimi turned to Sdrive, "You could have been killed! Why did you do that?"

"It was the right thing to do. It was the stupidist thing to do, but it was the right thing to do," Sdrive responded.

"I guess you would have also done that for any of your friends huh?"

"You bet, if they needed me, I would be there for them."

Mamimi looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry for being a pain. I owe you big time, not to mention that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, or Tak-Kun. Do you think maybe we could start over and be friends?"

Sdrive smiled a bit, "Sure," he responded. He helped Mamimi up when suddenly his mind flashbacked to when Itonami saved the Paraoh's cat and how afterwards Mahado became Itonami's friend. "No way," Sdrive said to himself.

"What?" Mamimi asked.

Sdrive shook his head, "Its nothing, I just thought I saw something, but I was wrong."

"Oook," Mamimi said as if she didn't exactly beleive him.

"Come on, I have to call Yamato, and then you said you had such a hard past, I think I would like to hear it." Mamimi gave a small nod and Sdrive pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Sdrive: Wow, that chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That chapter was actually really good. The best? Probably not, but it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Yeah, it was pretty fun to write. I wanted to make Bandit Keith cheat but I knew that he would be disqualified on the spot since the Duel Disk would have recognized it. Oh well. Review time,

Reaver: I never used to think the Archfiends were all that good until I saw Peace duel, then I changed my mind. Peace does have some good writing tactics. The Pandemonium Watchbear was destoryed and thats how Pandemonium itself was destoryed. If you remember, the reason there were modifications was because its the second round of the tournament and Joey got those new Booster packs. Plus the Spear Dragon he won in a duel was also in there. Thanks.

Peace: Yeah I can understand that. Well thank you, I'm glad you said that, I was actually worring everynow and then if Rourke was out of character for you. HEHEHEHEHE, I DID put that Jinzo bit in there and Joey WOULD say it. Of course, he wouldnt' be talkign about exactly about what you know it comes from but, all in all, he would say it. He is a stree kid if you remember. Spelling mistakes my arse, and we can't all be the best, but it's a great day when I spot one of your mistakes hehehe, but all in all thanks.

Zenryo: I can't beleive you put that bit in there. OMG lol. Yeah, that took us all back didn't it. Lets all go and think back to when we first met -thinkingLooks around- Alright I'll continue! -audience takes away knives- Sheeshe, anyway. Ok, one might say this, why did that creepy clown man who sniffs glue have to lead Yugi into that tent which then took him right into Pandora's tent? Anyone could have fallen in that trap. SO HA! Oh well, thanks anyway.

High Elf: Yeah, I was pretty pleased with that one too. I'll check out your story I promise. I won't stop this story, you don't have to worry about that. Yay, I'll have a new reviewer for Sky Top, -sad- which is on hold since I can't find my chart that will allow me to continue -takes out sheet of paper and pen- Note To Self, next time type it down.

Sdrive: Thanks everyone, you are all lovely. Next chapter, is double trouble. A Tag Team Matchup with a most unlikely pair, and yet, it seems to work so well. Patience people, this one will take a while.

Power to the Hikari's


	18. Tag Team Match Up Double Duel

Sdrive: Ok, here it is, the much anticipated match, well, probably not as much anticipated as the end of the whole story but I left you all hanging last time so I will now without further a due, I bring you, the Tag Team Matchup!

Disclaimer: um…no?

* * *

Yamato was walking through the streets looking for Tak-Kun, he hadn't realized that the cat was already safe. He walked along, hoping to find some trace of the small black cat. Sayora watched him through the hidden cameras and smiled, "I must prepare, if the other isn't strong enough, I will have to use this boys power to help get what I want. It will be wiser if I get him now," she pressed a button on the panel but stopped when she saw Seto Kaiba not too far off where Yamato was. "Sega," Sayora said.

Behind Sayora Sega stood awaiting her orders, "Yes my queen?"

"Please, call me princess, it fits me so much better," Sayora said smiling.

"Yes Princess Sayora," Sega said bowing.

"Do you think that the boy will take vengeance if Kaiba's soul is stolen?"

"Most definatly," Sega said, "Although Kaiba is headstrong, I'm positive Yamato would fight to get him back.

Sayora looked thoughtful for a moment, "They are both strong, Kaiba, as much as he may deny it, does have relationship to the ancient past, his soul is highly potent. Very well," she said as she repressed the button on the panel, "Take out Kaiba first, and then go after Yamato," she said into the headset.

"Yes Queen," Two voices said coming from a speaker.

"Excellent, make sure to give me a spectacle."

"We obey," the voices said as the speaker shut off.

"Sega, be a doll and make me some popcorn, I want to enjoy this to it's full extent," Sayora said laughing.

* * *

"Where could that cat be?" Yamato asked looking all over the place. Suddenly his cell phone chirped. "Yes?"

"We found Tak-Kun," Sdrive's voice said through the phone.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you soon," Yamato said clicking off his phone. He started to turn around when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well, Yamato what a pleasant surprise," Seto Kaiba said walking up to him. "I was just telling myself that needed a challenge, and I think that you would be the perfect test, seeing as how you are the only good duelist in the area right now."

"Listen Kaiba, I don't think now is the best time to be getting into a duel, lets save this for the finals."

"No, I need my last card, you are dueling me now!" Kaiba said as he pulled out his deck.

"You are here in sacred ground," A voice said from behind them.

"Where only duelists can be found," another voice said. Kaiba and Yamato looked back and saw two bald men with two different symbols on their foreheads. One was wearing a green vest and the other was wearing an orange vest.

"And just who are you?" Kaiba asked as he looked at them.

"We are duelists in your sight," The green one said.

"And now it is us that you shall fight," The orange one said.

"Give me your names now!" Kaiba demanded.

"We sting harder than a bee," The orange one began

"We shall defeat you quickly" The green one continued.

"We are more cunning than the fox," The orange one contined

"We are the Brothers, Paradox," They both finished.

"I've heard of you," Kaiba said, "You two losers where hired by Pegasus in his Duelist Kingdom Tournament as eliminators."

"To take the Star Chip indicators," Para and Dox said together.

"Oh brother," Kaiba said, "Do you actually think that you two can beat me?"

"The match shall be, two on one," Para said.

"We shall win, and our mission shall be done," Dox finished.

"Two on one isn't exactly what I would call a fair fight," Yamato said stepping up next to Kaiba, "And since I need a few more cards to get into the finals I shall duel next to him."

"I don't need any help," Kaiba said looking down at Yamato.

The Paradox Brothers thought for a moment and then Para said, "Duel you as Tag Teams?"

"We shall claim two victories!" Dox said

"Now wait just a second," Kaiba said.

"It is decided, we agree," Para and Dox said in unision.

"Please, I can take you two clowns on by myself, I don't need any help from Yamato, I work alone."

"To bad too late, we chose the way," Para said.

"So in this duel, Yamato will stay," Dox said as the two laughed together.

"Listen, I don't need your help, if you slow me down, you'll regret it," Kaiba said to Yamato.

"We have to work as a team, these two started the tag team dueling, so they probably have the best tag team strategy," Yamato said as his duel disk unfolded.

'This way we will be able to take them both out at the same time,' Para thought. The other three's duel disks unfolded and they shouted out "duel!"

"Here are the rules, we shall alternate turns," Dox said.

"First Dox shall go, then Kaiba, then I, and then Yamato," Para said.

"We shall start off with 8000 each, now, lets begin," Doxx said as he drew his hand. "I choose not to do anything at all," Doxx said as he passed to Kaiba.

"Big mistake," Kaiba said as he drew his cards "I'll set three cards under the table, "Kaiba said as his three cards were set. "I then summon Vorse Raider!" Kaiba called out as his giant axe wielding monster appeared on the field. (1900/1200) "That ends my turn," Kaiba said smirking.

"Now it is my turn," Para said as he drew his cards. "I activate Graceful Charity, now I can draw three cards and then I drop two cards from my hand." He picked up his three cards. "I discard these two cards from my hand," Dox said as he choose the first two cards he had pulled through Graceful Charity to the Graveyard. "Now I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed," He said as he drew his two cards, "and now, I activate Cost Down" he said as he played the card. "This will take away two star levels from all cards in my hand if I discard one card," He said as he dropped the card in his hand. "Now I activate Soul Exchange, and I use it to sacrifice your Vorse Raider Kaiba!"

"What!" Kaiba said stunned.

"Yes, and now I summon the mighty Sanga of the Thunder!" Para said as he placed the card down. A burst of electricity burst out of the ground and the large piece of the Gate Guardian appeared (2600/2200) "Hahaha, you can not stop my piece of the Gate Guardian," Para laughed.

"Oh can't I?" Kaiba said, "Reverse Trap, Ring of Destruction!" He called out. Suddenly a large ring appeared around Sanga and flames shot out of it. "This Trap will destroy your Sanga and we will each lose 2600 life points, or, that would have been the case," Kaiba smirked as Sanga blew up, "Reverse Ring of Defense!" A large ring appeared in front of Kaiba as the explosion came towards him, it opened up and started repelling the smoke. "My life points are safe from the Ring of Destruction, unlike yours."

Doxx:8000/Kaiba:8000/Para:5400/Yamato:8000.

"I told you I could take you on myself," Kaiba said laughing.

"I end my turn," Para said growling.

"Don't worry brother, we shall still be victorious," Doxx reassured him.

"Now it's my turn," Yamato said as he drew his cards.

"Just pass right now," Kaiba said.

"Excuse me?" Yamato asked.

"As you can clearly see, I don't need any help defeating these buffoons, don't even bother taking your turns, they'll just slow me down. I have to hurry to get back to Mokuba, I left him in the Hotel to sleep."

"You may not realize this Kaiba, but you need my help," Yamato said as he summoned his Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode (1400/1200). "Now I'll summon Set two cards under the table and then I'll activate the Rising Air Current Field card" he said as the field got windy. "This will strengthen my Kamikiri by 500 points." (1900/800). "That ends my turn," Yamato said.

Doxx drew his card and laughed "Well, this will be fun, I activate Heavy Storm," Doxx said as a gust of wind blew away Kaiba's one card and Yamato's two along with the rising air current. "Now I activate Black Hole destroying your Flying Kamikiri," Doxx said as a hole appeared in the field and all the Kamakiri on the field was destroyed. "HA! Now I Set Three cards under the table and end my turn.

"You think that just because you changed the board a bit you are in control of this match," Kaiba snickered. "Well, I hate to say it to you, but you couldn't be any more wrong," he pulled his card and his grin turned into a sinister smile, "You fools, I'm about to prove to you why you have no hope of beating me, I activate White Dragon Ritual!"

"A ritual!" Para said shocked.

"Yes, a Ritual to summon the card that will bring your doom, for I'm discarding the Lord of Dragons in my hand so that I can Special Summon Paladin of White Dragon!" The tiny blue dragon with the paladin on top appeared on the field. "Now go my dragon, attack Doxx!" The dragon ran up with his spear and struck Doxx down.

Doxx:6100/Kaiba:8000/Para:5400/Yamato:8000

"You Paradorks brothers haven't even touched us, how do you possibly expect to win? Especially when I tribute my Paladin of White Dragon to special summon my greatest beast, the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The tiny dragon disappeared and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and let out a growl at the other two. Kaiba folded his hands and laughed, "This is it, you have no where else to hide, my Blue Eyes will bring you two fools to your knees. I end my turn."

"It's not over yet," Para said as he drew his card. "I set two cards under the table. "Now I activate Card Destruction, that forces us to throw out our entire hands and draw new ones equal to..."

"I know what it does," Kaiba said, "and unfortunately for you idiots I don't have any cards in my hand.

"But I do," Yamato said as he discarded his two cards then drew the new ones.

"I had one card in my hand," Para said as he tossed out his card and drew his new one.

"I had two," Doxx said as he discarded the cards in his hand and drew his two new ones.

"Now I will continue my turn by activating a card I set down, Monster Reborn, to bring back my Sanga of the Thunder!" The Thunder piece returned to the field. "Go, Sanga, Lightning Surge, blast away Yamato's life points!" The thunder piece shot out a blast of lighting. It hit Yamato dead on and lowered his life points.

Doxx:6100/Kaiba:8000/Para:5400/Yamato:5400

"Why didn't you send your Blue Eyes to protect me?" Yamato said a bit irritated. "We could have destroyed the Sanga that way."

"My Blue Eyes can destroy them easily, I don't need to worry about you, the sooner you lose the sooner I can defeat them on my own." Yamato let out a small growl but knew that nothing he said to Kaiba would be able to get Kaiba to change his mind.

"It's your turn," Para called out.

Yamato drew his card, "Your getting to be a real pain in the ass Kaiba. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards," he swiftly drew his two cards, and looked down at them. "I'll set a monster on guard and one under the table and end my turn."

"Hahaha, it's my move," Doxx said laughing. "Whatever monster you may have had face down will not save you now," he laughed. "Go Nobleman of Crossout! Remove his monster from play!" Suddenly a man with a sword slashed the face down monster.

"You got rid of my Cyber Pod," Yamato growled.

"Oh, and now I will deplete your life points, for now, I reverse the Call of the Haunted to bring back my lost Kazejin!" Doxx said as his Wind elemental appeared on the field. (2400/2200). "Para do you have the card we need in your graveyard?"

"Most certaintly," Para said smirking.

"Excellent," Doxx said, they both then jumped into the air and flipped in it a few times before landing next to each other, "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Suijin!" The card slipped out of Para's Duel Disk and Doxx took it and put it on his. (2500/2400) "Now I have Kazijin and Suijin on my side of the field. Attack Yamato, knock him out of the tournament."

"First off I would still have 500 life points, and second I'm not going to give you the pleasure of taking away any, Reverse Hallowed Life Barrier! I'll drop my Ultimate Insect Lv. 3 from my hand to protect my Life Points from your attack." The three monks appeared and projected a barrier from the wind and water that was flying towards Yamato. "You have failed to deplete my life points."

"It does not matter, we shall still win," Doxx said laughing. "I end my turn."

"Which means it's my turn," Kaiba said drawing his card. "I activate my Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards," Kaiba smirked as he said this. He drew his cards and laughed, "I may not be able to attack your monsters, but it doesn't really matter because they are still weaker than my Blue Eyes."

"Fine, then end your turn," Para said smiling.

"Not so fast, I activate Card of Sanctity, this forces us to draw until we each have 6 cards in our hands," Kaiba said smirking. Everyone drew all their cards and Kaiba's smirk got big "Now you are going down," Kaiba said laughing. "I activate Fusion!"

'He's summoning the Ultimate Dragon,' Yamato thought to himself.

"Now I fuse the Lord of Dragons and Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand in order to summon King Dragun!" Suddenly a monster with the upper torso as the Lord of Dragons and the rest of it's body a long dragon tail. It had the Flute of Summoning Dragons in it's hand. (2400/1100) "This monster protects all my dragons from spells, traps, and monster effects. Also, it allows me to special summon any dragon from my hand. Now rise forth, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba placed his card on the field and the mighty dragon appeared. "And now, it's time, I sacrifice my King Dragon, and my two Blue Eyes White Dragons, in order to summon my Egyptian God Monster, Obelisk of Torment!" The Three Dragons disappeared and suddenly the gigantic blue Egyptian God Monster appeared on the field. (4000/4000)

"So that's what he was planning!" Yamato gasped.

"Um, I think we might be in trouble," Doxx said nervously to Para.

"Don't worry, I have everything under control," Para said laughing.

"I doubt it," Kaiba said with a smirk. "Go Obelisk, attack his Sanga with your Fist of Fury!" Obelisk bent forward and began to punch at Sanga."

"I activate Sanga's ability, allowing it to reduce your god monsters attack power all the way to zero." Sanga began to form a burst of electricity in it's body and released it right at Obelisk. The surge of power blasted Obelisk but nothing happened.

"You fool, my Obelisk can't be effected by your monsters!" Kaiba said laughing. Obelisk Punched Sanga and it blew up.

Doxx:6100/Kaiba:8000/Para:4000/Yamato:5400

Kaiba was once again out of a hand where as everyone else had 6 cards in theirs. "Yamato, I haven't even lost one life point, where as you have lost plenty, you are only holding me back. Get out of this duel now, your not needed."

"You made an impressive move, but just look at Para, he's not out of this," Yamato said looking over at Para who was standing back up now and smiling.

"Are you finished with your turn?" Para asked Kaiba.

"Yes, I have no other move, not that I need one now that Obelisk is on the field."

"Good, then it is time to finally bring out our secret weapon!" Para said. He drew his card. "I'll set one card under the table and then complete your downfall by activating Premature Burial. By sacrificing up 800 of my life points I can bring back any monster I want from my graveyard, and I choose Sanga!" The electric elemental rose up again and Para and Doxx began laughing."

Doxx:6100/Kaiba:8000/Para:3200/Yamato:5400

"Something tells me we are in for one tough fight now," Yamato said.

"Bull, they have nothing to defeat us, I have Obelisk," Kaiba said laughing.

"And now I tribute, my Sanga, and my brothers Kazejin and Suijin!" Suddenly both brothers began chanting. "Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind, Sanga, Suijin, Kazejin begin, meld your powers with eternal light, show these fools your unstoppable might! GATE GUARDIAN!" The Three pieces of the Gate Guardian came together forming a gigantic monster. (3750/3400)

"You fools, you celebrate when there is nothing to celebrate," Kaiba said laughing. "My Obelisk out ranks your pathetic monster by 250 points."

"You forget, we are the masters of this duel," Doxx said laughing.

"I play Bulk Up!" Para said watching as Gate Guardian grew to a gigantic size. "Bulk Up doubles my monsters attack power for the remainder of this turn." (7500/3400) The two Para Doxx Brothers began laughing. "Next I reverse Exchange!" Para said. "And I choose to exchange a card with Doxx. Para and Doxx walked over to each other and exchanged cards. They walked back and Para laughed, "I activate the card I just took from my brother, Riryoku!"

Kaiba gasped, "Not that!"

"Spells work only once on Egyptian God Monsters, and once is all I need to wipe you out of this tournament Kaiba." Obelisk's power reduced to 2000 and Gate Guardian's attack power rose to 9500. "This attack will wipe you out Kaiba! Gate Guardian, attack Obelisk, win me his Egyptian God Card!" The Gate Guardian charged up it's attack and then let out it's attack. The Blast hit Obelisk destroying it while the rest went on to hit Kaiba.

"Reverse Trap!" Yamato called out. "Hallowed Life Barrier! I discard Luster Dragon from my hand to protect all of Kaiba's Life Points!" The three monks appeared in front of Kaiba and a barrier protected him. The last of the blast hit the barrier protecting Kaiba. "Looks like Kaiba is still in this duel," Yamato said.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kaiba said looking down.

"You would have lost," Yamato said calmly.

"Wrong, I would have had 500 life points left. I would have still been in."

"In and top decking Kaiba, open your eyes, you needed my help. You can't honestly expect to win by top decking with a measly 500 life points."

"Just shut up!" Kaiba yelled.

"You may have been protected this turn Kaiba," Para said annoyed. "Just don't forget, you will have to face our wrath soon enough, I end my turn."

"And with it Gate Guardian drops back down to a 3750," Yamato said drawing his card. "I'll set two cards under the table and summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" A red and white dragon with armor around it and a white mask on its face appeared on the field. (1400/1100) Go Masked Dragon, attack Doxx!" The Dragon opened up its mouth and blasted a stream of fire at Doxx. Doxx took the blast and his life points lowered.

Doxx:4700/Kaiba:8000/Para:3200/Yamato:5400

"With that I end my turn," Yamato said.

"And you have started mine," Doxx said laughing. I play Change of Heart! And the monster I take is Para's!" Gate Guardian switched over to Doxx's side of the field. "Now Gate Guardian, attack Kaiba!" The Monster charged up and blasted its energies out at Kaiba.

Yamato reached for a set card on his duel disk but Kaiba stopped him, "Don't you dare protect me!" He took the blast full on and his life points were significantly lowered.

Doxx:4700/Kaiba:4250/Para:3200/Yamato:5400

"I don't need your help to protect me," Kaiba said to Yamato. "I can protect myself."

"Your selfish act is going to make you lose," Yamato said.

"Is that so? You forget that I am the previous World Champion. I'm too strong to be beaten by a bunch of losers like them."

"I set one card under the table," Doxx declared, "and then I end my turn." The Gate Guardian returned to Para's side of the field and it was Kaiba's turn.

Kaiba drew his card and laughed. "Like I said, I can't be beat by them, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Obelisk of Torment!" Kaiba declared. Obelisk started to rise up from the ground and appeared on Kaiba's field. "Go Obelisk, attack the Gate Guardian!" Obelisk brought down his fist and the Gate Guardian blew to pieces. "That ends my turn and Obelisk is returned to the graveyard," Kaiba said as Obelisk disappeared.

Doxx:4750/Kaiba:4250/Para:2950/Yamato:5400.

"You will pay for that Kaiba!" Para said. "I activate Call of the Haunted and with it I revive Sanga! Sanga, attack Kaiba!"

"Reverse Trap" Yamato called out.

"Yamato!" Kaiba said highly irritated.

"Forget it, I don't care how much you don't like it, you need my help," Yamato said. "I activate my Trap, Magic Cylinder, and now you will take the life points!" Two cylinders appeared in front of Kaiba. The electricity went through one cylinder and then blasted out the other and struck Para.

Doxx:4750/Kaiba:4250/Para:350/Yamato:5400.

"I end my turn," Para said annoyed at being in last place.

"Which means I can continue mine," Yamato said drawing his card. "I offer up my Masked Dragon in order to summon Armored Dragon Lv 5. Go, attack Doxx!" The Dragon let out a blast of fire and Doxx screamed as his life points were lowered.

Doxx:2350/Kaiba:4250/Para:350/Yamato:5400.

"I'll set one card under the table and end my turn."

"When you set your card I activate my Trap, Destiny Board. In just 4 turns you will both lose." Doxx said. A board appeared above his head and a D appeared. He searched his deck and then placed an E on the board. "Now I play soul exchange and I sacrifice Yamato's Dragon for my Total Defense Shogun. (1550/2500) He appears on the field on guard but he can attack while on guard. I then activate Shield and Sword reversing his attack and Defense for this turn. Go Total Defense Shogun, attack Yamato Direclty!"

"It's time to assemble the Sleepy Rangers, Reverse Sleepy Sheep!" 4 Sheep appeared on Yamato's side of the field and one was destroyed by the Shogun. "You'll have to get past the Sleepy Rangers in order to get to me."

"I end my turn," Doxx said.

"It's my turn," Kaiba said drawing his card. "I activate Premature Burial, and now I resurrect Obelisk." Obelisk once again appeared on the field. "This will be Obelisk's last appearance but it's all I need, Go Obelisk, destroy his Sanga!" Obelisk Punched Sanga and it was destroyed. "You lose Para," Kaiba said smiling. That ends my turn.

Doxx:2350/Kaiba:3450/Para:0/Yamato:5400

"Since Para can no longer play it automatically becomes my turn," Yamato said drawing his card. "I summon DD Warrior lady and I ram it into Total Defense Shogun!" (1500/1200)

"Why would you do that?" Doxx asked confused.

"Because afterwards I can remove them both from play!" Yamato said. DD rammed into the Shogun and then they both disappeared into a dimension hole. "I may take 1000 life points but its well worth it, I end my turn."

Doxx:2350/Kaiba:3450/Yamato:4400.

Doxx drew his card and added an A to the Destiny Board. "I lay a monster on guard and end my turn."

"You're trying to stall for the Destiny board but it won't work," Kaiba said after he pulled his card. "I summon Spear Dragon! Attack his monster!" The Spear Dragon let out a blast of wind and it destroyed the monster.

"You attacked the Mask of Darkness, now I get a trap back from my graveyard," Doxx said.

"It doesn't matter since my Spear Dragon has a Trample effect, you just lost 1500 life points."

Doxx:850/Kaiba:3450/Yamato:4400

Doxx was really nervous now. "I take my Call of the Haunted," he said nervously.

"Spear Dragon switches on guared and I end my turn," Kaiba said.

Yamato drew his card and smiled, "It's over, Kaiba and I are the ones who will be going to the finals. I summon Ultimate Insect lv 3. (1400/900) Attack him, finish this duel." The insect flew towards Doxx and attacked him winning the duel.

Doxx:0/Kaiba:3450/Para:0/Yamato:4400

"We lost brother!" Doxx said shocked.

"Now, give us your cards and we shall get on to the finals," Kaiba said smirking. He took their cards and walked off.

"Kaiba," Yamato called after him.

"What?" Kaiba said without looking back at him.

"It was good to duel with you."

"Whatever," Kaiba said as he walked back to his Hotel to get Mokuba.

Yamato heard the two colapse behind him and he just stared at them. "How the hell am I supposed to carry two men to the hospital?" He picked up his Cell Phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Sdrive and Mamimi were walking down the streets. "I told Yamato to meet us near the hospital," Sdrive said. "So, I figured we could sit down and talk by the restaurant closest to the hospital." Mamimi nodded and so they continued to walk. They got to the restaurant and they were showed to an outside table. They sat down, Mamimi ordered a lemonade and Sdrive asked for some tea. They waited until they had been served and once they knew that they wouldn't be distracted by the waiter Sdrive spoke again. "So, I guess it's time we had that chat. You said that I wouldn't be able to understand you since you had such a hard life. Well, lets here it."

"I do owe it to you," Mamimi said holding her cat in her arms. "You saved Tak-Kun after all." She let out a small sigh and then began. "My parents died when I was 6 years old. They were killed at their job, they were lawyers. From what everyone had said it seemed as though they were killed by someone very inexpierenced with a gun. My parents were the only relatives I had so I was put into a foster home with a young Japanese couple. Oh, I lived in the U.S. at the time."

"Which is how you know how to speak English," Sdrive said, not a question, but a fact.

"My foster paretns taught me how to speak Japanese and I learned to love them. They seemed to love me too. What I was unaware of was the fact that they were involved with a drug ring, and one night, when I was 11, they were tipped off. The cops came over and they blamed it on me! They said that I was resposible for the drug ring and that I was the one who had killed my parents."

"Rewind a second," Sdrive said. "You were only 11, how the hell would the cops be stupid enough to think that you were the cause of the drug ring?"

"Well, I was what one could have called a child genious. I was extremely smart and I had even been on tv. Thats how they were able to frame me. I was arrested and sent into the slammer for 4 years. My foster parents some how tainted the evidence so that it looked like I was guilty in every way. I was released on my 15th birthday and I went out into the world. I was homeless and cold. I found Tak-Kun on the streets and we lived together for a while until the government caught me again. They decided I was too young to be living on my own so they sent me to a Japanese refignment program. I did that for a year and then I was given a small apartment. I got into Duel Monsters and I started participating in small tournaments. I made myself known just enough that I got an invitation to come here, and now I'm here."

"Wow, that is pretty hard. I feel bad for you."

"Now do you know why I didn't want to get close to anyone?" Mamimi asked, tears quietly falling from her eyes.

"Yeah," Sdrive said looking down. He looked back up at her and his eyes narrowed, "I want the rest of the story."

"What do you mean? There is nothing else to tell."

"I can't believe you on that," Sdrive said. "You saw what all of us did in that hospital room, there is no way someone could not just flip out at seeing magic suddenly like that."

"Well..." Mamimi began. Suddenly Sdrive's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yo," Sdrive said.

"Moshi Moshi," Yamato's voice said from the other end of the phone. "I have two people who lost and I need to bring them to the hospital and I have no way of getting them there."

"Wait, why do you have two people?"

"Long story, I'll explain it later."

"Yeah sure, where are you?" Sdrive got the directions and he hung up. "We need to go pick up some people and bring them to the hospital," he said standing up. "Don't think your out of telling the rest of the story." Mamimi nodded and they headed off.

* * *

Sdrive: Wow, I did it, I finished it. So tired, Lock-Ins, staying up all night. -almost colapses on floor-

Peace: Its the sister sister thing. The depth could have been better probably. too tired to really respond.

Reaver: Not the best but still pretty ok.

High-Elf: Thanks, her deck is a lot better now then it was. Yes I liked that too. It's all just part of the over all surprise. I'll get around to reading, I promise, not tonight but I have all week off so I will probably check it out sometime then. Promise.

Zenryo: short yup. Magic isn't real, Magic isn't Real. Not a muffin, not a muffin.

Otaku: Well he's safe now. Tired, the Lock-In was pretty fun, I met some cool people while there. I'll have to tell you more about it when we are alone.

Sdrive: Well, Next chapter...I don't have a plan. Haven't gotten that far. Any suggestions of who you might want to see duel next would be great. Um, I have to finish the chapter of Sky Top Duelists, yes I found the list so that means that I have started it and it is off hold. So, I guess theres not much more. Hmmm, ok, here we go, here is the list of people who could duel in the next chapter. Sdrive, Yami, um...I think those are the only ones left that need to duel. Is that really it? 2 I-don't-have-anything-better-to-do-so-I'm-going-to-do-this points for those of you who tell me if they are the last ones left. Hope you enjoyed it.

Power to the Hikari's


	19. Spiritual Guardians

Sdrive: Well, not much to say here, just three more chapters I believe until the finals begin! Three is just an estimate mind you so don't hold me to it. Alright, let's begin.

* * *

Sdrive had just received the call from Yamato. "I have to go help Yamato pick up some guys who just lost a duel. Tag Team match up I believe it was. If you want to come with, feel free."

Mamimi looked at Sdrive and then bit her lip. "Well…I sorta have someone I have to meet."

"Then why don't you tell me the last of the story now?" Sdrive said looking at her.

"Maybe some other time," Mamimi said not realizing what she was saying. She then picked up Tak-Kun and ran off.

"Humph" Sdrive said as he decided to continue to walk towards the location that Yamato had given him. He was walking along when something caught his attention. He looked around but didn't see anything. There were buildings around him on the left and the ending of buildings on the right. Where more buildings picked up on the other side, and something was pulling him to go to the right. "Yamato said to keep going along this road, but something is calling out to me over here." Suddenly he felt someone place a firm hand on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and was about to elbow them in the stomach when he saw who it was. "Yami!"

"Yes," the former pharaoh said looking down the right. "Something is pulling you to go this way too isn't it?"

Sdrive nodded and looked down the road. "I told Yamato that I would help him pick up some people who lost a duel, but I can't just ignore this feeling. And I don't feel right having you go do it alone." Sdrive picked up his cell phone and dialed Yamato's number. "Yamato, I can't come help you, something has come up, something, not ordinary."

"I'll see if I can find someone else to get these guys then and I'll come down and help you out."

"No need, I have Yami here with me, we're going to check it out. Sdrive out." He flipped the phone off and replaced it on his belt. "Well, I guess we aren't going to get anything accomplished by just sitting here and doing nothing," Sdrive said.

Yami nodded, "I agree, we should start down there, but we should be cautious." They went to the right and slowly walked down the street, feeling that whatever it was that they were sensing was getting stronger. "Are you nervous?" Yami asked Sdrive.

He shook his head, "No, more curious than anything else." They continued to walk when suddenly they both turned their heads towards a small brick house, with a red door, and only one window.

"The strange presence is in there," Yami said. He walked to the window but the but there were shades on the other side stopping him from seeing inside. He caught Sdrive out of the corner of his eye, his hand going for the door knob. "Be careful," Yami said. "There is no telling what is on the other side."

Sdrive nodded and he slowly grasped the door handle with Yami right behind him. He turned the knob and the door opened, a bit to their surprise. They looked inside but the room was dark, but there was definatly magic at work inside the house. Sdrive looked around as he stepped inside. The door shut and they could hear a click as the door locked. Sdrive tried to undo the lock while Yami tried to find a switch, he was unsuccessful. "There doesn't seem to be a switch in here," he said. "What about the lock?"

"It seems to need a key. As for the lights, maybe this is the way they want it," Sdrive said staring into the dark.

"The way who wants it?" Yami asked.

Sdrive shrugged, however Yami couldn't see it. "Whoever was, or is, using magic in here."

"I find it so curious, you seem so at ease with magic, and yet you really didn't know much about it before you came to be in our group," Yami said looking on at Sdrive.

"I've always had magic, always been able to use it, just never chose too." Sdrive said still looking into the dark. "I would use it to practice with, to get better with, but that doesn't mean I used it openly in public."

"You really tend to keep to yourself don't you," Yami said.

"True," Sdrive said, "I find it easier to work that way."

"It isn't any grudge against any of us for what happened to Kelly is it?"

Sdrive shook his head, "No, I've always been like this."

"It's strange, I have never heard you use your true name. I've heard Peace's true name, once back in Domino, but you have never once revealed your name."

"Maybe that's because knowing ones name can lead to information that one might not want released."

"Come again?"

Sdrive sighed, "When you know one's name, you hold a piece of their soul. Yet, if you give someone a fake name, they can never hold a piece of your true soul."

"Yuko Ichihara said something similar to that," Yami said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, Yamato and I spoke to her in the hospital. She is the one who got me thinking about holding on to a piece of ones soul when you know their name. I have started to think of it in that way as well. However, I used to look at it as just knowing ones name might allow them to find out information about them."

"So, is it more that you are trying to hide something?" Yami asked.

"Possibly," he said turning to Yami with a face that was mixed with a smile and a bit of sternness. "If you knew my name, now a days you could easily search on the internet for newspaper clippings and stuff like that with information containing my real name."

"Are you suggesting that you are some kind of criminal?"

Sdrive chuckled, "No, but it's a lot easier to get through something if people think that you are not as smart as you really are."

"So then you are some kind of genius?"

"Wrong again, lets say," Sdrive looked around and then started a different thought. "I can finally see through the darkness, you?" He saw Yami nod and Sdrive continued. "Ok, after this thought I say we continue to look for whatever it is we are sensing. Lets say I didn't know your name was Yami, or for other people, let me go with Yugi. Almost everyone in the gaming world knows the name Yugi Moto, due to you and Yugi being the Duel Monsters World Champions. But, what if when we met, you told me your name was Joey. I would then think that you would be only the second best duelist. Not realizing that you were in fact the world champion."

"So, your logic is that if you go by a different name, Sayora will not realize how good you are at Duel Monsters!" Yami said finally understanding what Sdrive was getting at.

"Exactly," Sdrive said smiling. "Now you are getting the picture. But not just Sayora, anyone who I wish not to know my real name."

"Why do you feel as though you can not trust me?"

"It's more just to keep other people from knowing who I am, if I go by one name all the time, then no one will be able to link me to my real name. I've been using the name Sdrive for a while. Kelly knew that was the name I was using and she knew why as well. But the difference is, Kelly knows my real name, but she knows better than that. She know's why I have taken on the name Sdrive, and she knows not to reveal it for any reason. In all actuality, my going by the name of Sdrive, in the end, all has to do with Kelly."

"It is still confusing," Yami said to him.

"I know, but don't worry, by the end of the tournament, I will reveal everything for you. I promise. We are almost ready for the finals. Can you wait just those few days for me?"

"If that is what you wish, then I shall respect your wishes."

"Thank you Yami. Now come on, I think we have some buisness to attend too."

"Right," Yami said as they began to walk through the house. They noticed that there was a small stair case that went up an upper level. They decided to go up first. They went through the top of the house but couldn't find anything. They walked back down the steps and decided to check through the bottom of the house. They still couldn't find anything until they passed by a door way which seemed to have a strange aura coming from behind it. Yami looked at the door and then to Sdrive.

"Lets open it," Sdrive said.

Yami nodded and then slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. They looked inside and noticed a stair case going down. The aura that they were feeling seemed to be coming from the basement. "We should go down and see if we can't find the source of the power." Sdrive agreed and then they headed down the steps, Yami first. Unknowing to them they were being watched by a camera on the opposite wall facing towards the door.

"Yes my friends," Sayora said watching the camera. "See if you can't spot the source of the power. I know for a fact that you will find the power down there, but what will you do with it, hmm, 'Sdrive'? Will you use it? Or will you let your opponent use it?" She chuckled and presseed a button that brought a new image on the screen. "Either way, you will be in great danger."

Sdrive and Yami were walking down the steps slowly. "Hey Yami," Sdrive said.

"Yes?"

"Does it feel to you as though we are walking through something that isn't really here?"

"We are," Yami said still walking down. "We are walking down a stair case that has been placed under a spell. This staircase will not lead us down to the basement of the house, we will exit elsewhere. However I can sense that this spell goes both ways, if we were to go back up the stairs, we will arrive back in the house."

"So is this spell what we were sensing?" Sdrive asked.

"Doubtful, this spell is different than the one we are sensing. What we seek, was purposely placed elsewhere, and I presume that this staircase is the only way to reach it. In fact, this power that I am sensing seems familiar to me, but I can't quite place where I have felt it before. But I can sense that the power is evil."

"So in other words we should be careful."

"Exactly," Yami said as they continued their walk down the steps. They walked for another half a minute until the staircase finally ended. They found themselves in a peculiar hallway that was inside of a cave. The walls were damp and it was cold in the hallway. They could see a small feint light with a touch of green light a few yards away. They nodded and walked down the hallway. The cave began to become smoother and soon it looked as if the cave was man made.

"Who could have made this place, and why?" Sdrive asked.

"I don't know," Yami said as they walked down the hallway. They were entering the part of the cave where the green light was. The cave opened up to a room with a small alter with lit candles on poles at either side of the alter. They walked in to look at the room. It seemed to be be dry and was a dark brown. There was a small brown rug on the floor and the ceiling was in the shape of a dome. There were more lit candles, some on poles, and some on small lamps that led towards the alter.

The alter was grey and there seemed to be something glowing green on it. Yami's eyes were closed and he seemed as though he was concentrating hard and trying to figure out what the power was. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he stared at the alter menacingly, "It can't be," he said.

"Can't be what?" Sdrive asked. He began to walk towards the altar when Yami placed his hand firmly on his shoulder. "What's up Yami?"

"That power, is something that should not be messed with," Yami said staring at it.

"I was just going to look at it, I wasn't going to touch whatever it was."

Suddenly the doors behind them closed and they turned around and saw two women standing there with narrowed eyes. One was dressed in a black sweatshirt with metal shoulder pads that held a spike in the center of the shoulder pads. She wore black pants that had more metal armor on it. She had long silver hair and grey eyes. The second was wearing a purple kimono, her long black hair went almost completely down her back. She had a dark blue sash wrapped around her waist, and her hazel eyes were staring at Yami and Sdrive. Unlike the other woman, she seemed younger and a bit nicer.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I'm Kouken, and that is my younger sister, Seirei," the one with the armor and silver hair said.

"What is it you want?" Sdrive asked looking at the two girls. The one named Seirei looked Sdrive in the eyes and then turned her head away from him.

"We want your souls," Kouken said firmly. "Well, Princess Sayora wants your souls anyway, and she has hired us as eliminators, and our job is to eliminate either Yugi Moto, Sdrive Same..."

'How does she know my last name?' Sdrive thought truly shocked.

"...or Yamato," Kouken finished grinning. "Our job was to take you out one at a time, but I can't pass up the opportunity to take you both out at the same time."

"At the same time?" Yami said. "You mean as in a Tag Team Duel!"

"Yes, I wasn't planning on it, because I didn't expect you both to be in the area when you sensed the special magic," Kouken said grinning at the altar. "But I suppose this works just as well."

Sdrive was staring at Seirei, 'She hasn't said one word yet,' he thought. 'Is she being forced into this duel?' Seirei looked up and when she saw Sdrive looking at her she put her head back down. 'Is she scared of me? Or is it something else?' Kouken then broke Sdrive out of his thoughts.

"I'm going to let you two have the choice of using the magic on that altar, if you choose to use it you may, but if neither of you use it, one of use gets it," her eyes turned to Seirei and she gave a small smirk. Her eyes turned back to Yami and Sdrive, "I doubt the Pharaoh will wish to use our gift, but perhaps Sdrive?"

"Sdrive don't!" Yami said looking over at him.

"What's wrong?" Sdrive said not even considering using whatever the strange magic was.

"We must not use the card they have set up on that altar. I used it once, and I almost lost Yugi forever."

"Alright, we won't use it," Sdrive said. "May I at least ask what the card is?"

"It's called the Seal of Oricalcos. It grants whoever uses it an extra 500 attack points to all their monsters, on top of that they get 10 monster spots instead of 5."

"I'm guessing there is more to it than that."

"There is," Yami said. "The Seal of Oricalcos releases the darkness in your heart, and causes you to become evil, and once the duel is over, who ever loses, the Seal takes their soul. I defeated the original holder of this card, and I don't know how these two got their hands on it, but it is bad news."

"You would be amazed at what Princess Sayora can accomplish," Kouken said as she walked began walking towards the altar. She walked past the two and picked up a small necklace with a green stone and a card off the altar. She then walked back towards the door and then handed the necklace and the card to Seirei. Seirei looked up at Kouken with what Sdrive could have sworn were sad eyes. "Make me proud," Kouken said as she walked over to her side of the room.

"We must be extremely careful," Yami said looking at the two girls. "The Seal of Oricalcos changes the rules completely."

Sdrive however wasn't listening to Yami. He was staring at Seirei as she slowly put the necklace on and then put the card in her deck and started shuffling not looking up from her deck. She placed her Deck in her Duel Disk and it unfolded. 'I really don't think she wants to be in this duel, but I can't figure out why.' He took out his own deck, shuffled it and inserted it into his Duel Disk letting his Duel Disk unfold.

"Did you hear me?" Yami asked Sdrive as his Duel Disk unfolded.

"What did you say?" Sdrive said looking up at Yami.

"I said we must be careful, the Seal of Oricalcos changes all the rules of the game."

"I'm not too worried about that, one could say that about the Egyptian God Cards too," Sdrive said as he pictured the Sky Dragon of Osiris card in his deck.

"That is true, but remember, we know nothing about their decks, this could be much harder than you think," Yami said sternly.

"The order will go Sdrive, Seirei, the Pharaoh, and then me," Kouken said snickering. "As eliminators, you will automatically receive the number of cards you need from us to enter the finals."

"I need 3," Yami said.

"Two for me," Sdrive said.

"Very well, however, its not as if you will be able to beat us," Kouken said flashing a devious smile. She inserted her deck and the Duel Disk unfolded. "Get ready and duel!"

Sdrive drew his opening cards along with the other three duelists. Sdrive looked down at his cards and smiled. "I summon Skilled Black Magician!" Sdrive said as he placed the card on the field. The magician in black robes appeared on the field holding onto his silver staff (1900/1700). "I also set one card under the table and that ends my turn."

It was Seirei's turn. She looked at her hand and decided what to do from there. "I play the Pot of Greed," she said as she placed the card on the disk.

'She has a pretty voice,' Sdrive thought to himself as he looked at her.

Seirei looked at the two cards and gasped. The necklace around her neck glowed for a few seconds and she grasped it with her other hand.

"I see you have drawn our winning card," Kouken said smiling. "Play it. Make me proud."

Sdrive noticed that it almost seemed as though Seirei was struggling with what to do. Her eyes locked with his and then she shook her head. She flipped up the Field Card Zone on her Duel Disk and placed the card on the field. The necklace started glowing bright as the Seal appeared above all their heads. The Seal lowered itself to the ground and the Star of the Oricalcos appeared within the Seal. Sdrive let out a small growl as a black aura seemed to engulf Seirei's body. The mark of the Oricalcos appeared on her forehead and her eyes turned from hazel to red. She smiled a bit deviously and looked at Yami.

"Since you activated two spells, my Skilled Black Magician gains two Spell Counters," Sdrive said as he watched his Skilled Black Magician glow.

"We are in trouble now," Yami said looking at her.

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" she said as a man with purple robes, green vest, and prayer beads appeared on the field (1800/700). The mark of the Oricalcos appeared on his forehead and his eyes turned red. His attack points increased as he smiled sinisterly at his opponents (2300/700). "I set one card under the table and end my turn," she said, all traces of niceness almost completely gone from her voice.

"That makes it my turn!" Yami said drawing his 6th card. "I summon my Retrained Elven Swordsman!" Yami said as the Elfen Swordsman appeared on the field holding his sword in front of him. (1400/1200) "My Elven Swordsman can not be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more. Also I give him a power boost, for now I activate Mage Power! This gives my warrior an extra 500 attack points for each Spell and Trap on my side of the field. I set three cards under the table giving my Elfen Swordsman an extra 2000 attack points. (3400/1200). That ends my turn," Yami said.

"And activating Mage Power gave my Skilled Black Magician its final counter." Sdrive said smiling slightly. He was still worried about Seirei but knew that nothing he did now could save her, she had activated the Seal of Oricalcos.

"And now it is my turn," Kouken said smiling deviously as she drew her 6th card. "I'll begin by setting one monster on guard and one card under the table and that will end my turn," she said smiling evilly.

"Its my turn," Sdrive said as he pulled the card from his deck. "First off I offer up my Skilled Black Magician using the three spell counters it has in order to special summon the Black Magician from my deck!" The Skilled Black Magician disappeared and the Black Magician took its place staring down at its opponents (2500/2100). "Don't think that's all," he said as he picked up a card from his hand. "I set one monster on guard." The card appeared on his side of the field and then he looked from Seirei to Kouken. 'I don't really want to attack Seirei, I feel almost bad for being in this duel with her, however, I have to attack one of them, and she seems to be the weaker of the two, even though she has the Seal of Oricalcos.'

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kouken asked Sdrive menacingly.

'I really don't like her,' Sdrive thought, 'But she wants me to attack her, so I'll have to go with Seirei.' "Now I send the Black Magician to attack Seirei's Kycoo!" Seirei looked shocked by the statement.

"Reverse Quick Play Spell Card, Book of Moon!" Seirei called out as a book appeared on the field. The book started glowing and the Black Magician disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sdrive asked.

"Book of Moon switches a monster on the field on guard face down."

Sdrive looked down at his field and saw that there was a card on the field where his Magician had once stood. "In that case I end my turn," he said.

Seirei looked at Sdrive coldly but her expression lightened up for a split second before she drew her card. She looked down at it and smirked. "First I activate the Spring of Rebirth Spell Card, each time a card returns to my hand I gain 500 life points. Next I will summon Maharaght!" A brown Tiki Doll with strange masks all over its body appeared on the field (1200/1700). "Before my draw phase next turn, I can look at the top card on my deck and either keep it on top or place it on the bottom."

"A pretty weird effect," Sdrive said, "Especially considering its low attack power."

"You won't think it's weak when the Seal of Oricalcos strengthens it's attack power!" Seirei said as the mark of the Oricalcos appeared on Maharaght's fore head. (1700/1700)

"I see you've never dueled against a Spirit Monster," Kouken said smiling.

"A spirit monster!" Yami gasped remembering his duel against Noa in the Virtual World.

"Yes," Seirei said, "Spirit monsters return to their owners hand at the end of the turn, and most of them have unique effects. At the end of this turn my Maharaght will return to my hand, so I won't have to worry about its low attack power." She looked at the face down card that was just recently the Black Magician. "Your Black Magician has a toughness of 2100, and my Kycoo has an attack of 2300. Kycoo, attack the Black Magician!" Kycoo began to chant and his prayer beads began glowing. He shot out an energy blast and the Black Magician appeared and was destroyed. "Now I send Maharaght to attack your other face down monster!" Maharaght went forward and hit the card. A woman in purple robes and a green staff appeared and was destroyed.

"You attacked my Apprentice Magician," Sdrive said. "I can now search for a spellcaster with a level of two or less and place it face down on guard on my side of the field," he explained as he scanned through his cards. He picked one and set it on the Duel Disk face down.

"What good is a monster with a power level of two?" Kouken asked.

"Oh you'll see, but now I have a question for you Kouken."

"And what is that?"

"What have you done to Seirei, before she played the Seal, she seemed as though she didn't even want to duel. Now she's acting completely different and I want to know why."

"I can answer that," Yami said. "It's as you said, she was different up until she played the Seal of Oricalcos. The dark energy of the Oricalcos clouded her thoughts and is misguiding her."

"Nonsense," Kouken said. "She is just getting a boost on her optimism for this duel."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Sdrive shouted at Kouken.

"If I remember correctly it's still my turn," Seirei said a bit annoyed. Everyone turned to look at her and she continued her move. "My battle phase ends, I set one card under the table and end my turn, and due to that my Maharaght returns to my hand and my Spring of Rebirth gives me an extra 500 life points." (L.P. 8500)

"It's my move," Yami said drawing his card. "I hate to disappoint you, but you have left your Kycoo wide open for a direct attack from my Retrained Elfen Swordsman. Go Elfen Swordsman, attack Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"

"Reverse Trap Card!" Kouken called out. "Kunai with Chain! This trap will shift your Elfen Swordsman on guard and will give my sisters Kycoo an extra 500 attack points." A kunai with a chain wrapped attached to it wrapped around the Elven Swordsman.

"I may not be able to stop my Elven Swordsman's position switch but I can get rid of the Kunai by reversing my face down Dust Tornado! True my Swordsman will now drop down to a 2900 but it is well worth it to get rid of your Trap Card." A tornado appeared on the field and destroyed the Kunai leaving the Elven Swordsman on guard. "That will end my turn," he said.

"Excellent, its about time," Kouken said drawing her card. "I set one monster on guard and then I set two cards under the table. Next I reverse summon my own Retrained Elven Swordsman!" The Swordsman appeared on the field with it's sword in it's hand. "Now Elfen Swordsman, attack the Pharaoh's swordsman with your silver blade slash!" The Swordsman ran up to the other one and slashed it across the chest and Yami's swordsman was destoryed.

"You've activated my trap!" Yami called out. "Soul Rope! I can pay 1000 Life Points to summon a monster from my deck with 4 stars or less." (L.P. 7000) Yami looked through his cards and then picked out one of them and placed it on the field. "I've summoned Beta the Magnet Warrior!" The yellow magnet warrior appeared on the field ready for battle. (1700/1600)

"Too bad in order to finish my move I have to end my battle phase," Kouken said a bit disappointed. "I would have loved to squash your Beta. Oh well, I move into my Main Phase Two and I activate Gravity Axe Grarl!"

"What's that do?" Sdrive asked.

"This card equips to one of my monsters, and gives it an extra 500 attack points and I chose to give it to my Retrained Elven Swordsman!" An axe appeared on the field and the Swordsman grabbed it and it's stats rose. (1900/1200) "Also my Gravity Axe makes it so that none of us can change out monsters battle positions. Now if you notice, I only have one card left in my hand, so now I can special summon Guardian Grarl!" Suddenly a muscular dinosaur appeared on the field with a large axe in its hand that resembled the Gravity Axe Grarl. (2500/1000) "My Guardian Grarl can only be normal summoned, flip summoned or special summoned when the Gravity Axe Grarl is on the field. Plus if it is the only card in my hand, I may Special Summon it to the field!"

"No way!" Sdrive said shocked. "That's absurd!"

"Maybe, but I play with cards that win! Now, I have no more cards in my hand so this ends my turn."

Sdrive drew his card and looked down at it. 'I'm in a tight spot,' he thought as he looked down at the card he just drew. 'However, this card should defiantly be able to help.' "Alright, it's my move! I set one monster on guard and then I set one card under the table and that will end my turn."

"There is only one word to describe your move," Seirei said picking up her card. "Pathetic."

"Come on Seirei, snap out of it!" Sdrive called out to her. "I know that the Seal of Oricalcos is messing up your mind!"

"SHUT UP!" Seirei shouted catching Sdrive by surprise. "This card is NOT messing up my mind!"

"You tell him sister," Kouken said with a devious smile. "This is the way you have always been, and you're going to stay this way."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Sdrive shouted at Kouken.

"Sdrive stop," Yami said.

"But…"

"The Seal of Oricalcos _is _messing with her mind, and it is making her oblivious to it. You won't be able to get through to her." Sdrive gritted his teeth and watched as Seirei made her next move.

"You have made me mad, and for that I'm attacking you this turn!" Seirei said, Sdrive could have sworn he saw a dark aura around her. "The effect of my Maharaght allows me to choose whether or not I want to keep the card I just drew or put it on the bottom of the deck and draw again. But I happen to like this card, so I'll keep it. Now I summon Asura Priest!"

"That's a very powerful Spirit Monster!" Yami called out.

A blue woman with many arms and daggers in each arm appeared on Seirei's side of the field. The Mark of the Oricalcos appeared on her forehead and her points strengthened. (2200/1200) "This card allows me to attack all monsters on your side of the field Sdrive! So now, Asura Priest attack the monster Sdrive just played!" Asura Priest threw one of it's daggers at Sdrive's monster, a small girl in a magicians outfit and a sheep hat on her head appeared and was destroyed.

"That was my White Magician Pikeru!" Sdrive said.

"And now Asura Priest will attack the pathetic monster he chose with his Apprentice Magician!" The dagger was thrown at the other card and an old magician with grey hair and a hunch on his back appeared and was destroyed.

"You just destroyed my Old Vindictive Magician, and his Special Ability allows me to destroy any monster on the field when he is reversed. So say goodbye to Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" Kycoo fell to the ground and blew to pieces of digital data."

Seirei gritted her teeth. "That ends my turn, and my Asura Priest returns to my hand which means that my Spring of Rebirth Spell Card grants me an extra 500 life points!" (L.P. 9000)

"It's my move," Yami said drawing his card. "The problem with your Spirit Monsters is that they return to your hand at the end of the turn. And now that your Kycoo is gone that means that the only thing keeping your Life Points safe is gone! I reverse my set Premature Burial! This card allows me to pay 800 Life Points in order to bring back a monster from my graveyard. So now I bring back my Retrained Elven Swordsman!" The Elven Swordsman appeared on the field again and Yami stood smiling at it. (L.P. 6200) "Now I offer up both my Retrained Elven Swordsman and Betat the Magnet Warrior in order to summon my Black Magician!" The Black Magician appeared on the field looking down at Seirei.

Seirei looked at the Black Magician and then caught a glimpse of the card in front of her. 'It's done for,' she thought.

"Go Black Magician, attack the player!" The Magician powered up its staff and shot a blast of energy at Seirei. Suddenly Seirei's set card flipped up and a Mirror Force Trap was on the field. "Not that!" Yami said shocked as the attack bounced back and blasted into the Black Magician. He blew to pieces and Yami let out a small growl. "You will pay for that," he said. "I end my turn."

"My move Kouken said drawing her card. Her devious smile grew larger. "It's time to activate Card of Sanctity! This Spell allows us all to draw until we are each holding 6 cards in our hands." Kouken drew 6 cards, Yami drew 4, Sdrive drew 3 and Seirei drew two.

"I summon Watapon on guard!" Yami said as he placed the monster on the field. The small white monster appeared on his side of the field. (200/300) "Whenever this card is drawn outside of the draw phase I can Special Summon him to the field."

"Not that it matters," Kouken said. "I reverse Shooting Star Bow-Ceal! This card decreases my Gardian Grarl's attack power but it allows him to attack directly!" (1500/1000) But that isn't all, for now I can summon Guardian Ceal!" A large Dinosaur holding onto a Bow and Arrow appeared on the field. (1700/1400) "And that's not all now I activate Wicked Breaking Flameberge Baou! This spell can't be activated unless I discard a card from my hand, so I discard Guardian Trice! Now I equip the Flameberge to my Guardian Grarl giving him an extra 500 attack points." (2000/1000)

"Whoa, I've never seen a strategy like this," Sdrive said shocked.

"And now its time, I send Guardian Grarl to attack the Pharaoh!" Guardian Grarl reached for it's arrow when Sdrive shouted out.

"Reverse Trap, Shadow Spell!" Chains came from Sdrive's card and caught Guardian Grarl in its place. "My Shadow Spell stops your Guardian from attacking, and it causes it to lose 700 attack points!" (1300/1000)

"Damn you for interfering, Retrained Elven Swordsman and Guardian Ceal, attack Sdrive!" The Retrained Swordsman ran up and Slashed Sdrive across his chest while Guardian Ceal shot him with an arrow.

Sdrive fell backwards and growled. "That won't be enough to keep me down." (L.P. 4400)

"You have almost lost half your life points, that's what you get for interfering," Kouken said. "That ends my turn."

Sdrive drew his card and looked down at it. "I just thought of a great move!" Sdrive said. "I summon Spear Dragon!" A blue white dragon appeared on the field, with a mouth that looked like a birds beak. (1900/0)

"When did you add that card in your deck?" Yami asked. "It seems so unlike you."

"Well, it represents Kyoshen, and it can do a lot of damage. If your opponent has a weak monster on the field and then a strong one, you can use the Spear Dragon to attack the weaker monster and then its ability kicks in. It will switch on guard and then you won't lose any life points. However in this case the setting is perfect. Go Spear Dragon, attack Guardian Grarl!" The Spear Dragon let out it's cyclone of wind and destroyed the Guardian."

"It doesn't matter, your life points are going down all the same, your stupid Spear Dragon has a toughness of 0, it will easily be destroyed," Kouken said. (L.P. 7400)

"It looks as if you have forgotten all about the Gravity Axe-Grarl you attached to your Elven Swordsman. It stops all monsters from switching positions. Therefore, my Spear Dragon's Effect is over ruled and it stays in attack mode, and none of your monsters are strong enough to destroy it. With that I end my turn."

"You got lucky this turn but my sister will take care of you," Kouken said and Seirei nodded."

Seirei drew her card and looked down at it, she smiled and then looked at Sdrive. "Fight it!" Sdrive said staring into her eyes. "I know you can do it!"

Seirei looked confused and started clutching her head. The stone around her neck began to glow again and she stopped clutching her head. "There is nothing to fight," she said simply as she turned to face Yami. "You mentioned earlier how my Spirit Monsters go back to my hand at the end of my turn, well, I bet you didn't know that there was a card in my deck that could stop that!"

"You have a card that over powers your Spirit Monsters effects!" Yami said surprised.

"Yes, and now I will activate it!" She held the card up in her hand and then slammed it down onto the field. "I've activated Spiritual Energy Settle Machine!" A large machine appeared on Seirei's side of the field. "This card allows me to keep all my Spirit Monsters on the field as long as I discard one card from my hand at the end of each turn. So now I will summon Asura Priest and thanks to the Seal of Oricalcos it is stronger than your Spear Dragon! (2200/1200) Go Asura Priest, attack his Spear Dragon!" The Asura Priest threw one of it's daggers at the Spear Dragon. The dagger hit the Spear Dragon and it was destroyed.

"I didn't realize there was a card that could keep Spirit Monsters from returning to your hand," Sdrive said as he watched his Life Points drop from the attack. (L.P. 4100)

"Thats right, and that means some of my stronger Spirit Monsters can make it to the field. Now, I end my turn and to keep my Spiritual Energy Settle Machine active, I discard my Maharaght. Now Pharaoh, lets see your power."

"Very well," Yami said as he drew his card "I don't want to dissapoint you, but I'm about to make my Life Points untouchable by you. I sacrifice my Watapon in order to summon the Catapult Turtle!" A large mechanical turtle with a catapult on it's back appeared on the field. (1000/2000)

"That monster is useless to you," Kouken said laughing evily.

"Oh?" Yami asked with a smirk on his face. He then took a card from his hand and placed it on the field. "I activate the Spell Card, Twingle Five Star!"

"What does that do?" Seirei said shocked.

"This card allows me to sacrifice a level 5 monster or higher from my field in order to summon the 5 Kuriboh Brothers!" The 5 Kuribohs appeared on the field, one brown, one white, one pink, one purple, and the last one green.

"Oh great, its the attack of the three toed hairballs," Kouken really uninterested in Yami's move.

"You shouldn't mess around with the Kuriboh Brothers, they have powers that you can't even begin to imagine. I will finish my turn by laying one card under the table." Yami did so and then let Kouken begin her turn.

"My move," Kouken said drawing her card. She looked at it and smiled, 'I'll be using this soon enough,' she thought to herself. "I activate my Butterfly Dagger Elma!" Kouken said as she placed the card on the field. A dagger with a Butterfly imprinted on it appeared on the field. "I equip it to my Guardian Ceal. This card gives the mosnter that it is equipped to an extra 300 attack points." (2000/1400)

"Your Guardian does not scare me," Yami said as he looked at the Guardian Ceal.

"Nore does it scare me," Sdrive said.

"You two are so Naive, for now that the Butterfly Dagger Elma is on the field, I'm allowed to summon Guardian Elma!" Suddenly a woman appeared on the field with red hair and the Butterfly Dagger in her hand. (1300/1200) "Guardian Elma's special abilty allows me to take back a spell card from my graveyard and equip it to her, so now I equip Wicked Breaking Flameberge Baou to my Guardian Elma, increasing her attack points by 500. (1800/1200)

"So, what are you going to do?" Yami asked.

"I'm going to get rid of your stupid furries! Go Guardian Ceal, attack the Pharaoh's Kuriboh!"

"Kuribi activate Star Defense!" Yami called out. Suddenly all the Kuriboh's gathered together and an energy star appeared in front of them. Guardian Ceal fired it's arrow at the Kuribohs but the arrow bounced off the energy star.

"What happened?" Kouken asked shocked.

"How did they stop your attack sister?" Seirei asked.

"As long as all of the Kuriboh Brothers are on the field, Kuribi can negate the attack of the mosnter that is attacking any of them."

"No way!" Kouken said shocked.

"Way to go Yami!" Sdrive cheered.

"I notice that you have nothing protecting your life points," Kouken said staring at Sdrive. Go Guardian Elma, and Elven Swordsman, attack the player." The two monsters went toward Sdrive and slashed at him. Suddnely a Kuriboh appeared on Sdrive's side of the field and blocked the Elven Swordsman attack. Guardian Elma was able to get through though and slashed Sdrive across the chest causing him to fall backwards. "I'm getting really sick of these Kuribohs!" Kouken yelled at the two of them.

"I'm not, that Kuriboh just really saved a lot of my Life Points," Sdrive said as he tried to regain his breath. (L.P. 2300)

"I end my turn, unless you can do anything during your next turn, my sister will wipe out the rest of your Life Points and the Seal of Oricalcos will take your soul."

Sdrive looked down at his deck, 'Kouken is telling the truth for once,' he thought to himself. 'The Seal of Oricalcos is messing up Seirei's mind, I think she really would do it. I only have one shot at this. Heart of the Cards, please guide me.' He picked the card on the top of his deck and looked at it. "I activate Pot of Greed!" he called out as he placed the card on the field. 'Here we go, this is the chance I needed.' He picked up his two cards and looked at them. "Alright, heres where things start to get a bit tricky."

'It looks like Sdrive has a plan,' Yami thought to himself.

"I activate Spell Absorption, this card makes it so that every time I activate a Spell Card I gain 500 Life Points. Now, I activate Double Spell, this card makes me discard a Spell Card to use a Spell Card from one of my opponent's graveyards, so I discard my Sages Stone to access Seirei's graveyard to use her Pot of Greed." Sdrive drew his two cards and smiled. "If you've noticed, that counts as activating two Spell Cards so therefore I gain 1000 Life Points. (L.P. 3300)

"Good Job," Yami said to Sdrive.

"It's not over yet, for now I activate Premature Burial, I have to pay 800 Life Points to use it but my Spell Absorption gives me back 500 of those Life Points. (L.P. 3000) Now I resurect my Black Magician!" The Black Magician reappeared on the field and looked down at his opponents. "And now, I'm going to borrow Seirei's idea of attacking all monsters at once by activating Diffusion Wave Motion!"

"Excellent Move!" Yami said.

"It costs 1000 life points to use but again, I gain 500 from Spell Absorption. And now my Black Magician can attack all the monsters on either of your sides, and I think it's long past time I gave Kouken a piece of my mind. Black Magician, attack all of Kouken's Monsters!" (L.P. 2500)

"No you can't!" Kouken said.

"It's too late to stop me now! Black Magician, Black Magic Attack!" The Black Magician began attacking Guardian Ceal, Guardian Elma, and Retrained Elven Swordsman. Guardian Ceal and Guardian Elma were destroyed but due to the Swordsmans effect it stayed on the field

It then attacked the one monster that Kouken had on the field for almost the entire duel. The Big Shield Gardna appeared on the field holding it's shield. (L.P. 2400)

"I can't beleive you got that lucky!" Kouken said as her Life Points dropped. (L.P. 5600)

"It wasn't luck," Sdrive began.

"It was the Heart of the Cards," Yami finished.

Sdrive nodded and looked at the cards in his hand. "I set one card under the table and that ends my turn," he said as the card appeared on his side of the field. "It is unfortunate that the Gravity Axe Grarl allows your Big Shield Gardna to stay on guard. But we'll get through it."

"Well, destorying Guardian Ceal was a mistake, because it also destroyed Butterfly Dagger Elma, which whenever it's destoryed can return to my hand," Kouken said as the Butterfly Dagger Elma card slid out of her graveyard slot and she put it back in her hand.

"It's my move!" Seirei said as she drew her card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy the card you just set!"

"I've been waiting for this chance all game, Reverse Judgment of Anubis!"

"What does that do?" Seirei askes shocked.

"When you use a Spell Card that has the effect of destorying one of my Spells or Traps I can use this to negate it, also I get to destory one monster on your side of the field and when I do it's attack power is deducted from your life points!"

"No!" Seirei said as a black fog crept out of an arc with a statue of Anubis on it. It stopped the wind of the Mystical Space Typhoon and then crept around the Asura Priest. Asura Priest blew up and Seirei's life points were reduced. (L.P. 6800)

"That was the first card I set, and it's been lying in wait ever since," Sdrive said smiling.

"Don't think you are getting away from me that easily!" Seirei said. "I summon Inaba White Rabbit!" Suddenly a white rabbit one some kind of totem pole appeared on Seirei's side of the field. (700/500)

"And what exactly does that card do?" Sdrive asked.

"Well, for starters it gains a power boost thanks to the Seal of Oricalcos." She watched as the mark of the Oricalcos appeared on Inaba's head making it stronger. (1200/500) "After that, it's Special Ability allows it to attack you directly! Go Inaba, attack the player!" The totem pole shot towards Sdrive and Inaba prepared for it's attack.

"Reverse Trap!" Sdrive called out. "Magic Cylinder will turn the attack back to you!"

The totem pole went through one of the cylinders and then came out the other. It headed straight for Seirei smashing into her causing her to fall backwards. "That was dirty!" she said as her life points lowered. (L.P. 5600)

"A magician always has a trick up their sleeve," Yami said giving a thumbs up to Sdrive. Sdrive returned the Gesture.

'I thought if I took out some of his life points, my sister would be able to summon one of her stronger Guardians to take out the Black Magician and depleate the last of his life points,' Seirei thought with gritted teeth. 'Now my plan is ruined.' "I end my turn and I discard a card from my hand to keep Spiritual Energy Settle Machine on the field."

"Very well," Yami said as he drew his card and looked at it. "First, I transform my five Kuriboh Brothers into Kuribabylon!" A large, angry looking black Kuriboh with a giant horn on it's head appeared on the field. (1500/1500) "My Kuribabylon's attack and defense is equal to the total attack and defense of the Kuriboh's used to summon it! 300 times 5 is 1500! Now, I summon Gazel the King of Mythical Beasts!" Yami said as his brown gazel with it's long claws appeared on the field. (1500/1200) "Next I reverse my set Trap. Dark Renewal!" A dark red coffin appeared on Yami's side of the field.

"What does that do?" Seirei asked worried.

"This Trap Card allows me to sacrifice one monster on my side of the field and one monster on either of your sides of the field so that I can bring a Spellcaster back from my Graveyard. So I sacrifice my Gazel and Kouken's Big Shield Gardna in order to summon my Black Magician!" The Coffin opened up and a beam of energy sucked Gazel and Big Shield Gardna into it. The coffin closed and then reopened revealing the Black Magician. "Your Retrained Elven Swordsman may not be able to be destoryed by our monsters with 1900 attack points or over, and you have strengthened him to 1900 so he can't be destoryed by any of our monsters. The problem with your strategy is that the card you used to strengthen it keeps it from switching on guard, which means that we can continue to attack it with our Black Magicians until your life points are depeleated! Now my Black Magicina, attack the Retrained Elven Swordsman!" The Black Magician attacked the Retrained Elven Swordsman and Kouken's Life Points were lowered.

"I can't beleive it, these two are actually starting to come back!" Kouken growled. (L.P. 5000)

"Now, Kuribabylon, attack Seirei's Inaba White Rabbit!" The Kuribabylon attacked Inaba with it's giant horn and Inaba was destroyed.

"No!" Seirei said as her monster blew to pieces. (L.P. 5300)

"That ends my turn," Yami said folding his arms.

"It's my turn!" Kouken said growling as she drew her card. "I activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards as long as I discard two!" she said as she as she drew her three cards, she looked at them and then discard two. "Next I will equip the Butterfly Dagger Elma to my Retrained Elven Swordsman, now he is stronger and I won't lose as many life points." The Swordsman put away his sword as the Butterfly Dagger again appeared in his hand. (2200/1200)

"Activating those two Spell Cards just gave me an extra 1000 Life Points," Sdrive said smiling. (L.P. 3400)

"It doesn't matter. Next I will set one monster on guard," she said as her monster appeared on the field. "Now, I will send Retrained Elven Swordsman to destory your Kuribabylon!" The Swordsman ran up to Kuribabylon and slashed it in half.

"Normally I could summon back the Kuriboh Brothers, but since my Black Magician is on the field, I am unable to do so," Yami said as his life points lowered. (L.P. 5500)

"Thats right you can't," Kouken said smiling deviously. Now I end my turn,"

"It's my turn then!" Sdrive called out drawing his card. "I'll set one card under the table, and then summon my Skilled White Magician!" A Magician in White robes appeared on Sdrive's side of the field. (1700/1900) "Now I send my Black Magician to attack Kouken's Swordsman!" The Black Magician attacked the Swordsman and slightly lowered Kouken's Life Points.

"I will only lose 300 Life Points from each of you, where as had you attacked Seirei she would have been greatly reduced," Kouken said as her points dropped by 300. (L.P. 4700)

"Sister, what do you mean by that?" Seirei said as she looked over at Kouken.

"What I mean is he was being stupid, thats what I mean. He had the perfect oppertunity to cause more damage, but he didn't take it."

"Oh, I plan on attacking Seirei," Sdrive said. 'Although I'm not really sure if I want to yet or not,' he thought secretly to himself. "Go Skilled White Magician, attack Seirei!" The White Magician blasted a stream of white magic at Seirei which caused her to let out a small scream.

"That hurt!" she growled as the dark aura got stronger around her. (L.P. 3600)

"Thanks a lot 'sister'," Seirei said. "Because of you he attacked me!"

"It wasn't her," Sdrive said. "I planned on attacking you this entire time. I end my turn."

Seirei drew her card and blew out a sigh of relief, "I activate my own Card of Sanctity allowing us all to draw until we have 6 cards!" she said as she drew 4 cards. Everyone else drew 4 cards as well and Sdrive gained another 500 Life Points. (S.L.P. 3900) "I summon Fushi No Tori!" Seirei said as a purple bird with firey red feathers appeared on her side of the field. The Oricalcos appeared on it's forehead and it got stronger. (1700/0) "Now I activate the Spell Card Pump Up! This card will double my Fushi No Tori's attack power for the turn." Everyone watched as the bird got bigger and glowed white. (3400/0) "Fushi No Tori, attack the Pharaoh's Black Magician!" The bird flapped its wings and the fire from it's wings engulfed the Black Magician and destoryed it.

"You will pay for that," Yami said as his life points decreased. (L.P. 4600)

"Actually, you will," Seirei said smiling. "Because my Fushi No Tori's special ability makes it so that the number of life points you lose, I gain!" Her life points increased and she snickered. "I end my turn, and I discard my Sinister Serpent to the graveyard in order to keep my Spiritual Settle Machine active." (L.P. 4500)

"I also gained Life Points, when you activated Pump Up," Sdrive said. (L.P. 4400)

Yami drew his card and looked down at it, "I told you would pay, and now I'm going to prove it. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" The silver monster made of magnets appeared on Yami's side of the field. (1400/1700) "Next I activate Monster Reborn in order to summon back my Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Beta reapeared on the field and was ready for battle along with Sdrive gaining more life points (S.L.P 4900). (Beta: 1700/1600) "Now, since I have Beta and Alpha on the field, and I have Valkyrian and Gama in my hand, I sacrfice Beta, Alpha, from the field and Gama from my hand in order to summon Valkyrian the Magna Warrior!" The Magent warriors appeared on the field and formed all their magnetic pieces together to form Valkyrian the Magna Warrior (3500/3850)

"No!" Kouken growled as she looked at the high attack point monster."

"It's unfortunate for you that it will not be Valkyrian that attacks you," Yami said smiling.

"What do you mean!" Kouken demanded.

"I have a much stronger card in my hand, but I needed my Valkyrian on the field so that I can bring out the correct number of monsters needed to sacrifice for it."

"Awesome!" Sdrive said understanding what Yami was doing.

"Now, Valkyrion, dissasemble into the 3 Magnet warriors!" Yami called out as the larger monster disassembled and the parts returned forming the three seperate Magnet Warriors. "Now, I offer up, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gama the Magnet Warrior in order to summon the Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" the three seperate monsters dissapeared and fire rose up around Yami. The card appeared on the field and then a burst of energy erupted from the card. The orb that contained Ra appeared and Yami began to chant the heratic words written on Ra, once he was done the Winged Dragon of Ra stood before the two other players. (4600/5100)

"No way!" Seirei said looking at the huge creature before her.

"Now I sacrifice 2000 Life Points in order to turn Ra into Egyptian God Phoenix and destory your two monsters!" he shouted at Kouken. (L.P. 3500) Ra transformed into a fiery phoenix and flew towards the Retrained Elven Swordsman and her face down monster. They were both easily destoryed and Yami smirked. Now my Winged Dragon of Ra attack Kouken!" The Winged Dragon of Ra formed a fire ball in its mouth and blasted it at Kouken. Kouken was hit dead on and she was flown back right into the Seal's barrier. She was left with 100 life points.

"Sister, are you alright?" Seirei asked worriedly.

"I'll...be fine." She said as she slowly stood up. (L.P. 100)

"And with that I end my turn," Yami said.

Kouken slowly stood up, breathing heavily. She took the top card from her deck and looked at it. "I set two cards under the table and I set one monster on guard and end my turn," she said as best she could.

Sdrive drew his card and and smiled. "Today isn't your day Kouken! For now I remove White Magician Pikeru and Old Vindictive Magician from my Graveyard to special summon Chaos Sorceror!" The purple sorceror appeared on the field. "I use it's special ability to remove Seirei's Fushi No Tori from the field." The Fushi No Tori was put inside of an energy sphere and dissapeared. "Now, I sacrfice Black Magician, Chaos Sorceror, and Skilled White Magician in order to summon my Egyptian God Card! Sky Dragon of Osirs!" The card appeared and then it too burst out into a blast of energy as the giant red dragon of ancient times appeared on Sdrive's side of the field. Once it was completly there it roared at Kouken. (5000/5000) "I summon my Skilled Black Magican so that it will be able to finish off your Life Points when Osiris gets rid of your face down monster. Osiris does however lose 1000 attack points since there are now 4 cards in my hand, but I don't think that will make too much of a difference. (4000/4000) Go Osiris, attack Kouken's monster with your Thunder Force!" Osiris charged up lightning in it's mouth and then destroyed the monster on Kouken's side of the field. It was another Big Shield Gardna. "Go Skilled Black Magician, finish off her Life Points!" The Skilled Black Magician attacked Kouken but suddenly three monks appeared and a barrier was set in place.

"I activated Hallowed Life Barrier," Kouken said. "I discard my Twin Swords of Flashing Light Trice to keep my life points safe."

"You and I both know it won't matter," Sdrive said with an angry look in his eye. "I end my turn."

Seirei looked up at the two god monsters on her opponents sides of the field. 'There is nothing we can do to win,' she thought to herself as she drew her card. "I bring back Sinister Serpent from my grave yard and end my turn rediscarding it."

"Then it's my turn," Yami said as he drew his card. "Winged Dragon of Ra, attack Kouken!" He cried out. The Winged Dragon formed it's fire ball and blasted it at Kouken. Suddenly the monks reappeared and the barrier appeared again.

"I activated my second Hallowed Life Barrier," she said as she discarded her Rod of Silence.

"I end my turn," Yami said as Kouken slowly drew her card.

"I pass, there is nothing I can do," she said.

Sdrive drew his card and Osiris grew back to a 5000. "Skilled Black Magician attack Kouken, depleate her Life Points!" The Skilled Black shot it's black magic at Kouken and it slammed into her. Her life points reduced to 0. Suddenly the Seal of Oricalcos began to glow and it shrank so that it was only underneath Kouken. It shot up in a beam of light as Kouken screamed. When it dissapeared Kouken fell limp to the ground.

The mark of the Oricalcos dissappeared from Seireis forhead and she clutched her head. "I can't beleive it," she said almost in tears. "I can't beleive the Seal of Oricalcos took her soul!"

"Seirei," Sdrive said slowly, walking towards her.

"Its not possible," Seirei said in tears. She hung her head low, "Why, why did she force me to play this damn card? I know what I have to do." She looked up at Sdrive who was coming towards her. "Your Sky Dragon of Osiris has 5000 attack points, and I have 4500 Life Points. When you attack, its all over. I would rather not feel that pain, even though I deserve too." She stood up and placed her hand on her duel disk. "I give up, there is nothing I can do. I'm sorry Sdrive, I saw you a few times during the tournament but didn't realize you were the one we would be dueling. I liked you, I thought you were awesome at Duel Monsters. And once I saw you here, I realized that no matter what, someone was going to get hurt badly. The cards you need for the finals are up on the altar. I'm sorry for the way I treated you during this duel." After those words her body fell limp.

"I just got one more reason to fight Sayora," Sdrive said as the holographic images dissapeared. Yami went over to the alter and got the cards they needed while Sdrive took the Seal of Oricalcos out of Seirei's Duel Disk. "This is supposed to be the card I get for beating her," he looked down at it and saw that Kouken's image was on the card. "I wouldn't use this even if it was the last option." Suddenly a dark fog appeared around the room. Sdrive and Yami could feel their bodies being moved. When the fog cleared they were right outside of the house they had entered.

"We are outside of the house," Yami said amazed.

Sdrive looked down at his hand and noticed that the Seal of Oricalcos was no longer in his hand. "The Seal of Oricalcos is gone!" Sdrive said shocked.

"It's better off not messed around with," Yami said. He handed Sdrive the cards he needed and then he picked up Kouken. "Come on, we have to get these two to the hospital and then we have to get to the Battle Tower." Sdrive nodded and picked up Seirei. They carried them on their backs and began to run to the hospital.

* * *

Sayora was sitting down inside of a large room at the top of the Battle Tower. In her hand she held the Seal of Oricalcos with Kouken's image on it. She smiled, "Sorry Labiathon, but you don't get to keep this soul," she said as she held up her hand and a small white orb came out of the card. The image of Kouken dissapeared and Sayora ripped the card. She opened a drawer and took out a golden hour glass with the Sennen Symbol on it. The hourglass absorbed the white orb and it glowed for a second.

Sayora stood up and walked over to a small closet, she took a light blue Kimono and changed into it. She walked back to the hourglass and placed it inside the Kimono. "I am now ready to pay a little visit to certaint Tomb Robber about a certaint Eye," she said smiling deviously.

* * *

Sdrive: How was that? I hope you all liked it. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. The duel wasn't all that bad, considering I knew almost nothing about Spirit Monsters and Guardian Cards when I started it. Well, I guess its time for the Reviews.

Zenryo: But, I like reving a dead god over and over and over! Well, not really, but who cares. Well ya know what, I turned you into a semi nice guy. Sorry for not being in Hell today. But I'll be there tomorrow and I'll give you the Mystic Plasma Zones then when you give me CHOBITS! -wild eyed lop sided grin-

Peace: CHOBITS!...anyway, I had a WHOLE ammount of things to say about your review, but after some recent events, I just don't care. If you don't like it, go bring it up to Mamimi herself, you know her SN, and if needed, I'll give you her e-mail, but I think I've already told you everything I've had to say. Now then, also on the Subject of Mamimi, she does NOT have 2 rare cards, if you remember out side of the hospital she was winning a duel, plus, think about it, a lot of other duelists we haven't seen duel and yet THEY are going to be in the finals. I'm saving it for the finals, don't worry about it. And...I can't think of anything else to say here except CHOBITS!

Lgmk: One of these days I would REALLY like to know what Lgmk stands for, maybe I should just ask you when I see you online, oh well. I gave you Sdrive and as an added bonus, Yami! Plus two totally original characters with really cool decks. I realize Mamimi hasn't really dueled that much, but thats also because I gave her a deck that I thought would be good, and the more I look at it the more I realize it needs changed DESPERATLY! So...yeah.

Reaver of Heaven: I don't hate lock ins, it ws just really tired. And we stayed there all night, we didn't need a ride home. Yeah, I hate the ParaDorks as much as the next guy. Hopefully this tag team match up was better, two magician masters against an old power, with deck designs not normally seen played. Well, hope to hear from you again.

Otaku Sarri: Its best if I probably don't say anything about this right now.

Sdrive: I know I know, What could Sayora be planning? Why is she after the Eye? What are her Motives, who will win? It's going to be a special 5 chapter mini arch I like to call...Not Really a 5 Chapter Mini Arch! No, but seriously, keep watching as Bakura and Sayora battle it out in the Shadow Realm, and we all get to see a sneak peak at Sayora's dueling capabilities.

Power to the Hikari's

P.S. Ok, if any of you have been reading Sky Top Duelists you'll know that I have started giving out CPC's Couch Potato Credits. I'm giving 25 CPC's to anyone who can guess Sayora's deck design. The only person I won't give them to is possbily Peace since I think I already told him, if I didn't well then go right ahead Peace, but if I didn't, then please don't answer. However, if you can hold yourself back and not critize my grammer today, I.E. Its and It's, then I will give you 10 CPC's. Just because I don't want you to feel left out and possibly not criticizing my grammer and spelling will be harder for you than guessing Sayora's deck design lol.

Power to the Hikari's

P.S.S. CHOBITS!

Kyoshen: Don't ask, he's been like this since he started reading Chobits.

Sdrive: CHOBITS!


	20. Bakura Vs Sayora, Duel for the Sennen Ey...

Sdrive: Ok, here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. The duel probably won't be long, but what do I know? I'm only the author. Anyway, have fun with it.

Disclaimer: You forgot to say me last time Sdrive.

Writers Block: You know you want me to come over Sdrive.

Sdriver: You know you want me to say your name wrong Sdriver

Sdrive: Oh for the love of…I DON'T OWN IT, YOU CAN'T COME OVER AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Sdriver: Ummmm…HE'S ON TO ME!

Sdrive: I hate muses sometimes.

* * *

Sdrive and Yami had just dropped off Seirei and Kouken. He stood by her bedside and looked down at her. "I promise you that I will win back your soul. You did not deserve this fate. Wait just a little longer, everything will be righted." After he was done he went down the hall and walked into Kelly's room to say goodbye.

"I have no clue how far off the finals will be. I have to prepare for anything, I just wanted to come in and say goodbye." He got up took his jacket, and walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Yugi asked.

"She's fine, but when did you two switch?"

"Just now, since the gods were real in that duel, it really took a toll on Yami so I let him take a rest. What about you, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, guess it's just the rush of adrenalin. Come on, we have to make it to the spot of the finals!"

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, we should hurry." Sdrive and Yugi headed off. They could see the Battle Tower from the hospital and it wasn't too far off. "Hey, thanks for helping Yami, He wouldn't have been able to win that duel without you."

"No problem," Sdrive said walking along side of them. "It was a great experience dueling along side the ancient Pharaoh." They continued their walk not really talking too much. They walked in silence, contemplating their next steps when Yugi broke the quiet.

"These finals are going to be dangerous," he said.

"Yeah, we have the Rare Hunters running around, which means that Marik will be there as well. Plus I have to face off against Sayora, and we all know she has some kind of Item."

"It's not just that," Yugi said. Sdrive raised his eyebrow in question. "We have those people who call themselves Magic Seekers. They need to be stopped as well, and then we also have to watch out for Ryou, and the Spirit of the Ring."

"Yeah," Sdrive said looking around. He pulled out his deck and searched until he got to the Sky Dragon of Osiris. "But I think we will be ok, we know who has the God Cards, and we just have to make sure no one else gets them."

Yugi nodded, "We have some strength on our side, but we still have to be careful, we have no idea where the finals will take us."

"But we'll get through it just fine," Sdrive said. They walked in silence, both with their minds on the finals, until they saw some people at the Battle Tower. There were a lot of people there in fact. They walked up to them and noticed there were a lot of people they knew there, and some they didn't.

"Hey Yamato, check it out, it's Yugi and Sdrive!" Mina said as Yugi and Sdrive walked up to them.

"Hey, glad to see your in the finals," Sdrive said to Mina.

"So, I see that whatever was wrong has fixed itself," Yamato said to Sdrive.

"With a little help from us," Sdrive said smiling. He faked a stretch so that he could get close enough to Yamato, "I'll tell you about it later," he whispered to him. He finished his fake stretch and looked around. He saw the kid who was wearing the weird midevil uniform earlier walking up to them. 'Could he be the leader of the Magic Seekers?' Sdrive thought to himself.

The kid walked up to them and nodded at Yugi, "Yugi Moto, I've read a lot about you. My name is Donovan, and I'm here to help, something screwy has been happening in this tournament, and although I don't know what is going on, I'm here to help if you need me."

"Well, ok, thanks Donovan," Yugi said a bit intimidated by Donovan's attire.

"Don't be scared, I'm one of the good guys," he said chuckling.

Sdrive looked around and he saw Peace walking up to them with a sad look on his face. He ran up to him, "Peace, what's wrong?"

"Alice lost a duel, I was on my way here, and I watched as she lost her last handful of Life Points. I took her to the hospital and then came straight here."

Sdrive punched his hand, "Damn it! This tournament is really starting to piss me off!"

"Don't let it get the best of you," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Yuko. "I know that this tournament has been hard on you and your friends, but you must win it, or else your world will be in grave danger."

Sdrive nodded, "So, you are here for the finals?"

"Yes," Yuko said looking at the Battle Tower. "I am already qualified, I suggest that you and the Pharaoh go qualify yourselves now."

"Good idea," Yugi said. They walked over to the scanner and scanned in the cards. The scanner displayed a map of where the finalists would be heading once they left the Battle Tower. Two plastic cards slid out and they each took one. There was a man with dark black hair, and a dark blue sweat shirt with black jeans on. He looked down at Yugi and seemed to be staring at the Sennen Puzzle. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I was just admiring your pendant," the man said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone wearing a giant golden pyramid." He then walked over towards the scanner, ending the short conversation, and scanned his cards through, "I'll be dueling you shortly," he murmured walking away with a smirk on his face.

They walked back to Yamato and Yugi saw an old face that he wished he could forget. A spiky blond came walking up to them in a dark black robe, with the Sennen Symbol glowing on his forehead. "Well hello there little Yugi, long time no see."

"Marik! I banished you once before, and I can do it again!" Yugi said.

"Technically it was the Pharaoh who banished me, if I remember you didn't make a single move. And even then it was my weak side that forfeited the duel. On another note, it looks like I'm not banished at all now am I? So NYA!" he said doing that weird laugh with his tounge haning out.

"Well I'll make sure you are banished for good this time!" Yugi said staring up at Marik.

"We will see about that," Marik said as he walked past Yugi to Sdrive. "You have Sky Dragon of Osiris, I'll be sure that you relinquish control of it to me." With that he laughed and walked on towards the scanner.

Sdrive glared at Marik, "I'll make you pay," he shouted at Marik.

Marik turned back around, "Oh, so it's my fault that you defeated your girlfriend and allowed her to be plummeted into the Shadow Realm?"

Sdrive growled and rushed towards Marik with his fist extended. Yamato grabbed him and held him back. "Don't," Yamato told him. "We don't need a magic fight in the middle of all these people."

Sdrive growled but loosened up. He looked around and noticed there were a lot of people in the area along with Stephanie.

"Hey Sdrive!" She called out jumping onto Sdrive hugging him. "I'm so glad to see that you are in the finals! We are going to have A LOT of fun," she said running her index finger along his chest.

"Um, ok," Sdrive said looking trying to keep his balance. Stephanie got off of Sdrive and looked around. "No challenge. A great duelist like you will easily beat everyone," she said with a wink in her eye.

"Um, yeah, lets go with that," Sdrive said blushing a lot. "There sure are a lot of people here," he said.

"But I don't see Joey," Yugi said.

Right on cue, Joey ran past them and banged on the doors to the Battle Tower, "Open up those doors, I want to talk to Sayora!"

"Joey!" Yugi called out running over to him. "Joey what's wrong?"

"She lost!" Joey said banging his fists on the metal doors.

"Who lost?" Sdrive asked.

"Mai. I was watching her duel and she lost," he said. Joey turned around and pointed to the man who had been behind Sdrive and Yugi in line. "Him!" he screamed. He ran up to him and swung his fist at the man. The man turned around, jumped up, and landed 5 feet away from Joey.

"What's your problem?" he asked. He then realized who Joey was, "Oh, it's you! The boy who's girlfriend I beat."

"I'll show you whose beat!" Joey said running up to him aiming a punch. The man in black stuck out his hand and caught Joey's fist. He twisted Joey's arm around and punched him in the stomach sending Joey flying backwards. Unfortunatly Joey crashed into Ryou sending him down to the ground as well.

"That hurt," Ryou complained. "What are you doing Joey?"

"Listen," the man said walking over to Joey. "It was her or me and I chose me." With that he turned around and walked away.

"I'll show you!" Joey said growling.

"I doubt it," Kaiba said standing over Joey. "Considering the fact that he just beat you, I suggest you stay down on the ground, after all, puppies aren't good at fighting."

Joey jumped up and sent a right hook to Kaiba's face. However Ryou tried to stand up and accidentally stuck his foot out tripping Joey causing his punch to miss Kaiba.

"Pathetic," Kaiba said as he walked past them with Mokuba in tow.

"Sorry about that Joey," Ryou said picking Joey up. He helped Joey up and then they walked over to the others. Tea and Tristan were standing next to Sdrive, Yugi, Yamato, Stephanie and Donovan.

"That freak is going to pay," Joey said glaring back at the black haired man.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself or you might end up on your face again," Tristan said chuckling.

"Tristan!" Tea shouted elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Tristan screamed clutching his stomach.

Sdrive chuckled a bit but then his eyes caught a glimpse of Mamimi, she looked sad. He walked over to her slowly. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"A friend of mine who I came with lost a duel and now he's in the hospital," she said looking down.

"You had someone else here with you?" Sdrive asked. Mamimi nodded and then slowly walked past Sdrive towards the scanner. "This tournament has gotten out of control," Sdrive said to himself. "Way too many people have been caught up in this whole thing, so many lives are in danger, and it's up to me, Yamato and the Pharaoh to save everyone."

"So," Yugi asked Ryou," Anyth…" And then Yugi froze, he stopped talking, and he stopped moving.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked. "Are you ok?" That's when he realized that he didn't here anyone talking any longer. He turned around and noticed that everyone was completely frozen, Marik, Sdrive, Yamato, everyone. He saw Mamimi at the scanner and noticed that the scanner was only half way through scanning and completly still. Suddenly the Sennen Ring melted through his shirt and began glowing. Bakura now stood where Ryou had been and his Sennen Ring was pointing furiously at the Battle Tower. It was practically pulling him towards it.

He rushed over to it and tried to open the door but nothing happened. Suddenly the doors started to open on their own and he backed away. Sayora walked through the door and had her eyes narrowed at Bakura. "Greetings Tomb Robber," she said to him. "I think it's about time you and I had a proper introduction. Come inside, no one will stop you," she said snickering as she walked back into the Battle Tower. Although he didn't want to take orders from her, he figured he had no choice so he reluctantly walked through the doors.

"I am quite curious as to how you managed to freeze everyone," Bakura said as they walked through the Battle Tower.

"Is it really that hard to figure out?" Sayora asked pulling out the now glowing hourglass. "After all, I know that your Sennen Ring is pointing towards my Sennen Hourglass."

"A Sennen Item that freezes time!" Bakura said shocked.

"Yes," Sayora said as she stepped into an elevator and Bakura followed her in. "That and a few other abilities."

"You shall give me that Item now, or else I will have to hurt you severely," Bakura threatened.

"I thought a nice duel would decide who would control the Items," Sayora said as the elevator came to a stop and they exited into a small arena. "And I think that you would also like to know that I am not after your Sennen Ring."

"What could you possibly be after if you're interest is not with my Sennen Ring."

"I want the Sennen Eye, and I know you have it," she said. "If you can beat me in our duel, I will turn over the Sennen Hourglass, however, if I win, I will take the Sennen Eye, and just to show you what a good sport I am, I won't send you to the Shadow Realm."

Bakura gave a small snicker, "You are absolutely right that you will not send me there," he said as a dark fog came from behind them and engulfed the arena, "_I_ will send us there. We will duel in the Shadow Realm, and when you lose, not only will I claim your Sennen Item, I will banish you to the Shadow Realm for all eternity."

"That's not nice," Sayora said with a sad face that then turned into a sinister smile, "but I'll agree to your terms." Her Duel Disk unfolded and she shuffled her deck and inserted it.

"Heh, you will wish you never challenged me to a duel," Bakura said as his Duel Disk unfolded and he inserted his deck. "I'll go first," Bakura said drawing his cards. 'Not a bad opening hand at all,' he thought sinisterly. "I will set one monster on guard and then set one card under the table and end my turn," he said as his cards appeared on the field.

"I guess that means it's my turn," Sayora said as she drew her opening hand. "I will set two cards under the table and then summon Gemini Elf." A pair of elves appeared on the field snickering at Bakura. (1900/900) "Now, Gemini Elf, attack Bakura's monster!" The two elves ran forward and punched the card. A bed with a sleeping man with a ghost that held a shield and a sword above the man appeared and was then destroyed. (1300/1800)

"You destoryed my Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams," Bakura said annoyed.

"I bet you liked that monster," Sayora said snickering. "Next I will activate a very handy Spell Card, it's called Toon Index."

"A Toon card!" Bakura said surprised.

"Yes," She said as she searched her deck. "This card allows me to take any card with Toon in it's name and add it to my hand, and I choose Toon World, which I activate now!" Sayora's Life Points lowered by 1000 and the Toon World book popped out of the card and opened up with a bolt of lightning and the word SHOOM appearing above it. (L.P. 7000) "Next I sacrifice my Gemini Elf for the Toon Summoned Skull!" The Gemini Elves dissapeared and a cartoon version of the Summoned Skull came out of the Toon World book laughing and flopping it's tounge around. (2500/1200) "I can't attack the first turn a Toon Monster is summoned so I have to end my turn."

"Not so fast, Reverse Trap, Ouiji Board!" The Trap flipped up and a board with letters appeared on it. A pointer went around the board and pointed to a D. A D appeared above Bakura's head and he snickered. Suddnely the pointer moved around the board again and it pointed to an E. Suddenly a spirit came from the board and an E appeared next to the D. "Whenever your turn comes to an end I can search my deck for a Spirit Message and add it to the Ouiji Board. In just three more turns you will automatically lose."

"Oh no," Sayora said in fake fear, which then turned to more serious. "I highly dought that you will be able to defeat me."

"We'll see about that," Bakura said drawing his card. "I set one monster on guard and that will end my turn," he said snickering.

"Reverse Trap, Solem Wishes, every time I draw a card or cards I will gain 500 Life Points. Now I start my turn and I draw my card." Suddenly sparkling rain fell on Sayora and her life points increased. (L.P. 7500) "Next I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two new cards, which means I gain another 500 Life Points. (L.P. 8000) "And now, I pay 500 life points and my Toon Summoned Skull can attack your Life Points dirrectly! Go Toon Summoned Skull, attack the player!" The Toon Summoned Skull charged up it's electricity and sent the blast at Bakura. He was hit and was flung backwards.

"A small attack like that will not be affecting me that badly," he sneered as his Life Points lowered. (L.P. 5500)

"Really? Because from where I'm standing that was no small attack. In any case I end my turn now."

"Which means that I get to add another letter to the Ouiji Board!" The pointer on the board moved around the board until it pointed to an A. The A appeared on the board and Bakura snickered. "Just two more turns, and then you will be plummited into eternal darkness forever."

"I doubt that," Sayora said looking down at her hand.

"I begin my turn," he snickered as he drew his card. "I summon Archfiend Soldier!" Suddenly an archfiend holding a large sword appeared on the field. (1900/1500) "Next I reverse my set monster, the Man Eater Bug, my bug will destory your Toon and then leave you wide open for a dirrect attack." A large brown bug with sharp teeth and claws appeared on the field and then leaped towards the Toon Summoned Skull. Suddenly the Toon World pages switched and a bunch of clouds came out of the book and it looked more like a sky than a cemetry. The Toon Summoned Skull began to glow a bright white and a halo appeared over it's head. "What did you do?" Bakura asked.

"I reversed my Trap Card, The Toon Haven Trap Card."

"Toon Haven? What the hell is that?"

"The Toon Haven protects all my Toons from, Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects that specifically target a Toon Monster. Also, my Toon Monsters can't be destroyed in battle now."

Bakura growled, he knew that he was in a tough spot. "I end my turn.".

"Thank you," Sayora said as she drew her card. "Lets not forget my Solem Wishes," She said smiling. (L.P. 8500) "Next I summon Toon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode." A monster that looked like the Spirit of the Breeze but more childish and chibi appeared on the field. (1800/0) "As long as this card is on guard it will give me an extra 1000 life points during each of my standby phases. Now, Toon Summoned Skull, attack the player!" She said as her life points went down and her Toon Skull releases a blast of electricity that blasted Bakura. He was flung backwards yet again falling to the ground growling. (S. L.P. 8000/B.L.P. 3000) "That ends my turn." She said snickering.

Bakura slowly stood up breathing hard. "That means that the next letter of the Ouiji Board appears!" he said snickering. The pointer went towards one of the letters and landed on T. "It now spells out D E A T. Any guess at what the last letter is?"

"It's obviously an H," Sayora said.

"Right, and I dought you have any way to stop me before my Ouiji Board is completed," Bakura said snicking drawing his card. "I set one card under the table and then have Archfiend Soldier attack your stupid Toon Spirit of the Breeze!" The Archfiend went towards the Toon and attacked it. A halo appeared over it's head keeping it from being destoryed. "I have dammaged your life points and soon I will defeat you."

"You need a reality check," Sayora said. "You just filled up your Spell and Trap card space and you only did 100 points of damage (L.P. 7900) "Plus I have all the extra Life Points I need thanks to my Solem Wishes Trap."

"If you are so confident, then why don't you try to attack me? I set one monster on guard and end my turn." Bakura said as his monster card appeared on the field.

"It's my turn," Sayora said as she drew her card. "I gain 500 Life Points and then I activate Graceful Charity to give me yet another 500 Life Points," She said as she drew three cards and then discarded two. (L.P. 8900) "Now, I activate the Spell Card, Toon Trick #1!" She said as she placed the card on the field. "Here's how it works, I take one card from my hand, one card from my graveyard, and one from my deck and place them on the field face down. The catch is, only one of them is a Toon card, if you guess one of the two cards that isn't a toon card, then all three cards are sent out of play, however, if you guess the Toon Card, I get to remove one Monster from your side of the field from play along with one Spell or Trap."

"What!" Bakura said shocked.

"Whats the Problem? You have a 66 chance of beating my Toon at this trick," she said as she chose the card from her hand, deck, and graveyard, shuffled them together and then placed them on the field face down. "Go ahead Tomb Robber, pick the card."

Bakura hesitated as he looked between the three cards. He didn't want to pick the Toon card even though there were two cards that he could probably pick that would benifit him. "I pick the one on the left," he finally said. The card flipped up slowly and it revealed a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. "NO!"

"Oh well," She said as she picked the card up and re-added it to her hand. She then placed the other two cards in the deck and graveyard and re-shuffled her deck. "Now I remove your Spirit Message E and your face down monster. And since your Spirit Message E was removed, all the other Spirit Messages are sent directly to the graveyard." She smirked as the Ouiji Board disappeared. "Now, it's time to end this duel once and for all. Toon Summoned Skull, attack this fool directly!" Her life points dropped and the Toon Skull shot out a blast of electricity. (8400)

"Reverse Trap, Waboku," Bakura called out as three monks appeared blocking the attack for Bakura. "You wasted your Life Points for nothing," he said sneering.

"I don't think so," Sayora said snickering. "I lay one card under the table, switch my Toon Spirit of the Breeze on guard and end my turn."

"You are going to wish that you never challenged me to a duel," Bakura said smirking. "Perfect! I activate Cheerful Coffin, this card allows me to discard up to three monsters from my hand to the graveyard," Bakura said as he picked an Archfiend Soldier, a Chaos Necromancer, and a Headless Knight and sent them to the graveyard. "And now, I remove all three of those monsters so that I can summon up my Dark Destoryer, the last monster you will ever see, Dark Necrofear!" He put the cards in his pocket and slapped the card onto the Duel Disk. The card appeared and a pink ray shot out of it. The ray circled the field a few times before landing on Bakura's side of the field forming a blue woman holding a dead baby with half it's head blown off, emitting a black aura. Bakura began to laugh insanely. "Now that my most destructive card is on the field you can only tremble with fear and watch as it utterly destorys you." (2200/2800)

Sayora narrowed her eyes, "We'll see about that."

"I already do see it. The terror in your eyes. It's a shame that once this duel is over I have to banish you to the Shadow Realm where you will walk the rest of eternity in the darkness. You are not too bad looking and I could really have some fun with you But you are too much trouble than you are worth. There is one thing thought, and it is something I have been trying to figure out. And that is what drove you to come after just the Sennen Eye? I think I finally caught on. You Idolize that fool Pegasus. You threw a tournament on an island..."

"Australia is a Continent you moron."

"It's also surrounded by water on all sides making it a gigantic island. But that is besides the point. The fact is, you want the Sennen Eye because you idolize Pegasus, you even built a Toon Deck in honor of him, now I want to know, before I finish you off, what is your obsession with Pegasus all about?"

Sayora's eyes were narrowed again, "My relationship with Pegasus goes much farther than a petty obsession you fool. Now finish your turn."

"Very well, once my Dark Necrofear is sent to the Graveyard, I will get to gain control of one of your monsters! Now, go my Dark Necrofear, attack her Toon Summoned Skull!"

"Reverse Trap!" Sayora called out. "Toon Trick #2!"

"Another of these Toon Trick Cards?" Bakura said shocked. "And what does this one do?"

"It is like a Magic Cylinder only it's effect only works on Toons and is slightly different. You see, like the Magic Cylinder this card negates the attack of your monster, but Magic Cylinder causes you to lose Life Points equal to the attack of the monster you are attacking with. Toon Trick #2 causes you to lose the Attack Points of the Toon Monster you are attacking."

"NO! That means that my attack is negated and I will lose 2500 Life Points instead of 2200!"

"Thats right!" Sayora said as the Dark Necrofear attacked the Toon Summoned Skull. The Toon Skull swivled around the attack and let out a blast of electricity hitting Bakura sending him flying backwards. (B.L.P. 500) "You are down to your last 500 Life Points and I have more than I started out with."

"No, I can't lose this duel," Bakura said standing up.

"There is no way to stop it," Sayora said. "You have no cards in your hand and no cards under the table. Now end your turn you fool." Bakura growled and ended his turn. "Excellent," she said as she drew her card. Suddenly her Toon Spritit of the Breeze started glowing and the rain from the Solem Wishes rained down on her. (L.P. 9900) "Sorry oh great and powerful Tomb Robber, but it looks like I win this duel. Toon Summoned Skull, attack the player!" Her Life Points dropped but she didn't care. She knew she had won the duel. (L.P. 9400) The Toon Skull let out it's lightning and hit Bakura dead on. He screamed in pain as his Life Points were depleted. (B.L.P. 0)

"Fine, you win, but let me warn you, I will return, I will not be kept in the Shadow Realm forever."

"I never said I would send you to the Shadow Realm." Her Sennen Hourglass started glowing and the fog of the Shadow Realm dissappeared.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked confused.

"If I sent you to the Shadow Realm, don't you think people would be suspicious of where you went before the finals even began? And I know you won't tell anyone about this duel."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because if you do, then everyone will know that it was you who stole the Sennen Eye from Pegasus and they will realize that you are still around, possesing Ryou's body."

Bakura growled knowing he was defeated in more ways than one. "You won't get away with this," he said.

"I think I already have," she said walking towards him. Bakura tried to stand but he was too weak from all the dirrect attacks from the Toon Skull. He collapsed on the ground and Sayora continued to walk towards him. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the ball which the Sennen Eye was on. "I must thank you for your services, it was a pleasure dueling you," she said kissing him on his forhead.

Bakura shot a glare at her.

"...ing new with you Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Bakura looked around him and noticed that he was outside of the Battle Tower. The scanner was going and everyone was talking again, minus a few people who were farther off away from the group. 'That damn bitch!' Bakura thought to himself. 'She used that Hourglass to freeze me and then restarted time right where it left off.' He reached into his pocket but it was no use. The Sennen Eye wasn't there any longer.

"Is something wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked him.

Bakura turned around and imitated his hikari. "Oh no, everything is fine, I just thought I saw something thats all. So what were you saying?"

"I asked if anything is new."

"No not really," he said. He looked over and saw that Sdrive and Yamato were staring at him. He was about to open his mouth when the doors to the Battle Tower opened up and two men in suites were standing there asking for the attention of the duelists. They were the men who Sdrive, Yamato, Mina, and Nari had tried to trick in the begining of the tourament.

"Duelists listen up, standing before you now are 16 duelists. The slots for the finals are now completly full. A bus will be coming shortly to take you all to the spot of the finals. When it arrives please board as quickly as possible so that we can get underway. Princess Sayora will meet us there."

Bakura stood there gazing up at the Battle Tower, 'And that is when I will have my revenge,' he thought to himself. 'Be prepared Sayora, you have not seen the last of me.'

* * *

Sdrive: So, how did you all like it, I know some of you probably liked it more than others and some of you are wondering why the hell I gave Sayora a Toon Deck, which brings me back to the question from last chapter. No one guessed the deck type, oh well. However, I will give Yamato 5 CPC's for getting the closest. He guessed Fairies, and not only was it probably the closest guess, but he said the word Fairies, and I'm in a constant search for...FAIRY GOD PARENTS -spazes out-

Zenryo: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the duel.

Reaver of Heaven: Yes, I used the Seal of Oricalcos and I'm damn proud of it too.

Fuuten: Wait for it...wait for it...

Sdrive: CHOBITS!

Fuuten: Who called it?

Shi: Oh shut up.

Sdrive: Sorry about that, anyway...THREE TOED HAIRBALSS GALORE! Thank you for the compliments.

Peace Writer: YAY... ATTENTION EVERY ONE, PEACE IS THE ONE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! YAY! As reward, I'm giving him a BEWD Plushy, a BMG, Plushy, and I'm making him pay for my Chobit's Plushy lol. On Top of that, he will also receive 25 free CPC's. Way to go Peace. Anyway, on to the actual review. Thank you, I was rather pleased with myself for the chapter. Oh, and the Dagger SHOULD have gone back. It's just like saying that Black Pendant gets destoryed so it does 500 points of damage when the monster is destroyed. At least thats what I think, oh well. You're right, I didn't scream Negima, I screamed EVANGELINE! AND CHOBITS! 4EVER!

lgmk: I know who you are. CHOBITS IS LIKE THE BEST MANGA OUT THERE! I'm having trouble deciding which is better, Card Captor Sakura or Chobits. Ert, wrong, but just because your the only one who actualy TOOK a guess, here's 4 CPC's, I can't give you 5 because Zenryo was closer than you but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

High Elf Swordsman: Thank you, I was hoping that the duel sounded good.

Sdrive: Well thats all. Next chapter is what Peace Writer would call a Talking Chapter, it's what everyone else calls a FILLER! YAY! -Audience boo's- Meh, well phoey on you. Any way, just one or two more chapters until the battles of the Finals begin. This will probably be the last thing I update for a while, everything else will most likely be put on hold until the end of school and the begining of summer. Until then...

Power to the Hikari's


	21. Final Preparations

Sdrive: Well well, its time to start…THE TALKING CHAPTER! -Audiences boo's yet again- Oh well, it's needed! So ha! Well, hope you all enjoy, THE TALKING!

Disclaimer: Congrats, this is the 21st disclaimer for this story. As a special bonus, Sdrive gets to own it for .00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 of a second. Ready! Oh his time is up. Hope he enjoyed it. He doesn't own it now and he never will again.

* * *

All the duelists stood outside of the Battle Tower eagerly waiting for the bus to arrive. Mild conversations started but none of them lasted for more than 3 minutes. Finally they all heard a low rumbling and saw the bus approaching from off in the distance. The duelists, hot from the desert, were glad to see that the bus looked expensive and would most likely be air conditioned.

The bus came to a stop in front of them and they started walking on board. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba went on first and went straight to the back of the bus. Marik and the man in black went in next. Stephanie grabbed Sdrive's arm and pulled him with her towards the bus. They sat in the middle with Sdrive at the window and her at the aisle. Yamato, Nari and Mina went in next, they sat in front of Sdrive and Stephanie, Yamato at the window, Mina at the aisle and Nari across from them. Yugi and Joey sat together in the front with Tristan Tea, and Peace. Bakura sat with Peace and Mamimi walked towards the back of the bus. Donavan got in behind Yugi and Joey. The final duelist, a girl with brown eyes and hair that went down a bit past her shoulders got on. She was wearing a purple shirt with a denim skirt, she sat down next to the man in black. Sdrive couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before.

The two guards got on and sat down as close to the front as they could. The bus doors closed and the bus began to move. It went slow for a minute before picking up speed. Yugi, Joey and Ryou started up a conversation while Mina, Yamato, and Nari had just simply talked about things that had happened during the tournament. Stephanie leaned her head on Sdrive's shoulder and drifted off to sleep, leaving Sdrive to feel _very _uncomfortable. Kaiba and Mokuba were talking together, Mokuba telling Kaiba that he would win the tournament and Kaiba slowly nodded as he looked through his deck.

The man in black and the girl next to him seemed to be getting to know each other but it was hard to tell from where everyone else, minus the people in the back, were sitting. Marik was plotting on how to steal the Winged Dragon of Ra from Yami and not get caught by any of the tournament staff.

Sdrive waited until the conversation with Yamato, Nari, and Mina had died down to start talking to him through their mind link. 'We have to talk to the Spirit of the Ring as soon as possible about that time rift.'

'He seemed to be the only other one who sensed it,' Yamato agreed. 'He must have had something to do with it. The only problem is when we will get the opportunity to ask him.'

'I guess we will have to wait until we can get him alone.' Sdrive said.

'I figured that much, I'm worried about whether or not that opportunity will arise.'

'Only time will tell I guess,' Sdrive said closing his thoughts. He put his head back and closed his eyes, there was so much to think about, and not a lot of time left to think about it. The time for thinking was almost over, the action was about to start.

Sdrive opened his eyes and noticed that he had been asleep for about an hour. He looked out the window and noticed that the bus was heading towards a dock and a gigantic boat was sitting at the dock. The bus slowed as it reached the dock and the doors opened. Sdrive nudged Stephanie awake. "I guess we have to get on a boat now."

Stephanie stretched her arms, yawned, and stood up. "A boat?"

"Looks that way," he said pointing over to the boat.

The guards stood up and asked for the attention of the duelists. "Everyone, please exit the bus and immediately climb on board the boat. It will leave as soon as everyone has gotten on board." Everyone exited the bus and walked down the dock to the boat that was waiting for them. Sdrive took the chance to run over to Ryou and tap him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Sdrive," he said shocked. "What is it?"

"Yamato and I would like to talk to you when we get on the boat if that is ok with you."

"That's perfectly alright," Ryou said. "I can only wonder why you would need to talk to me?"

"Well, lets just say…" Suddenly Stephanie wrapped her arms around Sdrive almost choking him.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing really," Sdrive lied. "Me and Yamato just have to talk to Ryou, that's all."

"What about?"

"Well, its kind of a secret, just between us."

"Oh," Stephanie said. "Well, I guess that I will just leave you three alone then," she said looking down. She continued to walk towards the boat while Yamato walked up behind Sdrive.

"Why don't we board the boat first and then talk?" Yamato suggested. They nodded and then walked onto the boat. They walked around the ship looking for a quiet spot to talk. They went to one of the lower decks where no one was and decided to talk there.

Yamato looked at Ryou while Sdrive leaned back against a rail with his head up at the sky.

"Why don't we first start off by you giving up your charade Tomb Robber," Sdrive said.

"Excuse me?" Ryou asked nervously.

"You can quit the act," Yamato said. "We both know you are Bakura in control of Ryou's body."

Ryou's hair spiked up and the Sennen Ring melded through his shirt. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about? Hurry, before I decide to banish you both to the Shadow Realm and take control of your power."

"Now is not the time," Yamato said. "We know you noticed that Time Rift and we know that you had something to do with it."

"How could you two have noticed that?"

"Don't underestimate us," Sdrive said. "That seems to always be your mistake."

Bakura gave a snort, "Fine, yes I noticed the Time Rift, but it's not like I'm going to tell either of you what caused it or what happened during it."

"So then you _were _apart of it," Sdrive said looking down at him with a small smirk on his face. Bakura realized his mistake and swore creatively in Egyptian. "Now then, why don't you tell us the actions that transpired during that time."

"You will have to beat the answers out of me in order to get that kind of information." Suddenly there were multiple flashes of light and Dokara, Fuuten, Selaya, Ricenmei, Kyoshen, Isanai, Setsuna, Midori, Kaori, and Deruku were all standing together encircling the poor Tomb Robber. "Um…"

"Let me tell you something," Deruku said stretching. "I'm not in a good mood right now and I'd be more than happy to relieve some of my anger out on you."

"Now, there is no need to get nasty," Bakura said trying not to get the crap kicked out of him.

"Talk," Sdrive and Yamato said at the same time.

"Fine!" Bakura said snarling. "It was Sayora, she has a Sennen Item that has the ability to freeze time. She challenged me to a duel and I lost, happy now?"

"No, why didn't she take your Sennen Ring?" Yamato asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Bakura shouted.

This time it was Dokara who spoke, "I have a new tequnique that I have been dieing to try out on a target." Her aura started rising and Bakura gulped.

"Ok fine, she was after the Sennen Eye!"

"And how did you have the Sennen Eye?" Sdrive asked.

"I stole it from Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom right after he was weakened from his duel with Yugi."

"So it was _you _who stole the Sennen Eye," Yamato said glaring at him.

"Of course it was me," Bakura said snickering. "There was no one else on that island who would do something like that."

"True," Sdrive said. "So, anything else we should know about Sayora?"

"Not really," Bakura said starting to walk away, but then he realized that he was still surrounded by everyone. "What? I told you everything I knew."

"You're hiding something from us," Yamato said.

"So what if I am? I'm surprised you all think you are going to get anything else out of me. Be gald I told you _this _much. Now, if you please..." Yamato and Sdrive looked at each other. Sdrive sighed and Yamato nodded. There was another flash of light and only Yamato, Sdrive, and Bakura now stood. "Much better, I'll be seeing you all in the tournament," he said as he walked off laughing.

"He's got a point," Sdrive said.

"That we will be seeing him in the tournament?" Yamato asked.

"No, that we should be glad we got that much out of him. I wish we could have found out what kind of deck Sayora uses."

"What fun would that be?" Yamato said cracking a small smile.

"Yeah I guess," Sdrive said. He turned around and hung over the rail watching the water moving underneath him. "I want to thank you again."

"Are you going to get all mushy on me and start ranting on about friendship?"

"Well, I was going to," Sdrive said sheepishly.

"We have Tea to do that for us."

"That wasn't really nice," Sdrive said smiling a bit.

"But true," Yamato pointed out.

Sdrive blew out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess. Come on." They headed back towards the upper deck to join everyone else when Yamato spoke.

"You're welcome." Sdrive smiled and they walked up the stairs to the upper deck.

Stephaine was sitting on a beach chair next to the pool, she was in a blue bikini and looked like she was trying to get a tan. She opened her eye when she heard Sdrive and Yamato come from the upper deck. "Ryou just walked past me a few minutes ago," she said to them. "Did you three enjoy your talk?"

"Well, lets just say it was more informative than either of us could have guessed it would be," Sdrive said.

"Well thats good," she said. "You missed the suites telling everyone that the ride would be about an hour and a half before we arrived at our destination."

"I see," Yamato said. He turned to Sdrive, "I'm going to go look around the ship, wanna come?"

"On a normal occasion, you wouldn't even have to ask that question, but I need to go see a few people first."

"Yeah sure," he said. "Try to look out for Marik, I would hate to have to evacuate this boat because you and that fool decided to get into a magic fight."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Sdrive said. Yamato walked off leaving Sdrive there to think. 'He's a true friend, and I'm glad he's on my side.' Sdrive waved good bye to Stephanie but she got up and hugged him.

"Don't get into any trouble," she said as she sat back down and resumed her tan.

"I'll try not to," he said to her. He walked off, his first priority was to find Mina and Nari. He searched for about 10 minutes until he found them at the boats arcade. It had everything from racecar games, to pinball machines, to shoot-em-up games. There was even Sdrive's personal favorite, air hockey, which was what Mina and Nari were engaged in. He stood by and watched them play. Mina was in the lead by one point, which was also the game point. Sdrive watched the puck go back and forth until Nari hit it on it's side sending it ricocheting across on the table through Mina's goal.

"Nice job," Mina said. "It's game point, and we are tied. Lets do it," she threw the puck onto the field and tried Nari's tactic but Nari knew it was coming so she was able to block it. The puck went back and forth, back and forth. There were a couple close calls for both of them but they still refused to let up. The puck went flying for Nari's goal, she slid out her paddle, letting it go. It hit the puck which caught Mina off guard, she decided to try the same thing but her paddle missed and the puck went flying into Mina's goal.

"Game point, I win," Nari said smirking.

"Nice move," Sdrive said to her.

"Thanks," she said. "What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you two," Sdrive said, his face serious now.

"What about?" Mina asked.

"Ok, promise you won't freak out." he said. They nodded and in a flash of light Selaya and Ricenmei were standing before them.

"How did you do that!" Nari asked.

"You've seen Yamato do it if I recall correctly," Ricenmei said.

"These are my incarnations, Ricenmei and Selaya," Sdrive explained. "Ricenmei is my logical side while Selaya is my sweet, happy side. They are going to help me put a spell on you two. This spell will help you fight off some of the powers of the Shadow Realm. It won't be able to make you imune from it, but it will give you a much better chance. Mina nodded but Nari looked confused.

"Why are you putting this spell on me as well?" she asked. "I'm out of the tournament."

"Because, Sayora might try to get you in order to get to Mina. Besides, you can never be too cautious."

"I guess thats true," she said. Sdrive, Ricenmei, and Selaya closed their eyes and started to chant in another language. Their aura's started to surround them and soon Mina and Nari began glowing as well. After a minute or two they stopped chanting and the aura died down. Sdrive said thanks to Selaya and Ricenemei and they dissapeared. He then turned to Mina and Nari.

"Hopefully that will help," Sdrive said looking at them. "I don't know how long it will last, the more time you spend fighting off the Shadow Powers the harder it will be to keep the spell active. Stay strong you two, I have other people I have to see now." Mina and Nari thanked Sdrive and he walked off in search of the next person. He did some more searching until he finally came up upon Mamimi. She was sitting in one of the on board hot tubs. He went into the bathroom to put on his swim suit. He got out and climbed into the hot tub with her. "Whats up?" He asked.

She looked up at Sdrive and then looked back down. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"So, who was it that you had brought with you? It seemed as though you had come alone."

"He was a good friend of mine, a _very_ good friend."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry," Sdrive said looking down. "I had an expierience like that too. Listen, I need to know, what do you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have some kind of magical talisman, possibly a Sennen Item. I need to know about it. These finals are going to be tretcharous. What we had to go through to get to the finals, they were the elimantaion rounds, emphasis on elimination."

Mamimi looked down, "I know. Well, I guess I really don't have a choice. Grab my bag." Sdrive reached over and got Mamimi's bag. He handed it over to her and she looked through it. She pulled out a small crystal statue of a woman. "There is an anceint Sybil Spirit living in this statue. Her name is Sayo, I got her statue while I was in prison. Sayo will probably keep me safe from the everything that will happen."

"Alright," Sdrive said. He gave her a quick hug and then got out of the hot tub. "We'll get through this, and we'll get your friend back," he said. He went back into the bathroom, dried off and got changed. He gave a wave and left. He wasn't really sure where he was going next. He felt like going to see Stephaine, but he wasn't sure how to explain the whole magic thing. He was walking around a corner when he bumped into Marik.

"Well, if it isn't the duelist who betrayed the trust of his girlfriend," Marik taunted.

Sdrive glared at him, "Get out of my face. I promised I wouldn't start a magic fight so back off."

Marik just chuckled, "That means that you are weak." He held out the Sennen Rod and send a blast of Shadow Magic at Sdrive causing him to slam into the wall. Sdrive stood up, his aura glowing. "You _don't _want to make me angry. I've already put up with enough of your crap during this tournament."

Marik just chuckled again. "You don't stand a chance against me." He held up his Sennen Rod again sent off another blast of Shadow Magic. Sdrive rose up his shield and it protected him from Marik's attack. "You can't just hide behind that stupid shield," Marik said taunting. Suddenly a dark voice started laughing and they turned to see Bakura coming out of the shadows towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"My Sennen Ring led me towards you two," he said chuckling. "It deteced the magic attacks and I came to investigate."

"Well, as you can see, me and Sdrive are just having a friendly conversation," Marik said looking down at Bakura.

"Sdrive and I," Sdrive said correcting Marik's grammer.

"Once I rule the world as Pharaoh, there will no longer be any use for grammer," Marik said chuckling.

"Then that makes you an even bigger idiot than I first thought. And you looked pretty stupid to begin with."

"The boy just shot you down," Bakura said laughing at Marik.

"And you," Sdrive said turning towards Bakura, "You think that just by gaining the Sennen Items you will have all the power in the world. Your plot has just as many holes in it as Marik's."

"Oh, and what holes does my plan have?" Marik asked.

"You don't have an Egyptian God Card in your deck anymore. The Pharaoh has the Winged Dragon of Ra now, you're entire strategy has been killed."

"Don't be so sure, I've made some changes to my deck since Battle City. So don't go around taking guesses, it will be the death of you, litterely."

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed talking to raging psycho's, I think I will be going now," Sdrive said. He walked past Marik and went to Bakura. He put his index and middle fingers together and placed them on Bakura's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Ryou was standing in front of them.

"Um...what just happened?" Ryou asked.

"I forced the Tomb Robber back into the Ring, he won't be surpressed for long, but I figure you deserve some freedom." Sdrive walked around them and Ryou followed. Marik just stood there watching them walk past him before he turned around and went on his own way.

Sdrive and Ryou walked up the stairs and they stood there for a little while. "I gotta get going," Sdrive said. "Do your best to keep Bakura under control."

"I'll sure try," Ryou said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sdrive turned around and went back to the front deck where he saw Stephaine pulling her shirt on. He walked over to her and waited for her to finish pulling the shirt over her head.

"Hey Sdrive," She said running over to him and hugging him. "Were you trying to get a sneak peak?"

Sdrive started blushing but shook his head. "No not at all," he said. "Hey listen, I've got to talk to you about the finals. They could be very dangerous."

"Oh, I'm not worried at all," Stephaine said. "I've got you to protect me after all."

"Um...rigth," he said blushing. "Would you be freaked if I started saying weird words?"

"No, why?" Sdrive started chanting what he had been chanting with Selaya and Ricenemei. After he was finished he looked at Stephaine and she was there with a confused look on her face. "And what does that mean?" she asked him.

"It's a spell, I used it to try to keep you safe, just in case."

"See, your protecting me already," she said smiling at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sdrive said blushing a bit.

"I'm going to go down to the hot tubs now. Want to join me?"

"I just got out of them. I'm not in the mood right now, how about a rain check?"

"Ok," Stephaine said smiling. "I'll hold it to you." She winked and then headed to the direction that Sdrive had come from.

Sdrive sighed and sat down one of the chairs. "She didn't seem to weirded out when I mentioned that I was chanting a spell." He shrugged and sat on the chairs. He went through his deck and checked to make sure it was how he wanted it. He put it back in his deck box and closed his eyes. After about 10 minutes he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and noticed that it was Peace. "Hey Peace."

"Hey," he said sitting down next to Sdrive. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to get as many people as I can ready for this tournament," Sdrive said. "What about you? You going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," Peace said reaching into his backpack and pulling out the Sennen Scales. "I've got these after all."

"True," Sdrive said. He looked up at the sky for a few minutes and then turned back to Peace. "Try to be careful in this tournament."

"Of course, you too man," Peace said.

"Definatly," Sdrive said. Suddenly they heard an announcement.

"We will be docking in 25 minutes, all duelists please report to the main deck."

Sdrive and Peace looked at each other and nodded. They got up and headed towards an upper balcony so that they could get a better view of the surroundings. They looked out to see a small island with a giant Coliseum in the middle of it. They headed back down to the main deck again and saw that all the duelists were standing around bored. A few conversations were going on but they were dieing out fast. Sdrive saw Donovan standing alone by the rail looking out at the island. He walked over to him and leaned across the rail. "Worried?" Sdrive asked.

"No, I feel confident with my abilities," he answered. Sdrive nodded and they looked out at the island. "I'm sure that Yugi appreciates your help."

"I'm sure he does too," Donovan said. "I think that the tournament finals will hold many mysterious, and hopefully the answers to them."

Sdrive nodded, "Yeah. So, how much do you know about Yugi?"

"I know about the Sennen Items. But if your wondering, I'm not the leader of the Magic Seekers or the Rare Hunters."

"How do you know about the Magic Seekers and Rare Hunters?" Sdrive asked.

"They were practically the only opponents I could face. I was hard pressed to find a normal duelist. However, I did have the pleasure of squashing that Weevil kid into the dirt."

Sdrive gave a small laugh, "I was wondering what happened to him, I had seen him at the cerimonies."

"Yeah, lets just say he wasn't too happy losing to me," Donovan said laughing. Sdrive gave a small laugh too and then he got serious. "Would you like a spell that might be able to protect you from some of the Shadow Magic in the tournament?"

"No," Donovan said. "It won't be needed. I've been around for a while and have had some expierience with magic. I should be fine."

"Ok," Sdrive said turning back to the island.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have tried to make me reconsider your offer."

"Naw, I beleive you. Heck, I beleive anyone now adays who say they have had expierences with magic. Especially in a tournament like this. There are people who I never dreamed would be associated with magic of any kind that I have found in this tournament. So I'll just take your word for it and leave it at that."

Donovan chuckled, "You have a good heart Sdrive. I can see us being great friends after this tournament is over."

"I look forward to it," Sdrive said shaking Donovan's hand. "But why do we have to wait until after the tournament?"

"We should keep our focus on trying to stop the evil that plauges us, if we let friendship get in the way now, we won't duel our best, and possibily whoever is supposed to go on to finally face Sayora in the end won't make it there. I would rather carry out my duties first, and then let the true friendship come after evil has been vanquished."

Sdrive nodded, "You have a wisdom beyond your age," he said smiling. "I wish you the best of luck in this tournament."

"You too," Donovan said. Sdrive left Donovan after that and went to go stand with the other duelists. Yamato came walking up to him and they began a small conversation.

"Well, this is it," Yamato said.

Sdrive nodded, "Yes. The end of Sayora is finally approaching."

"Lets just hope that everything turns out in our favor." Sdrive again nodded. "Whats wrong?" Yamato asked.

"What do you mean?" Sdrive asked.

"You're not your usual energetic self. You're not letting what Yuko said in the hospital start to bother you now are you?"

"No," Sdrive said. "Its just that I wanted to be closer to Kelly than this. I wanted to be able to see her as soon as Sayora was defeated. But now we have to get back to Austrailia first before we can do that."

Yamato put his hand on Sdrive's shoulder, "She'll be fine," he said. "All you can do is your very best. She'll be proud of you no matter what."

Sdrive nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Yamato gave a slight smile, "You're welcome."

"Attention duelists," the guards said. "We will be docking in 5 minutes. Please gather your things and climb the steps up to the colesieum, Princess Sayora will meet you there."

"Well, we're almost there," Sdrive said.

"I doubt that there will be any duels happening today," Yamato said. "The sky is getting darker, I'm sure that the duels won't start until tomorrow."

"I had the same thoughts," Sdrive said. They waited for the boat to dock and then all the duelists exited the boat. They made their way up the long flight of stone steps until they reached the colesieum. Tea had tried to make a joke about thinking she saw Ryou while walking up the steps but no one but Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou understood what she meant.

Once they reached the colesieum they realized that it wasn't a real colesieum but a hotel shaped like one. The duelists entered the hotel and were impressed by the layout of the lobby. The floor was made out of blue and black marble, and off to the left was a priceless rug with a leather couch and leather chairs facing towards a plasma screen tv and stone coffee table.

"Dibs on the couch," Tristan said joking. No one was listening to him though. There were large stone pedistals that lead to and went down large hallways. Off to the right was a large foutain decorated with a variety of colorful flowers and spraying crystal clear water. There seemed to be what any person could easily consider a 5 star restaurant past the foutain. From what everyone could tell there seemed to be very expensive silverware placed on each of the tables in the restaurant. Bakura was in Ryou's soul room trying to figure out how much stuff he could get away with stealing without anyone noticing too much while everyone else was just wishing that they lived in something just a quarter as nice as the lobby and restaurant.

Sayora came out from one of the hallways in front of them and asked for everyones attention. "Welcome Duelists, here before you stands the best in the world. Each of you have worked hard to get here and judging by the faces I see, I can tell that the finals will be filled with gruesome battles for the title of the King of Games. To name a few I see Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp. previous world champion, and supplier of the lovely Duel Disks you have all been using throughout the tournament. I see Yugi Moto, the current King of Games who has so far won the Duelist Kingdom Tournament hosted by Maximillion Pegasus and the Battle City Tournament which had been hosted by Seto Kaiba himself. Also I see Marik Ishtar who came in 2nd place at Kaiba's Battle City Tournament and Joey Wheeler who came in 2nd at Duelist Kindom and 4th in Battle City. There are a few other duelists here who have won some of the more minor tournaments, such as the Asian Tournament and the Continental Tournament. Both of which gave out exclusive cards to the winners, cards that the winners created themselves."

Yamato glanced towards Sdrive thinking. 'Didn't he use a card that neither me nor Pandora had known about?'

"I look forward to being able to see who the winner of this tournament ends up being," Sayora said. "I expect great duels but not tonight. Tonight is reserved for the feast! Thats right, we are having a special dinner party for every duelist here. Think of it as your congratulations for making it this far. Get to know some of the duelists around here, and then after you are done eating, you can all get a full nights sleep. The duels will start at 9:00 tomorrow, so you all have plenty of time to eat, and take advantatge of all the wonderful activites this hotel has to offer. Plus, you can get to have a great nights sleep. Your room number is on the plastic card that you received when you scanned your cards at the Battle Tower back in Perth."

Tea raised her hand to get Sayora's attention and Sayora nodded at her. "What about guests who are just here to watch the duels take place?"

Sayora snapped her fingers and the two men went to the computers behind the front desk. They typed on the key boards for a minute or so and then came back with plastic cards. They handed them out to Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Nari. "There will be 4 people to a room for a total of 16 people in 4 rooms minus the 4 visitors who will have their own room."

"Mokuba stays with me," Kaiba said sternly.

"I'm afraid not," Sayora said. "Only duelists are allowed in the 4 rooms."

"Then I'll sleep in the room with Mokuba and the the dweebs."

"Kaiba!" Tea said getting defensive.

"How are you going to get in and out of the room then if your card key doesn't match the door?" Sayora asked.

Kaiba started gritting his teeth, "I'll make it work," he said sternly.

"Chill out big brother," Mokuba said. "I'll be safe with Tea and Tristan, besides, you should worry about getting ready for the tournament."

"I don't like this Mokuba, I want you with me."

"You can count on us," Tea said. "Mokuba is our friend, we'll make sure that no harm comes to him."

"Yeah," Tristan said backing up Tea. "We wouldn't want our friend to get hurt, especially when you could sue us for everything we are worth."

Tea elbowed Tristan in his stomache again, "Thats not what I was getting at!"

"Sorry!" Tristan said clutching his stomach.

"Come on big brother, I trust Tea and Tristan, why won't you?"

Kaiba hesitated for a moment and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, but only because you trust them Mokuba. And because Tristan brought up a good point," he added as an after thought.

"Then it's settled," Sayora said smiling. "Now, lets get dinner!" she said pumping her fist into to the air. She walked over to the restaurant doors and swung them open. The lights instantly came on and a bunch of waiters were standing there waiting to show the duelists to their seats. Everyone got settled in and ordered their food. Yugi, Kaiba, Yamato, Sdrive, and Joey were all placed at one table. Yugi was sitting on the far end of the table. On his left was Kaiba and Yamato, across from Kaiba sat Sdrive and Joey sat across from Yamato leaving an empty seat at the other far end of the table. Sayora walked over to Yugi's table and stood next to him "Hello Yugi Boy. It's great to finally get to meet the Duelist Kindom Champion up close and personal," she said admiring him. "You are quite the cute one," she said. She walked across the table and sat down in the empty seat. "You all don't mind if I dine with you here do you?" she asked. "After all, this is the table of favorites is it not? You all hold the highest positions at this tournament so it would be my extreme honor to be seated with you all."

Sdrive muttered something that could have sounded like "keeping your greatest enemies close."

"What was that?" Sayora asked Sdrive with a completly innocent face as if they had all known each other for years and she was just curious as to what her friend had said.

"Oh nothing," Sdrive lied. "Just talking to myself."

"I see," she said. The waiters brought them their food at that point and she looked at it with great excitment. "I hope you all enjoy the exquisit food here, I have spared no expense to make sure that everything is absolutly perfect. She took a bit of the steak that she had pre-ordered for herself and squealed with delight. "Wow, I had no idea it would be _this _good, and I'm the one who hand picked everything that would be served here. Oh, I must thank you again Kaiba for your Duel Disks, they have made this Tournament so much more official like and much better in terms of holographic images."

"Well, I'm glad that you like them," he said smirking and taking a bite of his prime rib. He then noticed that Joey was stuffing down his food as fast as possible. "I should have guessed that puppies didn't have any manners."

"Hey!" Joey shouted at Kaiba with a mouth full of Mashed Potato's.

"You know Kaiba," Yamato said cutting a peice of steak. "It's the masters responsibility to teach the manners. I guess it just shows that you don't know any more than him."

"Yeah! Take that Kaiba!" Joey said pointing his fork at Kaiba. Kaiba looked up smirking at Joey which made Joey think about what Yamato had just said. Sdrive was struggling trying not to break into hysteria as Joey finally caught on. "HEY!" he shouted at Yamato. "Are you trying to say that Kaiba is my _master!_" Yamato just shrugged and put the cut steak into his mouth.

Sdrive was finally laughing as he spread a bit of salt on his Corn on the Cob. He was having a lot of fun watching everyone trying to out wit each other. He stopped laughing and took a bite of his corn when he realized that something didn't seem right. He looked across the table to see Sayora sitting there laughing at the past current events. 'She's acting as if this is a normal dinner with us, as if she's done something like this before,' he thought to himself. 'I'm having a hard time sensing anything dangerous from her at the moment. Sure I can sense her aura, it's incredibly strong there is no way to miss it, but it doesn't seem dark. The way she's acting is as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Here we are accusing her of being so evil, and yet, she seems like the nicest person in the entire world. Why is that, why do I seem so comfortable around her? Well, I can't let her get away with what she has done. It could just be an act. Even if it's not I have a mission. There are too many wrongs that she has committed and I _must _stop her. I just wonder why she seems so...normal?'

The dinner continued with an occasional bashing of Joey here and there from Kaiba and from conversations that had arrised from them beign at the table with the best duelists. Once everyone was done with dinner, Joey had finished first, dessert came. They all had some and it turned out to be extremely rich. Sayora had ordered a bottle of wine with her dessert and asked if anyone cared to share it with her. Kaiba, Yamato, and Sdrive all had some but Joey and Yugi held back. They were still a bit to unsure about whether or not they should be drinking at their age. Yamato and Sdrive couldn't have cared less how old they were and Kaiba mentioned that he had a bottle of wine whenever he went to a fancy restaurant. Sayora asked that everyone in the restaurant give a toast to the food and to the duels that were to come. Some of them glummly toasted while others toasted like usual. Sdrive noticed that Ryou had a bottle of wine sitting right next to him and that he wasn't sharing it with anyone else.

'I guess that didn't last too long,' Sdrive thought sighing. 'At least I gave him a bit of freedom.' He also took notice of the man in black and Marik both sharing a bottle of wine as well. He was quite surprised that Marik seemed to be acting civil. 'Must be the alcohol. I wonder how much he has had to drink anyway?' After dessert everyone went to their assigned rooms. Yugi, Yamato, Sdrive and Kaiba were all in one room. Peace, Stephaine, Mina, and Donovan were in their own room. Yuko, Ryou, Mamimi, and the unknow girl were in the other room. That left Sayora, Marik, Joey, and the unknown man all in the last room. Mokuba, Nari, Tea and Tristan were of course sharing their room.

Yugi and his room mates walked into the room and they all gasped, even Kaiba. The room was as big as the lobby. There was a fountain in the middle of room that was identical to the one in the lobby minus its smaller size. The rug seemed to be spotless as if it was just vaccuumed and never once walked on. The beds themselves were rather big. They were made to hold one person but there was still enough room to be able to turn on the side and not fall off. There were two plasma screen TV's on the wall, and there was a mini chandelier haning from the ceiling. There were stone pedistals on either side of the beds that held rather expensive looking lamps. One the other side of the room was a full bar filled with exotic wines from all over the world. There was also a mini fridge which was sure to be filled with many goods inside. There was a microwave on a mahogony wood table along with a coffee maker.

When they looked into the bathroom they noticed that it was smaller than the room but not by much. The floor was made of the same kind of marble just like the kind in the lobby. There was a tub that served as not only a regular bath tub but also a hot tub. There was a very nice looking shower stall on the other side of the bathroom, and there were candles on candle holders to give off a relaxing feeling. The sink was stainless steal and seemed to be newly installed.

"For someone who is expecting to steal everyones soul and never let them see the light of day again she sure didn't worry about not paying any expense to make it look nice," Yamato said.

"Even I don't have a room like this," Kaiba said looking around.

Sdrive who had always lived barely in middle class had his jaw to the floor. "Do you think Sayora will mind if we stay here a while after the tournament?" he asked.

Yugi couldn't say anything. It was too flashy for him, he wasn't used to this kind of life style. He felt like he would pass out from the fancyness of it all. And he thought that the foutain in the middle of the room was a bit overboard, borderline creepy. They all slowly walked over towards the beds picking out beds for themselves and not really saying anything. Sdrive felt the bed and was shocked at how soft it was. He climbed up on it and sighed. He felt as if he was in Heaven. The others decided to take his silent advice and try out the beds. They all had pretty much the same reaction. They just layed on the beds and listened to the fountain which turned out to be really relaxing and calming.

"I think I figured out how Sayora plans on winning this tournament," Sdrive said with softness in his voice.

"How's that?" Kaiba asked.

"She plans on us to be too comfortable to leave our beds and we will all be disqualified for not making it to our duels in time."

"Makes sense to me," Kaiba said. They all looked up at each other and then towards Kaiba. "I'm in a state of bliss, what do you expect?" he asked. They all stayed on their beds for a while before they finally decided to unpack their things and get stuff ready for the upcoming day. Yugi went to take a shower while Kaiba decided to try out the hot tub.

Yamato and Sdrive were standing at the window looking out at the small island. "I knew that the room would be big but this is crazy," Sdrive said.

"Well, we now know that she must come from a rich family," Yamato said. "She was just some random person to throw a tournament and had never been heard of before hand so the only way to have been able to afford _any _of this is to be from a rich family.

Sdrive nodded and then a asked Yamato a question that had been bugging him for a while. "She seemed too nice to be all that evil," Sdrive said. "Did you pick up on that floaty, not all in there personality of hers?"

"Yes I did, but don't forget, it could just be an act to get all of us to think otherwise."

"But I couldn't really since a dark aura around her at dinner."

Yamato sighed, "I know, I couldn't either. Nothing seems to make since. This tournament, Sayora herself, nothing. I think the stress is getting to all of us."

"Makes sense," Sdrive said looking towards the bathroom. "Just look at Kaiba, he's acting nice around us."

Yamato sighed and leaned against the wall, "Who knew that this was what we signed up for when we came here?"

"Not me, thats for sure," Sdrive said. About 30 minutes later Kaiba and Yugi had both left the bathroom and Yamato and Sdrive went in to shower and enjoy the hot tub. They got out after about 30 minutes as well and then got into some comfortable sleeping clothes. Kaiba already had 4 wine glasses out and a wine bottle from the bar. He filled them up and handed them to Sdrive, Yamato, and Yugi. They all sort of looked at him funny as if he had finally lost it.

"I'm feeling generous," he said. "The bed and hot tub put me in an extremely good mood."

"I don't really think I'm supposed to be drinking this," Yugi said looking down at the wine glass.

"Live a little," Kaiba said tipping his glass taking a sip. "Besides, if you really were some kind of Pharaoh in the past then I'm sure you had wine every night," he said smirking as if he was mocking Yugi.

"Technically, I wasn't really the Pharaoh, Yami was. Contrary to what I used to think I'm not the reincarnation of Yami."

"You realize that you sound so stupid right now don't you?" Kaiba said still smirking.

"One day you will beleive in your desitny Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Yugi," Kaiba said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and drink the wine." Yugi silently complied and felt the sting of the alcohol go down his throat. He wasn't used to the taste but managed to finish it. Yamato and Sdrive had no problems and Kaiba obviously didn't have a problem with it. After they were all finished they climbed into their beds and listened to the foutain.

"Life at the top," Sdrive said absentmindedly. "Does it get any better than this?"

"Not really," Kaiba said. "And I should know." Everyone agreed and that was the last that anyone said that night. They all knew that they would all be engaged in tough duels in the morning and some of them would be back to being enemies, but for now they were going to live it up and relax. They layed in their beds and slowly fell asleep to the sound of the foutain running.

* * *

Sdrive: HURRAY, the finals are on their way! Don't ask how I got the idea of the rooms let alone the lobby, I guess I just took a bunch of ideas and combined them together. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the Talking Chapter, even though thats not what this chapter will be called. I'm almost pushed to name this chapter after the hotel, but I don't think that would do it much justice. On another note, I managed to fill the two chapters I originally had this going to be into one long chapter, which means that the next chapter is the begining of the finals. The bad news is since it is a chapter with a duel the chapter won't be appearing any time soon. I managed to get this chapter out since I wasn't too busy and it didn't have a duel that I needed to plan out. So the next chapter might be a while and even then, I think the next story I work on before this one will be Sky Top, I haven't worked on that in a while. So you will all have to wait a while for this. Please be patient, I'll try to post as soon as possible. Review time!

Zenryo: He is just an english spirit even though he isn't. But oh well, I didn't feel like doing him justice and I didn't know how else to get Sayora the Sennen Eye, so I figured a sneak peak of her deck before the finals would be the best way. -Rubbing head- oh, and thanks for the bruise.

High-Elf: Thank you for the compliment. The funny thing is that I couldn't really think of any of the cards in Bakura's deck when I wrote that. I really should try to remember some of them so I can write great duels. Lol. thanks again.

Peace Writer: Yes it was short, it wasn't meant to be long. I'm not going to get into a fight about Elma. We've already talked about that. Anyway, yes, if you look it says "Toon Spirit of the Breeze" which is also a card I created specifically for Sayora. Later on I will give a list of the cards I have created for her, incase there is anyone out there who can't figure out the difference. -Thinking- would Sayora use Mine Mine Mine?

Lucien: Card Captor Sakura is extremely good. The problem is that CCS and Chobits are both written by Clamp, making it all that much harder to decide. Also Yuko Ichihara is a character created by Clamp. I don't own her. What makes you think that Stephanie isn't all she appears to be?

Reaver: I doubt Sayora will burn for beating Bakura. But who knows...oh yeah, I DO! Well, I rather liked that chapter, Joey got made fun of once and powned twice. Bakura almost won...ok, so maybe he didn't, his closest win was with the Waboku. He knew that Sayora would attack, it would have protected him and then opened up the last slot for the Ouiji Board. But Sayora just outsmarted him. Oh well.

Sdrive: Well, thats all. I'm sad, I've lost at least 3 of my reviewers who used to review on a constant basis. Mina, Silver Dragon Iron Claws, and Otaku Sarri. I can guess Sarri's reasons, and I think Mina is too busy to review, not sure, but I don't have an excuse for SDIC. Who also is taking forever to post his sequel to Desert Shadow. -Glaring at SDIC- POST DAMNIT! Other than that not much else is happening. I want you all to be very proud of me though, I have, in advance, already figured out the entire seiries of duels, who will win, and what will happen, I just need to write the duels. But for reasons why it won't be updated right away, well go read above. Well, hope you all enjoyed it. Keep reviewing.

Power to the Hikari's


	22. Destiny Duel

Sdrive: Nothing to really say here, except…FIRST DUEL OF THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FINALS! Who will win? Who will get powned? I know, and you're about to find out. Ready…GO!

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

The sun rose over the island and let the light into the room of Yugi, Yamato, Sdrive, and Kaiba. Unfortunately for Sdrive the beam of light hit his face. The light broke him out of his dreams and he slowly awakened. He looked around and gave out a yawn. He slowly stood up and grabbed some clothes. He walked into the bathroom and decided to take another shower. He got out in 10 minutes and got dressed. He walked out of the room and saw Kaiba with a mug of coffee in his hand staring at his laptop. Kaiba motioned Sdrive over and he slowly walked to Kaiba's bed.

Sdrive leaned over and saw a small movie clip of the Obelisk of Torment punching a hole through the Sky Dragon of Osiris and Sdrive's life points falling to 0. Kaiba looked up smirking and said "Osiris will be mine."

Sdrive sighed, "Can't you stop thinking about yourself for about 3 minutes and look around at all the pain this tournament has caused?"

"I could, but then I wouldn't get anywhere. I would rather go about things forcibly or not at all."

"Well, I see your back to your old self."

"The relaxation is over, if you thought that last night changed anything between any of us, then your more hopeless than I thought. I'm in this to prove that I'm the best duelist in the world."

"Whatever, it's your life, live it how you want," Sdrive said walking away. He waited as Yamato and Yugi woke up. He watched Kaiba type on his computer as the others got dressed. 'Back to business,' he thought to himself. Yugi came walking out with a black t-shirt on, blue jeans, random metal bracelets around his wrists, his two belts, and his blue jacket tied around his neck hanging off to the sides. They waited for Yamato and he came out in a tan cargo pants, dark, green, plaid shirt. His black trench coat was on him and his deck was inside of the pocket.

"Well, I guess it's time," Yamato said as he walked over to one of the pedestals that were on the sides of the bed to grab his Duel Disk. The others grabbed their duel disks and slipped them onto their arms as well. Yugi walked over to the pedestal, picked up the Seenen Puzzle and placed it around his neck. Everyone was ready and they slowly walked out the door. They saw some of the other duelists leaving their rooms as they got ready to go to the lobby.

Sdrive and Yamato walked in front with Kaiba behind them and Yugi behind him. They walked into the lobby and saw that only a few duelists had actually awakened. The unknown girl and the man who was again wearing black were sitting on one of the leather couches. The TV was going but it didn't look as if they were actually watching it. Marik and Joey were the only other duelists present.

Sdrive went off to grab a quick breakfast and then came back out with a bagel and a cup of tea. He walked back over and saw some of the other duelists arriving. As they came down they went for the restaurant and grabbed a short breakfast as well. They came out with small plates filled with random breakfast type foods. Everyone waited for the rest of the duelists to come down and get their food while they all ate in silence. Sdrive sat around when he saw Stephanie walking down. Something was different about her, she wasn't her usual self. He walked over to talk to her.

"Hey Stephanie," he said as he walked over to her.

She looked up and her face got a little happier, "Hi Sdrive," she said quietly.

"Are you ok? Did you not get a good nights sleep?"

"No, I slept well last night."

"Oh, ok," he said. "You just seem so depressed, I wondered if there was anything I could do to help you."

"I'll be fine," she said as she walked around him, "but thank you for your concern." With that she walked off towards the restaurant.

'I wonder what that was all about?' Sdrive thought to himself. He turned his head to see Joey and Kaiba arguing and Yugi talking to Yuko. After everyone was done eating they waited another minute before Sayora came from one of the side hallways.

"Greetings duelists," she said smiling. "Today we will start the beginning of the finals for The Masters Tournament. I hope you have all assembled your decks with great care. Only one duelist can be named the King of Games, and it will be your deck that leads you to victory. Now, if you would all follow me, I shall take us all to where the duelists will be paired up and where the duels shall be held." She walked down the corridor that she had just come from and the other duelists slowly followed her. They walked down the corridor for a few minutes until they reached a giant set of doors. She swiped her card key through a scanner and the doors started opening. She smiled as she walked through the door.

The other duelists paused a moment before walking through. They continued through what now seemed to be a corridor made completely of stone walls. It had a damp feeling to it, but it wasn't the kind of damp that bothered them. It seemed refreshing more than anything else. They continued their walk to one more giant set of doors. She swiped her card through another scanner and the doors started opening again. "If you need to leave the arena for any reason…" she began. "…bathroom, food, use your key card and the doors will open for you." As the doors opened a bright light came from the other side. They walked through and discovered that they were now in the center of the coliseum. It was set up just like the ancient coliseums were. With rows of stone seats on the upper levels and the large arena where the gladiators would fight.

She walked over to a small red button on the side of the scanner when they were in the coliseum and pressed it. A part of the stone wall was moved aside revealing a giant computer with yet another scanner. Sayora slid her card key through the scanner and then spoke to everyone else. "All of you will put your cards through the scanner and then this computer will randomly match you up, however, it will only show one match up at a time. Therefore, you will not know who you are dueling until right before you are about to duel." 'Then again,' Sayora thought to herself, 'Some duels are...predestined.' All the duelists slid their cards through the scanner and they all waited until the computer ran through all the data.

They waited a bit before the computer showed a "Randomization Complete" screen. "View first Match Up," Sayora said into a microphone. The computer beeped a few times before showing a screen with a Match Line Up screen with only two boxes filled, the rest were all grey. The pictures of the first two duelists were in the boxes.

"Well," It would appear that I, Sayora, will be in the first duel," she said smiling. "And, the second duelist is Yuko Ichihara." Yamato, Sdrive, and Yugi all turned to face Yuko.

Yuko gave a smile and walked up to Sdrive. "I'll be fine, uncover your past, then all will become clear. I wish you well." Sayora then instructed Yuko to take her place in the middle of the Coliseum and asked for the other duelists to either sit in the stands or stand on the other sides of the arena.

Sdrive walked over to the other side of the arena along with Yugi and Yamato while everyone walked through a hall and took their seats in the balconies. "I'm worried about her," Sdrive said. "She was talking as if she expected to lose."

"She is powerful," Yamato said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew the outcomes of this tournament. And I also wouldn't be surprised if some of the results for the duels were set up by Sayora herself so that she could take Yuko out first."

There was a golden light coming from next to them and they watched as Yugi transformed into Yami. "I couldn't agree more Yamato. Sayora realizes that Yuko is the biggest threat at the moment. She doesn't want Yuko messing up everything she has worked for so she has decided that Yuko needed to be taken out right away."

"I think Yuko knew that from the start," Yamato said.

"No!" Sdrive said. "Yuko won't lose, she can change the course of this tournament, I know she can. She can't just lose in the beginning."

"I guess we'll see," Yami said.

"DUEL!" Yuko and Sayora both cried out.

"Since I am the host of this tournament I will begin," Sayora said as she drew her beginning card. "I set one card under the table and then summon my Gemini Elf." A card appeared on her side of the field and a pair of elves appeared hugging each other. (1900/900) "That will end my turn," Sayora said.

Bakura, who was in control of Ryou, was glaring at Sayora, 'That damn woman is starting off exactly like she did against me,' he thought to himself.

"It is my turn," Yuko said as she drew her card. "I activate Black Hole," A large hole appeared in the middle of the field and sucked the pair of elves inside of it before it disappeared. "Now I will summon Dunames the Dark Witch," Yuko said as a woman appeared on the field with white wings and a stern face. (1800/1050) "Dunames, attack the player!" Dunames gathered some energy and fired it at Sayora.

"Reverse Trap," Sayora said calmly, "Draining Shield." The energy hit a shield and came over Sayora as a bunch of glitter. "Draining Shield negates your attack and gives me the Life Points I would have lost. (L.P. 9800) "Is that all?"

"Yes," Yuko said as if her failed attack didn't even phase her.

"My move," Sayora said as she drew her card. "I set one card under the table and then I summon Toon Trickster!" A cartoon man wearing a black suite, mask, and large magicians hat appeared on the field with three poker cards in his hand. (1400/800)

"A Toon card!" Sdrive and Yamato said shocked.

"It would appear that way," Yami said. "But I have never heard of this card."

"This card allows me to take either Toon Trick #1, Toon Trick #2, or Toon Trick #3 from my deck and add it to my hand."

"Wait, I thought that she needed Toon World out on the field in order to play a Toon Card," Sdrive said.

"That's not always the case," Yami said.

Yamato nodded in agreement, "Some cards, such as Toon Gemini Elf for example, don't need a Toon World card active in order to summon the monster."

"I didn't know that," Sdrive said looking on. "That just makes it even harder to defeat Sayora then."

"Indeed," Yami said putting his hand on Sdrive's shoulder. "But the Sayora can be defeated, we just have to work our hardest."

"I guess you are right," Sdrive said softly.

Bakura was watching the duel with great interest, "I didn't realize there was a _third _Toon Trick card. I wonder what that one does."

"I take Toon Trick #2," Sayora said placing the card in her hand. "Next I will set one card face down and end my turn."

Yuko sighed, and drew her card. "I sacrifice Dunames the Dark Witch and summon Black Magician Girl." This got a cheer out of Sdrive.

"Alright! You show her Yuko!" He cheered.

Yuko looked over at Sdrive and couldn't help but smile. 'Deep down I'm sure he realizes that I won't win, but he has so much faith in me. I can't let him down, it is not very likely that I will win but I have to act as if I can.' "Now, Black Magician Girl, attack her Toon Trickster!" The Black Magician Girl gathered pink energy around her staff and fired it at the card on Sayora's field.

"Reverse Trap, Toon Trick #2, This card allows me to negate the attack and then you take Life Point damage by the amount of attack points my Toon Monster has." The energy flew towards the Toon Trickster but before it hit him he took off his hat and used it to absorb the attack. He put his hat back on and then threw the middle card at Yuko. The card exploded when it touched her and she was flung backwards. (Y.L.P. 6600)

"Yuko!" Sdrive cried out.

'This woman certainly has skill,' Bakura thought to himself. 'I was foolish to underestimate her the first time.'

Yuko slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, I wasn't expecting an explosion. I end my turn."

"Which makes it my turn," Sayora said grinning. "I summon Toon Gemini Elf!" Two chibi elves appeared on the field smiling and laughing. (1900/900) "Next to keep things interesting, I think I will play a favorite of mine. Behold the magic of Toon World!" she said as she placed the card on the field. The cartoon book appeared on the field and flipped its pages to a graveyard. (L.P. 8800) "Next I will pay 500 Life Points to have my Toon Trickster attack you directly! Go Toon Trickster, attack the player. The Toon Trickster rolled up his sleeves and a bunch of cards came flying out of them and knocked Yuko to the ground. (Y.L.P. 5200/S.L.P. 8300)

Sdrive looked a bit nervous, "I had no idea that a Toon Deck could do this much damage after the rules were changed on them."

"I didn't know there were more versions of the Toon cards," Yami said. "It makes me wonder how she got a hold of them."

"Now I will offer up Toon Trickster and Gemini Elf for the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Sayora said as the two Toon Monsters disappeared and a small chibi version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field giggling." (3000/2500)

This move got a racket going from Kaiba, "How can you play with such a demented card?" he shouted from the audience. "It's a disgrace to the true Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"I can play with it because its my tournament," Sayora responded not bothering to look at Kaiba. "Plus just look at it, it's so cute!"

"It looks like a drowned rat!" Kaiba yelled back at her.

"Enough distractions or I will have you disqualified from the finals!" Sayora snapped getting annoyed at Kaiba's outbursts. Kaiba stopped yelling but slowly growled at her. "Now," she said taking a deep breath. "Please forgive that, but when someone is trying to duel, it can get extremely distracting. Now, to end my turn I will activate the Sealing Swords of Light!" Six swords of light came down onto Yuko's side of the field and paralyzed her Black Magician Girl. "I think that does it for me," Yuko said smiling.

"Without being able to attack for three whole turns will do Yuko in if Sayora just attacks her directly!" Sdrive shouted.

"You have to snap out of it," Yamato said shaking Sdrive, something he rarely ever did. "It may not look good for Yuko but I'm sure she can get out of it someway." Sdrive nodded and calmed down. 'Then again,' Yamato thought to himself, 'Sdrive keeps forgetting that most likely for Yuko, the ending of this duel has been predestined.'

Yuko drew her card and looked down at it. "I set one card on under the table and one monster on guard and that will end my turn."

Sayora drew her card and looked down at Yuko's set card. "I pay 500 Life Points to have my Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack your Life Points directly!" (L.P.7800) The Toon Dragon sucked in some air and then blasted out a ball of electricity right at Yuko."

"Reverse Trap, Mirror Force!" A multicolored barrier appeared on Yuko's side of the field. The blast from the dragon got reflected and backfired right into itself. The Toon blew up into pieces of digital data. "You're Blue Eyes Toon Dragon is destroyed."

"Or so you think," Sayora said smiling. "I activate Toon Tomb! This card allows me to revive a Toon Monster that is in my Graveyard and bring it back to the field." The graveyard changed into an Egyptian Tomb and suddenly a Sarcophagus appeared on the field. It opened up to reveal the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon mummified. The Toon Dragon stepped out and tripped over one of the bandages. It rolled on the floor unwrapping itself until it was next to Yuko completely unwrapped. It stuck its tongue out at her and then jumped back to a clapping Sayora. "What a good show," she said smiling. "In any case that ends my turn."

"Draw!" Yuko announced drawing her card. She looked down at it and smiled. "I set one card under the table and then summon Kuriboh!" The small brown monster appeared on Yuko's side of the field. (300/200) "That will do it for my turn. That was the second turn, one more and then I am free to attack."

"I'm not to worried," Sayora said drawing her card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Sayora drew her two cards and looked down at them.

"Reverse Trap!" Yuko called out, "By activating my Crush Card Trap Card I can offer up my Kuriboh and destroy all monsters on your side of the field and in your hand for the next three turns that have an attack power of 1500 or more." Kuriboh blew up into pieces and sent a virus into the arena. It hit the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon and caused it to die very dramatically. "Now you have to show me all the cards in your hand," Yuko said.

Sayora shrugged and revealed all the cards to her. "My cards are Toon Haven, Toon Fusion, and Toon Trickster."

Bakura's eyes widened, 'That Toon Haven is what prevented me from winning last time. It made me unable to destroy her Toon Skull."

"Hey Ryou," Tristan said to Bakura. "You seemed freaked out by something, you ok man?"

Bakura turned to Tristan, someone he had always despised for knocking him unconscious in Duelist Kingdom, and imitated Ryou perfectly, "Yes I'm fine, its just unfortunate that Yuko couldn't do more damage to Sayora that's all."

"Getting rid of that pathetic excuse for a monster was plenty enough damage," Kaiba said not taking his eyes off the duel.

"Kaiba sorta has a good point," Tea said. "That Toon Dragon was extremely strong, at least now its gone."

"I suppose your right," Bakura said still imitating Ryou. He turned back to the duel and stared down at Sayora.

"Well, since one of my cards is a spell, the other is a trap, and my monster is too weak to be hurt by your virus I guess I'll just continue with my move," Sayora said. "I summon Toon Trickster!" The man appeared on the field again and waved to Yuko. "And this time I will take my Toon Trick #3. I set two cards under the table and that will do it for me."

Yuko drew her card and smiled, "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Yuko said as a large monster made up of magnets appeared on the field (1500/1800). "Next I reverse my set monster, Beta the Magnet Warrior" A yellow monster also made up of magnets appeared on the field. (1700/1600) "All my monsters out rank your Toon Trickster. I end my turn, and now your Sealing Swords are gone." The swords disappeared from Yuko's side of the field and all her monsters gave a stretch. Sayora pulled a card from her deck and smiled. "You have to show me what you drew due to my Crush Card Virus," Yuko said.

"I drew a Field Magic card, one that I activate now, Toon Sanctuary!" Suddenly the Toon World Book began to glow and it flipped open to a page that showed a bright castle made of clouds.

"Another crazy Toon Card that I've heard of," Yami said staring at the Toon World book.

"Yuko could be in big trouble," Sdrive said. "She's barely even scratched Sayora yet."

"I know," Yamato said. "It sure doesn't look promising for her does it?" Sdrive didn't respond, he just watched the duel play out.

"Toon Sanctuary grants any monster with Toon in it's name an extra 500 attack points," Sayora explained as she watched her Toon Trickster gain an extra 500 points. (1900/800). "Now, I offer up 500 Life Points, Go Toon Trickster, attack the player!" The man took out a black and white magicians wand and sent a burst of water out of it crashing into Yuko. (Y.L.P. 3300/S.L.P. 7300) "That was really fun, you needed a shower anyway," Sayora said chuckling. "I end my turn now."

Yuko drew her card and couldn't help but smile, "I hope you have enjoyed using your Toons because they are about to go down. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and I use it to destroy Toon World!"

Most of the people in the stadium started cheering as a large gust of wind began to kick up and go towards the Toon World book. There was a small explosion and once the smoke cleared all their cheering turned into muffled confusion. The Toon World book was still on the field and Sayora's Life Points were falling. (L.P. 6300)

"What happened? Your Toon World should have been destoryed," Yuko said truely shocked.

"You can't escape your destiny," Sayora said laughing a bit. "My Toon Sanctuary not only strengthens my Toon Monsters but it allows me to stop any cards that specifically target Toon World as long as I give up 1000 Life Points first."

"No way!" Sdrive shouted out. "She was so close."

Yuko regained her composure, "It doesn't matter, Black Magician Girl, attack her Toon Trickster!" The Black Magician Girl gathered energy and blasted it out at the Toon Trickster.

"Reverse Trap, Toon Trick #3!" Sayora called out. "This card switches the attack strength of your monster with the attack strength of the Toon Monster you are attacking."

"No!" Yuko gasped. The Toon Trickster took out his wand and waved it once and then him and the Black Magician Girl started to glow. Black Magician Girl (1900/1700), Toon Trickster (2000/800)

"Toon Trickster, counter attack!" Sayora called out. The Toon gathered energy in his own wand and swung it at the Magician Girl. It rolled over into her own attack sending them both back at her. The attacks hit her and she was blown into digital data. Sdrive stood there horrified as one of his favorite cards was beaten so easily. (L.P. 3200)

"I end my turn," Yuko said glumly.

"My move," Sayora said smiling. She frowned a bit when she saw the card she drew. "I discard my Toon Summoned Skull due to your stupid virus. But I won't let that get me down too much, go Toon Trickster, attack the player!" The Toon sent out a blast of electricity this time slamming into Yuko. (Y.L.P 1300/S.L.P. 5800) "That does it for me," Sayora said as Yuko got up. "I really thought you would be better," she commented.

"As a duelist?" Yuko asked her breathing hard.

"I guess that a bit too. I mean, you did beat the Winged Dragon of Ra, I would expect you to be able to at least put up a small fight. But I'm talking about your skills as a Magician. I really thought you would try harder to stop me. But now I see that you aren't all you claim to be."

"I stopped you from taking me last time, and I'm saving my energy so that I can stop you again. Don't you doubt my power."

"Whatever you say," Sayora said. "Either way, make your move."

Yuko moved her hand to her deck to draw when Sdrive called out, "Yuko, trust in your deck, trust in the heart of the cards!"

Yuko looked over at Sdrive and smiled. 'He has so much faith in what Yamato and Yugi have taught him, how can I not try the same thing?' She placed her hand on her deck and concentrated. She drew her card and looked at it, "I activate Graceful Charity," Yuko said smiling. She drew three cards and looked them over. She was actually quite surprised at the outcome. "I discard Sinister Serpent and Total Defense Shogun," she said emptying her hand of the two cards that she had been holding the entire duel and holding her three new cards. "Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" she said as her last warrior appeared on the field. "Now I combine them all together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" she said as her Magnet Warriors split up their parts to form one large super warrior. (3500/3850)

"Alright! Way to go Yuko!" Sdrive cheered.

"And that's not all," Yuko said, I activate my last card, Axe of Despair, now I give it to my Valkyrion to give it an extra 1000 attack points. (4500/3850)

"Sayora's Toast!" Sdrive shouted with a pumped fist.

"Go Valkyrion, attack her Toon Trickster!" The Valkyrion with its new axe ran towards the Toon and slashed at it.

"Reverse Trap, Toon Haven!" Sayora called out. "This card makes it so that my Toon Monsters can't be destoryed in battle, or by the effects of a Spell, Trap, or monster effect."

"Either way you just took a massive amount of Life Points," Yuko said.

"Wrong again," Sayora said. "Reverse Trap, Hallowed Life Barrier. I discard Toon Fusion from my hand to negate any damage you do to me for this turn."

"No!" Yuko and Sdrive gasped at the same time.

"Well, you played well," Sayora said, "but now you have no cards in your hand and no cards under the table. So I guess you end your turn don't you?"

"I really thought that Sdrive was right and that I had changed my destiny. I guess what I have foreseen must come to pass. I end my turn."

"How sweet, but it seems you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up so high." Sayora drew her card and then called out her attack. "Toon Trickster, attack the player, finish her off!" The Toon let cards fly out of his sleeves that hit Yuko and exploded. Yuko was sent flying backwards as her life points fell to 0. (Y.L.P. 0/S.L.P. 5300)

"Yuko!" Sdrive called out as he ran over to her followed closely by Yami and Yamato. Sdrive dropped down next to her as the holograms faded away. "Yuko are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Yuko said. "Don't worry about me, I will be able to fight off the Shadow Realm. But it will take all my energy this time so I will not be able to guide you any longer. Just remember, you have your incarnations, and your friends. They will help guide you to victory. I'll see you at the end of the tournament."

"Are you sure?"

"The future can't be accurately predicted in your dimension. You've all seen that first hand with the Sennen Necklace. But my heart tells me that you will all be fine. No matter how bad the odds look, don't forget your friends, or the heart of the cards."

Sdrive nodded, "I won't, you can count on it."

"I must now use my magic to resist the Shadow's, be safe all." With that she closed her eyes and laid motionless.

"Do you really think she will be alright?" Sdrive asked Yamato.

"A magician with that much power will be hard to control. She will be fine."

"That's good. I don't care if Sayora seems nice or not, she has committed too many wrongs, and I will stop her. And with you guys by my side, I know I can't fail. I don't know why, but it seems very personal, now more than ever."

"Just don't let it all get to your head. You have us to help you," Yami said.

Sdrive nodded, "thank you."

Sayora asked for the attention of the duelists and they all looked over to her, "Well, that was a fun way to start the finals. I must admit, she was a toughie. Hopefully all you will be just as tough if not more. The next duel is in half an hour. Get yourselves ready, because you could be facing anyone. Prepare yourselves and be back here in half an hour for the next round of the finals." With that Sayora walked off towards the doors leaving Sdrive glaring at her and Bakura up in the audience seats smirking.

"Let's get Yuko back to her room, and then we can figure out what to do from there," Yami said.

"Yeah," Sdrive said nodding.

Off in the audience Bakura was still standing by his seat as the rest of them had gone off on their own. "If anything that woman said was true it would be that it was a fun way to start off the finals. Now I know even more about her deck, and once the time arises, I will gain back the Sennen Eye and gain another Item to my collection."

* * *

Stephanie: Wow, Sayora sure seems to be a tough act to beat eh? And I'm sure she's still hiding more tricky toon cards than what she's shown us so far. Who could be the next two duelists and who will win? There's only one way to find out. Stick around for the next chapter of "The Masters Tournament!"

* * *

Reviews:

Tear22: Thank you, I really appreciate that. Thank you for reading most of my stories.

Mina: Well, here they are, the finals have started. Glad you could catch up. Good luck with your work.

Peace Writer: Ok, smart move on your part. I'll have you know...never mind, I'll tell you later. In any case, Only time will tell about Sayora's relationship with Mr. Crawford. Oh, and to anyone not use to alcohol, yeah, it will sting the first time. Or maybe that was just my expierience -shrugs-

Lgmk: Yeah, so I didn't have spell check then, go sue my pants off why don't you lol. 1. Stephanie could have gotten used to people fainting everywhere whenever she won. 2. What's wrong with flirting? 3. He never said he didn't like her, he just feels he shouldn't be getting to attached to anyone since he already had a girlfriend, 4. That is no excuse for thinking someone is evil! Lol. Thanks anyway though, who knows, maybe you're right. Maybe you're wrong.

Otaku Sarri: It's ok. And thank you.

Reaver: Ok, Bakura is my favorite character too but it had to be done. Also, the whole owning YGO thing was a gag created by me, I only WISH I got to. It's safe to say that Kaiba probably found a bar on the boat and was already a little drunk lol j/k. But I felt like making him nice for once. And then as you saw what he made in the morning, you realize that his ego was not broken and working better than ever lol.

Zenryo: thank you, but...I don't feel like feasting on Sayora flesh right now.

High Elf: Thank you, I guess you will all find out soon enough.

Power to the Hikari's


	23. Sdrive's Confessions

Sdrive: Well, lets get going, the next chapter of the Masters Tournament.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Sdrive, Yami, and Yamato carried Yuko back to her room. They could sense that her soul was indeed still with her body. They laid her down on her bed as Sdrive quietly walked out the room. Yamato saw him as he walked out but decided to just let him go.

Sdrive walked down the hall and back towards the Coliseum. He slid the card through and walked into the middle of the arena. He looked around the stadium and took notice of all the detail put into it. He pulled out his deck and looked through each card slowly. "I must win," Sdrive said to himself. "Losing has never been an option, but now it's unthinkable. I won't lose to a Toon Deck." 'Toon Deck,' he thought to himself. 'Some how it matches the kind of carefree nature I saw in her at the banquet last night.' He stood there in the middle of the arena deep in his thoughts. Suddenly he heard the doors open. He looked over to see Stephanie walking inside of the arena.

"Stephanie?" he said slowly. 'What's she doing here?' he thought to himself.

Stephanie looked over towards the center of the arena and saw Sdrive standing there. She just sorta stared at him for a while before slowly crossing towards the arena to meet him in the center. "I guess this tournament is pretty bad," she said.

"Yeah it is," he said staring up at the sky.

"I didn't really think much of it at first. But now I see all the pain it's causing. So many people are getting hurt. It almost seems unfair for those who didn't do anything to deserve it. I suppose people with special abilities are put into danger all because they have those abilities."

"Yeah I guess so."

Stephanie looked at him sadly. "I really didn't think things would turn out this way. I'm seeing things that I didn't want to see earlier, or things that I ignored."

"What are you talking about?" Sdrive asked her.

"I'm sorry for your girlfriend. I'm sorry she was put through this. I'm sorry you were put through this."

"What's going on?" Sdrive asked.

Stephanie clutched her fists together, and closed her eyes tightly. "This tournament is out of control. I don't want to be a part of it anymore." She wrapped her arms around Sdrive and buried her face in his chest.

He put his arm around her back and hugged her. "Things aren't as bad as they seem," he said trying to act as though he meant it. "We'll get through all of this."

She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eyes, "Have you ever had a secret you kept from others close to you?" she asked.

"What?" Sdrive asked a little shocked at her question.

"A secret that you swore not to tell anyone, but later felt that you should have?"

Sdrive began to open his mouth but then closed it. 'I have...' he thought. 'I've kept secrets too. Secrets that should have been told by now. I asked Yami to wait until the tournament was over, but now I feel as though I need to come out and say it.' He looked down at Stephanie and smiled. "I have," he said. "I've kept secrets from my best friends, friends I should have told the truth to right away."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" she inquired.

"Because I didn't think I could trust them with the truth at that time," he said. His smile slowly faded into a small frown. "Now I realize I was wrong. Sayora has known my past all along. And now it's time I make good with my friends. I need to tell them the truth." He looked down at Stephanie and put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. You helped me realize what I had to do." He took his hand off her shoulder and began to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Was there something you needed to tell _me_?"

She opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't get the words to come out. "I...I do. But...I'm not ready. What I say has consequences. And I need to gather the courage to be able to face them."

"Well, getting the courage to speak your secrets can be hard. I'm just lucky I had a good friend like you to help me." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for how I may have treated you earlier. I guess your idolization of me sort of made me uncomfortable. I've never really enjoyed the spotlight. So having you always hang on me made me nervous. But I'm sorry. You are a true friend. I'm sure you will find the courage to tell me what you need too someday." With that he turned towards the doors and left Stephanie to stand there staring at his fleeting form.

Bakura was walking through the halls of the Coliseum allowing his Sennen Ring to guide him through the hallways. He turned a corner and looked around. "Where are you?" he asked into the air. "I must find you to win back the Sennen Eye." Suddenly the prongs changed directions and pointed to the left around the corner. The energy was stronger. He wasn't positive, but he thought that it might be because there was another item closer to him than the one he was seeking. He put his back towards the wall and waited for whoever it was to pass by. He watched as Sdrive walked through the hallway and go straight. He smirked knowing that now he could follow Sdrive from behind and find out where he was going. He followed behind him quietly.

Sdrive was walking through the halls and made his way back into the hotel part of the Coliseum. He slid his card through the door to his room and opened it. He saw that Yamato was inside the room reading a book and Yugi was laying down on his bed. Kaiba was in a chair typing on his laptop. The others turned to look at Sdrive giving a small friendly smile. "Hey guys," he said.

Yugi looked over at Sdrive and his expression brightened a little. "Hi Sdrive." Yamato gave a simple nod while Kaiba continued to type on his laptop.

"I would like to talk to you guys," he said to them. "You're invited to listen to Kaiba, but I don't think you will really care that much."

"I probably won't," he said not taking his eyes off his computer.

"What do you need to talk to us about," Yamato asked.

"My past." He said simply.

From behind the door Bakura listened intently. "His past? Interesting, this may hold a clue to his hidden powers. I should stick around. The Sennen Eye can wait."

"If it isn't a bother Yugi," Sdrive began, "I promised Yami that I would tell him my past. If you could please switch I'm sure he would be pleased."

"No that's fine," Yugi said. He closed his eyes and the Sennen Puzzle began to glow.

"I'm leaving," Kaiba said standing up. He took his laptop and walked out the door.

"Guess he doesn't want to see Yugi fuse with Yami," Yamato said to Sdrive. He nodded and they waited for the puzzle to stop glowing.

"Yugi told me that you were ready to talk to me." Yami said standing before them.

Sdrive nodded and then sighed. He grabbed the chair that Kaiba had been sitting in and sat down in it. "It took me a while realize that I had no reason to hide anything from you guys. You guys have always been there for me even though you didn't even know anything about me.

Well, I'm finally ready to tell you guys." He took a deep breath and then began.

"First off, I think you guys should know my _real _name. It's Kokuro, Kokuro Samé, well, that's what I've been told anyway." He noticed the stares he was getting and explained. "My mother died while giving birth to me and my father took off on me so I was orphaned. A Japanese Family adopted me and gave me the name Kokuro. They raised me with the American Heritage I was born with but also with a Japanese Heritage. They sent me to school where I lived without any friends. I was alone until they taught me about Duel Monsters."

"I became obsessed with the game. It was my passion, it was my life. The first card I ever received was the Black Magician. So I told myself that I would make a deck involving that card. And I did. I went to beat many people in school but they only hated me more for it. Then one day I met Kelly. We were paired up to be lab partners in science and we got to know each other that way. She loved Duel Monsters just as much as I did. I asked her to duel me during lunch that day, I'll never forget it. She trounced me. I was amazed. But she didn't let the win go to her head. She became my friend and we started doing everything together. Finally she agreed to be my girlfriend. I was so happy, but I soon learned that that happiness would fade fast."

"For some reason unknown to me to this day, her parents decided to leave and move to Egypt. I chased her down at the airport before she got on the plane to say good bye to her. I promised myself that I would meet her again some day."

Yamato and Yami looked on at the boy they knew as 'Sdrive' for so long. He laughed a bit. "What? Never knew there was so many interesting things about me?" he joked. His face became serious, "A few days after Kelly left I happened to notice a pair of cloaked figures running past the school with the police hot on their trail. They were captured and I thought nothing of it. When I got home I discovered crime scene tape and a police officer waiting for me to get there. He told me how a bomb had been set off in the house and that my foster parents had been killed by the blast. He said that they had spotted some cloaked figures near my house and they sent their men off to capture them."

"At that point I knew that the same cloaked figures I had seen running were responsible. I ran to the police station and demanded to see them but had been told that they had escaped on their way to the station. I set off to find them. I ignored all rational thought. At around 1 at night I finally found them. It was an experience I will never forget."

"_Ahh, so the brat has finally found us? What did you think of the job we did to your home?" One of the cloaked figures said._

"_Why did you do that?" I asked. "What reason could you have possibly had?"_

"_Our master wanted you out of our way. Unfortunately you were in school when we set off the bomb. I guess I'll just have to take you apart here. Beat me in a duel and you are free to go, but lose and I kill you." He said._

"_Very well, I accept your challenge," I had said. And so the duel went on. He was beating me at every move I made until suddenly, I found my way out._

_Cloaked Figure: 2150_

_Sdrive: 1000_

"_You fool, all you have is a measly Kuriboh while I have this all powerful Black Luster Soldier. What could you possibly hope to do?"_

"_I'll play this!" I said. "I activate Tribute Doll, I sacrifice my Kuriboh in order to Summon my Black Magician! Next I offer it up in order to summon my Black Magician Girl! Since I have one Black Magician in the graveyard she gains 300 extra attack points."_

"_I'm afraid it's too weak you fool."_

"_Oh? Even after I activate Ryroku?"_

"_No, not that!"_

"_Go my Black Magician Girl, attack his monster and finish this duel!" _

"The Black Magician Girl wiped out his last monster and I won the duel. Suddenly he took out a knife and came at me. Amazingly I started fighting him off and blocking every shot he made. Suddenly I realized that I was not doing anything with my body, but it was acting of its own. He came at me and it looked as though I was through when suddenly my hand snapped its fingers and a burst of fire came streaming from my hand and knocked the guy back. The other guy ran for me and suddenly my arm shot out and lighting came out of it blasting the other guy. Suddenly I had control over my body again and I ran for it."

"I crouched down and took a deep breath when I heard a voice next to me. Startled I spun around, but no one was there. I heard it again and then realized it was in my mind. I closed my eyes and that was the first time I met Dokara and Fuuten. They explained that due to the sudden burst of emotions my inner magic had brought them out and created them to represent my feelings." Suddenly in a burst of light Fuuten was standing next to Sdrive.

"I then went on to explain to him that I came about before Dokara because he was always so hyper." In another flash of light Dokara appeared holding Futten in a head lock.

"You were not and even if you were I don't think now would be a good time to get into an argument about it you moron!"

Sdrive looked up at them and smiled as Fuuten managed to say "You know you love me sis."

"As much as I love having the -chan honorfic placed at the end of my name."

"You hate me that much?" Fuuten asked a bit worried.

"Um, guys," Sdrive said butting in.

Dokara looked over at Sdrive, "Oh sorry, continue on, I'll keep the crazy one here in check."

"HEY!" came the strangled reply from Fuuten.

"Anyway, they went on…after arguing…to tell me that they were formed from my emotions. Dokara from my anger towards the cloaked men, and Fuuten from my normally over energetic spirit. They also told me that there was another in me, and that happened to be Ricenmei. He appeared and told me that ever since I had begun playing Duel Monsters, he had been guiding me, seeing as how he was my intelligence, my strategist."

"Sort of like how I help Yugi," Yami said.

"Not exactly, because unlike you, Ricenmei is a part of my soul itself. You are the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. In any case, they told me that I had great magical powers. I didn't believe them at first and dismissed it as delusion until they brought up the part of my body throwing fire and lightning. I decided that I would take care of my parents first before I even considered seeing a psychiatrist. During the preparation for burying my parents I realized that they were not hallucinations. This knowledge came to me when they told me to focus my spiritual energy and give them a body in the outside world. I did it and it nearly drained me. I looked at them and realized they were real. A friend of the family came by and said that he didn't realize I had visitors and that he would come over again another day. Knowing that he had seen them too was enough proof for me."

"After the funeral I realized there was nothing else for me to do there so I figured my best bet was to try to earn some money and meet up with Kelly in Egypt. I found a job at a card shop and the man there noticed my potential as a duelist. He taught me awesome strategies and made me better than I already was. Working there I discovered that a new tournament was beginning. The Continental Tournament. The prize money wasn't bad and on top of that the winner would get to create their own unique set of cards. My boss urged me to do my best and gave me the money I needed to go to it."

"And let me guess, you won," Yamato said.

Outside with the ring still glowing Bakura was staring wide eyed at the door. "This isn't possible. This brat had this kind of life and never shared it with anyone? But he wasn't even that great of a duelist when we first met him. How the hell did he keep all this a secret?"

Sdrive sat there and laughed, "Well, I certainly did my best. The tournament pitted me against the strongest opponents I had ever faced before this one. But in the end I did end up winning it. The tournament started out by having multiple players play against each other in each continent. The winner of each continent got to make their new cards, three of them. And then the would pit their decks off with their own created cards in New York City. So, I created my cards and went to New York for a chance at winning the tournament."

"Wait, I thought that only the winner was allowed to create the cards if they won the entire thing."

"Not exactly. They asked us what cards we wanted to make and then they made the proto-types of the cards that each duelist got to hang on to. The winner of the tournament would get to keep his proto-types to himself, and the losers would get to keep theirs, but if theirs would get distributed to the rest of the world. How do you think such a broken card like Cyber Stein was created?"

"That was created by someone who had won in one of the winning continents?"

"Yep!" he said smiling. "In any case, we were given the proto-types and the winner got to keep theirs to themselves. So I created my cards and received them when I got to New York. I one the first round and then won my semi-final duel. While waiting for my last duel, I noticed some men in black cloaks. Suspecting wrong doing I went to investigate. I dueled them and ended up being late for my final duel so I was disqualified."

"So, how did you keep your cards?" Yamato asked.

"I ran in and was told I was too late. I begged for the shot to duel the guy anyway and they guy was nice enough to let me. We dueled and we had a great fight. I kept coming back at him and he kept coming back at me. In the end I ended up winning. He was impressed with my skills but the tournament hosts said that even though I beat him, I was not the winner of the tournament. I told them I understood and thanked them for the chance to duel anyway."

"So, why weren't your cards distributed?" Yami asked.

"That's where my opponent comes in. He was allowed to create two other cards along with the three he had already made. He asked me, what kind of card I would have created if I was ever given the chance to create one other card. I told him and then he asked me for my address so we could stay in touch. I told him what happened and that I was currently staying with my boss. He told me to give him the address of the card shop so that I could get his letters there. When the tournament host came asking me to give him the proto-types I begged him to let me keep my cards, and to keep it our secret. The man said it was not proper protocol but my new friend continued to beg explaining my situation. The guy was nice enough to create a contract with Industrial Illusions to let me keep my cards as my own. It would be kept secret and only us and Industrial Illusions would know better. I thanked him non stop and he just said that it was his pleasure. He smiled at me, half his face covered by his hair, and a glimmer of gold light coming out of the hair."

"No way!" Yamato said.

"That could only be Pegasus!" Yami said astonished.

"Pegasus!" Bakura said to himself completely overwhelmed.

Sdrive smiled and nodded, "Yes, the man who made the contract was non other than Pegasus. I didn't know it then, but he had read my mind and knew how much the cards meant to me. So he let me keep them."

"Didn't you call Pegasus a crazed psycho path when we were talking earlier?"

"Well he is, but he hadn't gone off the deep end yet. He was still looking for the God Cards at that point. Anyway, I went back to work with my boss and told him all about what had happened. He was very happy for me and told me that he was proud of me. I went on to work for him for about another month before I had the money I needed to get my ticket to Egypt. I had tried to get a morning flight but technical difficulties stopped me. So my flight was at night. I worked the day and then I got one final letter from my friend. Inside was a special card that I was stunned to see. It was the card I had told him that I would create. He said in the letter that he felt I should have at least one of the two cards since I did beat him and that was why he had asked that question. I was overcome with joy and shock. I wrote him back thanking him and telling him that I would be going down to Egypt, so I gave him my e-mail address and told him to keep in touch."

"What was this kids name?" Yamato asked. "You just keep referring to him as either your friend or your opponent."

"Well…" he looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "I gotta hurry, the next round will be starting soon. Anyway, when I was down in Egypt, I tried to find Kelly. I searched Cairo all over but I couldn't locate her. I feared I was too late. During my expedition I did come across Shadi. We happened to meet while I was in one of the Bazars. I was window shopping when I saw a man walking away holding a golden ring. I walked over the shop and Shadi fell to the ground as soon as he saw me.

"Such power. It has been quite some time since I have sensed an aura so strong. You must truly be one of great magical power." He said to me.

"_I do think I have some kind of power within me," I told him. "I just don't know what kind it is." He looked at me for a few seconds before continuing._

"_I think you could be the one. Please, follow me." So I followed him through the streets of Cairo until we came to the edge of the dessert. We came to a building and walked down a large number of steps into a giant underground chamber. I saw a large statue with what seemed to have parts of it missing. One of the parts looked like the golden ring I had seen the other man walking away with earlier. They continued onward into another hallway that was out of sight of one when first entered._

"_I am the guardian of the Sennen Items. It has been my duty to protect all the items, however there is one item in particular that has been guarded longer than all the others. I believe that you are the only one who will be able to posses this item."_

"_Um…what's a Sennen Item?"_

"_They are Items filled with magical powers. However, one of the items contains a powerful spirit. A spirit of such great power that if fallen into the wrong hands the entire world could crumble at its feet."_

"_And you are intrusting me with this type of item because…why?"_

"_You're aura, far surpasses anything I have ever seen. If I am correct, then you should be the only one who will be able to keep this spirit at bay."_

"_And if you are wrong," I asked cautiously._

"_If I am wrong then you will be swallowed by the realm of eternal darkness where your soul will wander all your days."_

_I gulped, "I have just been using magic for a short time. I'm not even all that good yet."_

"_If you wish, I will allow you to train here until you feel confident." So I trained there using magic, and gaining power. I dueled my first shadow game there with one of Shadi's men. I would spar with Dokara and Ricenmei would teach me how to use the magic within me. With their help and Fuuten's energy, I one day laid eyes on the Item._

"_This is the Sennen Harp," Shadi said showing me a small golden harp. "If you can reach out and grab it, then it will prove that I am correct, and that you will be allowed to take it with you."_

_So I walked up to the pedestal that the harp laid on. I reached out and felt a dark presence around it, as if the presence was trying to force me away. However my will was stronger, and I reached towards it and grabbed it. Instantly it started glowing and I could feel an ancient power running through my body. It was then that I met Shi for the very first time._

"_So, after all these years you have come back into my life. And here I thought you had forgotten me," he said to me._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked him._

"_You mean you _don't _remember me?" he then let out the most sinister laugh I ever heard. "Well, I guess it means that I am finally free to continue what I was doing before you and that damn Atem screwed with my plans."_

"_I was told that I was the only one who could stop the evil spirit of the harp. I guess that's you huh?"_

"_You fool, you are so naïve. I guess 5000 years will cause someone without a cause to forget their entire reason for existing. Well, if you hadn't locked me up with the help from the pharaoh then I guess we wouldn't be here right now would we?" I just stared at him blankly. "Move aside," he tried to push me away but a light erupted and he was pushed back. "Don't tell me I'm still trapped by that damn harp. Oh shit! Don't tell me I've now bonded with you through the powers of that damn harp!"_

"_I don't know. I guess that's what happened," I said still not sure myself._

_Shadi took me out of my conversation with Shi and spoke, "Take heed, the ancient spirit now rests with you. He will be problematic but do not worry. You are strong enough to keep him at bay." And with that he disappeared. I left and as soon as I got out I saw some more men in black cloaks._

"Shi took over and completely destroyed them at a Shadow Game at that point," Sdrive said to Yamato and Yami. "I then learned that they were Rare Hunters and that they had plans to go find something in Japan. I wanted to stay and search for Kelly, but I knew that Japan was in danger. So in honor of my foster parents, I went to Japan. It was there that I got caught by the Japanese police and thrown into the orphanage."

"And that's the end of the story," Yamato said.

"Almost," he said. "Before I left for Japan I knew that I would need some way to protect my identity from the Rare Hunters. A way that no one would ever be able to find out who I was. So I took the name of an old online game account that I used to use and used that as my nickname from then on. I had told Kelly while we were together that if I ever needed some kind of ailias it would be Sdrive."

"So, that's how you came to be known as Sdrive," Yamato said.

"Yes. And the orphanage was the first time we met. Before I met you though, I was overcome with negativity, but at the same time determination. I wanted to get out of the orphanage and find the Rare Hunters. Through this, Kyoshen came about. And when I met you and finally had a friend I could keep in touch with. I was again so overjoyed that Selaya came to be. And that is the rest of my Incarnations."

"But according to Yuko, you had your incarnations in your past life. So how could they have just formed if…"

"I'm done being quiet!" Fuuten shouted. "I gotta get out and do something."

"Then get back in Kokuro and shut up!" In a flash Fuuten disappeared and Ricenmei appeared.

"If I may speak," he said. "We have always been with Kokuro, its just that we were sort of bound to him and had no way to be known to him. It took great times of trial or certain emotional feelings for us to finally be able to contact him and take a physical form."

"I see," Yami said.

"I never knew that's what you experienced," Yamato said.

"I know," he said. "I even disguised my dueling techniques, created a weaker deck, still a winning one, but a weaker one, and pretended not to know anything much about Duel Monsters so I would not to get caught by the Rare Hunters, and to try to possibly find Kelly. And once my I got the invitation to come here, I knew instantly that I would have a lot happening. I'm sorry that I've lied to you for so long. But I had to keep my identity a secret. But that doesn't matter anymore. I know that Sayora knows who I am. It's the only way she would have know about the Continental Tournament."

"But she said that you won it."

"Technically when I beat my opponent, I did win it, but because of the contract, it couldn't be revealed. Only Pegasus, him, and I knew about it. That's what stuns me, is how she knows that I'm the real winner."

ATTENTION DUELISTS! THE NEXT ROUND OF THE FINALS FOR THE MASTERS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. ALL REMAINING PARTICIPANTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COLLESIUM FOR THE NEXT DUEL

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough," Yamato said standing,. Him and Yami began walking towards the door but Sdrive just sat there. "You coming."

"How can you be so calm? You just found out that I lied to you ever since you knew me. Yamato, you didn't teach me magic or Duel Monsters…"

"I taught you how to fight proper Shadow Games did I not?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And did he ever show you something about Duel Monsters you didn't know?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, he showed me some things that I never got around to learning from my boss…"

"Then I did teach you," Yamato said.

"But…you didn't teach me how to duel. I've lied to you both for so long, to everyone."

"You really are my idiot apprentice, it doesn't matter if you learned most of the stuff you learned from someone else. I taught you a few things, and you've learned even more throughout this tournament. There is always something more you can learn. Besides, you were still uneasy about your magic when we first met, where you not?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"You've been more help to me by using magic then you have playing a card game. And I helped you learn your magical potential. Besides, don't you remember the conversation we already had?"

"Which one?"

Yamato sighed, "The one where you asked me if I would still be by you even if you were better at dueling and if you had lied." Sdrive nodded. "And what did I say to you?"

He smiled, "You said you would always be there for me. No matter what the circumstances were."

"Right, so don't worry about it. Right now our main goal is to defeat Sayora. Right Yami?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, and I'm sure every one will still be your friend when you tell them."

"Thanks guys," he said smiling.

"You're welcome Sdrive."

However Sdrive shook his head. "No. It's time I finally went by my true name. From now on, please call me Kokuro.

"As you wish, Kokuro," Yami said.

"Well, whatever your name is, just do us one thing," Yamato began.

"What's that?"

"When you next see the bully at school, Jack, kick his ass with your true skills."

"Done!" Kokuro said smiling. "Now lets go, we have a tournament to win, and wrongs to right!"

"Yes," Yami said while Yamato nodded. They walked out to discover Ryou at the door. "Ryou?" Yami asked.

"You guys weren't on your ways down to the arena so I came to check on you."

"Thanks," Kokuro said.

"It's no problem Kokuro." The trio looked at him with shocked looks. "What? I heard you telling them you wanted to be called Kokuro from now on."

"So I did," Kokuro said. "Well then, lets do it!" he said smiling. They walked down the hallway and they entered the Coliseum. They walked past Sayora and she smiled at him.

'So, he finally revealed everything,' she thought to herself. She turned to the microphone and spoke into it. "View next match up."

* * *

Yamato: So, Sdrive, or should I say Kokuro, has finally revealed all his secrets. But how come I feel as though now that this is revealed, more danger approaches us? The next duel is about to get underway, and it's going to be played in the Shadow Realm. My Advice for the day: Don't eat shock absorbers. See ya next time.

Reviews:

Dark SoulKai: I see, I will look forward to finding out more about him. You are welcome for all the reviews and thank you for the compliment. I guess you read all the way to chapter 22. Cool. Oh, and I know I said it in the e-mail, but thanks again for the notice about the update wait and for the reason why it will be postponed.

Mina-chan AMD: Yeah, I felt bad making her lose so soon. I really like her in the Manga so it was hard to do. Thanks for the compliment.

Otaku: Um, I don't think you reviewed? Oh well, your in the finals don't worry. If you check your map navigator the next chapter might take a while. But we'll reach it eventually hahahahahahahahaha!

Peace: Yes, I'm still alive. Who said she was after world domination? What if she's after something different, but yes, there are some that she hacked into for important reasons and reasons for her own amusement. Of course they are broken, they are Toon cards. Oh well. Hey, In your next review, could you tell me if you got my message? I tried to call you at your house on Saturday to wish you off when I found out that you already left. Your mom gave me the phone number for your room but I had to try different things to get it to work, in the end I don't know if it got to you. So please tell me if it did. Good luck out there my friend.

Lucien: Thanks, so, 2 out of however many reviewers think that Stephanie is evil. Are they right? Lets take a poll, who thinks Stephanie is actually evil? Your ideas on how the different characters are involved are amusing to me. Some of you are actually excessively close to figuring out the characters, and others almost have the entire tournament figured out. Who are these reviewers and what are they missing? Lets find out. Thanks again.

High-Elf-Swordsman: Toon cards are tricky, but it's a bit easier when you have also created your own Toon Cards. It is sad though, I look at Sayora's deck, and it sorta makes me wish that I owned the deck, it would be the best kick ass Toon Deck around. Most of the real Toon Cards suck. Keep on reading.

Reaver: So sorry that you lost Bakura. Be prepared, your about to lose again soon enough. But don't think that means you will be gone forever. I can't keep my favorite character in the dark forever. Well, I CAN but I won't. As for Yuko, I did feel bad making her lose that early but you do have to remember one thing, Sayora now has the Sennen Eye, whether she used it or not…But lets remember this, if she is using it, then she defiantly has the power of plot holes. I mean, lets face it, Pegasus read Yugi's mind and since he knows what card he has in his hands Pegasus just magically has the card needed to stop him. So like all the other items, the Eye has evil card winning powers.

Zenryo: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I actually mistyped that. I wondered what you meant, and I went back and realized what I had her say. Oh well, I'll go fix it later. Thanks again.

Power to the Hikari's


	24. The Darkest Sanctuary

Sdrive: In case no one bothered to read my message in my bio. I did not realize that Kazuki Takahashi had already created an item called the Sands of Time. The Hourglass that Sayora uses is in all truth the Sands of Time, I took the idea from old myths about the SOT. So I want you all to know that is complete coincidence. So I don't want a bunch of reviews telling me I stole the idea. It is pure coincidence. Well, now that that is out of the way, here is the newest chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: HA! Still have to get through this! HA! Anyway, Peace Writer wrote this duel. I thank him very much for his assistance in this. So thank him for the duel. I could not for the life of me come up with a deck design for the duel so he got so annoyed at waiting he asked to write the duel, and I happily obliged. Also, If Silver Dragon Iron Claws still reads this, I'm sorry but I gave Peace permission to change Donovan's deck around. There was just no way that this duel could work with it the way it was. Hey, if you do still read this, WRITE THE SEQUAL TO DESERT SHADOW ALREADY!

* * *

All the remaining duelists stood in anticipation waiting to see what the computer would show up for the next match up. Sdrive who had just recently revealed his true identity to be Kokuro stood there hoping that he was in the next duel. He wanted to know that he would be one step closer to facing off against Sayora. Disappointment soon filled him as he saw the next two boxes now showed images of Ryou and Donovan.

"Well, it appears that young Ryou will be facing off against this young man with the interesting fashion theme," Sayora said cheerfully.

Yamato walked over to Kokuro and looked at the two boys who were selected for the next duel. "I don't know whom to root for," he said.

"Let's hope we get to root for Ryou for once," Kokuro replied.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Sayora began. "I never mentioned that during the finals duelists may change their decks to their choosing, I suppose I should have mentioned that but I guess it just slipped my mind," she gave a cheerful little chuckle and stood to face the two duelists. "I sure hope you all enjoy your match."

Ryou merely smirked as Donovan turned towards his side of the coliseum. All other duelists except for Kokuro, Yamato, Yami, and surprisingly Sayora went through the other doors and took places in the stands.

"Well, I guess it is time that we faced each other," Donovan said to Ryou who was standing on the other side of the arena.

"Oh please," Bakura said as his Sennen Ring melded out of his shirt, "Let us skip this. Everyone knows who I am and everyone knows about the Shadow Realm already, so why not just get right to it?" he asked as his Ring began to glow even brighter and the dark mist of the Shadow Realm began to engulf the entire Coliseum.

"Oh please," Kaiba said from the audience. "Enough with the mind tricks already."

"You're 'I don't believe in magic' speech is really old," Joey informed Kaiba. "You don't have to believe in the magic if you do not want to, even though it's clearly very real, but if you are going to continue to deny it the least you could do is spare us from having to listen to you."

"You talk quiet a lot about subjects you don't even understand Wheeler," Kaiba said.

"Oh, and you do Kaiba!" Joey retorted.

"It's all a bunch of smoke and mirrors, nothing more, nothing less," Kaiba stated.

"I'm pretty stubborn," Joey said. "So I can see when someone else is being really stubborn themselves, but you take it over the line Kaiba. Do you honestly think that anyone could just carry around all those 'smoke and mirror' thingies all the time to do this every time someone with bad intentions and a golden item comes along?"

"Wheeler is actually speaking intelligently," Marik said snickering, "I must say for once you've truly impressed me."

"You keep quiet psycho-boy," Joey said.

"Would you all please just stop?" Tea shouted out worried about Donovan and the Shadow Realm. "We don't even know if Donovan is going to be able withstand this Shadow Game."

"What Shadow Game?" Kaiba asked. "How can you withstand something that doesn't exist?"

"We put up with you…" Joey began before getting thwaped in the head by Tea.

Meanwhile in the arena Bakura was laughing sinisterly, "defeating you shall be a simple task," he stated. "And once I am done with you I will face you," he turned his head to Sayora, "Whether you wish for me to or not."

"What is he talking about?" Yami asked her sternly.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she said smiling slightly sinisterly. Yamato and Kokuro merely narrowed their eyes at her.

"Don't underestimate me," Donovan said.

"Oh don't worry about that," Bakura said in a mockingly sinister voice. "I wouldn't dream of underestimating you. I mean, it is not as if you have a Sennen Item or anything like that. No, you are just a wandering spirit, a dragon slayer who is possessed by a Dragon Wyrm.

For once Donovan showed some signs of emotion, "How did you know that!"

Bakura just chuckled, "Oh please, my Sennen Ring can detect ancient spirits along with the Sennen Items. You do have a strong resistance to him so he never gets to come out, but he's there. And due to you being a wandering spirit, my Ring acts stronger around you than it would if the Pharaoh was out."

"Wait…so he's just a spirit?" Kokuro asked.

"You've got me," Yamato said just as confused.

"Listen, I don't care just how long you have been around," Bakura said. "Your talent is in fighting evil dragons, not in dueling."

"And your talent is in robbing tombs," Donovan said simply.

"You fool, I played the ancient Shadow Games, I know more about dueling than you ever will."

"Then prove it."

"I shall," Bakura said pulling his 5 cards. "I'll begin," he said as his duel disk turned on and he drew his 6th card. "A promising opening hand," he mused as he took two cards from his hand. "I set one card under the table and I will place one field card face down as well." He put one card down and the other he flipped open the middle Spell/Trap and set the card down. "Next I will set one monster on guard and that is my turn."

Donovan drew his 6th card and looked over his hand. Thinking carefully he set two cards and then summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight. The two cards appeared in front of him and then the warrior clad in iron armor appeared on the field ready for battle. (1800/1600) "Gearfried, attack the opponents monster." The warrior jumped forward and brought his sword that was attached to his armor down on the face down card. A knight in armor with no head appeared on the field before being destroyed. (1400/1750) "It looks like your Headless Knight couldn't cut it," Donovan said.

"Perhaps not, but it is only a small set back," Bakura growled.

'My true worry is why he didn't activate his face down card,' Donovan thought. "This ends my turn."

Bakura drew his card and then took another from his hand, "you do realize that we are playing a Shadow Game don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Donovan said.

"Well, every Shadow Game has a twist, let me explain this one. We are both wandering spirits, waiting for our rightful time to go back to the underworld are we not? So what better place to wander than in the Shadow Realm? Of course the loser of this duel will be trapped her for all eternity, but it wouldn't be enough to just be trapped here. So I declare that the loser of this duel has their entire soul spread out through the darkness."

"Very well," Donovan said.

Bakura smirked and placed a monster on the field, "I summon Archfiend Soldier!" he called out as a purple fiend wielding a long sword appeared on the field. (1900/1500) "Archfiend Soldier, attack Gearfried!" Bakura called out as his demon rushed forward and slashed his sword across the knight, penetrating its armor and destroying it.

"My knight may have failed me but you only have did a little to my Life Points," Donovan said calmly (L.P. 7900)

"I did more than damage your Life Points," Bakura smirked.

Donovan yelled out in pain suddenly as part of his leg dissolved into the mist. "What…have you done?"

"I told you, the loser would have their entire soul spread out through the darkness. And as our Life Points go down our souls shall begin to spread throughout the darkness. Now that you have had a taste of my darkness, I shall end my turn."

"You won't get away with this," Donovan said drawing a card. "I summon The Hunter with 7 weapons." He called out as a man appeared on the field. He wielded seven different weapons that were placed in their own separate sections on his cloak. (1000/600) "My hunter has so many weapons that whenever he is fighting he always has the best weapon to give himself the adventure. And I can see that you like the Fiend aspect of Duel Monsters so he will take out his Fiend killing weapon. Now whenever he faces off against a fiend monster he will gain an extra 1000 attack points."

"Donovan seems to be very skilled for being a spirit," Kokuro pointed out.

"It would seem that way," Yami said. "Then again, I am too," he smiled.

"Now I activate The A. Forces," Donovan said as his Continuous Spell came onto the field. "For every Warrior and Spellcaster on my side of the field all Warriors on my side of the field gain an extra 200 attack points." Donovan explained as his Hunter gained attack points. (1200/600) "Now I equip my Hunter with Lightning Blade!" he announced as his hunter obtained an electrical sword. "This card gives my warrior an extra 800 attack points," he said as his hunters attack power increased again. (2000/600) "Now, attack his Archfiend!" Donovan said as his hunter rushed forward and gained an extra 1000 for doing battle with a fiend. (3000/600) The two clashed swords but ultimately the Archfiend was destroyed.

Bakura growled as his Life Points fell and with them parts of his arm started to evaporate into the air. (L.P. 6900) Suddenly his eyes became nicer and his hair stopped being so spikey. "Where….where am I?" Ryou asked cautiously.

"Ryou!" Yami said amazed.

Suddenly Ryou's hair became spiky once more and his eyes became sharp once more, "Get back in the Ring!" Bakura snapped at the Ring. "This is my duel and I will not allow you to interfere!"

"What just happened?" Kokuro asked.

"Of course!" Yamato said. "Bakura said himself that as their Life Points lower their very souls get pulled from their bodies. So as Bakura loses parts of his soul to the Shadow Realm Ryou is able to slowly free himself from Bakura's grip."

"That must be it!" Yami said astounded. "Donovan, you must try to take away as many of Bakura's Life Points as possible, it is the only way to make sure no one is hurt!"

"I understand Pharaoh," Donovan said as he looked at Bakura. "What is the matter spirit? Losing your control?"

"You shut up!" Bakura spat. "I am in perfect control."

"I doubt that," Donovan said. "In any case my turn is done."

Bakura drew his card and looked over his hand. He smiled when he saw his Ouija Board Trap Card. "I set one card under the table and one monster on guard and that does it for my turn."

"It's my draw then," Donovan said pulling a card from his Duel Disk. "I summon Marauding Captain and by it's effect I special Summon Dark Blade," instantly a warrior clad in shiny armor wielding a long sword appeared on the field. (1200/400) Then a knight in all black armor appeared on the field wielding a large sharp sword. (1800/1500) Just then The A. Forces began glowing and all the monsters on the field were strengthened. Marauding Captain: (1800/400) Dark Blade: (2400/1500) Hunter with 7 Weapons: (2400/600)

"No!" Bakura growled. 'This is bad, if I can't stop this, I'll be in danger,' he thought glancing down at the Ring around his neck.

"Hunter, attack his face down monster!" Donovan announced as the hunter gained an extra 1000 attack points. It sliced a Chaos Necromancer and destroyed it."

"Marauding Captain, Blade Knight, attack the player!" The two monsters charged Bakura and slashed their swords across his chest.

Bakura was sent flying backwards as his spirit started to be dispersed throughout the Shadow Realm. (L.P. 2700) Suddenly his eyes lost their evil lust and the hair became less spiky. His body reformed and as it did so Ryou looked up with nervous eyes. "I'm…I'm free," he said joyfully. "I can't believe it, I'm finally free."

"It's true…" Yami said as his Sennen Puzzle glowed. "He truly is free. I can sense that Bakura is too weak to be able to control him any longer."

"Does that mean this Shadow Game is over?" Kokuro asked.

"It should be," Yamato said. "But the Shadow Realm has dissipated yet."

"Hey Ryou!" Joey called from the stands. "If Bakura's gone, why is the Shadow Realm still here?"

"Well," Ryou began. "I never really used the Ring before. The only thing I know about it is that it can detect other Sennen Items. Bakura was always the one who used the Shadow Magic in it, I don't known how to end the Shadow Game."

Yami, and Kokuro gasped, "Then that means…" Kokuro began.

"This Shadow Game is still on," Yami finished.

"The only way to end this Shadow Game is to finish the duel," Yamato said.

"Ryou, are you up for it?" Kokuro asked.

"If it's the only way to end this duel, I suppose we have no choice. Are you ok with this…umm…"

"The name is Donovan," Donovan replied. "And yes."

"But…" Joey said. "Why can't one of you guys just end it?" he asked Yami, Kokuro, and Yamato.

"Because if they did that, they could be putting their very souls in danger," Marik answered laughing maniacally. "It is very deadly to try to interrupt a Shadow Game. The Sennen Ring might send them to the Shadow Realm for interfering with its dark powers. Now the only one who can stop this Shadow Game is Ryou, and he doesn't even know how." He began to laugh maniacally once more.

Within Kokuro, Shi was watching the duel with interest. "The Ring Spirit lost control so easily, this is truly information that I should keep in mind for later plans."

"Well, I suppose I should probably activate this," Ryou said after he looked over the cards that were in his disk and hand. "Go Ouija Board," he announced as his Ouija Board came out onto the field and began its message with the letter D.

"There is nothing more I can do this turn so I shall end," Donovan said. With that a new spirit came to the Ouija Board which now read D. E.

Ryou drew his card and looked at it, "I must apologize," Ryou said to Donovan. "I learned all about you while I was inside my Soul Room. I feel bad for you and do not wish you to be banished to the Shadow Realm. However, my selfishness is taking over and just as much as I don't want to see you banished, I don't wish to be banished any more than you do. I've been sent to the Shadow Realm quite a few times, and Bakura is constantly controlling my body. Now that he is finally weak enough I have control over my body only to be pitted in a Shadow Game. As much as I know it will hurt you, I yearn to be in the outside world. I yearn to be a part of the world that I have been kept from for far so long."

"And so you are going to fight to win, so that you can walk out into the world once more," Donovan said.

"Yes, it may sound selfish, but I don't want to lose just to be thrown back into the Shadow Realm. So I am going to fight for my freedom."

"I understand," Donovan said. "But understand this, since you are going to go all out to win, so will I."

"I do, and now that we are clear, I am going to continue this duel. I remove Chaos Necromancer, Headless Knight, and Archfiend Soldier from play so that I am allowed to Special Summon Dark Necrofear!" Suddenly the shadows began to shift around and a dark aura appeared in front of Ryou. The blue skinned, female demon appeared on the field in its silver armor and broken doll. (2200/2800)

"Your monster is impressive but the only thing you can attack is my Marauding Captain and once that is gone your Dark Necrofear will be easily destroyed."

"If that is the only move I can make then I shall make it. Dark Necrofear attack Marauding Captain!" The blue demon shot red energy out of its eyes, which struck the warrior destroying it. All of the monsters on the field lost 200 attack points and Donovan lost some Life Points. (L.P. 7500) He cried out in pain as more of his soul was taken from his body. "I set one monster on guard and that ends my turn," Ryou said as his monster card appeared horizontally on the field.

Donovan drew his card and placed it on the disk face down, "I set one monster on guard," he said. "Hunter with 7 Weapons! Attack Dark Necrofear!" he called out. The hunter ran forward and gained an attack increase destroying Dark Necrofear.

Ryou screamed out in pain as his Life Points fell. (L.P. 1700) His body began to slowly evaporate and he began to cry out, "no! Stay away from me!"

"What's going on?" Donovan asked.

Yami looked at Kokuro and Yamato, "I think the rules of this Shadow Game are still in effect. Because Ryou just lost Life Points a portion of his soul has been taken. However, because Ryou is in control it is Ryou himself who loses a portion. Making him weaker and allowing Bakura to try to retake control."

"But, Ryou hasn't been in the duel that long, he should still have most of his soul intact," Kokuro said.

"Ryou is weak from constantly fighting off Bakura in his Soul Room," Yamato explained. "Ryou is more likely than not constantly trying to keep his body his own. Because of this, he is in a position where Bakura can probably take control again if he loses too many Life Points."

"But that's not fair to Ryou!" Kokuro exclaimed.

"I know it isn't," Yamato said, "but if he loses any more Life Points it is quite possible that Bakura will take control again. Plus you also have to add in the factor that Ryou has never actually fought in a Shadow Game, so the Shadow Realm is probably slowly weakening him. Bakura might come back at any time now."

"Come on Ryou!" Kokuro called out. "Hang in there."

"I…won't let you…control me…ANY MORE!" Ryou cried out as his Sennen Ring began to glow. Once the glow died down Ryou stood there breathing hardly. "I'm in control, and it's going to stay that way."

Inside of the Sennen Ring Bakura cursed, "Damn him," he said to himself. "He pushed me back. However, with the Shadow Realm constantly weakening the boy, all I have to do is hope that he makes the play I need him to. Then with one good push I should be back in control of not only him, but the duel as well. I just have to wait long enough and save my energy for the right time."

Out on the arena Ryou had just made a statement; "Due to my Field Card I can by pass Dark Necrofear's special ability in order to activate something far better." A dark castle began to rise behind him and another dark fog began to cover the Shadow Realm. Multiple mouths and eyeballs began to appear from within the fog as the castle finished rising. "I've activated Dark Sanctuary," he announced weakly.

"I don't know what this does but I won't let it stop me, Dark Blade, attack his monster!" His black knight slashed its sword down onto the card when suddenly a Man Eater Bug jumped away from the sword. It began to eat the knight as the knight slashed at it. The knight finally hit the bug causing it to fall over dead. The knight was too weak that it too fell over dead shortly after the bug died. There was another change in attack scores now that the Hunter was the only Warrior on Donovan's side of the field. Hunter: (2000/600)

"I have to end my turn now," Donovan said as another spirit came onto the Ouija Board. D. E. A.

Ryou drew his card and looked at Donovan, "my Ouija Board is almost done," he said. "Hopefully this duel will be over soon."

"You won't be able to finish your message because almost all of your Spell and Trap Zones are filled up," Donovan pointed out.

"While that is true Dark Sanctuary will allow me to play Spells and Traps on my Monster Zones," Ryou explained. "Now I will activate Pot of Greed!" Ryou drew his two cards and looked at them revealing that he had pulled Sangan and The Dark Door. "Now I summon Sangan," Ryou said as his the small orange critter with three eyes appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice it in order to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field," he said as the fog from the castle encircled it and swallowed it. "I now get Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams to my hand from my deck thanks to Sangan," Ryou explaned. "Now I activate Dark Door. We each may only attack once during our turns," he said. "That ends my turn." Ryou's breath was still rigid but he seemed to be able to hold on.

Donvan drew his card and then summoned it immediately, "I summon Kojikocy," he said as muscled monster appeared on the field holding a large sword. (1500/1200) "Now, Hunter with 7 Weapons, attack the player winning me this duel!"

"Poor Ryou!" Kokuro called out.

"He's not out of it yet!" Yami called out.

"What do you mean?" Kokuro asked. As the Hunter jumped towards Ryou a dark spirit came out of the hunter and rammed into Donovan.

"This is it!" Bakura said inside of the Ring. The Ring began to glow and he forced Ryou back into the ring. Everyone in the audience gasped at the sudden burst of light from the Ring. Bakura appeared on the field just as Donovan's Life Points fell and his own Life Points increased. (D.L.P. 6400) (B.L.P. 2800) Donovan screamed out in pain as his body started to fade into the darkness and Bakura let out a sigh of relief as parts of his body that had evaporated away returned to him.

"What just happened?" Kokuro asked.

Bakura began cackling loudly, "I'm back. I hope you all didn't think that I was gone for good."

"Bakura, what have you done with Ryou?" Yami demanded.

"You didn't think I would let him keep his freedom did you? You fool!"

"What's going on?" Kokuro demanded. "What happened to Donovan's attack?"

"Dark Sanctuary has this special power. I am allowed to posses one of my opponent's monsters, and if they attack with the possessed monster, the attack backfires on them. They lose half of their monsters attack points in Life Points where as I gain half of the monsters attack points in Life Points."

"So because you were in control when you gained Life Points it was your soul that was returned to you instead of Ryou!" Yami exclaimed.

"Correct Pharaoh. The idea of this Shadow Game was brilliant but I will admit that I did not realize that if enough of my soul were spread throughout the darkness I would begin to lose control of my host. But now that I have control back of Ryou, and now that Dark Sanctuary is on the field, I have no doubt that this duel will be mine."

"You still have my hunter to deal with," Donovan pointed out between breaths.

"Oh? Well you have to worry about Dark Sanctuary, as well as my Dark Door. You may now only attack once, and if you attack with a possessed monster, half of that monsters attack points will be taken from your Life Points and will be added to mine. Also, there is just two more turns on my Ouija Board, and once you end your turn, another letter will be added to my Board and then at the end of your next turn, the Board will be completed and you will lose. When you look at it in that perspective, you will realize that I have more for you to worry about."

"Although that is true I will still find a way to beat you," Donovan said, "Also now that you are in control again, I will no longer have to worry about hurting Ryou. So for now I will end my turn."

"And by doing so you have allowed me to add another letter to the Ouija Board!" Bakura announced as he took on of the letters from his disk and put it on his monster spot. D. E. A. T. Bakura drew his card and looked at his hand, "I summon Goblin Zombie," he called out. "Now I will offer it to maintain Dark Sanctuary." The fog covered his monster and sent it to the graveyard. "Goblin Zombie allows me to take a Zombie monster from my deck with 1200 defense or less and put it into my hand, so I choose Clown Zombie to add to my hand and end my turn."

"It's my turn," Donovan said drawing.

"Let me remind you that this is your last turn. If you can't summon a monster with 2800 attack points to attack me directly then I will win."

"I'm aware of this," Donovan said. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" Donovan called out as they were each forced to draw 6 cards.

"Desperately hoping to draw another Lightning Blade are we?" Bakura mocked.

"I don't need to draw one for him. I know you have possessed my hunter, so if I was to attack with him Dark Sanctuary will save you and allow you to play the final letter of the Ouija Board."

"So you saw past that hmm? No matter, I doubt you found a way to get all of my Life Points."

"Then lets just find out, I summon Makyura the Destructor!" Suddenly a monster appeared on the field, it had long sharp nails, dark red and black armor, and one eye that looked like the Sennen Eye. (1600/1200) "Now I will flip up Big Shield Garda," he said as a muscular man holding a large shield appeared on the field. (100/2600) Thanks to The A. Forces my monsters are all strengthened. Hunter: (2600/600) Big Shield Gardna: (900/2600), Makyura: (2400/1200) Kojikocy: (2300/1200) "Now I equip Sword of Dragon Soul which will give my Makyura an extra 700 attack points! (3100/1200) Now it is over, I know for a fact that Makyura can't be possessed because I just summoned it, now Makyura, finish this duel!"

"Way to go!" Kokuro said.

"It's over," Yami said.

"I'm not so sure," Sayora said chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" Kokuro exclaimed. "Bakura has nothing left to save himself with."

"Oh? What about that face down card?" she asked.

"He set that card at the beginning of the duel," Yamato said. "He hasn't activated it once, what makes you think it will save him now?"

"Just a hunch," she said. Unknown to them she had been using the Sennen Eye she had stolen from Bakura to see his cards the entire duel, and she knew that he was about to use his face down card.

Makyura ran up to Bakura when suddenly he called out, "Reverse Trap, Dark Spirit of the Silent!" Suddenly a ghost appeared on the field knocking back Makyura and then took control of the hunter forcing him to attack. The ghost of Dark Sanctuary then came out of the hunter and blasted Donovan in his chest as he screamed out as his Life Points lowered and he lost even more of his body to the Shadow Realm. (L.P. 5100)

Bakura started cackling loudly once more, "Thank you for the extra Life Points and for making my victory assured," he said as his Life Points increased and his body returned some more. (L.P. 4100)

Donovan growled, "It's not over yet, I activate my trap card, Needle Ceiling! This can only activate when there are 4 monsters on the field, all face up monsters on the field are then destroyed!"

"But that means you will only be wiping out your own monsters!" Bakura said shocked.

"Unfortunately it will, but I am aiming for Makyura's effect!"

"What effect is that?" Bakura asked worriedly.

"The ability to activate a trap card from my hand! And the Trap I choose is Imperial Order!"

"I know what Imperial Order does, it stops Spell Cards from working as long as you give up 700 Life Points during each of your standby phases. Unfortunately for you it will not effect my Ouija Board. Once the last letter is on the field it is the Ouija Board _trap _that will activate."

"True, but you forget that your Dark Sanctuary is allowing you to keep one of the letters on your Monster Zone, and since Dark Sanctuary is a Spell it gets negated by Imperial Order." Suddenly the fog surrounding the arena from Dark Sanctuary retreated back into the castle behind Bakura.

"NO!" Bakura growled realizing what was happening.

"Now that your Dark Sanctuary is negated you may no longer use Spells and Traps on your Monster Zone so your Spirit Message T gets destroyed and with it the entire Ouija Board!"

Bakura watched as his board and all of the letters above it vanished, "This can't be happening."

"Plus your Dark Door is negated allowing me more than one attack in a turn," he said. "However I no longer have monsters to attack with so I will set one card under the table and end my turn." Donovan's card appeared in front of him and Bakura drew his card.

"I may have lost my advantage, but I have not lost control of the duel. I set three cards under the table," he said as his cards appeared in front of him, "and I summon Clown Zombie." Suddenly a decaying clown that did not look friendly at all appeared on the field. Then again, clowns can never look friendly due to them being evil so the card's name fitted perfectly. (1350/0) "Clown Zombie, attack the player!" Bakura called out.

"Reverse Draining Shield," Donovan called out as a barrier was put in place. Donovan felt refreshed as the attack was negated and the Life Points were added to his score. (L.P. 6450) His body began to return to him a bit and he smiled. "What were you saying?"

Bakura merely growled, "I end my turn."

Donovan draws his card and then announces that he will pay for Imperial Order. (L.P. 5750) he let out a growl as he felt his soul being dispersed once more. He shook it off and placed a monster on the field, "Warrior Dai Grepher," he said as his muscular monster wielding a wide sword appeared on the field, (1700/1600) It gained an extra 200 due to The A. Forces (1900/1600) and then he declared the attack against Clown Zombie.

"You have activated my Trap, Reverse Fearful Earthbound, now every time you attack you lose 500 Life Points and every time one of my monsters are destroyed I gain 500 Life Points."

The Clown Zombie was destroyed and Bakura lost and gained Life Points while Donovan lost Life Points causing both souls to fade a bit more. (B.L.P. 4050) (D.L.P. 5250) Donovan ended his turn and Bakura began his. "I activate my face down Dust Tornado on your set card," Bakura announced as Thunder of Ruler was blown away. "Now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Necrofear." Suddenly the evil monster reappeared on the field. (2200/2800) "Finally I summon Gelina," he said as the monster appeared on the field, (1300/1200)

"Donovan could be in big trouble!" Kokuro exclaimed.

"Donovan _is _in trouble," Yami said.

"Dark Necrofear, wipe out his warrior!" The evil demon's eyes shot out red energy blasts knocking into the monster destroying it. "Now, my other two monsters, attack the player!" Both of Bakura's monsters charged at Donovan and he was knocked backwards as his Life Points decreased and he let out a scream as his body began to fade away into the darkness. (L.P. 2300) He sat there in ragged breaths as Bakura laughed, "This duel is almost over, soon I will be victorious, and once I am, I'm coming after you," he said turning to Sayora.

"This is the second time he has mentioned wanting to duel you," Yami said to her. "What is going on?" Sayora simply shrugged and stayed silent.

"I end my turn," Bakura announced.

Donovan drew his card in between breaths and tried to think of a strategy. A plan begins to form and he realizes he still has a chance. "I do not pay for Imperial Order," he announced as his trap card disappeared from the field. "I then set two cards under the table," he said as his two cards appeared. 'One of the cards for my plan is in place.' "Now that this is the only card in my hand, I can special summon Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight." He said as suddenly a knight riding a purple horse and holding two lances appeared on the field. (2300/2100) Due to The A. Forces it's attack increased. (2500/2100)

Bakura let out a small growl but over all remained calm.

"Swift Gaia, attack Gelina!" Donovan called out. The knight charged forward and destroyed Gelina. Bakura lost Life Points but also gained some with Fearful Earthbound while Donovan lost them. (B.L.P. 3350) (D.L.P. 1800) "That ends my turn," Donovan said breathing hard now. Almost his whole body was gone now while Bakura had a little half than his body free. His soul was strong enough to constantly gaining Life Points that he was able to keep control, that and the fact that Ryou was too weak to push him out of the way.

Bakura drew his card and began laughing, "I sacrifice Dark Necrofear in order to summon Puppet Master!" he called out as his monster appeared on the field and strings shot into the ground. "Also, now that Dark Necrofear is in the Graveyard, Dark Sanctuary begins to activate once more," he said as the fog began to spread out from the castle once more. "Now, Puppet Master will allow me to bring Gelina and Goblin Zombie back from the graveyard!" he called out as his monsters reappeared on the field.

"Why even bother?" Donovan asked between breaths. "Swift Gaia can destroy them all."

"It seems my Shadow Game is doing just what I want it too, it is destroying you. I just told you that my Dark Sanctuary is now activated again, and the Dark Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now back on the field. Now I shall sacrifice Puppet Master for the effect of Dark Sanctuary," Bakura announced as the fog of Dark Sanctuary swallowed his Puppet Master. "Now I activate Dark Room of Nightmare," Bakura said as his spell card appeared on the field. "Every time you take damage outside of battle you also take another 300 points of damage. I believe I've done enough to you, this ends my turn."

Donovan slowly drew his card and played it, "Swords of Sealing Light," he said weakly. "I end my turn."

Bakura growled and pulled the next card from his deck. "I sacrifice Goblin Zombie for Dark Sanctuary," Bakura said as the fog grabbed his monster. "I now take Dragon Zombie from my deck and summon it to the field," he said as another a decaying dragon appeared on the field letting out an awful smell. (1600/0) "I set one card under the table and end my turn," he said as the card appeared in front of him. The swords began to fade slightly as Donovan drew his card.

He looked down at the Raregold Armor he had drawn, 'This is no used to me,' he thought. "I pass," he said.

Bakura drew his card and looked down at Shadow Spell. "I summon Souls of the Forgotten," he said as a few purple demon like souls appeared on the field, (900/900). "I offer them for Dark Sanctuary and then set one card under the table and end my turn."

Donovan drew his card and placed it face down, "One monster on guard and that ends my turn," he said.

Bakura drew and was happy with his draw, "I summon the Portraits secret and then offer it for Dark Sanctuary," he said as a possessed picture appeared on the field and was swallowed by the darkness. He then took the card he had gotten when he drew and placed it on the field, "I activate Mask of the Accursed and put it on your Knight," a dark mask appeared on the field making Gaia try to take it off but failed. "That ends my turn," Bakura said as the swords surrounding him were destroyed. "Now, during each one of my turns you will take 800 Life Points, 500 from my mask and 300 from Dark Room of Nightmare, soon you will not have enough Life Points to even attack with and the duel will be mine."

Donovan weakly drew and looked to see Graceful Charity. "I reverse my face down Trap Master to destroy your face down card," he said as suddenly Dark Spirit of the Silent was destroyed. (650/900) "Now I reveal my face down Reinforcement of the Army," he said as his spell flipped up.

"Your face down card was nothing more than a bluff!" Bakura said shocked.

"Yes, and now I search for Armed Samurai-Ben Kei," he said as he took the card into his hand. "Now I activate graceful charity," he said as he drew three cards. He looked over them and then chose Ben Kei and the Gilford the Legend he had just drawn to discard. "Now I reveal the Warrior Returning Alive," Donovan said as the other card flipped up.

"Inconceivable!" Bakura shouted. "Both of your cards were bluffs!"

"Yes, now I bring back Gilford the Legend from my graveyard to my hand," he said as he put it into his hand. "Now I activate Raise Dead to bring back Armed Samurai-Ben Kei," he said as his monster appeared on the field and got stronger due to The A. Forces. (700/800)

"It's a pity you are wasting such a powerful card on such a weak monster," Bakura said.

"Don't be too sure," Donovan said. "I offer up Trap Master and Swift Gaia to summon Gilford the Legend," he said as very muscular man wielding a gigantic sword appeared on the field. (2600/2000)

"I activate Shadow Spell!" Bakura called out as black chains wrapped around Gilford trapping it. "That's the end, you can no longer win now that you can not attack with your monster," Bakura chuckled. (2300/2000)

"I'm afraid not," Donovan said, "I don't plan on attacking with Gilford, I planned on using his effect. Now I can place as many equip spells onto as many warriors as I can," he said as suddenly his graveyard began to shine and Lightning Blade, Sword of Dragon Soul, and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade all equipped to Ben Kei raising it's attack power. (3200/800) "Also, the number of equip spells that are attached to Ben Kei add the number of times he can attack."

"No!" Bakura yelled as he realized he was about to lose.

"Ben Kei, attack his Dragon Zombie!" Ben Kei attacked the Zombie destroying it causing a change in scores. Bakura had gained 500 and Donovan had lost 800. (B.L.P. 2250) (D.L.P. 1000) "This is the end of the duel," Donovan said.

"Is it?" Bakura asked. "Remember, if I replace myself with my host he will be lost to the shadows instead of me."

"Bakura!" Yami called out. "You are using the same weak tactic you used against me in Battle City!"

"Wrong," he said. "It is simply Ryou's soul that will be banished, not his body, therefore once his soul is gone, I shall just take control of his body once more! I will see you shortly Pharaoh" he said as the Ring began to glow and Ryou was now freed once more. He instantly collapsed onto the ground, already weak from the earlier part of the duel.

"This is wrong," Kokuro said angrily.

"I know," Yami said, "but there is nothing we can…"

"Ryou gave me a home when I didn't have one," Kokuro said cutting off Yami. "He watched after me and was a great friend, and now because of Bakura's cowardly tactics, he has to get sent into the Shadow Realm!" A strange green symbol began to shine on Kokuro's forehead and a green aura began flaring up from him. All the prongs on the Sennen Ring began to shine and pointed straight to Kokuro.

"What is happening to him?" Yami asked amazed.

"I don't know," Yamato said stunned.

Sayora watched amazed at what she saw, 'This is exactly what I needed,' she said smiling sinisterly.

Everyone in the audience who had been in the watching the duel had now turned to Kokuro. "What's going on?" Joey asked amazed.

Marik began clutching his head, "Such a raw pure power! It's too strong…"

"BAKURA!" Kokuro called out. "YOU HAVE CAUSE MORE DAMAMGE THAN IS NEEDED, COME OUT HERE AND PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

Suddenly the Ring began to glow even brighter and Bakura was now standing where Ryou had once been, "What's going on!" he yelled as he saw Kokuro, how did he force me out of the ring?"

Donovan didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to waste time calling out his attack while Bakura was present, "Ben Kei! Attack the player!" Ben Kei ran forward and slashed his swords down on Bakura causing him to scream out as his Life Points fell to Zero. (B.L.P. 0) (D.L.P. 200) Bakura's body disappeared as the Shadow Realm slowly faded from the arena. Where Bakura once stood Ryou now stood but soon collapsed.

The aura from Kokuro flared up going through the coliseum as all the Sennen Items and any other Magical Talismans in the vicinity began to glow. "No way!" Kaiba said. "Magic…does it really exist?" The aura died down and the strange green symbol disappeared from Kokuro. Kokuro collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"Um…what just happened?" Tea asked.

"What are you talking about you stupid female?" Marik asked. "Didn't you just see your stupid friend release all that power?"

"Oh please, there is no such thing as magic power," Kaiba said.

"Hey! Don't call Yugi stupid!" Joey said getting in Marik's face.

"Not him! Sdrive," he said pointing down to Kokuro.

Yami looked up at Joey and Tea, "They don't remember…but how come?"

"Our Items," Yamato said holding up his silver ribbon. "Some how Kokuro erased the minds of everyone who didn't have an Item."

"But why?" Yami asked.

"I don't know," Yamato said right before Sayora walked up to the center of the arena.

"The winner of the duel is Donovan, he will proceed to the next round while Bakura is disqualified. There will be a half an hour break before the next duel. If everyone would please ready their decks and be back here in half an hour the next duel will begin from there."

She walked away and headed towards Yami and Yamato, "Your friend showed a nice display of magic just now," she said. "Even made Kaiba a believer, too bad he erased every ones memories. I hope to see more from him soon." She began to walk off again when she pulled out a cell phone, "Get a medics team in here, I need you to take young Ryou back to his room." She then hung up the phone and walked out of the arena leaving Yami and Yamato to stare down at Kokuro.

* * *

In the Shadow Realm a swirling vortex of fog began to take shape. The shape soon turned into that of Bakura, "That blasted boy! How does he have so much power? I will have to exploit his power but first I must still gain control of the Sennen Eye. Those fools, they thought trying to trap me in the Shadow Realm would work? They fail to realize that even by banishing me here, the bond I have with the Ring keeps me connected to it. However that bond will not allow me to escape. But that is where the Pharaoh comes in. He still doesn't realize that a portion of my soul is within his puzzle, and since that portion is still connected to the outside world, as long as his Puzzle is close enough to my Ring, I can use his Puzzle as a gateway to bring my soul from the Shadow Realm back into the Ring. But for now I will lie in wait. And when the time is right, I will claim what is rightfully mine! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Out in the hotel Kokuro was just waking up on his bed with Yami and Yamato looking over him. They both had signs of relief when they saw his eyes open. "Thank goodness you are awake," Yami said to him as he slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" Kokuro asked.

"You are in our hotel room," Yamato answered. "I must say I'm impressed. Who knew you had _that _much power in you. Look out Yami, I would hate to see the power of the Pharaoh go up against him."

Kokuro just gave them looks as if they were crazy, "_What _are you two talking about?" he asked.

They both looked stunned, "You mean you don't remember?" Yami asked.

"Remember what?" Kokuro asked starting to get annoyed.

"Right when Bakura switched with Ryou so that he wouldn't be hit by Donovan's attack," Yamato said. "You got some ancient symbol on your forehead and your aura grew into something I've never seen from you before. You forced Bakura out of the Ring allowing Donovan to attack him."

"I did?" Kokuro asked confused.

"Yes," Yami said. "Seemingly you also erased everyone's mind who didn't have a Sennen Item."

"I can honestly say I don't remember any of this," Kokuro said. "What about Ryou? Is he alright?"

"He was taken back to his room to rest," Yamato said. "Whether Sayora let him keep his soul or not I don't know. The ribbon stopped working after that display of power. It just now started to activate again."

Kokuro started rubbing his head, "I almost feel as though I got run over by a truck," he said.

"Such a disperse of magical energy will do that to you," Yamato said. "I still remember the time I read too many minds at once with the ribbon. I nearly collapsed. True what happened to me was different, but it's an example of what having too much power can do if you aren't ready for it."

ATTENTION DUELISTS! THE NEXT ROUND OF THE FINALS FOR THE MASTERS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. ALL REMAINING PARTICIPANTS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE COLLESIUM FOR THE NEXT DUEL

"Have I really been out that long?" Kokuro asked.

"Yeah, and we were starting to get worried," Yamato admitted. "If you have to duel will you be up for it?"

"I should be fine," Kokuro said as he stood up. "Lets go." He began to walk towards the door but something stopped him. He went over to his binder and looked at the Chaos Emperor Dragon he had won from Kelly. He took it out of his binder and slipped it into his deck box.

"What did you do that for?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just felt as though I should have it with me," with that the trio headed out of the room.

In the Arena Sayora stood waiting, "I can sense that he is awake now," she said to herself. "That's good. It's also good that the amount of magic I sensed in him is far more than I previously thought there would be. Soon my goals will be met, and the tournament will be over."

* * *

Kokuro: Man…let me tell you, NEVER let loose a butt ton of magic like I did…or what I was told I did, all of a sudden like that. You'll have one nasty headache in the morning, or whenever you wake up. Well the next duel of the finals is about to begin, and it's not who you all are probably expecting it to be. How do I know this…ummmm…I borrowed Isis' Sennen Necklace? Alright, so I read the script. Be sure to check out the next episode of "The Masters Tournament," Hopefully coming sooner than this one did! 


	25. Peace's Last Resort! Part 1

Sdrive: Alrighty, the next duel is about to begin, but before hand, I have something to say…

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, I wouldn't write Fanfiction, I'd make MILLIONS!

A/N: First, if you are all confused, checkout the site to see why this was updated instead of Ra Yellow. Second, I am going to apologize right now for twist to this duel. It came right off the top of my head and I thought it would be cool considering the game play. In trying to figure out a Shadow Game I in turn thought of this twist. So, I apologize now. By the way, When Kokuro talks about the twist that's me putting in my opinion through his mouth since I don't want to put it in parentheses. Please don't flame me, it's a one-chapter thing.

* * *

Kokuro, Yamato, and Yami were walking towards the coliseum; the next duel was just about to begin. The whole time Kokuro was thinking to himself.

'Apparently, I let out a load of magic I've never been able to do before, yet I don't remember anything. Yamato and Yami both said I also erased everyone's mind. Well, everyone without an item or talisman anyway. This whole tournament has been so strange, who could have ever thought I'd have this much stuff happen to me? Why is it happening to me?'

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Kokuro said as he started to separate from the others.

"Are you sure you need to go now?" Yami asked. "If you're late and it's your turn to duel then you'll be disqualified."

"Won't really matter if I am next to duel and I have to use the bathroom throughout the whole duel," he said as he continued down the hallway.

"He's got a point," Yamato said as they left Kokuro.

He began to walk through the halls again after they were out of sight. He didn't need to use the bathroom; he just didn't want to be around them at the moment. He wanted to be able to think, whether he got disqualified or not was something he was just going to risk. He stopped when he came to Ryou's room. He looked at it and then sighed, he was about to walk off when the door opened. He was startled when he saw Sayora coming out of it.

"You!" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, hello Kokuro," she said smiling. "Can I help you?"

"I knew you knew," Kokuro said growling. "Why? Why are you throwing this whole tournament to begin with?"

Sayora just smiled, "Can't tell ya," she said. "It was just some kind of whim I had one day and figured, why not? I have money."

"Why do I have problems believing that?" Kokuro asked.

"Who knows," she said smirking.

It was just then that a flash of gold caught Kokuro's eyes. He saw one of the Prongs from the Sennen Ring sticking out of her kimono. "What are you doing with that?" he asked.

She looked down and smiled, "Oh this?" she asked pulling it out. "I thought it would be too much trouble if Ryou kept it, it might hurt his neck, so I was relieving him of it."

Kokuro snatched it out of her hands, "Nice try," he said smirking. He waited a moment while she got over her shock. "What's the matter? Not going to try some crazy spell to get it back? Oh right, that would blow your whole 'nice-girl' cover wouldn't it?" he said still smirking.

Sayora got an annoyed look on her face but then just shrugged, "It's not like either of us can use it anyway," she said walking away. "The only one who could would be Donovan at this point."

"Because he beat Bakura in a Shadow Game right?" Kokuro asked.

"Correct," she said. "Now if you excuse me, I must go, I have a tournament to host."

"How are you even able to be over here? Won't people notice you're not in the coliseum?"

She shook her head, "come now Kokuro. Do you really think I would leave myself so obviously out of the arena?" 'It's especially easy to do when I have the whole coliseum locked in time,' she thought to herself. 'It will be like I was never even gone,' she chuckled. She then stopped, and stood there for a moment. She then spoke again, "By the way, it's nothing personal." She then began moving on.

Kokuro stood there shocked, "Nothing personal," he said to himself. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He looked over at the door to notice it hadn't shut all the way. He looked down at the Sennen Ring in his hand and headed towards the door opening it. He went inside and saw Ryou lying on the bed, whether he was just asleep or unconscious Kokuro couldn't tell. He walked over and sat next to Ryou and then looked between him and the Sennen Ring.

"For all the things this thing has put you through…" Kokuro began half to himself, and half to Ryou, "…for all the pain this thing has caused you, somehow, it just doesn't seem right if it isn't with you." He looked down at the ring again and sighed. "However, Sayora will just come after it again. I guess I can hold onto it for a while," he said looking at it. "It's not like Bakura can take me over anyway."

He put the Sennen Ring over his neck and tucked it into his shirt. He put on his jacket and zippered it as well to keep the rope from the ring hidden away. He sat back and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Images came to Kokuro's mind. One was of the silver haired Itonami from the previous visions. In front of him was a large, thin, silver dragon. Behind the dragon was a man with a black cloak around himself. Behind Itonami was the Winged Dragon of Ra. The two monsters seemed to be doing battle. The vision switched to Itonami letting out a blast of energy from what seemed to be from inside a throne room. A figure was struck by the energy and the Sennen Harp behind him began to glow. The figure slowly disappeared as the Harp glowed. Once the figure was completely gone the Harp stopped glowing. Kokuro recognized the figure to be Shi.

The visions ended and Kokuro opened his eyes, nervous sweat trickling down his forehead. He looked around and thought he was hallucinating when he saw a kind looking girl standing in the middle of the room. The girl was wearing a purple kimono, and had long black hair that went almost all the way down her back. She had a blue sash around her Kimono and had hazel colored eyes. Kokuro closed his eyes and rubbed them before opening them again and the girl was still there, only this time he realized she didn't have a real body. It was then that he realized who the girl was.

"Seirei!" he exclaimed.

Seirei nodded, "Yes Kokuro Samé, it is I."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were taken by Sayora, and how do you know my name?"

She smiled at him, but her smile was sad, "It is true, I was taken by Sayora, but I have strong spiritual powers and am able to use them to make brief contact with you. As for how I know who you are, I've been watching over you from the shadows. I was concerned. I've been watching you this entire tournament. Even since the beginning." She stopped and looked down for a moment. She then looked back at him and continued, "My sister Kouken and I were assigned to eliminate both you and the Pharaoh in a Tag Duel if you should ever get that far. Though I never realized it were you. When Sayora told us who our targets were, she only told us your names, well, your aliases anyway. I didn't know what you looked like, so I couldn't have known it was you. I sensed your powers, and I knew they were strong. I guess deep down I always knew, but I denied it. After all, Denial isn't just the name of a river in Egypt."

Kokuro chuckled, "yeah, I guess not," he said quietly.

"I didn't want to risk Sayora realizing I was keeping watch over you, so I never contacted you, but I want to ease to your mind. If it means getting caught by her and being completely sealed, then so be it. You're visions, they are a part of you. I can't say that even I know how, but they are. That much I'm sure of."

"How did you know about the visions?" Kokuro asked stunned.

"Like I said, I'm very spiritual, why do you think I used Spirit Monsters in our duel?" She said smiling. "But I needed you to realize that you need to pay attention to your visions. They may hold the key to defeating Sayora."

"You really liked me didn't you?" he asked.

She looked down, "yes," she said slowly and quietly. She then looked up again, "which is why I wanted to contact you. Kokuro, this whole tournament is not what it seems. There are people pretending to be people they aren't, and there are motives here that aren't entirely clear. Sayora is…" suddenly Seirei cried out in pain and fell to her knees. "I'm being pulled back," she said. "Sayora has realized that I've contacted you."

Kokuro ran over to her and tried to help her up but his hands went right through her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know," she said painfully. "Kokuro, although it's not as bad as it seems, you still have to beat Sayora to fix all the damage that has been caused!" With that she pushed her legs up and landed a kiss on his lips. Although she was only a spirit and he didn't feel anything, Kokuro began to blush. She cried out in pain once more and then her spirit disappeared.

Kokuro stood up growling, "Sayora!" he called out. He ran out of Ryou's room closing the door on his way out. He ran through the halls until he got to the large doors that led to the coliseum. He swiped his card through and they began to open. He noticed a light dieing down inside and everyone looked over to see him running inside.

"It looks like Kokuro just made it," Yami said.

Kokuro ran past them and went straight towards Sayora, "What did you do with Seirei!" he yelled at her.

"Seirei!" Yami said shocked.

Sayora looked thoughtful for a moment and then just shrugged, "I don't know anyone named Seirei," she said with a sincere look on her face.

"Liar!" he called out as Yami ran over to him.

"Do you mean that girl we dueled who used the Oricalchos?" Yami asked Kokuro.

"Yeah," he said. "She contacted me in Ryou's room, and then Sayora did something to seal her so she couldn't talk any longer."

Yami turned to Sayora and with anger in his voice he said, "How dare you!"

"I don't know what he's talking about," Sayora said. "Perhaps he was just hallucinating." She then walked towards the computer that would reveal the next match up. "View match up," she said.

Kokuro went to go stand next to Yamato and Yami. He was a little shocked when suddenly he felt the ring move from inside his shirt. He could feel one of the prongs had moved and he turned to the direction that the prong had moved. He guessed that it was pointing at Yami's Puzzle. "This might get annoying." The gray screens began to fade away showing pictures of the contestants.

Yami, Kokuro, and Yamato were all shocked when they saw the next match. Kokuro turned to Peace, "You have to face Marik!"

Marik walked over to the group, "Well, it appears I didn't have to wait long to duel." He then turned to Peace, "I told you we would duel. And once we are done, you will become my obedient servant."

"Get a life you psycho," Peace said going towards the arena.

"Peace wait!" Kokuro called out.

"Yeah?" he asked as Kokuro flung a card at him. He caught it and looked down at it a little surprised. "Are you sure about this?" Peace asked him.

"Positive," Kokuro said. "Since I can't use it to take him out, I want you to."

Peace nodded at him and began to shuffle the card into his deck. He continued on up to the arena where he inserted his deck and the Duel Disk folded out. He waited for Marik to come up but Marik was speaking to Sayora.

Sayora nodded and smiled, "I don't think that's such a bad idea at all," she said. "Attention duelists, due to this mans suggestion, I am changing the rules for this duel."

"What do you mean?" Peace asked.

"Changing the rules?" Yami asked. "You can't do that!"

"I think she can," Marik said walking up to the arena. "She is the host after all."

"Just what are these new rules?" Kokuro asked annoyed.

"It is just for this duel," Sayora said. "But Mr. Ishtar wants to use a version of the rules called the Deck Master System."

"The deck master system!" Yami said shocked.

"Oh come on," Kaiba said. "Those rules are so stupid."

"I kind of have to agree with Kaiba," Kokuro said. "I've heard about the Deck Master Rules. Each player takes a monster from his or her deck to use as a deck master. These monsters stand next to the duelist out of play and each have a special effect. The deck master can be summoned and if it's ever destroyed the player automatically loses the duel. The rules are interesting but after what happened in the Battle City tournament and watching other people use them when they learned about them, they just got old."

"Well, it is only this duel," Sayora said. "Mr. Ishtar said that he was upset that he never go to use them so he asked if he could use them now." Up on the arena Marik was smirking. Sayora looked at him and just grinned at him, 'Although I know the _real _reason,' she thought. 'He knows he can't beat Peace's intelligence so he's going to use a broken Deck Master Ability to win. Hate to break it to you Marik, but because of the card Kokuro just gave to Peace, in the end your Deck Master's ability will be your downfall.'

Peace had already begun looking through his deck for a monster to use as his Deck Master. 'this might actually be a good idea,' he thought to himself. 'Marik's strategy probably changed since Battle City and with a strong deck master, I bet I could have a better chance at winning.' Peace finally selected a card he thought would be good.

"My Deck Master will be Tsukuyomi!" he announced as the purple haired spirit woman appeared onto the field next to him. He then shuffled his deck again and inserted it.

"An interesting choice," Yami said. "If it's Deck Master Ability is anything like it's normal ability then it will be interesting to see where this duel goes."

"I think that's what Peace was hoping for," Yamato said.

Kokuro just stared up at the spirit monster with a clenched fist, "Seirei…"

"So, what exactly can you do?" Peace asked Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi telepathically told him what her ability was. "Wow, I guess it would need that kind of cost for an effect like that," he said to her.

"Well then," Marik said getting the attention of everyone. He had just found the card he was going to use as his Deck Master. "If there is anything my Hikari ever did right was that he reproduced one specific card."

Yami gasped, "Could he be talking about…"

"My Deck Master is The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik called out as suddenly the card began to glow and a large metal sphere appeared in the sky. Suddenly all the Sennen Items began to react as well as Kokuro's, Yami's, Yamato's, and Kaiba's decks all began to glow.

"Marik!" Yami called out, as the Sennen Symbol appeared on his forehead, "You know what happened the last time a counterfit God Card was used! Stop this before we all get hurt!"

"I'm quite well aware Pharaoh," Marik called out. "But also remember that the fool Rashid was using it! He has no real connections to the ancient scriptures so he could never successfully use the power of an Egyptian God Card! Where as I will be completely unharmed!"

"You have angered the Gods!" Yami called out. "I know you sense it."

"Relax Pharaoh," Marik called out. "What's the harm with living on the dangerous side?" he asked as he laughed sticking his tongue out at Yami. "Besides, thanks to Ra's Deck Master ability, this duel will be over in a flash."

"This is bad, we are all going to be in danger," Yami said.

"Shall we?" Yamato asked.

"I suppose so," Kokuro said.

"You up for it?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said as they each took a card out of their decks. They raised the cards into the air and they began to glow. Suddenly a large barrier of light appeared separating Peace and Marik from everyone else.

Sayora turned to see the two friends with their Wall of Revealing Light cards in their hands. 'Not bad,' she thought. 'But will it be enough to protect everyone?'

"Umm…are you sure that will be able to protect us?" Joey asked worriedly.

"Well, the initial making of the wall is where most of the energy goes, now we just have to concentrate to keep it up, if it cracks though we will need to use more energy to fix it," Yamato explained.

"And if the counterfeit goes through it…" Joey asked worriedly

"Well," Kokuro began, "You lived a good life right?"

"I'm only 15!" Joey screamed.

"He said good not long," Yamato said.

"See that," Marik said to Peace, "Now your friends are safe. However you are far from it." It was then that Marik began to chant in ancient Heratic. The orb slowly began to open and soon the Winged Dragon of Ra was on the field roaring loudly.

"Aren't you going to disqualify him?" Yami asked Sayora. "If you really did keep track of us this whole tournament you would know that I have the _true _Ra."

Sayora shrugged, "I've never heard of this card, how do I know or not if there are more than one of this card?" she asked smiling sinisterly.

"He just _said _it was a counterfeit," Yami yelled.

"Please," she said chuckling. "Do you honestly have so little faith in your friend that he won't be able to beat Marik whether Marik cheats or not?"

"She's got a point," Yamato said. "Peace is much stronger than Marik."

"You're friends seem to think that you are stronger than me, however the Pharaoh doesn't believe in you," Marik said to Peace.

"That's not true!" Yami yelled. "But it's not right if you are cheating!"

"One might say using an ancient Pharaoh to duel for you is cheating as well," Marik sneered. "In any case Peace is still in horrible trouble," Marik said as he finished shuffling his deck and placed it into his deck holster.

"Whatever, lets just duel," Peace said as they each drew their opening hands.

"I'll begin," Marik said drawing his card. "I'll start off with everyone's favorite monster Gil Gars," he said as suddenly a tall monster with large armor appeared on the field growling. (1800/1200)

Kokuro gave out a small hmph, "Not my favorite."

"No one asked you," Marik sneered. "Next I'll set two cards under the table and end my turn," he said as his two cards appeared on the field.

Peace drew his 6th card and frowned. None of his monsters could get past his Gil Gars. "I guess I only have one choice then," Peace said. "I activate Pot of Greed," he announced as the Pot appeared on the field. He drew his two cards and then the pot blew up. "Well, this will work nicely," he said out loud but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "I summon Mataza the Zapper," Peace said as suddenly an armored Samurai appeared on the field wielding a long thin Katana. (1300/800)

"You must be so frightened of me that you can't think straight, my Gil Gars has more attack points than your worthless samurai," Marik taunted.

"Don't be so sure," Peace said. "I'm about to use my Deck Masters ability," he called out. "In order to activate it I have to discard two cards from my hand," he said as he showed Marik his Inaba the White Rabbit and his Sinister Serpent. He slid them into the graveyard slot. "Now I can put any monster on the field I choose into face down Defense Position, and I know just the one I want," he said. Tsukuyomi began to chant and glow before Gil Gars disappeared and a horizontal card appeared where Gil Gars once stood. "Your Gil Gars only has a toughness of 1200," Peace pointed out. "Which means my Mataza can easily take it out now. And also Mataza can attack twice, so go Mataza, Assassin Slash!"

"Are you forgetting about _my_ Deck Master?" Marik asked laughing maniacally.

Peace gasped as Mataza tried to slash the card. Gil Gars appeared on the field again and brought its sword up to meet Mataza's. (1800/1300) It pushed Mataza back and Mataza stayed where it was. "What just happened?" he asked.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra's ability allows me to offer up my own life points to give to my creatures. How I disperse my Life Points is up to me, I can either add toughness or attack. So I offered up 100 Life Points to give Gil Gars extra toughness." (L.P. 7900)

"But you'll just be wasting your own Life Points!" Peace said.

"Maybe so, but then it gives me the perfect chance to keep my monsters on the field for sacrifices," he laughed. "And I have the perfect monster planned for you," he sneered.

"I set one card under the table," Peace said as his card appeared on the field. "That ends my turn," Peace said.

"It's my move then," Marik said drawing his card. "Now, its time, I offer up my Gil Gars to summon Legendary Fiend!" he announced as a black winged, blue skinned, sinister looking demon appeared on the field. (1500/1800) "Next I play Raise Dead to re-summon Gil Gars!" he announced as his Gil Gars reappeared on the field (1800/1200).

"Something is bothering me," Joey said. "Why hasn't Marik started a Shadow Game yet?"

Marik looked at Joey, "Well little Joey, that's a good question. The answer is because if I were to actually duel in the Shadow Realm, the gods would become more than just spirits, they would be real, and most likely there wouldn't be anything left of me due to their sheer power. So to prevent that I am not making a Shadow Game, however, the same rules still apply, if he loses, he goes to the Shadow Realm, by my own hands mind you."

"How wonderful," Peace said. "Will you hurry up and just get on with your turn?"

"If you insist boy!" he called out. "I reverse one of my set cards, Coffin Seller, now every time your monsters are set to the graveyard, you lose 300 extra Life Points."

"Oh joy," Peace said sarcastically.

"Gil Gars, wipe out his Mataza!" Marik announced as Gil Gars ran forward and slashed Mataza.

Peace growled as his Life Points fell. (L.P. 7200) "Only 7200, that's not too bad," Peace said.

"It's about to get worse," Marik said, "Legendary Fiend, attack the player!" The fiend charged towards Peace when he called out.

"Reverse Sleepy Sheep!" Four colorful sheep appeared on the field, one of which the Legendary Fiend blew to pieces. "My Sheep protected me, and since they get removed from play I don't lose the extra 300 Life Points."

"Clever boy," Marik said. "That ends my turn."

"Then it's my turn," Peace said drawing his card. "During my standby phase I get to bring Sinister Serpent back to my hand if it's in the graveyard," he said as Sinister Serpent came back to his hand. He looked at the monsters in his hand, 'There is so much more I could do, but if he continuously uses his Deck Masters effect then my plans won't work. The one thing I need to do most would be to knock out as many of his Life Points as possible,' he thought. "I summon Cannon Soldier," Peace said as the large mechanical monster with the cannon on its back appeared on the field. (1400/1300) "Now, I fire two of my remaining Sheep Tokens at you using Cannon Soldiers effect!" Peace declared.

Two of the sheep vanished and Cannon Solider shot two rounds off of its cannon. Both hits blasted into Marik who let out a growl, (L.P. 6900) "Not bad boy."

"I'm done with my turn," Peace said.

"My move," Marik said drawing his card. "First off, my Legendary Fiend gains 700 Attack Points for being on the field for one turn," Marik explained as his fiend grew stronger. (2200/1800) "Next I set one card under the table," Marik announced as his face down card appeared. "Finally I summon Newdoria," he called out as an orange monster with large claws and a spike necklace appeared on the field (1200/800)

"Marik is a lot stronger than he used to be," Yami said.

"It's not that," Kokuro said. "It's that Deck Master of his that's allowing him to do this."

"Too true," Yamato agreed.

"Now, where was I?" Marik asked. "Oh yes, Gil Gars, attack Cannon Soldier!" he announced as Gil Gars slashed Cannon Soldier across the chest and blew it up.

"Don't even think I'm close to being done," Peace said growling. (L.P. 6800) Suddenly a dark fog came out and started to choke Peace as his Life Points fell again. (L.P. 6500)

"I hope you didn't forget about my Coffin Seller Trap Card," Marik said. "Go Newdoria, wipe out his last goat!" he announced as the Newdoria slashed the Sleepy Sheep destroying it. "Now, Legendary Fiend, attack the player."

"I hate to do this but I have to," Peace said. "I discard my second Mataza and my Sinister Serpent from my hand to activate Tsukuyomi's ability!" he announced as he slid the two cards into the graveyard. 'This is really bad for my hand,' he thought to himself as Legendary Fiend disappeared from the field. Suddenly the fog began to choke Peace. (L.P. 5900) 'Damn, I forgot that I'll even take Life Points if I discard from my hand."

"I switch Legendary Fiend back to the field in attack mode," Marik announced as his demon reappeared on the field. (1500/1800) "And just so that you don't think you got off easy changing it's score, I'll offer up 700 Life Points to grant my Legendary Fiend more attack points," Marik said cackling as his Life Points fell and his monsters attack power rose. (L.P. 6200) (Legendary Fiend: 2200/1800) "That ends my turn."

Peace drew his card and took Sinister Serpent back to his hand. "I think it's time I took control of this duel," Peace announced. "I summon Sinister Serpent," he announced as his small reptile appeared on the field. (300/200) "Now I activate Metamorphosis," he said as his Sinister Serpent began to change shape. "I transform Sinister Serpent into Thousand Eyes Restrict!" Peace called out as the large purple monster with a Thousand Eyes appeared on the field. (0/0)

Sayora seemed to let out a growl but no one really paid it much attention. Marik began cackling thought. "You think a monster with zero attack points scares me? Here is something you should be scared of," Marik announced as one of his set cards was reversed. "My Hidden Soldier Trap Card allows me to summon a monster from my hand as long as it has 4 stars or less, so meet Revival Slime!" he called out as a monster made of Slime appeared from behind the Hidden Soldier card on guard. (1500/500)

"How nice," Peace said sarcastically once more.

"And don't forget that you lost 300 Life Points due to Coffin Seller," Marik said snickering.

The fog choked Peace once more, "It won't matter. (L.P. 5600) Thousand Eyes Restrict allows me to take any monster on your side of the field. Also, no monster other than Thousand Eyes can attack and only it can switch battle positions. So, I choose to take your Gil Gars," Peace announced as the Gil Gars was assimilated into the Thousand Eyes Restrict and became a part of its body. "Oh yeah, Thousand Eyes Restrict also takes on the attack and defense of the monster it assimilated," Peace explained as Thousand Eyes stats changed. (1800/1200) "I'll send my Thousand Eyes to attack your Revival Slime!" Peace said.

"I'll offer up 300 of my Life Points to increase Revival Jam's toughness," Marik said laughing as his Life Points fell slightly. (L.P. 5900) (Revival Jam: 500/1800) The attack bounced back and Peace growled but inside he was smiling.

'As long as I keep doing things like that I can get him to waste his Life Points, and sooner or later he won't be able to use his monsters ability.' "I end my turn," Peace said.

Marik looked over at Peace's hand, he only had one card. 'He can no longer use his Deck Masters ability,' Marik thought to himself. Marik drew his card and smiled when he saw it. "First off my Legendary Fiend gains another 700 attack points," he said as his monster got even stronger. (2900/1800) "Next I activate Card of Demise. This card lets me draw five cards, and on the fifth turn after activation I have to discard my entire hand."

'He just got a huge hand advantage,' Peace thought worriedly.

Marik took 5 cards from his deck and looked them over. The last card he drew made him smile, a truly terrible smile. 'I have the final card I need for my plans, however, even if I summon it now it will still be bound by his monster. So I shall wait.' "I set one card under the table," Marik announced. He looked over his field at his Newdoria, and Legendary Fiend. "I summon Dark Jeroid," he announced as a bluish demon with multiple legs and two arms appeared on the field. (1200/1500) "This great demon allows me to subtract 800 attack points from any monster on the field, and I think I'll take them from your Thousand Eyes Restrict," he said laughing.

Peace watched as his Thousand Eyes lost its attack strength. (1000/1200) "Good thing you still can't attack," he said.

"So it would seem," Marik said. "My turn is over."

Peace drew his card and once again took Sinister Serpent from his graveyard and put it in his hand. 'I have enough cards to activate Tsukuyomi's effect again,' Peace thought. "I could switch my Thousand Eyes face down, then flip it up again, and take his Legendary Fiend…it would be a good plan if his Legendary Fiend wouldn't go back to being a 1500 point monster. Plus I'll take another 600 Life Points from his damn Coffin Seller Trap Card.'

"Scared?" Marik taunted.

"You wish," Peace said. He looked over his hand, 'I need to wait and save my cards,' he decided. "I set one monster on guard and end my turn," Peace announced as his monster appeared on the field.

"Not quite," Marik said. "I chain my face down Nightmare Wheel to your setting," he said as a large demonic version of the "Price is Right" wheel with spikes all around it appeared on the field. Thousand Eyes Restrict was chained to it. "Now none of our monsters can attack," he laughed. "And during each of my standby phases, not only will my Legendary Fiend gain 700 attack points, but you will lose 500 Life Points."

"Fine, I end my turn," Peace grumbled.

"Then it is my turn," Marik laughed as he drew. His Legendary Fiend gained another 700 Attack Points and the wheel did one rotation causing the Thousand Eyes to let out some kind of horrible sounding scream. (Legendary Fiend: 3600/1800) (Peace's L.P. 5100) "And this will be the turn that will be the turn that leads to your ultimate destruction!" he announced. "First off, I sacrifice your Thousand Eyes and your face down monster so that I can summon Lava Golem on your side of the field in attack mode!"

Suddenly both of Peace's monsters vanished and a large cage appeared around him. A giant monster made of lava appeared behind him and began melting down on the cage. Peace stepped back a bit so that the Lava didn't hit him. (3000/2500) "Oh damn it," Peace said.

"Don't forget, since you two of your monsters went to the Graveyard you lose an extra 300 Life Points!" Marik cackled.

Peace began to cough again as the fog choked him. (L.P. 4500) Now that your Thousand Eyes is off the field, I am free to attack once more," he said laughing evilly. And I'll start with my Legendary Fiend!" he called out.

The fiend charged towards the Lava Golem to attack. Most of his friends called out his name, as the fiend got closer. "I have no choice," he said discarding his Sinister Serpent and his Magician of Faith to the graveyard. Tsukuyomi began to glow and chanted her spell as Legendary Fiend disappeared and a horizontal card appeared in front of Marik.

"You may have saved yourself for now," Marik said. "however you still take 600 Life Points boy," he taunted.

Peace fell to his knees as his Life Points fell. (L.P. 3900) "I'll find a way past you. You don't have any other way of attacking."

"Wrong! Have you truly forgotten about my Deck Master? The invincible Winged Dragon of RA!" Marik called out emphasizing the "Ra" part. Ra began to glow and Marik's Life Points began to fall. (L.P. 4000) Dark Jeroid began to grow and it got much stronger. (3100/1500) "Dark Jeroid, attack Lava Golem!" The demon let out purple energy that smashed into the golem toppling it causing it to cool. The fog came over Peace and his Life Points lowered further. (L.P. 3500) "Newdoria, attack the player!" Marik called out as Newdoria rushed over to Peace and slashed him across the chest with his claws. Peace cried out in pain as his Life Points fell again. (L.P. 2300)

"Marik's strategy is almost flawless!" Yami pointed out. "I don't even think he could have planned it any better!"

"Peace will still make it out of this," Kokuro said. 'At least I hope he does.'

"It's your turn," Marik taunted Peace.

Peace slowly stood up and looked drew his card. "I set one card under the table," Peace said as his face down card appeared. "I end my turn."

Marik drew his card and began to laugh evilly, "It's time for you to suffer for all eternity in the Shadow Realm. I'm about to take out any chance you had of winning this duel!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Kokuro said.

"Watch and learn," Marik called out. "First I play Pot of Greed to gain two cards," he said as he drew two cards. "Finally I sacrifice my face down Legendary Fiend, my Newdoria, and my Dark Jeroid!"

"Could he have been using more than one Ra Copy!" Yami asked appalled.

"No!" Yamato said watching as a form started to rise, "It's something else."

A large Demon began to rise up from the ground. It had skeleton bones all around it's body and greenish, bluish skin. It had large demonic wings also with skeleton bones around the perimeter. The right arm, unlike the rest though, was black along with its lower torso. Its attack points were shown once it was fully formed. (4000/4000) "Meet Devils Dread Roots!" Marik called out.

* * *

Yami: Oh no! Marik seems to have summoned a giant monster called Devils Dread Roots. It has 4000 attack points with a terrifying effect. Peace has no cards in his hand, meaning he can't use Tsukuyomi's Deck Master ability. The only thing that can save Peace this time is his great friendship with Kokuro. Be sure to stay tuned for the amazing conclusion of this two-part event. Peace's Last Resort, Part 2. Be sure not to miss it. 


	26. Peace's Last Resort! Part 2

Sdrive: Here it is, the exciting conclusion to Peace's duel.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, and one reviewer asked about Devils Dread Roots, it is an actual Japanese card that has yet to arrive in America, I did not take it from D4NNY if that is wondering. And even if it was originally D4NNY's I would have asked first, and chances are he would have said yes. But it is an actual card. Also, I manipulated a small rule with a quick play card, so don't say it's wrong. Authors right! So with that out of the way, here it is.

* * *

Yami: Previously on Yugioh…

"For all the things this thing has put you through…" Kokuro began half to himself, and half to Ryou, "…for all the pain this thing has caused you, somehow, it just doesn't seem right if it isn't with you." He looked down at the ring again and sighed. "However, Sayora will just come after it again. I guess I can hold onto it for a while," he said looking at it. "It's not like Bakura can take me over anyway." He put the Sennen Ring over his neck and tucked it into his shirt

He looked around and thought he was hallucinating when he saw a kind looking girl standing in the middle of the room. The girl was wearing a purple kimono, and had long black hair that went almost all the way down her back. She had a blue sash around her Kimono and had hazel colored eyes.

"Seirei!" he exclaimed.

Seirei nodded, "Yes Kokuro Samé, it is I. You're visions, they are a part of you. I can't say that even I know how, but they are. That much I'm sure of. Kokuro, this whole tournament is not what it seems. There are people pretending to be people they aren't, and there are motives here that aren't entirely clear. Sayora is…" suddenly Seirei cried out in pain and fell to her knees. "I'm being pulled back," she said. "Sayora has realized that I've contacted you." With that she pushed her legs up and landed a kiss on his lips. Although she was only a spirit and he didn't feel anything, Kokuro began to blush. She cried out in pain once more and then her spirit disappeared.

"It is just for this duel," Sayora said. "But Mr. Ishtar wants to use a version of the rules called the Deck Master System."

Peace finally selected a card he thought would be good. "My Deck Master will be Tsukuyomi!" he announced.

"My Deck Master is The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Marik called out as suddenly the card began to glow and a large metal sphere appeared in the sky.

"Finally I sacrifice my face down Legendary Fiend, my Newdoria, and my Dark Jeroid!" A large Demon began to rise up from the ground. It had skeleton bones all around it's body and greenish, bluish skin. It had large demonic wings also with skeleton bones around the perimeter. The right arm, unlike the rest though, was black along with its lower torso. Its attack points were shown once it was fully formed. (4000/4000) "Meet Devils Dread Roots!" Marik called out.

* * *

Marik had just summoned a beast known as Devils Dread Roots (4000/4000). And it seemed as though he was about to win the duel. He had Coffin Seller, which had taken away most of Peace's Life Points, active on the field as well as one card under the table. On the field he had his Dread Roots and a defending Revival Slime (500/1800) which he had powered up using his Deck Master's ability. He also had 3 cards in his hand and 4000 Life Points. Peace had only one card under the table and 2300 Life Points.

"What…what is that?" Peace asked worriedly.

"To make up for the lose of my true Egyptian God Card, I needed some other powerful card to substitute for it," Marik explained. "It came in the form of Devil's Dread Roots. This powerful monster cannot be special summoned in anyway. Also, its special ability says that it must be offered with 3 monsters. I had drawn it earlier but your Thousand Eyes Restrict made it impossible to use. So I waited for the perfect time to summon it."

"So, is it just a super powerful 4000 point monster?" Peace asked hopefully.

"Do you really think it would require three sacrifices if it only had 4000 Attack and Defense Points?" Marik asked.

"Damn," Peace muttered.

"Devil's Dread Roots cuts the attacks of all monsters other than itself by half." Marik watched, as his Revival Slime got weaker. (250/1800) There is no possible move you could make that would allow you to defeat a monster of this power! Devil's Dread Roots, destroy this pitiful fool and make him my obedient servant!" Marik called out as Devil's Dread Roots began to assimilate energy around it's clawed hand. It then released a shockwave of power that erupted from its hand. "Good bye Peace."

Peace had his head down, but he was secretly smirking. As the attack got closer he looked up showing his smirk. "Thanks Marik, you got the perfect monster out to end this duel for me."

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked nervously.

"Reverse Dimension Wall!" Peace called out as a swirling vortex appeared in front of him. "This card is a weaker version of Magic Cylinder. Instead of completely negating the attack and forcing you to take damage equal to your monsters attack, it instead just makes you take the damage I would have taken. But at this point the difference wouldn't really even be that clear. Because you are going to take the full attack! An attack worth 4000 points of damage! Exactly what you have. It's over Marik, I win!" The shockwave entered the vortex and another vortex appeared behind Marik and the shockwave came out of it. There was a big explosion and smoke covered the entire arena.

"Way to go!" Mina called out to Peace.

"He did it!" Yami said smiling. The smoke started clearing slightly and they could all here Marik's chuckling.

"It's not over yet!" Kokuro and Yamato said at the same time.

As the smoke cleared they all watched as Marik's Life Points only fell by 2000. (L.P. 2000) "What did you do?" Peace demanded.

"I activated a handy little spell from my hand," he said chuckling. "And it's got an emphasis on little." They all saw that Devil's Dread Roots was no longer as big as it had been. (2000/4000) After they got over their shock they looked to see that the card Marik had saved himself with was Shrink. "My Shrink card cut Devil's Dread Roots _own _attack points in half, making it so that I only took 2000 points of damage. And to think, I almost didn't activate Pot of Greed this turn. I guess I should be glad I did," he said laughing manically. "I end my turn, and with that Devil's Dread Roots attack power returns to normal!" (4000/4000)

"He was so close!" Yami exclaimed. "Will he be able to get out of it?"

"I doubt it," Marik said. "Any monster he summons will instantly lose half of its attack points. Not that he has anything that would have more than 4000 points to begin with. He should just give up, it would be so much easier."

"Never!" Peace announced.

"What!" Marik exclaimed surprised.

"A true duelist never gives up, even in a situation like this," Peace said. "As long as there is a tiny hope for me to win, then I'll go on, and that hope comes with each draw, which I make now!" he announced as he drew the top card from his deck. He looked down at it and hung his head.

"It's over isn't it?" Marik asked. "You drew, and you failed. Now to begin my turn," he started to draw a card.

"Not so fast!" Peace said.

"What are you talking about? I saw the defeated look in your eyes, you don't have anything you can do!"

"The look in my eyes wasn't defeated," he said as he brought his head up, his eyes now narrowed. "They were saddened. Saddened that you have absolutely nothing to stop me from winning, and that the duel was so short. I expected a challenge from the former leader of the Rare Hunters, but then again I guess just having rare cards doesn't make you a good duelist."

"You have nothing!" Marik exclaimed.

"I have this," he announced as his graveyard began to shine. He took his Magician of Faith, and Thousand Eyes Restrict and put them into his pants pocket. Suddenly a giant blue dragon with steel armor all around its body, long blue wings, and long reddish hair appeared on the field roaring loudly. (3000/2500) "Meet _my _strongest monster. Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!"

"Way to go Peace!" Kokuro said congratulating him.

"That…that's the dragon that Sdrive won from his girlfriend," Marik said stunned.

"Right, and it's also the card he gave me right before the duel," Peace added. "I'm sure you know what this means. Chaos Emperor Dragon _does _lose half of it's attack points due to your Devil's Dread Roots, but as I'm sure you know that doesn't matter. (1500/2500)

"Once Peace pays 1000 Life Points, all cards in the hand, and on the field will be destroyed, and you will lose 300 Life Points for each card destroyed in this way," Kokuro explained. "And since Chaos Emperor Dragon is also getting destroyed, it also counts for the effect. By my calculations, that's seven cards, Math Boy, do the math!"

"With Pleasure," Peace said. "Seven times 300 is 2100, exactly 100 more than what you have."

"Marik, I would want nothing more at this moment than to defeat you myself," Kokuro said to him. "However, if anyone else had to defeat you, I'm glad it was my best friend. And because I knew I couldn't truly defeat you myself, I specifically gave this card to Peace; in hopes that he could use it to finish you off, and it looks like my hopes came true. It may be Peace's duel, but I think I speak for both of us when I say this last blast is for Kelly!"

"Well put," Peace said to him. "I offer up 1000 Life Points, to finally defeat you!" he called out. (L.P. 1300) The Dragon began to glow and it let loose a blast of fire that destroyed Devil's Dread Roots, Revival Slime, and Marik's face down card, and Coffin Seller. It also blasted his hand and then Marik himself. It finally blew itself up and caused a massive explosion that sent Marik flying backwards. (L.P. 0)

Kokuro and Yamato allowed the Wall of Light to vanish as the rest of the group minus a few people cheered for Peace. "Peace is the winner!" Sayora called out. "There will be a half hour break before the next match." With that she left the arena while Yamato, Kokuro, and Yami walked over to Peace.

"Way to go," Kokuro said giving him a high five.

Peace returned the high five and then took the card off the disk and handed it back to Kokuro. "Thanks, but I think you should hold onto it for the rest of the tournament Sdrive."

Kokuro nodded and smiled, "You're welcome. Oh, and call me Kokuro from now on," he said.

Peace looked at him confused but then smiled realizing what he was doing, "Alright Kokuro."

Kokuro nodded. "Way to go Peace," Joey said from the sidelines. "We'd hang here but we all need to prepare for the next round."

"Alright, thanks guys," Peace said waving. The other duelists left and Kokuro noticed that Stephanie had looked up at him before walking out with the others.

He was about to say something when they heard a groaning from Marik's side of the field. They ran over to Marik only to see that it was instead Malik now in control. He stood up weakly and smiled, "Thank you Peace. You've gotten rid of the Darkness forever for me."

"You're welcome," Peace said. Suddenly Malik fell limp; Yami just barely caught him.

"Do you think Sayora took the regular Malik too?" Kokuro asked.

Yamato shook his head, "more than likely he's just exhausted. We should take him to his room to rest."

"Wait," Kokuro said taking the Sennen Rod that was through one of the loops in Malik's belt. "Someone needs to watch over this."

"How come?" Peace asked.

Kokuro sighed and unzipped his coat. He then pulled the Sennen Ring from the inside of his shirt causing Peace, Yamato, and Yami's eyes to all widen. "Remember when I said I came from Ryou's room?" They nodded. "Well, Sayora was just leaving it as I was going in. She also had the Sennen Ring in her kimono. When she pulled it out to show me I took it from her. I would have left it with Ryou but I was worried that she would just go after it again. I feel if we leave the Rod with Malik she'll take it as well."

"I'll take it if you want me too," Peace said.

"Alright," Kokuro said handing it to him. "I think you deserve it. Any one have any objections?" Yamato and Yami simply shook their heads. "I guess we take Malik to his room now." It was then when some of the medics came in with a stretcher and told them to step away from Malik. They put him on the stretcher and exited him out of the arena.

"I have a question for you," Peace said. "You said that you spoke with Sayora but she never left the arena. In fact, I was the first one here and she was here the whole time."

"I sensed another Time Lap," Yamato said.

"A what?" Yami asked.

"A Time Lap. Right before everyone finished scanning his or her cards at the Battle Tower there was one then too. I fear Sayora has some kind of power that allows her to freeze time."

"But how?" Peace asked.

"I'm guessing she has one of the new, undiscovered Sennen Items," Yami said.

"I suppose so," Kokuro said. "I guess we really need to step up our game then."

"Is everything a game to you?" Yamato asked him.

"If you can't find some fun in it then you'll just be depressed all the time," Kokuro said shrugging.

"So, now what?' Peace asked them.

"Don't make me hurt you," Yamato said walking over to him hand raised.

"He's got a point though," Kokuro defended stepping in between them. "We have a half hour before the next duel. What should we do till then?"

"I suggest we follow the lead of Joey and the others and prepare," Yami said. "Out of the four of us Peace is the only one who has dueled. Any one of us could be next."

"He's right," Yamato said.

"I suppose," Kokuro said. He looked down at the Ring around his neck, it was still pointing at the puzzle. "I really wish it would stop doing that, it's getting annoying." Suddenly the ring fell limp. "Well, that was convenient," he said.

"How did you do that?" Yamato asked.

Kokuro shrugged, "beats me."

* * *

Inside of the Sennen Ring Bakura was chuckling. "Thank you fool," he said to himself. "By being next to the Pharaoh for long enough I was able to jump my spirit back into the ring. And now I can use the portion of my spirit in the ring to call back the pieces of me in the Shadows. Once that is completed all I shall need to do is get the Ring back to Ryou, but that shouldn't be too difficult," he chuckled.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kokuro was looking through his deck off to the side of the arena. He had told the others he wanted to be alone.

"It isn't anything personal," he said. "I just feel like looking through my cards in silence. I'm afraid if I try to prep with you guys around, a conversation about some kind of magic will start up."

Kokuro shifted through his deck over and over and over. Just mindlessly looking at the cards. Some of them he held up the light to look at the different colors that appeared when the light hit the foil. It was entertaining to him, and at the same it took away from the seriousness of the situation. He was able to do what he used to do in Domino. Just then a pink beam of light came from him and Selaya walked up to him in a yellow kimono with flowers on it. Her pink hair fell down her back.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I will be," he responded to her.

"Are you sure? I know this whole thing has been really bad for you."

He nodded, "Everything will be fine once this whole tournament is over," he said re-assuring both her and himself.

"Alright," she said hugging him before she vanished again.

Kokuro shuffled his deck together and looked around. He then checked his watch. "Another 20 minutes," he thought to himself. He pushed himself off the side of the wall and walked over to the door. Swiping his card through, the door opened and he walked out of it. The others turned to see him walk out the door.

"Sayora is obviously after something," Yami said. "And I have a feeling its him she's after."

"But why?" Peace asked.

"It could be due to the magic that he released during Bakura's duel," he suggested.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Yamato said. "We didn't even know he had that kind of power, how could she know?" They all began to think about it.

* * *

Sayora was in a private room that she hadn't given a key too. She was looking out at the island while someone else was in the room with her. The figure was but a mere silhouette. When the figure spoke it seemed to be female, and even slightly familiar. All it said was, "I want out."

"Why would you want out?" Sayora asked. "You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"You know why I want out," the figure's voice said raising.

"Ahh yes, you have grown close to them with your constant spying, have you not?" There was a pause when neither of them spoke. "Yes, you have, there is no need to tell me, I already know."

"You have too!" the figure shot back. A tear fell from her face down onto the ground by her feet. "I know you have, and I don't need some kind of magical eye to tell me so!"

Sayora didn't say anything at first, and then she began to speak. "I suppose their liveliness is addicting."

"Your reasons for this whole thing, I understood them. And that's why I let you use me like this. But as I watched them fight for their own lives, and for the lives of their friends, I realized that the way you went about it was completely wrong! That is why I want out!"

"You poor child," she said. "It's a shame," she said pulling the Sennen Rod from her cloak.

"What! Marik had that! And I'm pretty sure the others gave it to one of them to hold on to!"

"They did," she responded. "But I had a feeling you wouldn't want to take part anymore. So I used a certain hourglass to take it without them noticing, and replaced it with a Red Herring."

"And what, you're going to use it on your…"

"Yes I'm going to use it on you," she said a little disturbed. "Not that I want to mind you. But you have left me with no choice."

"You can't!" the figure yelled.

"Like I said, you've left me with no choice," Sayora said turning to the figure and raising the Rod. It began to glow and the figure clutched her head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to control you," she said. "I wouldn't be able too. But from what I've learned, the Sennen Items can take the darkness in a person's heart and make it stronger. Especially this item. And that is what I shall do." The Rod stopped glowing and Sayora looked at the figure. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," the figure responded in a more sinister voice. "I remember what I signed up for now."

"Good, you may leave now." With that the figure headed out of the door. Sayora turned back to the window, "I didn't want to do it Sega, but you left me with no choice. I'll return your purity at the end of the tournament," she said with hint of sadness in voice

* * *

Kokuro was standing in his own room looking out the window. He had too much on his mind to really think of anything in particularly. Shi appeared in spirit form next to him, "You're awfully quiet. I like it, I could get used to this."

"Just go away," Kokuro responded.

"You know I can't do that," he said. "Ever since Itonami bonded my soul to the Harp I've been stuck to it. As long as you hold the Harp, you hold me."

"You knew Itonami?" Kokuro asked.

"Quite well as a matter of fact."

"You wouldn't be willing to tell me anything about him would you?"

"No."

"I figured as much," Kokuro sighed. He then looked down at the Ring, "You know, I don't really need the Harp as long as I have the Ring."

"You also can't use the Ring," Shi pointed out.

"No, I guess not," Kokuro said as he looked out the window again. With nothing more to say Shi returned to the Harp.

Kokuro shook his head and walked out of the room, it was almost time for the next match. He walked through the halls when he bumped into Stephanie. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Watch where you are going," she responded as she headed down the hall.

"What's with her?" Kokuro asked himself. He did some quick calculations in his head. 'Three duels have passed, that leaves 5 more. She must just know that she's getting close to dueling and is a little jittery.'

He continued down the hall and swiped his card causing the doors to open for him. He walked through and noticed that Yamato, Peace, and Yami were still there, along with most of the contestants. He walked over to them but didn't speak with them. Everyone waited in pretty much silence for the final contestants to show up. When they did Sayora began to speak.

"Greetings finalists," she began. "So far we have seen three intense duels. I'm sure that the last five duels of the finals will be just as intense if not more. Remember, being a finalist in the greatest tournament ever created puts a lot of pressure on some people. So forgive anyone if they seem to not act like themselves."

Kokuro's eyebrow raised a tad before turning to look at Stephanie, 'I'll bet Sayora did something to her,' he thought to himself.

"With that said," Sayora began. "Let's view the next match up!"

* * *

Mina: Well, it appears that Peace won with the card that Sdrive gave him. Things start to heat up in the next chapter. A few things about the tournament are revealed in the next duel, and we get to see some hot magician action. I can't say too much about it, but you won't want to miss Soul Control. See ya then! 


	27. Soul Control

Sdrive: wow, so many updates at once, I'm getting good. But Ra Yellow is suffering because of it. I guess I'm just not a good time Manager. Also, sorry for the late update, first I was sick then I got better on Friday but my brother got sick so I was taking care of him. Well, you get a Saturday update, I guess that's cool.

* * *

All the duelists watched in anticipation as the next match up was shown. And Kokuro was in for one hell of a shock when the next pairing came up. The screens faded into pictures and Kokuro found himself in the next duel, and he was going to be dueling Stephanie!

Kokuro looked over at her, she looked over at him and gave him a small smirk. She walked over towards the arena and Kokuro gulped.

Yamato noticed and pulled him aside, "What's wrong?"

"Well, right before I got here I accidentally bumped into her and she got pretty upset. And just now I realized something."

"What was that?"

"When I first met Stephanie, she was this hyperactive girl who said she was invited by a friend. But I haven't seen her hanging around her friend once. And I don't think he lost because she probably would have been broken up about it." He paused for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure I trust her anymore."

"You don't have to worry about trusting her anymore," Yamato said. "Because now you are both dueling. The time for trust is over; it's time for action. We are about to see just how strong she is."

"That's the other thing, she's never once mentioned her dueling. She never even mentioned her deck type. I hate to say it, but Stephanie is starting to scare me."

"It does sound suspicious but I'm sure it's all merely coincidence," Yamato said trying to reassure Kokuro.

Kokuro looked up at Stephanie waiting for him at the arena, "I sure hope you're right," he said walking towards the field. He got up to the arena and pulled out his deck. He shuffled it a few times before placing it into the Duel Disk. He gave out a small gulp and looked over at her. "Well, good luck," he said trying his best to sound unworried.

Stephanie just gave a small chuckle, "well, since we are about to duel, I guess I can finally drop the act."

"And just what act is that?" Joey asked.

"The kind, gullible, girl act," she said. "Throughout this whole tournament you've known me by an alias named Stephanie, but in reality, I'm the Tournament Coordinator, Sega!"

"You're the tournament Coordinator…" Kokuro gasped. "But…that would mean you work for…"

"Yes, I work for Sayora," she said snickering. "It's been so funny, ever since we first met on the bus. Along with working at making sure the Tournament went smoothly, I was also in charge of spying on you and your friends."

"So then you were never really apart of our group?" Kokuro asked, but it sounded more like an exclamation.

"But see that's the beauty of it," she said. "I was the part of the group. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to find out everything about your deck and use it to my advantage."

"You liar!" Kokuro yelled at her.

She simply pushed her hair back with her hand, "not entirely," she admitted. "I'll admit that I did grow attached to you all, but then I was reminded of my place."

Kokuro was growling, "I liked you…" he said. "You were a good friend…" Memories of him and 'stephanie' began to flow through his head.

* * *

_Sdrive was sitting next to a girl who was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. "This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait. I hope I get to the finals. Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sdrive. You don't seem like the other duelists, there is something different about you. You don't seem as confident."_

_"I was actually invited by my friend. Do you know S.B.. Roba?"_

_"You were invited by Roba?"_

_"Hmm, oh no, I was invited by a really cool guy who won a small little tournament at a local card store. I was just wondering if you knew S.P. Roba. I think he's so cool. I heard he used to be a fraud but now he's gone strait. Oh sorry my names Stephanie."_

_"That's nice."_

_"So who are you? I mean I know your name but were you invited by a friend as well?"_

_"I had an actual invitation." Sdrive said._

_"Oh wow, that's so cool. So you're a high ranking duelist huh?"_

_"You might sort of say that."_

_"That's so cool. I know a high ranking duelist."_

_"Right. Um, I'm trying to think. Do you think you could keep it down a bit?"_

* * *

_Just then Stephaine came in through the door and ran over to Sdrive. "Oh wow I can't believe it. I just heard the news. You really are a good duelist."_

_"Uh, thanks. You want to hang with us for a while?"_

_"Really, oh wow, thank you."_

* * *

_Sdrive growled and rushed towards Marik with his fist extended. Yamato grabbed him and held him back. "Don't," Yamato told him. "We don't need a magic fight in the middle of all these people."_

_Sdrive growled but loosened up. He looked around and noticed there were a lot of people in the area along with Stephanie._

"_Hey Sdrive!" She called out jumping onto Sdrive hugging him. "I'm so glad to see that you are in the finals! We are going to have A LOT of fun," she said running her index finger along his chest._

"_Um, ok," Sdrive said looking trying to keep his balance. Stephanie got off of Sdrive and looked around. "No challenge. A great duelist like you will easily beat everyone," she said with a wink in her eye._

"_Um, yeah, lets go with that," Sdrive said blushing a lot. "There sure are a lot of people here," he said._

_

* * *

__The bus came to a stop in front of them and they started walking on board. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba went on first and went straight to the back of the bus. Marik and the man in black went in next. Stephanie grabbed Sdrive's arm and pulled him with her towards the bus. They sat in the middle with Sdrive at the window and her at the aisle.__

* * *

__Sdrive and Ryou walked up the stairs and they stood there for a little while. "I gotta get going," Sdrive said. "Do your best to keep Bakura under control."_

_"I'll sure try," Ryou said. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." Sdrive turned around and went back to the front deck where he saw Stephaine pulling her shirt on. He walked over to her and waited for her to finish pulling the shirt over her head._

_"Hey Sdrive," She said running over to him and hugging him. "Were you trying to get a sneak peak?"_

_Sdrive started blushing but shook his head. "No not at all," he said. "Hey listen, I've got to talk to you about the finals. They could be very dangerous."_

_"Oh, I'm not worried at all," Stephaine said. "I've got you to protect me after all."_

_"Um...right," he said blushing. "Would you be freaked if I started saying weird words?"_

_"No, why?" Sdrive started chanting what he had been chanting with Selaya and Ricenemei. After he was finished he looked at Stephaine and she was there with a confused look on her face. "And what does that mean?" she asked him._

_"It's a spell, I used it to try to keep you safe, just in case."_

_"See, your protecting me already," she said smiling at him. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Sdrive said blushing a bit._

_"I'm going to go down to the hot tubs now. Want to join me?"_

_"I just got out of them. I'm not in the mood right now, how about a rain check?"_

_"Ok," Stephaine said smiling. "I'll hold it to you." She winked and then headed to the direction that Sdrive had come from._

_Sdrive sighed and sat down one of the chairs. "She didn't seem to weirded out when I mentioned that I was chanting a spell." He shrugged and sat on the chairs. _

* * *

Kokuro looked at Sega angrily, "You never needed that spell did you!"

She looked up at him and thought a moment. It then dawned on her what he was talking about, "If you mean the spell you put on me during the boat right, then you are right, I don't. But thank you anyway."

"Something else is bothering me too," Kokuro admitted. "How can you be the tournament coordinator? You're so young."

"Well," Sayora began. "It sure helps when the tournament coordinator is your own daughter," she admitted.

"You're daughter!" everyone in the audience gasped, even Kaiba and Yamato.

"You mean you trusted your daughter enough to flirt around with a 16 year old boy and his friends?" Yamato asked.

"I was keeping careful watch, but yes," she said.

Kokuro turned to Sega and sighed, "What's the matter Kokuro honey?" she asked sweetly. "Annoyed because you're girlfriend isn't what she appears to be?" Just then Kokuro remembered something Seirei had told him.

_Kokuro, this whole tournament is not what it seems. There are people pretending to be people they aren't, and there are motives here that aren't entirely clear_

Kokuro stared at her, "You aren't my girlfriend," he said. "You're an imposter, plain and simple."

Sega looked at him for a moment and looked kind of sad. If anyone had been watching Sayora they would have noticed a golden light coming from her Kimono. Sega shook her head, and her eyes narrowed, "an imposter I might be, but a good one. After all, I had you fooled."

"Enough!" Kokuro yelled as his Duel Disk activated. He drew his hand and then a 6th card. "I'm going first," he announced. "I summon Skilled White Magician," he called out as his white robed mage with its long silver staff appeared on the field. (1700/1900) "I also set three cards under the table and end my turn."

Sega drew her sixth card and chuckled, "for your sake those had better all be bluffs," she announced, "Cause I'm starting off with Heavy Storm." A large hurricane formed and blew away Kokuro's Shadow Spell, Dark Mirror Force, and Zero Gravity. "Kokuro Honey, you should know better than to set all those powerful cards at the beginning of a duel." She shrugged, "Oh well, better for me then. I set one card under the table and set one monster on guard. That ends my turn."

Kokuro let out a small growl and drew his next card, 'nothing I can really use,' he thought. 'I don't know enough about her deck, but maybe I can still get away with this next move.' "I summon White Magiican Pikeru!" he announced as a small girl with pink hair and a brown staff with an orb on the top appeared on the field. (1200/0) "Skilled White Magician, attack her face down monster."

"Sorry, but I kind of need my card to stay on the field," she announced as her face down card was flipped. She began to glow and then what looked like her spirit left her body and blocked the face down monster. Her spirit got blasted and then disappeared as her Life Points fell. (L.P. 6300)

"What did you do?" Kokuro asked shocked.

"I used my Astral Barrier," she announced. "It makes it so that I can make any of your attacks a direct attack on my Life Points."

"You must really want that monster," Kokuro guessed. "Fine, go White Magician Pikeru, attack the face down monster." Sega's spirit formed in front of the card again and her Life Points lowered again. (L.P. 5100) "I end my turn," he said.

"Fun for me," she said drawing her card. "Kokuro Honey, I know how much your precious magician's mean to you, but did you know they don't care for you the same way?"

"I highly doubt that," he said.

"I'm confused," Mina said in the audience. "Why does she keep calling him Kokuro?"

"You're guess is just as good as mine," Joey said.

"Who cares?" Kaiba asked angry. "It won't matter once he summons his Egyptian God Card."

Mina looked over at them, "I forgot he had that," she admitted. "I haven't seen him duel in a while."

Back on the field Sega was smirking on the inside as she looked down at the card she had drawn, "This plan isn't quite perfect, if it was I would get a pretty nice chunk of Life Points out of you. But alas, I'll do it anyway." She reached for her face down monster. "I reverse Dummy Golem," she said as suddenly a monster made of stone appeared on the field. (800/800) "Dummy Golem allows it to switch with one of the cards on your side of the field, so you get Dummy Golem and I get your Skilled White Magician." The golem ran over to Kokuro's side of the field and then rather rudely kicked Skilled White Magician over to Sega's.

"You just took my strongest monster!" he gasped.

"And now to destroy your others," she said. "I activate Share the Pain!" she announced as her card appeared on the field. "We now each destroy a monster on the field," she chuckled.

"So how is that going to get rid of my two monsters?" Kokuro asked. "Do the math, if we both sacrifice one, I'll still have one left.

"Wrong," she said. "Well, it will be wrong once I activate Soul Exchange," she announced as her card appeared on the field. "The real wording on Share the Pain says 'Tribute' and Soul Exchange allows me to tribute one of your monsters for mine. So I'm going to use Soul Exchange to tribute your Dummy Golem in place of mine," she said as Dummy Golem was destroyed. "And now, you have to choose a monster on your side of the field to be destroyed, and there is only one monster on the field so you have to choose her."

"He already knows that," Mina said. "So why point it out?"

"Because now Sdrive has to choose to destroy his own monster instead of hers," Kaiba answered. "It's a head game. Forcing the player to have to destroy their own monster, it's just what Pegasus did to me in Duelist Kingdom."

"_Let's see your Toon escape this! White Lightning!" Kaiba announced as his Blue Eyes White Dragon wiped out the Toon Version of his Blue Eyes that Pegasus had stolen from him. "Now do you understand Pegasus? Nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother, even destroying my own Blue Eyes!"_

"Pegasus forced me into destroying a card that meant something to me, just like Sega is forcing Sdrive to destroy one of his magicians."

"So Kokuro Honey, what will you destroy?" Sega asked sweetly.

"I _tribute _Pikeru due to the cards effect," he growled as he took Pikeru and slid it into the graveyard. "You said it yourself, it was a tribute, not a destruction."

"I'm sure it hurt just the same," she answered. "I set one monster on guard and end my turn," she said. "I'm sure you know that due to Soul Exchange I couldn't attack you with your magician."

"I'm well aware," he said drawing his card and looking down. 'Black Magician Girl,' he thought. 'I can't use you yet.' "I set a monster on guard and end my turn," he said as his face down monster appeared.

Sega drew and snickered, "This will be fun," she said. "I play Raise Dead, and I choose your White Magician Pikeru," she announced as Pikeru appeared on her side of the field. (1200/0) Kokuro had let out another growl. "Next I flip up my face down Jowls of Dark Demise!" she called out as an evil looking monster with a large mouth appeared on the field (200/100). "This card allows me to take control of one of your monsters, plus that monster can attack directly this turn." Suddenly Kokuro's face down card disappeared and it reappeared on her side of the field. Now I'll flip it," she announced as suddenly a girl in red robes carrying a brown staff appeared on the field. (1300/1500) "Ahh, Fire Princess," she said.

"So your whole deck is about taking others monsters?" Kokuro asked.

"Yes, this is the power of Soul Control," she replied. And guess what, all of these monsters are about to attack you!" All of the monsters on the field began to power up their attacks. Skilled White Magician and White Magician Pikeru both blasted out white energy beams. The Jowls of Dark Demise spit out acid and Fire Princess released fire from her staff. All the attacks hit Kokuro causing him to fall to his knees. (L.P. 3600) "I set one card under the table," she said as she placed the card she drew at the start of her turn. "And that ends my turn."

Fire Princess shook her head and then ran back over to Kokuro's side of the field. "Looks like your Jowls couldn't keep a tight grip on my Princess," he announced.

Sega shrugged, "But my Life Points are far higher," she said simply.

"Not for long," he announced drawing. 'Perfect,' he thought. "I offer up Fire Princess to summon the lovely Black Magician Girl," he announced as Fire Princess disappeared and the Black Magician Girl appeared on the field in her usual pose. (2000/1700) "Black Magician Girl, wipe out Jowls of Dark Demise!" He shouted. The Black Magician Girl had a ball of energy gather around her staff that she then fired at the monster.

"Reverse Spirit Barrier!" Sega announced. "And then I use Astral Barriers Effect!" she called out. Her spirit appeared in front of her Jowls of Dark demise when suddenly her Jowl's spirit appeared in front of hers and took the blast. "In case you are confused, Spirit Barrier protects my Life Points as long as one monster is on my side of the field. So in other words, every attack you make from now on will go straight to my Life Points but I won't lose any."

Kokuro just growled, "Tell me something, did you even duel once in this tournament? Or were you like your mom over there and just mess around until the finals and pretend to have cards?"

"Oh, I dueled, because by dueling I ended up helping her in her plans."

"I'll find away past you! You and your lies!"

"Kokuro Honey, you seem sad that I deceived you? Did you perhaps like me?"

"You were annoying and you wouldn't shut up, and even with all that, yeah, I found you nice, yes I did like you."

"More than your girlfriend?" she taunted.

Kokuro slapped a card down onto his disk, "I set one card under the table and end my turn!" he shouted at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she responded drawing her card.

"Not even close!" he shouted at her.

"That's too bad," she said adding the card to her hand. "Not that it matters though, once this duel is over, you won't be around, shame." She gave off a small chuckle before continuing on with her turn. "As I'm sure you know because it's your card, since I have Jowls, Pikeru, and Skilled White Magician on my side of the field, I gain 1200 Life Points thanks to Pikeru," she said as her Life Points increased. (L.P.6300) "I have nothing to do this turn so I'll give it over to you," she said.

"Good!" Kokuro announced drawing. "I set one card under the table and end my turn," he said as the card appeared on the field.

Sega drew her card and looked at it, "I'll probably use this later," she said adding it to her hand. "But for now I gain another 1200 Life Points and that ends my turn," she said as her Life Points again increased. (L.P. 7500)

"When you gain your Life Points I reverse my Solemn Wishes!" Kokuro announced. "Now I'll gain 500 Life Points each time I draw a card," he explained. "Like right now!" he said drawing and his Life Points increased. (L.P. 4100) "How nice, I just drew Pot of Greed, so I'll play it to draw two new cards and gain another 500 Life Points," he explained as he drew his two new cards and did indeed gain more Life Points. (L.P. 4600) "I summon Skilled Black Magician," he announced as the black robed mage with the long silver staff appeared on the field. (1900/1700) "I set one card under the table and end my turn," he said as the card appeared on the field.

Sega drew and smiled, "Here's the next batch of Life Points," she smiled as her Life Points rose again. (L.P. 8700) "I set one monster on guard and end my turn," she announced as the face down monster card appeared horizontally on the field.

Kokuro drew his card and he gained more Life Points, (L.P. 5100) "I set one monster on guard and end my turn," he announced.

"This is getting boring fast," Kaiba said from the stands.

"Then allow me to change that," Sega answered. "It is my turn now," she said chuckling when she saw what she drew. "Kokuro Honey, it's been fun dueling you, but my mom really needs to get on with the tournament so I'm afraid it's over. As you know I have 4 monsters on the field so your Pikeru will give me 1600 Life Points," she said as her Life Points increased. (L.P. 10300) Next I flip up my second Jowls of Dark Demise!" she announced as her second aquatic monster appeared on the field, (200/100). "With it I take your Black Magician Girl," she said as Black Magician Girl was grabbed by Jowl's tongue and placed on her side of the field."

"I still have Skilled Black Magician," he said.

"Not for long," she chuckled. "I activate Final Ritual of the Ancients!" she announced as her ritual card appeared onto the field. "I have to offer up monsters whose level equal 8 or more, so I'll offer up both my Jowls of Dark Demise which each have two stars and then Skilled White Magician which will give it it's final four for a grand total of eight. Now I summon Reshef of Destruction!" she called out as a giant stone monster appeared on the field holding three orbs. (2500/1500)

"That monster is a joke," Kaiba said from the audience.

Sega looked up at Kaiba and chuckled a little before looking over at Kokuro again, "maybe you won't think it's such a joke when you see its effect," she said. "I discard one spell card from my hand to take control of one of your monsters for the turn," she explained. "So I'll simply drop my Black Illusion Ritual and then take control of your Skilled Black Magician!" she announced as Reshef began to glow. One of its three orbs began to glow and the Magician clutched its head. It finally stopped and walked over to Sega's side of the field. "You're defenseless."

"Kokuro is in trouble!" Yami cried out.

"He still has a face down card," Yamato pointed out. "He may not be out of this yet."

"Kokuro Honey, I've had a lot of fun in this duel, but it's time to end it. Skilled Black Magician, attack your former master!" The magician began to gather magic when Kokuro called out.

"Wall of Revealing Light!" he announced. "I give up 3000 Life Points to stop your monsters from being able to attack," he explained. (L.P. 2100) A barrier of light appeared on the field and it intercepted the attack from the Skilled Magician.

Sega was a little shocked, "I end my turn," she said annoyed.

Both Black Magician Girl and Skilled Black Magician shook their heads and returned over to Kokuro's side of the field. "I guess you didn't get to do what you wanted after all," he said chuckling. He drew his card and smiled as sparkling rain fell on him. (L.P. 2600), "I activate Spell Absorption!" he said. "This will allow me to gain 500 Life Points every time a Spell is activated. Plus, my Skilled Black Magician now has two counters. I reverse my face down Apprentice Magician in order to give him the last spell counter!" he announced. "Now I offer up Skilled Black Magician in order to summon Black Magician from my deck!" he called out as his Skilled Magician disappeared and the master appeared on the field. (2500/2100)

"It won't matter," Sega chuckled. "With my Spirit Barrier, Astral Barrier combo out, you can't attack me anyway."

"We'll see about that," Kokuro answered. "It all comes down to this next move."

"And what move is that?" Sega asked sweetly, obviously not worried.

"I offer up Apprentice Magician and Black Magician Girl in order to summon Black Magician of Chaos!" he announced as his Black Magician girl and Apprentice Magician vanished and the blue armored magician appeared on the field with the wild hair and long blue staff. (2800/2600) "Black Magician of Chaos allows me to take back a spell card from my Graveyard. And the card I choose is Pot of Greed!" he announced as the card came back to his hand. "I then play it drawing two new cards and gaining 1000 extra Life Points, both from Solemn Wishes and Spell Absorption!" He drew his cards and his Life Points rose. (L.P. 3600) He then smiled when he saw what he had drawn. "I activate Premature Burial!" he announced. "It costs me 800 to play but I gain 500 back so I only lose 300 Life Points, not bad when you think about it," he said as his Black Magician Girl came back to the field. (L.P. 3300)

"I don't understand the meaning of all this," Sega said impatiently. "Kokuro Honey, I love you, but seriously, speed it uuuup."

"If you wish," he said taking a card from his second pocket and holding it in his hand. "But you are seriously going to wish you hadn't asked me to do that. There is one special card in the world that requires all three of these specific magicians to be on the field in order to be fusion summoned," he said crossing his arms. "They can't be in the hand, and they are the _only _ones that can bring it out, no substitutions, and they have to be removed from play."

"What is he talking about?" Peace asked.

"I'm guessing it's one of those three cards he created," Yami guessed.

"Wait, what three cards?" Peace asked.

Yamato was about to explain when the three magicians began to glow. Kokuro began speaking again. "I like to tell this tale to people when I summon this magician. And it goes a little something like this. A long time ago there were two High Priests and a Priestess. The high Priests being Black Magician and his counterpart, the Black Magician of Chaos, and of course, the Priestess being Black Magician Girl. Each of them knew powerful spells, and each of them had a great deal of power within them. However one day there was a great evil that threatened the land they inhabited. Try as they might, the great evil was just too powerful for them to beat individually. They had one last chance; they knew that if they combined their powers, they could win. They were taking a big risk, because they knew they would be giving up their own bodies in doing this, but they knew they had to protect their home. So they combined their powers into one, and then created a new body. These three masters of magic were the best in the land, and combined they made one whole being…the Master Magician," he finished.

The three magicians on the field began to glow and slowly they disappeared. From the vortex came a tall figure. The figure had wild spiky hair that went down past his back. It was dark red and had black highlights. In his hands he wielded a long golden staff with a pink orb that rested on the top of the staff in the center. He wore dark red robes underneath red armor, similar to the Black Magician of Chaos' blue armor. His bright green eyes stared down at Sega, a stare that made her gulp. (3200/3000)

"Wha…what is that?" Sega asked.

"It is the Master Magician," he answered.

"So, its just got really strong attack power right?" she asked hopefully.

"In the similar words of Marik, do you really think it required those three specific magicians to be on the field and to be removed from play just because it has 3200 attack points?" he asked.

"Damn," she muttered.

"Master Magician has three effects," he explained to her. "And before I can activate any of them I must first pay 1000 Life Points. Each turn, I may only use one of the three effects. Here's what they are. For the cost of 1000 LP, I can bring a Spell Card from my deck straight to my hand, however I'm not allowed to activate it that turn. The second effect is for the same price of 1000 LP I can activate a Spell Card from my Graveyard. The last effect is, once again, for 1000 LP, I can activate a Spell Card during your turn."

"No way!" Sega said. "That is WAY too powerful."

"Not entirely," Kokuro responded. "I can only use one effect a turn, and each effect costs 1000 Life Points to activate. Also, let us not forget that in order to even summon it I _must _have Black Magician Girl, Black Magician, and Black Magician of Chaos on the field, no exceptions, and then remove them. The chances of summoning it are so slim, that it makes up for having such powerful effects."

Sega just stared at him and then looked at him sweetly, "Kokuro Honey, you wouldn't use that big scary Magician on me would you?"

"You bet I would," he said dryly. "I use his special ability," Kokuro called out as his Life Points began to fall. (L.P. 2300) "I activate Pot of Greed from the graveyard to draw two cards," he announced as he drew two cards and gained 500 L.P. from Solemn Wishes. (L.P. 2800) "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" he called out. "And I use it to destroy Spirit Barrier!" he announced as the Spirit Barrier Trap Card blew to pieces." His Life Points also increased again for using a Spell Card. (L.P. 3300) "Now you're little defense system is broken," he pointed out. "I activate Diffusion-Wave Motion!" he called out. Master Magician began to gather bright golden light around the top of his golden staff. "It costs 1000 Life Points to use but I gain 500 of them back," he said. (L.P. 2800) "Remember, if you want to protect your monsters now, you have to actually give up Life Points. And although the card says it attacks monsters all at once, the official's who made the rules say that it really attacks one at a time, so it's not about just losing one set of 3200, it's losing two sets of 3200. Go Master Magician, attack with Magical Mayhem!" The Magician let out his golden attack that rippled out in multiple waves.

The first wave went towards White Magician Pikeru, Sega didn't call out the activation of her Astral Barrier card so it hit Pikeru destroying her and causing Sega to lose 2000 Life Points. (L.P. 8300) As the magic went towards Reshef of Destruction that's when she called out that she was activating her Astral Barrier Trap. Her spirit appeared in front of Reshef and she took the blast. (L.P. 5100) Sega fell to her knees, looking down at the ground.

Sayora looked up at her daughter, "she's lost control of the duel. I also highly doubt there is anyway to get control back." The Sennen Rod began to glow behind her back.

Up on the field Kokuro stared down at her, "It's your move."

Sega slowly stood up, she looked like she could fall over at anytime. She weakly drew her card and almost fell back onto the ground. Kokuro's right eyebrow rose slightly. She looked down at her card and sighed. "I was hoping to draw a spell to take your Magician with, but I did not. I set a monster on guard and end my turn."

Kokuro drew a card and gained 500 Life Points. (L.P. 3300) "I pay 1000 Life Points," he announced as his Life Points dropped. (L.P. 2300) "I activate Diffusion-Wave Motion from the grave," he announced. Members of the audience gasped but they soon realized what he was doing. He was forcing her to take another direct 3200 Life Points. (L.P.1300).

"It is a very bold move," Yami said.

"Yes," Yamato agreed. "He doesn't gain 500 Life Points since it is activating in the Graveyard, and if she draws another Spell Card it's over for him."

The Magician began to charge up his blast when Kokuro called out, "I target Reshef first!" he announced. "Master Magician, attack Reshef with Magical Mayhem!" The Magician let out its waves of golden light.

"Activate Trap!" she called out. Her spirit appeared in front of Reshef once more. It took the blast of the attack knocking her backwards. (L.P. 1900)

"Magician, use your Magical Mayhem on the face down monster!" The magician blasted away a plant that appeared on the field. The vines of the plant wrapped around the Magician and forced it to Sega's side of the field.

"You attacked my Rafflesia Seduction, it takes your monster until the end of the turn."

"Then I'll set one monster on guard and end my turn," he said as his Master Magician freed itself from the vines and leaped back over to Kokuro's side of the field.

Sega just stood there, "no," she said. "I refuse to do this any longer."

Kokuro looked at her, he was a little surprised. Sega sounded just like the Stephanie he had come to know the entire trip, except this Stephanie wasn't as hyper, and seemed serious. "Refuse to do what?" he asked her.

"Refuse to continue the duel," she slowly said. "It's over, you've won."

"Not until you have drawn your card," he said. "It's never over until the final card is drawn."

"You don't understand," she said quietly. "You've won, because I refuse to fight you. I never wanted to fight you to begin with."

'She's different now,' Kokuro noted. "Sega…no…Stephanie! It's not over yet!" he said smiling.

"What's he doing?" Kaiba asked from the sidelines. "She's giving him the win, why doesn't he take it?"

"Maybe if you would stop interrupting we would find out," Tea said annoyed.

"Although I gotta agree with Kaiba on this one," Joey said.

"Me too," Donovan agreed.

"I need more female friends," Tea sighed.

"What about me?" Mina asked.

"That's why I said _more_. Before it used to just be, 'I need female friends.' Now its I need _more _female friends."

"What's with her?" Donovan whispered to Joey and Tristan pointing to Tea. They simply shrugged.

Meanwhile on the field Sega was looking up at Kokuro, "why? Why do you want to continue?" she asked him

"Because it's been a good duel," he said. "And whatever it was that got you out of that mean streak just now, is allowing me to duel the Stephanie I've come to know during this tournament. Even if you are the daughter of the person who's made my life hell this past week; it's been fun getting to know you. Just think about it, you finally get to duel that 'high ranking duelist,' you met on the bus. Do you really want to give up on that?"

She smiled, "No, I don't," she said. She drew her card, "I discard Sealing Swords of Light in order to take control of Master Magician!" she announced. Reshef's orbs began to glow and the Magician slowly walked over to her side of the field. "Master Magician, attack the face down monster!"

An old hunchbacked magician appeared on the field. It blew a red beam of magic that hit Reshef and destroyed him. "That was my Old Vindictive Magician," he said. "Whenever it's flipped it destroys one monster on your side of the field. So since your Reshef hadn't attacked yet I destroyed him."

She just smiled again, "I end my turn." Master Magician shook his head and then went over to Kokuro's side of the field.

He drew his card but didn't look at it, "Master Magician, attack the player with Magical Mayhem!" he announced. The Magician shot a golden ray of magic at Sega.

"Thank you…Kokuro Honey," she added as an afterthought just as the magic blasted her. She fell to the ground as her Life Points depleted. (L.P. 0) Kokuro ran over to her to help her up.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "ask her," she said pointing weakly to Sayora.

They all looked at Sayora who simply said, "Kokuro is the winner. There will be a one hour break between duels for lunch," she then walked out through the two doors.

Kokuro waited a bit to see if Sega was going to fall limp but she never did, "I guess she has enough of a heart to keep her daughter out of the Shadow Realm," he said shrugging.

"My mom isn't a bad person," she responded. "Everything she's done so far, she has a reason for it."

"And what is that?" Yamato asked as him, Yami, and Peace walked up.

"Well, the reason she's done this is…" suddenly her eyes glazed over for a brief moment before resuming to normal. "…what was I about to say?" she asked.

"You were going to tell us why Sayora is throwing the tournament," Yami said.

"Oh yeah," she said weakly. "The reason is…I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Yamato asked.

"Just what I said, I don't remember," she said. "I remember, vague parts of it. I know why she invited Yamato and Kokuro, but I can't really remember the whole reason for the tournament."

"Looks like Sayora wasn't going to let Sega stay conscious without erasing her memory of the tournament," Yami sighed.

"But why allow her to keep some memories?" Yamato asked. They all thought about it for a moment before Sega spoke up.

"Um guys. I'm really sorry for everything that's happened, and for deceiving you all. Do you think we could still be friends?"

Kokuro nodded, "how could I turn down my number one fan?"

Sega smiled, "good, then from now on, I want to be known as Stephanie."

Kokuro chuckled, "alright Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled, "Thanks guys. Why don't we go have lunch, I'll tell you what I can remember." They helped her down the steps and then heading down the door while Peace demanded to know all about the Master Magician card.

Up in the audience seats Sayora watched the group departing. "I couldn't allow you to tell them the whole reason," she said. "But I think it's time that I let them know a bit more about the tournament. Besides, young Kokuro will need to know as much of his past as I can let him know if my plans are to work." She sat there and pondered for a moment, "maybe I'll let her change her name to Stephanie for good, she seems to like it." She stood up and then headed down the row of the seats, with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Joey: Wow, that was one insane match! Though why does Tea keep talking about needing female friends? Oh well, that's not important. What is important is the next chapter. True information is finally released, this was just the lead up to it. Plus, my best bud duels. It's a chapter called, "The Strongest Seeker," don't miss it on the next episode of, "The Masters Tournament!" 


End file.
